Irresistible
by SexSexAndMoreSexFaberry
Summary: Rachel es adicta al trabajo y no tiene vida social y Noah, preocupado por su hermana, le pide a su amiga Quinn que la saque un rato de su casa y sobre todo del laboratorio. A Rachel no le hace gracia porque recuerda a Quinn como una rompecorazones que vivía por y para el sexo, pero en el fondo sabe que su hermano tiene razón y necesita salir un poco. Es una adaptación Quinn G!P.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí dejo el prólogo de la adaptación que os comenté ayer. Ya tengo bastantes capítulos adaptados, así que si os interesa empezaré a actualizar 2 veces por semana, si veo que no interesa mucho no la continúo y ya está.**

**Un saludo y espero que os guste, a mi me encantó.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Estábamos en el apartamento más feo de todo Manhattan, y no era solo que mi cerebro estuviese programado para no apreciar el arte: todos y cada uno de aquellos cuadros eran objetivamente

horrendos. Una pierna peluda saliendo del tallo de una flor. Una boca que rebosaba espaguetis. Junto a mí, mi hermano mayor y mi padre canturreaban con aire reflexivo, cabeceando como si entendiesen lo que estaban viendo. Era yo quien nos mantenía en movimiento a los tres; en aquella fiesta parecía imperar un protocolo implícito que nos obligaba a los invitados a recorrer la sala, admirar las obras de arte y solo después poder disfrutar de las bandejas de aperitivos que llevaban los camareros.

Sin embargo, al final de todo, sobre la inmensa chimenea y entre dos deslumbrantes candelabros, un cuadro representaba una doble hélice, la estructura de la molécula del ADN. La tela entera aparecía cruzada por una cita de Tim Burton: «Todos sabemos que el amor entre especies diferentes es extraño».

Me eché a reír, encantada, volviéndome hacia Noah y mi padre.

—**Vale. Este sí que es bueno —**espeté.

Noah suspiró y dijo:

—**Tenía que gustarte, claro.**

Eché un vistazo al cuadro y volví a mirar a mi hermano.

—**¿Por qué? ¿Porque es lo único que tiene sentido en todo el apartamento? —**le pregunté.

Miró a mi padre, y vi que este le concedía alguna clase de permiso.

—**Tenemos que hablar contigo de tu relación con el trabajo.**

Sus palabras, su tono y su expresión decidida tardaron unos instantes en llegar a mi cerebro.

— **Noah —**dije**—, ¿de verdad quieres tener esta conversación aquí?**

—**Sí, aquí —**me confirmó, entornando sus ojos verdes— **Es la primera vez en dos días que te veo fuera del laboratorio y no estás durmiendo o comiendo.**

Había observado con frecuencia que los rasgos de personalidad más destacados de mis padres, vigilancia, encanto, precaución, impulso y brío, se habían repartido limpiamente y sin contaminación entre sus cinco hijos.

«Vigilancia» y «Brío» se dirigían a la batalla en mitad de una velada en Manhattan.

—**Estamos en una fiesta, Noah. Se supone que tenemos que hablar de lo maravillosas que son las obras de arte —**repliqué, indicando con un gesto vago las paredes del salón, amueblado con opulencia —**Y de lo escandaloso que resulta… algo.**

No tenía la menor idea de cuál era el último cotilleo, y esa pequeña muestra de ignorancia no hizo sino confirmar las palabras de mi hermano, que contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

Mi padre me pasó un canapé. Parecía un caracol sobre una galletita salada, y lo deslicé discretamente en una servilleta aprovechando que pasaba un camarero. El vestido nuevo me picaba, y me arrepentí de no haberme molestado en preguntarles a mis compañeras de trabajo por aquellas medias Spanx que llevaba puestas. Era mi primera experiencia con ellas, y supuse que las habría creado Satanás o algún tipo demasiado flaco para usar vaqueros pitillo.

—**No solo eres lista —**me estaba diciendo Noah **—sino que también eres divertida. Eres sociable. Eres una chica guapa.**

—**Soy una mujer —**corregí en un murmullo.

Se me acercó para evitar que los invitados que pasaban por nuestro lado pudiesen captar nuestra conversación. Ningún miembro de la alta sociedad neoyorquina iba a oír cómo me soltaba un sermón para que fuese más juerguista.

—**Por eso no entiendo que llevemos aquí tres días y solo hayamos salido con mis amigos.**

Le sonreí a mi hermano mayor y dejé que me inundase la gratitud por su actitud de hipervigilancia sobreprotectora antes de que me invadiese la piel una irritación más lenta y acalorada. Era como tocar una plancha caliente: un brusco reflejo, seguido de la quemadura prolongada y palpitante.

—**Ya casi he terminado mis estudios universitarios, Noah. Tendré mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la vida.**

—**La vida es esto—**dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos en un gesto apremiante **—Se está desarrollando ahora mismo. Yo, a tu edad, aprobaba siempre por los pelos, y mi única esperanza era despertarme el lunes sin resaca. **

Junto a él, mi padre guardaba silencio, ignorando ese último comentario y aprobando con la cabeza el sentido general de sus palabras: que era una fracasada sin amigos. Le dediqué una mirada que pretendía comunicar: «¿Tengo que aguantar esto de un científico adicto al trabajo que pasaba más tiempo en el laboratorio que en su propia casa?». Sin embargo, él permaneció impasible, con la misma expresión que adoptaba cuando un compuesto que esperaba que fuese soluble acababa siendo una suspensión dentro de un frasquito: confusa, quizá un tanto ofendida.

Papá me había dado brío, pero siempre dio por sentado que mi madre me había dado también un poco de encanto. Se suponía que yo debía alcanzar el equilibrio entre la vida profesional y la vida privada mejor que él, quizá porque yo era chica, o porque él pensaba que cada generación debía mejorar las acciones de la anterior. El día que mi padre cumplió cincuenta años me metió en su despacho y me dijo: «Las personas son tan importantes como la ciencia. Aprende de mis errores». Y luego enderezó unos papeles de su mesa y se puso a mirarse las manos hasta que me aburrí tanto que me levanté y volví al laboratorio.

Estaba claro que yo no había logrado sus aspiraciones.

—**Sé que soy un déspota—**susurró Noah.

—**Un poco—**convine.

—**Y sé que me meto donde no me llaman.**

Le dediqué una mirada perspicaz al tiempo que le susurré:

—**Eres mi Palas Atenea personal.**

—**Pero no soy griego y tengo pene.**

—**Intento olvidar eso.**

Noah suspiró, y mi padre pareció entender por fin que aquella era tarea para dos hombres.

Ambos habían venido a visitarme, y aunque me había parecido extraño que se presentasen allí en febrero, sin un motivo concreto, hasta ese momento no había pensado mucho en ello. Papá me rodeó con el brazo y me dio un apretón. Tenía los brazos largos y delgados, pero siempre había tenido mucha fuerza.

—**Rachel, eres una buena chica.**

Sonreí ante la versión de mi padre de un elaborado discurso de ánimo.

—**Gracias.**

Noah añadió:

—**Ya sabes que te queremos.**

—**Yo también os quiero. Casi siempre.**

—**Pero… si quieres, considéralo intervencionismo. Eres adicta al trabajo. Eres adicta a cualquier medio que creas necesario para acelerar tu carrera profesional. Tal vez pienses que siempre pretendo organizarte la vida…**

—**¿Cómo que «tal vez»? —**lo corté**—. Me lo impusiste todo, desde el momento en que papá y mamá me quitaron las ruedecitas de la bici hasta el día en que empecé a volver a casa después de la puesta de sol. Y ya ni siquiera vivías en casa, Noah. Yo tenía dieciséis años.**

Me acalló con una mirada.

—**Te juro que no voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero… —**Se interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor como si alguno de los presentes pudiese llevar algún cartel que le apuntase el final de la frase. Pedirle a Noah que dejase de organizar era como pedirle a cualquier otra persona que parase de respirar durante diez minutos **—Pero telefonea a alguien.**

—**¿«A alguien»? Noah, tú dices que no tengo amigos. No es cierto, pero ¿a quién te imaginas que debería telefonear para ponerme a vivir la vida? ¿A otro estudiante de posgrado que esté tan enfrascado en sus investigaciones como yo? Estamos en ingeniería biomédica. No somos precisamente una masa descomunal de personajes de la vida social.**

Cerró los ojos y luego alzó la mirada al techo. De pronto pareció ocurrírsele algo. Volvió a mirarme enarcando las cejas. La esperanza llenaba sus ojos de una irresistible ternura fraternal.

—**¿Y Quinn?**

Le arrebaté a mi padre de la mano la copa de champán intacta y la vacié de un trago.

No necesitaba que Noah repitiese sus palabras. Quinn Fabray era su mejor amiga de la universidad, antigua becaria de mi padre y el objeto de todas mis fantasías de adolescencia. Yo había sido siempre una cría simpática y sabihonda, mientras que Quinn era una genio mala de sonrisa torcida y ojos verdes que parecían hipnotizar a cada chica que conocía.

Cuando yo tenía doce años, Quinn, que contaba con diecinueve, vino a casa con Noah a pasar unos días durante las fiestas navideñas. Era una sinvergüenza y ya estaba como un tren. En esas vacaciones se dedicó a improvisar con el bajo en el garaje en compañía de Noah y a tontear con mi hermana mayor, Santana. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, ella acababa de terminar sus estudios universitarios y se instaló en nuestra casa durante el verano mientras trabajaba para mi padre.

Por culpa del carisma sexual en estado puro que rezumaba, le entregué mi virginidad a un chico gris y torpe de mi clase para intentar aliviar el deseo que me producía el simple hecho de estar cerca de Quinn.

Estaba segura de que, como mínimo, mi hermana y ella se habían besado. De todas formas, Quinn era demasiado mayor para mí, pero a puerta cerrada y en el espacio secreto de mi propio corazón reconocía que Quinn Fabray era la primera persona a la que quise besar y la primera cuya imagen me llevó a deslizar la mano bajo las sábanas en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Pensaba en su media sonrisa diabólica y en el pelo rubio que le caía sin cesar sobre el ojo derecho; en sus brazos suaves y en su piel pálida; en sus dedos largos, e incluso en la pequeña cicatriz de su bonita barbilla. Y también tenía que reconocer que me imaginaba lo que habría bajo sus pantalones, porque Quinn Fabray no era como el resto de las chicas, había nacido con un miembro extra.

Cuando toda la gente de mi edad hablaba igual, la voz de Quinn era profunda y serena. Sus ojos eran pacientes y perspicaces. Sus manos nunca se veían inquietas y agitadas; solían descansar en la profundidad de sus bolsillos. Se humedecía los labios cuando miraba a las chicas, y hacía en voz baja comentarios llenos de seguridad sobre pechos, piernas y lenguas.

Parpadeé y miré a Noah. Ya no tenía dieciséis años, sino veinticuatro, y Quinn contaba con treinta y uno. La había visto hacía cuatro años en la desafortunada boda de Noah, y su sonrisa serena y carismática no había hecho más que volverse más intensa, más enloquecedora. Había observado fascinada cómo Quinn se deslizaba en un ropero con dos de las damas de honor de mi cuñada.

—**Llámale —**me instó Noah en ese momento, arrancándome de mis recuerdos **—Tiene un buen equilibrio entre su trabajo y su vida privada. Es de aquí, es una buena chica. Simplemente… sal un poco, ¿vale? Cuidará de ti.**

Traté de calmar el estremecimiento que sacudió mi piel cuando mi hermano mayor pronunció esas palabras. No estaba segura de cómo quería yo que Quinn cuidase de mí: ¿quería que fuese la amiga de mi hermano y me ayudase a encontrar un mayor equilibrio, o quería echarle un vistazo de adulta al objeto de mis fantasías más obscenas?

—**Rachel —**insistió mi padre **—¿has oído a tu hermano?**

Pasó un camarero con una bandeja cubierta de copas de champán y cambié la vacía por una llena y burbujeante.

—**Ya lo he oído. Llamaré a Quinn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, dado que al parecer si que os gustó y hoy me siento generosa decidí subir otro capítulo xD**

**Alguien me preguntó que cuántos capítulos tendría y la verdad es que no estoy segura, porque en sí, el libro tiene 20 capítulos, pero algunos son bastante largos y decidí dividirlos en 2 o incluso en 3 capítulos distintos, no quiero que ninguno tenga mucho más de 4000 palabras, así no se les hace pesado y puedo actualizar más rápido, ¿os parece bien?**

**Tenía que decoros otra cosa pero se me olvidó por completo -.-**

**Saludos y ahora si... feliz año nuevo, porque a no actualizo hasta que se termine el año.**

**PD: me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a ****Sophie Pond Wilde, que comenta en cada one shoot o capítulo desde el primer día que comencé a subir. Muchas gracias :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Un tono. Dos.

Dejé de caminar de un lado a otro el tiempo suficiente para apartar la cortina, atisbar por la ventana y alzar la mirada al cielo con el ceño fruncido. Aún estaba oscuro, pero me convencí de que estaba más azul que negro y de que empezaba a teñirse de rosa y morado en el horizonte.

Técnicamente era por la mañana. Habían pasado tres días desde el sermón de Noah y era la tercera vez que intentaba llamar a Quinn.

Aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decirle y ni siquiera de lo que mi hermano esperaba que le dijera, cuanto más pensaba en ello más me daba cuenta de que Noah estaba en lo cierto: me pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el laboratorio, y cuando no estaba allí estaba en casa, durmiendo o comiendo.

La decisión de vivir sola en el apartamento que mis padres tenían en Manhattan y no en Brooklyn o Queens, donde vivían mis amigos, no favorecía demasiado mis relaciones sociales. El contenido de mi frigorífico consistía en alguna que otra verdura, comida preparada en condiciones dudosas y congelados. Hasta ese momento, mi vida entera había girado en torno a la necesidad de terminar los estudios e iniciar la carrera perfecta de investigadora. Era triste observar lo poco que tenía aparte de eso.

Al parecer, mi familia se había dado cuenta, y Noah parecía creer que Quinn era la solución para salvarme de la vida de solterona que me esperaba. Yo estaba menos segura. Mucho menos.

Sin duda, la historia que compartíamos era escasa, y había muchas posibilidades de que no me recordase demasiado bien.

Yo era la hermana pequeña, parte del decorado, el telón de fondo de sus numerosas aventuras con Noah y su breve amorío con mi hermana. Y ahora la llamaba para… ¿qué? ¿Para que me sacase por ahí? ¿Para jugar a algún juego de mesa? ¿Para que me enseñase a…? Ni siquiera pude terminar ese pensamiento.

Me planteé la posibilidad de colgar. Me planteé la posibilidad de volverme a la cama y decirle a mi hermano que se fuese a la mierda y se buscase otro proyecto de mejora. Pero en mitad del cuarto tono, mientras apretaba tanto el auricular que al día siguiente tendría la mano dolorida, Quinn cogió el teléfono.

—**¿Diga? —**Su voz era exactamente tal como la recordaba, suave y sonora, pero aún más profunda.

—**¿Diga? —**volvió a decir.

—**¿Quinn?**

Tomó aire de golpe, y oí que una sonrisa se colaba en su voz cuando pronunció mi apodo:

—**¿Ziggy?**

Me eché a reír; por supuesto, era así como me recordaba. Ya solo mi familia me llamaba de ese modo. Nadie sabía en realidad lo que significaba ese nombre; reconocer que fue mi hermano Jesse, que entonces tenía dos año s, quien le puso el apodo a su nueva hermanita habría sido darle demasiado poder. Sin embargo, había cuajado.

—**Sí, soy Ziggy. ¿Cómo me has…?**

—**Ayer hablé con Noah —**me explicó **—Me contó lo de su visita y la discusión que tuvisteis. Ya me avisó de que igual me llamabas.**

—**Bueno, pues aquí estoy —**dije sin mucha convicción.

Se oyó un gruñido y un roce de sábanas. No intenté en absoluto imaginarme el grado de desnudez presente al otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, las mariposas que tenía en el estómago volaron hasta mi garganta cuando comprendí que si Quinn parecía cansada era porque estaba durmiendo. Vale, quizá todavía no fuese técnicamente por la mañana…

Me aventuré a echar otra ojeada al exterior.

—**No te habré despertado, ¿verdad?**

Ni siquiera había mirado el reloj, y ahora me daba miedo hacerlo.

—**No pasa nada. Mi despertador iba a sonar dentro de… —**Hizo una pausa y bostezó **—Dentro de una hora.**

Tuve que reprimir un gemido de mortificación.

—**Lo lamento. Estaba un poco… nerviosa.**

—**No, no, no pasa nada. No sé cómo he podido olvidar que vivías en esta ciudad. Me han dicho que has pasado los tres últimos años metida en una cueva.**

Su voz profunda se hizo sensual al regañarme en broma, y el estómago me dio un vuelco.

—**Parece que estás de parte de Noah.**

Su tono se suavizó:

—**Se preocupa por ti. Es su función favorita como hermano mayor.**

—**Eso me han dicho. —**Volví a recorrer la habitación; necesitaba hacer algo para contener aquella energía nerviosa **—Debería haberte llamado antes…**

—**Y yo también.**

Se removió y pareció incorporarse. La oí gruñir de nuevo mientras se estiraba y cerré los ojos.

Sonaba exacta, precisa e inquietantemente a sexo. «Respira por la nariz, Rachel. Mantén la calma», me dije a mí misma.

—**¿Quieres que hagamos algo hoy? —**le solté. Se acabó la calma.

Vaciló y me entraron ganas de abofetearme por no tener en cuenta que ella podía tener planes ya, como ir a trabajar y, después del trabajo, quizá una cita con una novia, o una esposa. De pronto me sorprendí esforzándome por oír todos y cada uno de los sonidos que me llegaban a través del silencio crepitante.

Tras una espera que se me hizo eterna, preguntó:

—**¿Qué tenías pensado?**

«Pregunta capciosa».

—**¿Y si salimos a cenar?**

Quinn guardó silencio durante varios latidos dolorosos.

—**Tengo una reunión a última hora. ¿Y si quedamos mañana?**

—**He de estar en el laboratorio. Tengo que pasarme dieciocho horas con unas células que crecen muy despacio y estoy decidida a apuñalarme con un instrumento puntiagudo si la pifio y me veo obligada a empezar de nuevo.**

—**¿Dieciocho horas? Es una larga jornada, Ziggs.**

—**Ya lo sé.**

Reflexionó unos instantes y me preguntó:

—**¿A qué hora entras esta mañana?**

—**Más tarde —**dije, echándole un vistazo al reloj con una mueca. Solo eran las seis de la mañana **—Quizá sobre las nueve o las diez.**

—**¿Quieres que quedemos en el parque para ir a correr?**

—**¿Sales a correr? —**pregunté **—¿De verdad?**

—**Sí —**dijo, soltando una carcajada **—No porque me persigan, sino para hacer ejercicio.**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo mi típica ansia de seguir hasta el final como si aquello fuese un desafío, una maldita tarea. «Estúpido Noah», pensé.

—**¿Cuándo? **—le pregunté.

—**¿Te va bien dentro de media hora?**

Miré otra vez por la ventana. Apenas había luz, pero sí nieve en el suelo. «Cambia el chip», me recordé. Y entonces cerré los ojos y dije:

—**Mándame un mensaje indicándome el sitio. Nos vemos allí.**

Hacía frío. Un frío de la hostia sería una descripción más precisa. Releí el mensaje de texto de Quinn en el que me decía que me reuniese con ella junto a la Engineers Gate de Central Park y me puse a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener el calor.

El aire de la mañana me quemaba la cara y atravesaba la tela de mis pantalones. Me arrepentí de no haberme puesto un gorro. Ojalá hubiese recordado que era febrero en Nueva York y que solo los locos iban al parque en aquella época en aquel lugar. No me notaba los dedos, y me preocupaba la posibilidad de que la combinación de aire frío y viento cortante me tirase las orejas al suelo.

Solo había un puñado de personas en las proximidades: unos forofos del fitness y una pareja joven abrazada en un banco, debajo de un árbol altísimo y esbelto, con unos vasos de papel en las manos llenos de un líquido que parecía caliente y delicioso. Una bandada de pájaros grises picoteaba en el suelo y el sol empezaba a aparecer a lo lejos, por encima de los rascacielos.

Me había pasado casi toda la vida oscilando entre un comportamiento social apropiado y una conducta de sabihonda repelente, así que, por supuesto, me había sentido fuera de mi elemento otras veces: cuando recibí aquel premio de investigación delante de miles de padres y estudiantes en el

Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, casi todas las veces que salía de compras y, lo más memorable, cuando Brody Weston quiso que le hiciese una mamada en el instituto, y yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo y respirar al mismo tiempo. Y ahora, mientras veía iluminarse el cielo con cada minuto que pasaba, me habría encantado escapar a cualquiera de aquellos recuerdos para evitar lo que me esperaba.

No se trataba de que no quisiera ir a correr… Aunque, de hecho, sí, había mucho de eso. No quería ir a correr. Ni siquiera estaba segura de saber correr. Pero la idea de ver a Quinn no me aterraba.

Solo estaba nerviosa. Recordaba cómo era: su atención siempre tuvo un toque lento e hipnótico, y ella misma rezumaba sexo. Nunca había tenido que interactuar con ella a solas y me preocupaba no ser capaz de mantener la compostura.

Mi hermano me había impuesto una tarea, disfrutar de la vida, a sabiendas de que, si existía una forma de conseguir que yo me empeñase en algo, era hacerme creer que estaba fracasando.

Estaba convencida de que Noah no pretendía que Quinn me enseñase a salir con tíos ni que me follase, pero yo necesitaba meterme en la cabeza de Quinn, aprender de la maestra y parecerme más a ella en esos aspectos. Solo tenía que fingir que era un agente secreto en una misión: entrar, salir y escapar indemne.

A diferencia de mi hermana.

Después de que Santana, a sus diecisiete años, se diese el lote en Navidad con una Quinn de diecinueve que era una rompecorazones y tocaba el bajo, aprendí muchísimo acerca de lo que ocurre cuando una adolescente está colgada de la persona equivocada. Quinn Fabray era la definición de esa persona.

Todos deseaban a Santana, pero ella nunca había hablado de nadie como hablaba de Quinn.

—**¡Zig!**

Alcé la cabeza de golpe y me volví. Tuve que mirar dos veces a la mujer que caminaba hacia mí.

Era más alta de lo que yo recordaba y tenía el cuerpo alargado y esbelto, un torso interminable y unas extremidades que deberían haberle dado una apariencia desgarbada, pero por algún motivo no lo hacían. Quinn siempre había tenido algo especial, algo magnético e irresistible que no correspondía a una belleza clásica y simétrica, pero mi recuerdo de la última vez que la había visto, cuatro años atrás, palideció en comparación con el aspecto la mujer que ahora se hallaba ante mí.

Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma: un tanto torcida y siempre presente, dándole a su cara un aire persistente de malicia.

Mientras se aproximaba, siguió con la mirada el sonido de una sirena y la línea de su cuello liso y bronceado que desaparecía bajo el polar que llevaba.

Cuando llegó junto a mí, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—**Buenos días —**dijo **—Ya me ha parecido que eras tú. Recuerdo que solías caminar así, de un lado a otro, cuando estabas nerviosa por los estudios o por cualquier otra cosa. Volvías loca a tu madre.**

Sin pensarlo di un paso adelante, le eché los brazos al cuello y la abracé con fuerza. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan cerca de Quinn. Sentí la calidez y solidez de su cuerpo, y cerré los ojos al notar que ella apoyaba la cara sobre mi cabeza. Su voz profunda pareció vibrar a través de mí.

—**Me alegro mucho de verte.**

«Rachel, agente secreto», me dije. Di un paso atrás de mala gana, inhalando la mezcla del aire fresco con el aroma limpio de su jabón.

—**Yo también me alegro de verte.**

Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraron desde debajo de un casquete negro; llevaba el pelo rubio metido en él de cualquier manera. Se me acercó y me colocó algo en la cabeza.

—**Me he imaginado que necesitarías esto.**

Levanté la mano y palpé un grueso gorro de lana. Vaya, aquello era todo un detalle.

—**Gracias. Quizá pueda conservar las orejas después de todo.**

Sonrió y dio un paso atrás mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

—**Estás… diferente, Ziggs.**

Me eché a reír.

—**Hacía un siglo que nadie salvo mi familia me llamaba así.**

Su sonrisa desapareció y observó mi rostro unos momentos, como si fuese a tener la suerte de que mi nombre de pila estuviese tatuado allí. Ella siempre me había llamado Ziggy, igual que mis hermanos: Noah, por supuesto, aunque también Santana, Niels y Jesse. Hasta el día en que me marché de casa, siempre había sido Ziggy.

—**Bueno, ¿cómo te llaman tus amigos?**

—**Rachel —**dije en voz baja.

Continuó mirándome fijamente. Me miró el cuello y los labios, y luego se tomó tiempo para observarme los ojos. La energía entre nosotras era palpable…, pero no podía estar en lo cierto. Tenía que estar malinterpretando por completo la situación. Aquel era precisamente el peligro de Quinn Fabray.

—**Bueno —**dije, enarcando las cejas **—a correr.**

Quinn parpadeó y pareció darse cuenta de dónde estábamos.

—**De acuerdo —**Asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mano para taparse mejor las orejas con el gorro.

Parecía sana y con éxito, muy diferente de como yo la recordaba.

—**Primero —**dijo, y enseguida centré mi atención en su cara**—, quiero que tengas cuidado con el hielo. Se esfuerzan mucho por mantener los caminos despejados, pero si no prestas atención puedes hacerte mucho daño.**

—**Vale.**

Señaló el sendero que rodeaba el agua helada.

—**Ese es el circuito inferior, que rodea el lago. Debería ser perfecto para empezar, porque solamente tiene unas cuantas cuestas.**

—**¿Y corres por ahí cada día?**

Quinn me miró con sus ojos brillantes y negó con la cabeza.

—**Por ahí no. Ese recorrido solo tiene dos kilómetros y medio. Como estás empezando caminaremos al principio y al final, y correremos el kilómetro del centro.**

—**¿Por qué no corremos por tu ruta habitual? —**pregunté, pues no me gustaba la idea de que redujese el ritmo o cambiase su rutina por mí.

—**Porque mide nueve kilómetros.**

—**Puedo hacerlo sin problemas —**dije.

Nueve kilómetros no parecían demasiados. Eran nueve mil metros. Si daba zancadas grandes, quizá el número de pasos fuese menos del doble… Noté que las comisuras de la boca se me bajaban mientras consideraba todas las implicaciones de aquello.

Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con una paciencia exagerada.

—**Claro que puedes, pero veamos cómo te va hoy y luego hablamos— **Seguidamente, me guiñó el ojo.

Al parecer, correr no se me daba nada bien.

—**¿Haces esto cada día? —**pregunté, jadeante.

Notaba el sudor que me corría desde la sien hasta el cuello y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para enjugármelo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que hubiese salido a disfrutar de un enérgico paseo matutino. Yo me sentía a punto de morir.

—**¿Cuánto falta?**

Me miró con una deliciosa sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

—**Menos de un kilómetro.**

«¡Por Dios!», exclamé hacia mis adentros.

Me enderecé y alcé la barbilla. Podía hacerlo. Era joven y estaba en buena forma… hasta cierto punto. Me pasaba casi todo el día de pie, corriendo de una sala del laboratorio a otra, y siempre usaba las escaleras cuando me iba a casa. Podía hacerlo sin problemas.

—**Bien… —**dije. Mis pulmones parecían haberse llenado de cemento, y solo podía respirar en pequeñas y laboriosas dosis—. **Me siento genial.**

—**¿Ya no tienes frío?**

—**No.**

Prácticamente podía oír la sangre corriendo por mis venas, la fuerza de los latidos del corazón dentro del pecho. Nuestros pies impactaban contra el camino, y no, desde luego ya no tenía frío.

—**Aparte de estar ocupada constantemente** —dijo ella, respirando con toda normalidad **—¿te gusta el trabajo que haces?**

—**Me encanta —**contesté con voz entrecortada **—Me encanta trabajar con Liemacki.**

Hablamos un rato acerca de mi proyecto y de las demás personas que trabajaban en el laboratorio.

Quinn conocía a mi supervisor por su reputación en el campo de las vacunas, y me sentí impresionada al ver que se mantenía al tanto de la literatura incluso en un campo que según ella no siempre obtenía los mejores resultados en el mundo del capital de riesgo. Pero no solo sentía curiosidad por mi trabajo; quería saber de mi vida y me preguntó por ella de sopetón.

—**Mi vida es el laboratorio— **dije, echándole una ojeada para calibrar si me juzgaba.

Apenas pestañeó. Había unos cuantos estudiantes de posgrado, y un ejército de investigadores postdoctorales preparando sus trabajos.

—**Todos son geniales** —le expliqué, y tragué saliva antes de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire **—Pero los dos con los que mejor me llevo están casados y tienen hijos, así que no nos vamos a jugar al billar después del trabajo.**

—**De todas formas, no creo que los billares continúen abiertos cuando sales de trabajar** —bromeó **—¿No estoy aquí para eso? ¿Para hacerte de hermana mayor y sacarte de la rutina?**

—**Sí —**admití riendo—. **Y aunque me molestó mucho que Noah me dijese que necesitaba vivir la vida, no es que le falte razón. —**Hice una pausa y di unas cuantas zancadas más**— Durante mucho tiempo he estado tan centrada en el trabajo y en vencer el siguiente obstáculo, y luego el de más allá, que la verdad es que no me he parado a disfrutar.**

—**Sí —**convino ella en voz baja —**Eso no es bueno.**

Traté de ignorar la presión de su mirada y mantuve la mía fija en el camino que se extendía ante nosotras.

—**¿No te pasa a veces que sientes que la gente que más te importa no es la gente a la que ves más a menudo?** —Al ver que no respondía, añadí—: **Últimamente me da la impresión de que no estoy poniendo el corazón en lo que importa.**

Vi de reojo que miraba hacia otro lado, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tardó una eternidad en responder, pero cuando lo hizo dijo:

—**Sí, ya entiendo.**

Al cabo de un momento, oí que Quinn se reía y la miré. El sonido era profundo, y su vibración me atravesó la piel y se me metió en los huesos.

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?** —preguntó.

Seguí su mirada y vi que me observaba los brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre el pecho. Me costó reconocerlo, pero acabé diciendo:

—**Me duelen las tetas. ¿Cómo se lo montan los tíos… y bueno, las chicas como tú? Es decir, ¿corréis con bóxer?**

«Madre de Dios, ¿qué me pasa? Problema número uno: no tengo filtro mental». Me miró otra vez, confusa, y estuvo a punto de tropezar con una rama caída.

—**¿Bóxer?** —repetí, y de algún modo logré darle a la palabra una duración de tres sílabas **—¿O tenéis cosas que impiden que vuestras partes se…?**

Me interrumpió con una estruendosa carcajada que resonó contra los árboles en el aire glacial.

—**Sí, nada de bóxer —**dijo **—Habría demasiados trastos moviéndose por ahí abajo.**

Me guiñó el ojo y volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el camino con una media sonrisa.

—**¿Tienes partes extras? —**bromeé.

Quinn me dedicó una mirada divertida.

—**Si de verdad quieres saberlo, llevo pantalones de running de forma anatómica, para mantener a salvo a los chicos.**

—**Supongo que la mayoría de las chicas tenemos suerte en ese sentido. No hay trastos por ahí abajo que… —**

Agité los brazos descontroladamente **—Que reboten por todas partes. Somos compactas por debajo.**

Llegamos a una parte plana del camino y fuimos reduciendo la velocidad hasta caminar. A mi lado, Quinn se rió entre dientes.

—**Ya me he fijado —**respondió.

—**Tú eres la experta.**

Me dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—**¿Qué?**

Por un segundo mi cerebro intentó contener lo que me disponía a decir, pero era demasiado tarde.

Nunca se me había dado demasiado bien censurar mis pensamientos, algo que a mi familia le encantaba recalcar cada vez que surgía la ocasión. Sin embargo, ahora daba la impresión de que mi cerebro estaba aprovechando aquella rara oportunidad para soltarlo todo con la legendaria Quinn, como si no fuese a tener otra oportunidad.

—**La experta en… coños** —susurré, y la última palabra apenas resultó audible.

Quinn me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se tambaleó ligeramente. Me detuve y me incliné para recuperar el aliento.

—**Tú misma lo dijiste.**

—**¿Cuándo he dicho que fuese la «experta en coños»?**

—**¿No te acuerdas de habernos dicho eso? Dijiste que a Noah se le daba bien hablar y que a ti se te daba mejor la acción. Y entonces subiste y bajaste las cejas.**

—**Eso es horroroso. ¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes?**

Me enderecé.

—**Yo tenía doce años. Tú eras una amiga de mi hermano que tenías diecinueve años, estabas buenísima y bromeabas sobre sexo en nuestra casa. Eras prácticamente una criatura mítica.**

—**¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?**

Me encogí de hombros, eché un vistazo a su espalda y vi que el camino se había llenado de gente.

—**Probablemente por la misma razón.**

—**Tampoco recuerdo que fueses tan divertida. Ni tan…** —Se tomó un momento para contemplarme disimuladamente de arriba abajo **—Ni tan mayorcita.**

Sonreí.

—**No lo era.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Mañana a esta hora aproximadamente subiré el primer capítulo de un "mini fic", es un poco más fuerte que mis anteriores one shoots así que a quien no le vaya el rollo de hermana-hermana que no lo lea.**

**Disculpen si hay algún fallo de adaptación, siempre lo repaso varias veces pero es posible que quede algún fallo, si veis alguno me lo decís y lo corrijo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se quitó la sudadera por encima de la cabeza. Durante un breve instante también se le levantó la camiseta, y una larga franja de su vientre quedó a la vista. Todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando vi su estómago plano. Los pantalones de running eran tan bajos que vi las líneas cinceladas de sus caderas, la atractiva insinuación de sus partes íntimas, sus piernas…, madre del amor hermoso, el cuerpo de esta mujer era irreal.

Cuando se bajó la camiseta de un tirón, salí del trance y alcé la mirada para contemplar el resto de su cuerpo, los brazos ahora desnudos bajo las mangas cortas de la prenda. Se rascó el cuello, ajena al modo en que mis ojos recorrían su antebrazo.

Tenía muchos recuerdos del verano que Quinn pasó en nuestra casa mientras trabajaba para mi padre: sentarme en el sofá con Noah y ella para ver una película, encontrármela de noche en el pasillo vestida con una simple toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, engullir la cena en la mesa de la cocina tras una larga jornada en el laboratorio… Pero solo la influencia malvada de una magia oscura me habría hecho olvidar los tatuajes. Al verlos ahora, recordé un pájaro azul que tenía cerca del hombro, una montaña y las raíces de un árbol rodeado de viñas en su bíceps.

Sin embargo, algunos de aquellos tatuajes eran nuevos. Unas líneas de tinta formaban una doble hélice en el centro de un antebrazo; el dibujo de un fonógrafo asomaba por debajo de la manga en el otro. Quinn permanecía en silencio, y al alzar la mirada vi que me dirigía una sonrisita burlona.

—**Lo siento —**murmuré, sonriendo tímidamente **—Tienes tatuajes nuevos.**

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y echamos a andar de nuevo.

—**No te disculpes. Si no quisiera que la gente los mirase, no los llevaría.**

—**¿Y no queda raro? Al fin y al cabo, te dedicas a los negocios.**

Se encogió de hombros y susurró:

—**Manga larga, chaquetas… La mayoría de las personas no sabe que están ahí.**

El problema de lo que decía era que no me hacía pensar en la «mayoría de las personas» que ignoraban la existencia de sus tatuajes, sino en las que conocían todas y cada una de las líneas de tinta que surcaban su piel.

«El peligro de Quinn Fabray, me recordé. Todo lo que dice suena obsceno, y ahora estás pensando en ella desnuda. Otra vez». Parpadeé, buscando un nuevo tema de conversación.

—**¿Y qué hay de tu vida?**

Me miró con desconfianza.

—**¿Qué quieres saber?**

—**¿Te gusta tu trabajo?**

—**Casi siempre.**

Acogí su respuesta con una sonrisa.

—**¿Vas a ver a tu familia a menudo? Tu madre y tus hermanas están en Washington, ¿verdad?**

Recordaba que Quinn tenía dos hermanas mucho mayores que ella que vivían cerca de su madre.

—**En Oregón —**corrigió **—Y sí, voy un par de veces al año.**

—**¿Estás saliendo con alguien?** —le solté.

Frunció el ceño como si no acabase de entender mi pregunta. Al cabo de unos momentos respondió:

—**No.**

Su reacción encantadoramente confusa me ayudó a olvidar lo inapropiada que había sido mi pregunta.

—**¿De verdad has tenido que pensártelo?**

—**No te hagas la lista. Y no, no existe nadie a quien pudiera presentarte diciendo: «Oye, Ziggy, esta es Fulanita de Tal, mi novia».**

—**Qué evasiva tan específica—** le contesté.

Se quitó el gorro de la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo empapado de sudor.

—**¿Ninguna mujer te ha llamado la atención?**

—**Unas cuantas.**

Se volvió hacia mí, negándose a eludir mi interrogatorio.

Recordaba eso de Quinn: nunca sentía la necesidad de explicarse, pero tampoco la asustaban las preguntas. Estaba claro que era la misma Quinn de siempre: a menudo con mujeres, y jamás con una sola.

Parpadeé, bajé la vista y estudié su pecho, que se ensanchaba y estrechaba mientras su respiración recuperaba la normalidad, y luego sus hombros esbeltos, que conducían a un cuello suave y algo pálido. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente y su lengua volvió a humedecerlos. La mandíbula cincelada de Quinn tenía pinta de ser muy suave. Sentí el impulso repentino y abrumador de notarla sobre mis muslos.

Mis ojos descendieron hasta sus brazos y sus manos relajadas a los costados.

«¡Hostia, las habilidades que debían de tener aquellos dedos!»

Contemplé su estómago plano y la parte delantera de los pantalones de running, la cual me indicó que Quinn tenía muchas cosas interesantes debajo del cinturón. Madre mía, me entraron ganas de quitarle la sonrisita a base de polvos.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotras y apareció la conciencia. Yo no vivía detrás de un maldito espejo de dos caras y nunca había sabido disimular. Probablemente, Quinn podía adivinar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que acababan de pasar por mi mente.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando comprendió. Dio un paso adelante y me miró de arriba abajo como si observase a un animal atrapado en una trampa. Una sonrisa radiante curvó sus labios.

—**¿Cuál es el veredicto?**

Tragué saliva y cerré los puños sudorosos, limitándome a decir:

—**¿Quinn?**

Parpadeó una y otra vez. Dio un paso atrás y pareció recuperar la compostura. Prácticamente pude ver las ideas que atravesaban su mente: «Esta es la hermana pequeña de Noah… Tiene siete años menos que yo… Me di el lote con Santana… Esta chica es una petarda… Deja de pensar con la polla».

Hizo una mueca y susurró:

—**Vale, lo siento.**

Me relajé, divertida al ver su reacción. A diferencia de mí, Quinn sabía disimular muy bien…, pero no aquí, y al parecer no conmigo. Al comprenderlo, una sacudida de confianza me atravesó el pecho: puede que fuese casi irresistible, la mujer más sensual del planeta, pero Rachel Berry era capaz de manejar a Quinn Fabray.

—**Entonces —**dije **—¿no estás preparada para sentar la cabeza?**

—**Desde luego que no.**

La comisura de su boca se elevó hasta formar una sonrisa y su aspecto se volvió completamente destructivo. Ni mi corazón ni mis partes femeninas sobrevivirían a una noche con esa mujer.

«Menos mal que esa ni siquiera es una opción, vagina. Retírate».

Habíamos vuelto al principio del camino, y Quinn se apoyó contra un árbol.

—**¿Cómo es que te sumerges en el mundo de los vivos ahora? —**Ladeó la cabeza al volver a centrar la conversación en mí **—Ya sé que Noah y tu padre quieren que lleves una vida social más activa, pero no lo entiendo. Eres una chica guapa, Ziggs. No puede ser que no hayas tenido ofertas.**

Me mordí el labio un instante, divertida al ver que Quinn daba por sentado que yo estaba pensando en que me follaran. La verdad era… que no se equivocaba del todo. Y no había juicios de valor en su expresión ni un distanciamiento raro en torno a aquel tema tan personal.

—**No es que no haya salido con nadie. Lo que ocurre es que no he salido con nadie que me conviniese —**dije, recordando mi más reciente encuentro, completamente insulso —**Sé que puede ser difícil de imaginar, pero, a pesar de todo mi sereno encanto, esa clase de situaciones no se me dan muy bien. Noah me ha contado anécdotas. Te las arreglaste para sacarte el doctorado con excelentes notas y divertirte un montón al mismo tiempo. Y aquí estoy yo, en un laboratorio, rodeada de gente que considera la inadecuación social un campo de estudio. En realidad, no hay demasiadas posibilidades, no sé si me entiendes.**

—**Eres joven, Ziggs. ¿Por qué te preocupas de eso ahora?**

—**No estoy preocupada, pero tengo veinticuatro años. Tengo partes corporales que funcionan y mi mente tiene tendencia a viajar a lugares interesantes. Solo quiero… explorar. ¿No pensabas en esas cosas cuando tenías mi edad?**

Se encogió de hombros.

—**No me estresaba.**

—**Claro que no. Levantabas una ceja y las bragas de alguna chica caían al suelo.**

Quinn se humedeció los labios y se rascó la nuca.

—**Eres flipante.**

—**Soy una científica, Quinn. Si voy a hacer esto, necesito averiguar cómo piensan las personas en las que ponga el ojo, meterme dentro de su cabeza.** —Inspiré hondo y lo observé con atención antes de decir—: **Enséñame. Le dijiste a mi hermano que me ayudarías, así que hazlo.**

—**Estoy segura de que no quería decir: «Oye, muéstrale a mi hermana pequeña la ciudad, asegúrate de que no pague demasiado por el alquiler y, de paso, ayúdala a conseguir que se la follen». —**Juntó las cejas y pareció que se le ocurría algo—. **¿Me estás pidiendo que te empareje con alguien que conozca?**

—**¡No, por Dios! —**No sabía si echarme a reír o pedir que me tragase la tierra. A pesar de su atractivo, lo que necesitaba era que me ayudase a quitarles la sonrisita a base de polvos a otros hombres. Quizá así dejase de ser una friki y aprendiese a socializar **—Quiero tu ayuda para aprender…** —Me encogí de hombros mientras me rascaba la cabeza debajo del gorro **—Para aprender a salir con gente. Enséñame las reglas.**

Parpadeó; parecía desconcertada.

—**¿Las «reglas»? No estoy… —**Se estremeció y dejó que sus palabras flotasen en el aire mientras se rascaba la mandíbula—. **No estoy segura de estar cualificada para ayudarte a conocer tíos.**

—**Fuiste a Yale.**

—**Sí, ¿y? De eso hace muchos años, Ziggs. No creo que ofreciesen esa materia en el catálogo de cursos.**

—**Y tocabas en un grupo de música —**continué, pasando por alto su última frase.

Finalmente, la diversión iluminó sus ojos.

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Quiero decir que una servidora estudió en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts y que en su tiempo libre jugaba a Dragones y Mazmorras y a las cartas de Magic…**

—**¡Que sepas, Ziggs, que yo fui una puta jugadora profesional de Dragones y Mazmorras!**

Hice caso omiso de sus palabras.

—**Quiero decir que las estudiantes de Yale y las antiguas intérpretes de bajo podrían tener ideas acerca del modo de incrementar las posibilidades que tienen las ratas de biblioteca frikis y sabihondas de salir con otras personas.**

—**¿Te estás quedando conmigo?**

En lugar de contestar, crucé los brazos y aguardé con paciencia. Era la misma postura que había adoptado cuando se suponía que debía pasar por varios laboratorios para poder decidir qué tipo de investigación quería. Pero yo no deseaba pasarme mi primer año de posgrado yendo de laboratorio en laboratorio, sino empezar de inmediato mi investigación con Liemacki. Me quedé en la puerta de su despacho después de explicarle por qué su trabajo resultaba perfecto para pasar de la investigación de las vacunas víricas a la parasitología y elaborar mi tesis. Estaba dispuesta a pasarme horas allí, pero al cabo de solo cinco minutos cedió y, como jefe del departamento, hizo una excepción en mi caso.

Quinn miró a lo lejos. No sabía si estaba considerando lo que yo decía o si estaba decidiéndose a echar a correr y dejarme allí tirada. Finalmente suspiró.

—**Vale, bueno, la regla número uno para tener una vida social más amplia es no llamar nunca a nadie que no sea un taxi antes de que salga el sol.**

—**Sí. Lo siento.**

Me observó y al cabo de unos momentos indicó mi indumentaria.

—**Correremos, saldremos y haremos cosas. **—Hizo una mueca y un gesto vago para señalar mi cuerpo **—En realidad, no creo que necesites hacer nada, pero…, joder, no lo sé. Llevas la sudadera holgada de tu hermano. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo la sensación de que es un atuendo muy habitual en ti, aunque no salgas a correr **—Se encogió de hombros —**Aunque en cierto modo te queda bien.**

—**No pienso vestirme como una puta.**

—**Es que no tienes que vestirte como una puta.** —Se enderezó y se alborotó el pelo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, antes de volver a metérselo debajo del casquete **—Dios. Eres una déspota. ¿Conoces a Cara y Taylor?**

Sacudí la cabeza.

—**¿Son chicas con las que… no sales?**

—**¡Por supuesto que no!** —dijo con una carcajada **—Son las mujeres que tienen a mis mejores amigos cogidos por las pelotas. Creo que te convendría conocerlas. Te juro por Dios que seréis las mejores amigas al final de la noche.**


	4. Chapter 4

**En este capítulo aparecen varios personajes nuevos y les cambié los nombres original por los nombres de quienes me imaginaba yo cuando leí el libro.**

**Cara Delevingne**

**Taylor Swift**

**Aaron-Taylor Johnson**

**Jake Gyllenhaal**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

—**Espera un momento**— dijo Aaron, retirando la silla para sentarse **—¿Esta es aquella hermana de Noah, la misma que te cepillaste aquella vez?**

—**No, esa fue la otra hermana, Santana— **Me senté delante del inglés e ignoré tanto su sonrisa burlona como el incómodo nudo que sentía en el estómago **—Y no me la cepillé. Solo nos enrollamos un poco. La hermana pequeña es Ziggy, y solo era una cría la primera vez que fui a casa de Noah por Navidad.**

—**Todavía no me puedo creer que te invitara a su casa a pasar las Navidades y te lo montaras con su hermana allí mismo, en el jardín. Yo te daría de hostias **—Se quedó pensativo un momento, rascándose la barbilla **—Bah, es mentira. Me habría importado una mierda.**

Miré a Aaron y sentí un amago de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—**Santana no estaba en la casa cuando volví unos años más tarde a pasar el verano. La segunda vez que estuve allí me comporté.**

A nuestro alrededor se oían el tintineo de las copas y los murmullos de la gente que conversaba tranquilamente. El almuerzo de los martes en Le Bernardin se había convertido en una costumbre para nuestro grupo durante los seis meses anteriores. Por lo general, Aaron y yo éramos los últimos en llegar a la mesa, pero, por lo visto, ese día los demás se habían quedado rezagados a causa de una reunión.

—**Y supongo que querrás que te den un premio por eso comentó Aaron, examinando la carta antes de cerrarla de golpe.**

A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué se molestó en abrirla. Siempre pedía caviar de primero y rape de segundo. Últimamente había llegado a la conclusión de que Aaron se guardaba toda su espontaneidad para su vida con Cara; con la comida y el trabajo, decididamente, era un animal de costumbres.

—**Te olvidas de cómo eras tú antes de conocer a Cara —**dije —**Deja de comportarte como si hubieses vivido en un monasterio.**

Me dio la razón al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo y me dedicaba una de esas enormes sonrisas desenfadadas suyas.

—**Bueno, háblame de esa hermana pequeña, entonces.**

—**Es la menor de los cinco hermanos Berry y estudia un curso de posgrado aquí, en Columbia. Ziggy siempre ha sido una lumbrera, algo exagerado. Terminó la universidad en tres años y ahora trabaja en el laboratorio Liemacki, ¿te suena? ¿El que trabaja con vacunas?**

Aaron negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: «¿De qué coño me estás hablando?».

—**Es un proyecto de alto nivel de la facultad de Medicina —**proseguí **—Bueno, el caso es que el fin de semana pasado, en** **Las Vegas, cuando ibais como locos detrás de las tías en las mesas de blackjack, Noah me envió un mensaje de texto diciéndome que iba a venir a visitarla. Me contó que le echó una bronca del copón para que no siga viviendo entre tubos de ensayo y vasos de precipitados el resto de su vida.**

El camarero acudió a rellenar nuestros vasos de agua y le explicamos que esperábamos a unos cuantos comensales más. Aaron me miró.

—**O sea que piensas verla otra vez, ¿no?**

—**Sí. Estoy segura de que este fin de semana saldremos y haremos algo. Creo que volveremos a salir a correr juntas.**

No me pasó desapercibido el modo en que abrió los ojos como platos.

—**¿Vas a compartir con alguien el espacio sagrado que dedicas a correr? Viniendo de ti eso parece más íntimo incluso que el sexo, Quinn.**

Hice un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—**No digas tonterías.**

—**Bueno, ¿y estuvo bien, entonces? ¿Te pusiste al día con la hermanita pequeña y esas cosas?**

Había estado muy bien. No habíamos hecho nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera algo especial: habíamos salido a correr, simplemente. Sin embargo, todavía estaba un poco descolocada por lo mucho que me había sorprendido aquella mujer. Había ido allí convencida de que tenía que haber una razón para su aislamiento, además de la cantidad de horas que pasaba trabajando.

Pensaba que ella iba a estar incómoda, violenta o insoportable, o que sería la viva imagen de la conducta antisocial. Pero no había visto asomar ninguna de esas cosas, y desde luego, no parecía ninguna «hermanita pequeña». Era un poco ingenua e impulsiva, pero lo cierto es que, simplemente, trabajaba muchísimo y se había quedado atrapada en una serie de hábitos que ya no le procuraban ninguna satisfacción. La comprendía perfectamente.

Había conocido a los Berry en Navidad, en mi segundo año en la universidad. Ese curso, no tenía dinero suficiente para el billete de avión para volver a casa y la madre de Noah se indignó tanto al pensar que iba a pasar las fiestas sola en la residencia de estudiantes que vino en coche desde Boston dos días antes de Navidad a recogerme y llevarme a su casa. La familia era tan cariñosa y bulliciosa como cabría esperar de un hogar con cinco hijos que solo se llevaban unos dos años de diferencia entre cada uno de ellos.

Haciendo honor a aquella etapa de mi vida, les devolví el favor tonteando en secreto con su hija mayor en el cobertizo del jardín.

Unos años después hice unas prácticas con Hiram y viví en casa de los Berry. La mayor parte de los hijos ya se habían marchado de casa o se habían quedado en sus universidades a pasar el verano, así que solo estábamos Noah y yo, y la hija menor, Ziggy.

La casa ya era para mí como mi segundo hogar. Aun así, a pesar de que había vivido con ella tres meses y la había visto hacía unos años en la boda de Noah, cuando llamó el día anterior me costó trabajo recordar incluso su cara.

Pero cuando la vi en el parque, me vinieron a la cabeza muchos más recuerdos de los que creía tener: Ziggy a los doce años, su naricilla sepultada entre los libros. Solo sonreía tímidamente de vez en cuando en la mesa, durante la cena, pero el resto del tiempo rehuía cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo. En aquel entonces yo tenía diecinueve años y la verdad es que me daba absolutamente igual. También me acordé de Ziggy a los dieciséis, toda ella piernas y codos, con el pelo enmarañado cayéndole en cascada por la espalda. Se pasaba las tardes en shorts y tops de tirantes, leyendo tumbada sobre una manta en el jardín mientras yo trabajaba con su padre.

En aquella época, la repasaba de arriba abajo, como repasaba de arriba abajo a cualquier ejemplar femenino que se pasease por delante de mis narices, como si estuviese escaneando y catalogando distintas partes del cuerpo. La chica era escultural pero reservada, y obviamente, demasiado inexperta e ingenua en el arte del coqueteo para ganarse mi desdeñoso interés. En aquella época, mi vida estaba marcada por la curiosidad y por un continuo desfile de mujeres desinhibidas, tanto jóvenes como mayores que yo, dispuestas a probarlo todo.

Sin embargo, ese día sentí como si hubiese estallado una bomba en mi cerebro. Cuando vi su cara experimenté la extraña sensación de estar en casa de nuevo, pero también de haber conocido a una chica guapa por primera vez. No se parecía en nada a Santana o a Noah, prácticamente dos fotocopias idénticas la una del otro. Ziggy se parecía a su padre, para bien o para mal.

Poseía la paradoja combinación de las largas extremidades de su padre con las curvas de su madre. Había heredado los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño claro de Hiram, pero la sonrisa franca y radiante de su madre.

Me pilló por sorpresa cuando dio un paso adelante, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me atrajo hacia sí, estrechándome con fuerza. Fue un abrazo cómodo, rayando el espacio íntimo. Aparte de Taylor y Cara, no había demasiadas mujeres en mi vida que fuesen amigas en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Cada vez que abrazaba así a una mujer, estrechándola con fuerza, por lo general, siempre había algún elemento sexual de por medio.

Ziggy siempre había sido la niña pequeña de la casa, pero allí en mis brazos, constaté que ya no era ninguna niña. Era una mujer de veintitantos años, con unas manos cálidas sobre mi cuello y un cuerpo de mujer hecha y derecha. Olía a champú y a café. Olía a mujer, y bajo la sudadera y su escuálida chaqueta, percibí el contorno de sus pechos aplastándose contra los míos. Cuando retrocedió y me miró, me gustó inmediatamente: no se había arreglado con exageración, no se había maquillado ni lucía ropa de deporte cara o de diseño. Llevaba la sudadera de Yale de su hermano, pantalones negros demasiado cortos y unas zapatillas que, decididamente, habían conocido tiempos mejores. No trataba de impresionarme; solo quería verme.

«Es tan reservada, joder… —dijo Noah cuando llamó, hacía poco más de una semana —Siento que le he fallado, por no haber visto a tiempo que heredaría los genes de la adicción al trabajo que tenía papá. Vamos a ir a verla. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer».

Volví al presente cuando Cara y Jake se acercaron a la mesa. Aaron se levantó a saludarlos y yo aparté la mirada cuando se inclinó para besar a Cara justo debajo de la oreja.

—**Qué guapa estás, Pétalo** —le susurró.

—**¿Esperamos a Taylor? —**pregunté mirando a Jake cuando todos se hubieron sentado.

Jake habló por detrás de la carta.

—**Está en Boston hasta el viernes.**

—**Joder, menos mal **—exclamó Aaron **—Porque estoy hambriento y esa mujer tarda siglos en decidir lo que quiere.**

Jake se rio y dejó la carta encima de la mesa.

Yo también me sentí aliviada, no porque estuviese hambrienta, sino porque no me importaba nada dejar de ser la única sin pareja del grupo por una vez. Mis cuatro amigos emparejados iban de sobrados y hacía mucho tiempo que habían perdido el interés en la azarosa vida sentimental de Quinn. Estaban convencidos de que la mujer de mis sueños estaba a punto de robarme el corazón y se morían de ganas de asistir al espectáculo.

Además, para agravar aún más su obsesión, a nuestro regreso de Las Vegas la semana anterior, había cometido el error de mencionar de pasada, como si tal cosa, que empezaba a cansarme de mis dos amantes habituales, Kitty y Marley. Ambas mujeres se contentaban gustosas con quedar regularmente para echar un polvo sin ataduras ni ningún tipo de compromiso, y a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle la existencia de la otra, o del nuevo ligue ocasional que pudiera tener, pero últimamente tenía la sensación de que todo era pura rutina: Desnudar, tocar, follar, llegar al orgasmo, (un poco de conversación tal vez), un beso de buenas noches, y luego me marchaba, o bien se iban ellas.

¿Se había vuelto todo demasiado fácil? ¿O es que estaba cansándome al fin del sexo puro y duro?

¿Del sexo? ¿Y por qué coño estaba pensando otra vez en todo eso ahora? Me incorporé y me froté la cara con las manos. Nada había cambiado en mi vida en un día. Había pasado una mañana agradable con Ziggy, eso es todo. Eso era todo. El hecho de que fuese irresistiblemente auténtica y divertida, además de asombrosamente guapa no debería haberme descolocado de esa manera.

—**Bueno, ¿de qué estabais hablando?** —preguntó Jake, y seguidamente le dio las gracias al camarero cuando este depositó un _gimlet_ en la mesa, delante de él.

—**Estábamos hablando del rencuentro de Quinn con una vieja amiga esta mañana** —dijo Aaron. Y luego añadió con un murmullo teatral—: **Una chica.**

Cara se echó a reír.

—**¿Quinn ha visto a una chica esta mañana? Eso no es ninguna novedad.**

Jake levantó la mano.

—**Espera un momento, ¿no te toca con Kitty esta noche? ¿Y ya has quedado con otra esta misma mañana?** —Dio un sorbo a su _gimlet_, sin dejar de mirarme.

De hecho, Kitty era precisamente la razón por la que le había sugerido a Rachel que nos viéramos esa mañana y no por la noche: siempre quedaba con Kitty los martes a última hora. Sin embargo, cuanto más vueltas le daba, la idea de pasar mi martes de rigor con ella cada vez me parecía menos atractiva. Lancé un gemido y tanto Aaron como Cara estallaron en carcajadas.

—**¿No es un poco raro que todos nos sepamos la agenda semanal de los rolletes de Quinn?** —preguntó Cara.

Aaron se me quedó mirando, con los ojos fijos y risueños.

—**Estás pensando en cancelar tus planes con Kitty, ¿verdad? ¿Y crees que vas a tener que pagar por ello?**

—**Seguramente** —admití.

Kitty y yo habíamos salido juntas hacía unos años y acabamos como amigas cuando resultó que ella quería ir más en serio. Sin embargo, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos por casualidad en un bar hacía unos meses, me dijo que esta vez solo quería pasarlo bien. Naturalmente, yo no tuve ningún inconveniente. Era guapísima y estaba dispuesta a hacer casi todo lo que le pidiese.

Insistía una y otra vez en que nuestra relación de solo sexo era perfecta, perfecta, perfecta. El caso es que creo que las dos sabíamos que mentía: cada vez que le cancelaba una cita, se mostraba insegura y necesitada cuando volvíamos a vernos.

Marley era casi todo lo contrario. Era más contenida, tenía una fijación con las mordazas que yo no compartía pero a la que tampoco hacía ascos, y rara vez se quedaba un minuto más allá del momento de nuestro éxtasis compartido.

—**Si te interesa esa chica nueva, deberías terminar con Kitty —**dijo Cara.

—**Hay que ver cómo sois…** —protesté, hincándole el diente a mi ensalada **—No hay nada entre Ziggy y yo. Solo fuimos juntas a correr.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos hablando de eso?** —preguntó Jake, riéndose.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—**Exacto.**

Pero yo sabía que estábamos hablando de eso porque estaba tensa, y cuando estoy tensa no puedo disimularlo, es como si llevara un cartel de neón anunciándolo. Arrugo la frente, se me oscurecen los ojos y las palabras me salen a trompicones. Me convierto en una gilipollas. Y a Aaron le encanta.

—**Seguimos hablando de eso **—terció el inglés— **porque Quinn se pone de los nervios, y eso mola mucho. También es muy interesante ver lo pensativa que está hoy, después de pasar la mañana con la hermanita pequeña. Normalmente, a Quinn no le da por ensimismarse de esa manera.**

—**Es la hermana pequeña de Noah— **le expliqué a Cara y Jake.

—**Se lo hizo con la hermana mayor cuando eran adolescentes —**añadió Aaron muy oportunamente, exagerando su acento británico para darle más dramatismo.

—**Cómo te gusta remover la mierda…** —dije, riéndome.

Lo de Santana fue algo muy light. Casi ni me acordaba de qué había pasado exactamente, salvo algún tórrido besuqueo y luego mi fácil evasión cuando había vuelto a New Haven. Comparada con algunas de mis relaciones de aquella época, lo que pasó con Santana apenas había quedado registrado en el sexógrafo de mi vida.

Nos sirvieron los entrantes y comimos en silencio durante un rato. Mi mente empezó a divagar. A mitad de nuestra sesión de running, me había dado por vencido y me había puesto a mirar a Ziggy sin disimulo. Me quedé embobada mirándole las mejillas, los labios, el pelo sedoso que se le había soltado del moño alborotado y que se le adhería a la piel suave del cuello…

Siempre había sabido apreciar los encantos de las mujeres, pero no me sentía atraída por todas las mujeres que veía. Así que, ¿qué tenía aquella de especial? Era guapa, pero no era ni mucho menos la mujer más guapa que había visto en mi vida. Era siete años menor que yo, demasiado joven e inexperta, y apenas asomaba la cabeza de su trabajo, ni siquiera para respirar. ¿Qué podía ofrecerme ella que no fuese a encontrar en otra mujer?

Había vuelto la cabeza y me había pillado mirándola; la química entre nosotras era palpable, y la hostia de confusa. Y cuando sonreía, se le iluminaba la cara entera. Parecía tan franca y abierta como una puerta en verano, y a pesar del frío, algo me templó la sangre de las venas.

Era un apetito especial y, sin embargo, familiar. Un deseo que no sentía siempre, cuando la adrenalina inundaba mis venas y quería ser la única que descubriese los secretos de una chica en particular. La piel de Ziggy parecía dulce, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, su cuello virgen a la huella de un mordisco o un chupetón. La bestia que habitaba en mí quería examinar más detenidamente aquellas manos, aquella boca, aquellos pechos…

Levanté la vista y percibí la mirada de Aaron clavada en mí, mientras él masticaba con gesto reflexivo. Levantó el tenedor y me apuntó con él al pecho.

—**Lo único que hace falta es una noche con la chica adecuada. No estoy hablando de sexo, tampoco. Una noche podría cambiarte, jovenci…**

—**Vale ya** —gruñí —**Ahora mismo eres un puto coñazo.**

Jake se enderezó y se sumó a la conversación.

—**Se trata de encontrar a la mujer que te haga pensar. Será ella la que hará que cambies de opinión con respecto a todo.**

Levanté ambas manos.

—**La intención es buena, chicos. Pero Ziggy no es mi tipo.**

—**¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Sabe andar? ¿Tiene una vagina? —**preguntó Max.

Me eché a reír.

—**Supongo que la pega es que es demasiado joven.**

Los chicos emitieron un murmullo de comprensión, pero yo noté la mirada de Cara.

—**Suéltalo, anda** —le dije.

—**Pues verás, estoy pensando que todavía no has conocido a nadie que te haga sentir ganas de ir más allá, de profundizar un poco más. Escoges un tipo determinado de mujer, un tipo que sabes que encajará en tu estructura, tus reglas, tus límites. ¿No te has aburrido ya de eso? Dices que esa hermana…**

—**Ziggy** —ofreció Aaron.

—**Eso**— dijo ella —**Dices que Ziggy no es tu tipo, pero la semana pasada dijiste que estabas empezando a cansarte de las mujeres que follan contigo sin ataduras de ninguna clase**— Hincó el tenedor en una porción de su almuerzo y se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a llevárselo a la boca**—A lo mejor deberías reconsiderar cuál es tu tipo.**

—**Ese razonamiento no es lógico. Puedo estar perdiendo interés en mis amantes sin que eso signifique que necesito revaluar el sistema entero. —**Continué hincando el tenedor en mi comida —**Aunque la verdad es que tengo que pedirte un favor.**

Cara engulló la comida, asintiendo.

—**Claro, dime.**

—**Esperaba que a lo mejor tú y Taylor pudierais sacarla por ahí algún día. Aquí no tiene ninguna amiga y vosotras…**

—**Pues claro que sí** —dijo otra vez rápidamente —**Me muero de ganas de conocerla.**

Miré a Aaron con el rabillo del ojo y no me sorprendió verlo mordiéndose el labio, con el gesto triunfal de alguien que acaba de llevarse el gato al agua. Pero Cara debía de haber aprendido un par de cosas de Taylor y lo tenía agarrado por las pelotas por debajo de la mesa, porque, por una vez, permaneció inusitadamente callado.

«¿No te pasa a veces que sientes que la gente que más te importa no es la gente a la que ves más a menudo? Últimamente me da la impresión de que no estoy poniendo el corazón en lo que me importa».

Su voz y sus ojos grandes y sinceros cuando me había dicho aquello me habían hecho sentirme llena y vacía al mismo tiempo, como si el dolor fuese tan fuerte que no supiese si era dolor o placer.

Ziggy quería que le enseñara a salir por ahí y conocer a chicos, a conocer a gente que quisiese llegar a conocer de verdad…, cuando la realidad era que ni siquiera yo misma lo estaba haciendo.

Puede que yo no acabase mis noches sola en mi apartamento, pero eso no significaba que fuese feliz.

Me levanté para ir al servicio, y una vez allí saqué el móvil del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje de texto al número de móvil que me había dado.

«_¿Sigue en pie el proyecto Ziggy? Si es que sí, me apunto. Mañana correr, planes este fin de semana. No llegues tarde_».

Me quedé mirando el teléfono unos segundos, pero cuando vi que no me contestaba inmediatamente volví a mi almuerzo con mis amigos. Pero luego, al salir del restaurante, me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje nuevo y me eché a reír, acordándome de que Ziggy había mencionado un viejo móvil de solapa que apenas utilizaba.

«_Ge3nial!Noencuentrolabarraespaciadora=perotellamare_».

Con los horarios de trabajo demenciales de Ziggy, Taylor y Cara, no pudieron quedar las tres hasta el fin de semana, pero, por suerte, al final lo consiguieron, porque ver a Ziggy corriendo cada mañana con los brazos cruzados para sujetarse los pechos estaba empezando a hacer que hasta a mí me doliesen las tetas.

Ese sábado por la tarde, Aaron estaba sentado a una mesa en el Blue Smoke cuando llegué, jadeando después de mi carrera de diez kilómetros y muerta de hambre. Como pasaba siempre con ese grupo, habían preparado un plan sin que yo interviniese para nada, así que cuando me desperté descubrí un mensaje de texto de Taylor diciéndome que ese día Ziggy iba a quedar con ellas para desayunar y salir de compras, lo que significaba que iba a ser la primera vez que salía a correr a solas en varios días.

No me importó. Me alegré, incluso. Y a pesar de que el recorrido fue más bien silencioso y extrañamente aburrido, Ziggy necesitaba salir y comprar algunas cosas. Necesitaba zapatillas de correr. Necesitaba ropa deportiva. Hasta podría tirar la casa por la ventana y comprarse ropa normal si de verdad quería salir con algún chico, porque la mayoría son unos capullos superficiales para los que la primera impresión es lo que realmente cuenta. En el caso de Ziggy, la ropa no era su fuerte, desde luego, pero una parte de mí se negaba a presionarla con eso. Me gustaba admirar a las mujeres bien vestidas, pero curiosamente, con Ziggy, lo más intrigante es que esos detalles parecían traerle sin cuidado. Supuse que lo mejor sería que siguiera con lo que ya le daba resultados.

Sin levantar la vista siquiera, Aaron desplazó la pila de periódicos de mi silla e hizo señas a la camarera para que me tomara nota.

—**Agua**— pedí, limpiándome la frente con una servilleta de papel —**Y unos cacahuetes de momento. Dentro de un rato pediré algo para almorzar.**

Aaron se fijó en mi ropa y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de su periódico mientras me pasaba la sección de Negocios del Times.

—**¿No estabas tú con las chicas antes?**— preguntó.

Le di las gracias a la camarera cuando me colocó el vaso de agua delante y di un largo trago.

—**Dejé a Ziggs con ellas esta mañana. No estaba segura de que supiese orientarse muy bien por la ciudad ella sola más allá del campus de Columbia.**

—**Qué madre más sobreprotectora estás hecha, Quinn…**

—**Ah, ¿tú crees? Pues es para mí un placer informarte de que Cara se ha equivocado y le ha enviado sin querer a Jake un mensaje con una foto de su culo.**

Nada me gustaba más que tocarle los huevos a Aaron con la obsesión que tenían él y Cara con las fotos.

Me miró desde el borde superior del periódico y su rostro se relajó cuando vio que estaba bromeando.

—**Serás gilipollas…** —masculló.

Hojeé la sección de Negocios durante unos minutos antes de dirigir mi atención a Ciencia y Tecnología. Tras el muro de su periódico, sonó el teléfono de Aaron.

—**Hola, Taylor— **Hizo una pausa y dejó el periódico encima de la mesa **—No, solo estamos Quinn y yo tomando algo. ¿A lo mejor Jake está de camino?** —Asintió con la cabeza y luego me pasó el teléfono.

Cogí el móvil, sorprendida.

—**Hola… ¿Va todo bien?**

—**Rachel es un encanto, Quinn** —dijo Taylor, maravillada** —No se compraba ropa nueva desde la época de la universidad. Te juro que no la estamos tratando como a una muñeca, pero es la cosa más mona que he visto en mi vida. ¿Por qué no nos la has presentado antes?**

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Taylor no estaba presente en el almuerzo cuando hablamos de Ziggy.

—**Ya sabes que no es mi novia ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?**

—**Ya lo sé, solo es un rollo o lo que sea, Quinn…** —Quise interrumpirla, pero ella siguió hablando—: **Solo quería que supieras que estamos bien. Sería capaz de perderse dentro de Macy's si no estuviéramos pendientes de ella.**

—**Eso es justo lo que dije yo.**

—**Bueno, pues nada, eso es todo. Solo llamaba para ver si Aaron** **sabía dónde está Jake. Y ahora, a seguir comprando.**

—**Un momento, espera** —dije antes de pararme a pensar lo que iba a preguntar. Cerré los ojos y me acordé de las mañanas saliendo a correr con Ziggy esos últimos días. Estaba relativamente delgada, pero, joder…, tenía mucha delantera.

—**Dime.**

—**Si seguís de tiendas, asegúrate de que Ziggs se compre… —**Miré a Max para confirmar que seguía concentrado en el periódico antes de susurrar—: **Asegúrate de que se compre un sujetador… deportivo, por ejemplo, ¿vale? Pero a lo mejor también… alguno normal. ¿De acuerdo?**

Más que oírlo, percibí el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Era un silencio espeso y me iba oprimiendo el pecho a medida que aumentaba la sensación de incomodidad. Y seguía aumentando.

Cuando me arriesgué a levantar la vista, Aaron me miraba fijamente con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—**Tienes mucha suerte de que no sea Jake ahora mismo —**dijo Taylor al fin **—La bronca que te pegaría sería de dimensiones planetarias.**

—**No te preocupes, Aaron está aquí y te aseguro que se está divirtiendo lo suficiente por los dos.**

Se echó a reír.

—**Estamos en ello. Sostenes para sujetar los pechos juguetones de tu novia que no es tal. Dios, menuda cerda estás hecha.**

—**Gracias.**

Colgó y le devolví el móvil a Aaron, rehuyendo su mirada.

—**Oh, Victoria…** —dijo con aire burlón y voz de anuncio publicitario **—¿Tienes un secreto?** **¿Sientes la inclinación de ayudar a jovencitas a encontrar lencería sexy y favorecedora?**

—**Vete a la mierda** —le solté, riéndome. Tenía la misma expresión en la cara como si el Leeds United acabase de ganar el puto Mundial —**Sale a correr conmigo cada mañana y va con esos…** **Bueno, no son sujetadores de deporte. Y sus sostenes hacen eso…** —Me señalé el pecho —**Eso que parece como si en realidad fuesen cuatro tetas, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Total, que he pensado que ya que están de compras…**

Aaron apoyó la barbilla en su puño cerrado y me sonrió.

—**Joder, eres mi heroína, Quinn.**

—**Ya sabes lo que opino de los pechos. No son ninguna broma.** —Y no añadí que los de Ziggy, además, eran dignos de una chica de calendario.

—**Desde luego que no** —convino, volviendo a coger su periódico —**Es solo que me encanta cómo finges que no te morirías de gusto por estar con una chica con cuatro tetas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Varias cosas.**

**1. Si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que comenten si les va gustando o no, porque la verdad es que casi nadie comenta y no tengo ni idea.**

**2. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tuve un fallo en el capítulo anterior, en vez de poner "capítulo 3" puse capítulo 2 y no sé como cambiarlo, así que disculpen.**

**3. Hace apenas unos minutos un "guest" me dejó un review diciéndome que tuviera cuidado con los nombres, y la verdad es que si no os importa os pido por favor que cuando veáis un fallo de adaptación me lo digáis así lo puedo cambiar, porque si solo me decís que tenga cuidado no sé dónde fallé :S Y otra cosa, si veis Ziggy, Ziggs o algo así, no es que sea un fallo de adaptación, es que es el apodo de Rachel en este libro y la verdad no me pareció bien cambiarlo por otro apodo.**

**Depende de vosotros la próxima actualización ;)**

**Y siempre se me olvida decirlo, pero:**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

**Gracias a los que leen, dan follow y favs y sobre todo a los que comentan.**

**Perdón por el testamento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Al cabo de una media hora, la puerta que Aaron tenía a su espalda se abrió y levanté la vista cuando un torbellino de pelo brillante cargado con bolsas de grandes almacenes se abalanzaba sobre nuestra mesa. Aaron y yo nos levantamos a ayudar a Ziggy a descargar su botín en una de las sillas.

Llevaba un suéter azul claro, tejanos oscuros y ceñidos y unas bailarinas verdes. No iba vestida como si saliese de una pasarela, pero parecía cómoda y elegante. Llevaba el pelo… diferente.

Entrecerré los ojos, estudiándola mientras se quitaba el bolso en bandolera del hombro.

Se lo había cortado, o puede que simplemente lo llevase suelto en vez de recogido en su moño desastrado. Le caía por debajo de los hombros, una melena espesa, lisa y sedosa. Sin embargo, a pesar de los cambios en su ropa y en el pelo, por suerte seguía pareciendo la misma Ziggy de siempre: un poco de maquillaje, muy discreto, una sonrisa radiante y una tez tostada y un poco pecosa.

Estiró la mano para estrechar la de Aaron, sonriendo.

—**Soy Rachel. Y tú debes de ser Aaron.**

—**Encantado de conocerte** —respondió él, dándole la mano —**Espero que lo hayas pasado bien esta mañana con esas dos locas…**

—**Lo he pasado genial.** —Se volvió hacia mí, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y contuve un gemido cuando me estrechó con fuerza. Detestaba y adoraba a la vez sus abrazos. Eran férreos, casi asfixiantes, pero irresistiblemente afectuosos. Cuando me soltó, se desplomó en una silla —**Aunque a Taylor le gusta la lencería, eso está claro. Creo que hemos pasado al menos una hora en esa sección.**

—**No sé por qué no me sorprende… **—murmuré, examinando discretamente el pecho de Ziggy mientras volvía a sentarme.

Comprobé que sus senos tenían un aspecto fantástico: perfectamente apuntalados y turgentes, en su justo lugar. Debía de haberse comprado algo de lencería ella también.

—**Ahora que lo pienso… **— Aaron se levantó y se metió la billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón —**Creo que ya es hora de que vaya a buscar a mi Pétalo, a ver qué tal le han ido a ella sus compras. Me alegro de conocerte, Rachel**— Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y le guiñó el ojo a ella —**Que lo paséis bien.**

Ziggy se despidió de Aaron con la mano y luego se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—**¡Uau! Está… como un tren. Antes he conocido a Jake, también. Vosotros tres sois como el Club de los Bombones de Manhattan.**

—**Me parece que exageras un poco. Además, ¿de verdad crees que dejaríamos a Aaron entrar en ese club?** —dije sonriendo —**Estás estupenda, por cierto.**

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí de golpe, con una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos, y me apresuré a añadir:

—**Me alegro de que no hayas dejado a esas dos que te sepulten bajo toneladas de maquillaje. Echaría de menos tus pecas.**

—**¿Que echarías de menos mis pecas?** —exclamó en un hilo de voz, y me arrepentí de inmediato al darme cuenta de que había sido demasiado directa **—¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de decir una cosa así? ¿Es que quieres que tenga un orgasmo aquí mismo?**

«Vaya con la hermanita», pensé. Después de eso, ya no podía decirse que mi comentario hubiese sido demasiado directo, desde luego. Hice un gran esfuerzo por no volver a mirarle los pechos cuando dijo aquello. Todavía estaba acostumbrándome a que soltara en voz alta todo cuanto se le pasaba por la cabeza. Bajé la vista hacia sus bolsas de la compra y reconduje la situación disimuladamente.

—**Estooo…, veo que te has comprado un montón de zapatillas de deporte.**

Inclinándose hacia delante, rebuscó entre las bolsas y me puse a mirar al techo, ignorando el maravilloso espectáculo de su generoso escote.

—**Creo que me he llevado la tienda entera **—dijo **—Nunca me había pasado tanto yendo de tiendas. Santana seguramente descorchará una botella de champán cuando se entere de mis grandes progresos en estos nuevos menesteres.**

Cuando volví a bajar la vista al fin, estaba escudriñándome la cara, el cuello y el pecho como si me viera por primera vez.

—**¿Has salido a correr esta mañana? **—me preguntó.

—**Sí, y además he salido en bici.**

—**Qué disciplinada eres…** —Se echó hacia delante apoyando las manos en la barbilla y me miró con una sugerente caída de pestañas —**Te deja un cuerpazo impresionante.**

Me eché a reír.

—**Lo hago porque me relaja— **le dije —**Así no…** —Busqué las palabras, sintiendo cómo me ardía el cuello —**No hago tonterías.**

—**No es eso lo que ibas a decir** —dijo, incorporándose en la silla —**Así no ¿qué? ¿Así no te metes en peleas de bares? ¿Liberas la tensión?**

Decidí ponerla un poco a prueba. No tenía ni idea de dónde me venía el impulso, pero lo cierto es que aquella mujer era una mezcla desconcertante de inexperiencia y estado salvaje y natural. Hacía que me sintiera muy lanzada y también un poco ebria.

—**Así no estoy todo el día con unas ganas locas de follar.**

Casi ni se inmutó.

—**¿Y por qué prefieres salir a correr en vez de follar?** —Ladeó la cabeza y me miró con aire pensativo —**Además, el ejercicio aumenta el flujo sanguíneo. Creo que, en todo caso, el sexo contigo tiene que ser mejor precisamente porque haces ejercicio.**

Hablar con ella de aquello resultaba peligroso. Era muy tentador observarla un poco más detenidamente, y Ziggy no se acobardaba ante el escrutinio de mis ojos, sino que me sostenía la mirada.

—**No tengo ni idea de por qué te he dicho eso** —admití.

—**Quinn, ni soy virgen ni estoy intentando llevarte a la cama. Podemos hablar de sexo.**

—**Humm…, yo no estoy tan segura de que sea una buena idea.**

Me llevé el zumo a los labios y di un sorbo mientras la veía beber un poco de agua sin apartar los ojos en ningún momento. ¿No estaba intentando llevarme a la cama? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? Era como si el aire entre nosotras estuviese cargado de electricidad. Sentí ganas de extender el brazo y acariciarle el labio inferior con el dedo, pero en vez de eso, dejé el vaso de zumo y cerré los puños.

—**Lo único que digo es que conmigo puedes hablar sin tapujos, llamando a las cosas por su nombre. Me gusta que no seas de esas que siempre se andan con rodeos.**

—**¿Siempre eres tan franca con todo el mundo?** —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

—**Me parece que solo soy así contigo. En general, siempre hablo por los codos, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento especialmente estúpida y, por lo visto, soy incapaz de cerrar la boca.**

—**Yo no quiero que cierres la boca.**

—**Tú siempre has sido una mujer muy activa sexualmente y te has mostrado muy abierta con el sexo. Eres una seductora nata y muy atractiva que no pide perdón por disfrutar de las mujeres. A ver, si yo me di cuenta de eso cuando tenía doce años, es que era evidente. El sexo es natural. Es la reacción natural de nuestros cuerpos. Me gusta que seas como eres.**

No respondí, no sabía qué decir. Precisamente le gustaba de mí justo aquello que todas las demás mujeres se empeñaban en intentar neutralizar, pero no estaba segura de que me gustase aquella impresión general que tenía de mí.

—**Taylor me dijo que les pediste que me llevaran a comprar sujetadores.**

Levanté la vista y la sorprendí apartando los ojos de mis labios. Entonces transformó su mueca en una sonrisa traviesa.

—**Qué considerada, Quinn… Qué detalle por tu parte que te preocupes tanto por mis tetas…**

Me incliné para dar un bocado a mi sándwich, murmurando:

—**No hace falta que hablemos de eso.**

Aaron ya me ha metido bastante caña.

—**Eres una mujer misteriosa, mi querida seductora irresistible —**Cogió la carta y repasó las distintas opciones antes de dejarla de nuevo encima de la mesa —**Cambiaré de tema. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?**

Engullí un bocado de comida, observándola. No me podía imaginar a aquella chica tan salvaje y tan joven en la compañía serena e intensa de Cara y Taylor.

—**De lo que sea que hayáis hablado hoy las chicas —**propuse.

—**Pues verás, Cara y yo hemos tenido una conversación muy divertida sobre lo que se siente cuando se está mucho tiempo sin practicar el sexo. Es casi como haber recuperado la virginidad.**

Estuve a punto de atragantarme y empecé a toser aparatosamente.

—**¡Uau! Eso es…, ni siquiera sé decir qué es. **

Me miró, divertida.

—**Ahora hablando en serio. Estoy segura de que a los hombres no les pasa lo mismo, pero para las mujeres, al cabo de un tiempo, es como… ¿tú crees que la virginidad es algo que vuelve a crecer? ¿Como las telarañas en el interior de una caverna?**

—**Esa es una imagen repugnante.**

Haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario, se enderezó en el asiento, entusiasmada de repente.

—**De hecho, esto es genial. Tú eres científica, así que estoy segura de que sabrás entender esta teoría mía que acabo de desarrollar.**

Me hundí en mi silla.

—**Acabas de soltarme una analogía con telas de araña y cavernas. La verdad, me das miedo.**

—**No tengas ningún miedo. Bueno, sabes que la virginidad de una mujer se considera algo así como sagrado, ¿verdad?**

Me eché a reír.

—**Sí, he oído hablar de ese concepto.**

Se rascó la cabeza y arrugó un poco la nariz.

—**Mi teoría es la siguiente: los hombres de las cavernas están volviendo con fuerza. Todo el mundo quiere leer cosas sobre el chico que ata a la chica, o que se pone violentamente celoso si, Dios no lo quiera, ella se pone algo sexy para lucirlo fuera del dormitorio. Supuestamente, a las mujeres les gusta eso, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues yo creo que la nueva moda que va a causar furor va a ser la revirginización. Querrán que su chico sienta que él es el primero. ¿Y a que no te imaginas cómo van a hacer eso las mujeres?**

Vi como la expresión de sus ojos se hacía cada vez más expectante mientras aguardaba a que me atreviera a darle una respuesta. Su franqueza conmovedora y el hecho de que se tomase aquel tema tan en serio tensaban una cuerda invisible debajo de mis costillas.

—**Mmm… ¿Mintiendo? Las mujeres siempre dan por sentado que hasta sabemos leer braille con la polla. ¿De dónde sacarán esa idea? Sinceramente, lo más probable es que yo no supiera distinguir si una chica es virgen o no a menos que…**

—**Con cirugía primero, probablemente. Llamémoslo «reconstrucción del himen».**

Dejando caer la comida del tenedor, lancé un gemido.

—**Joder, Ziggs. Estoy comiendo ternera a la plancha. ¿Podrías dejar el tema del himen para otro…?**

—**Además… —**Tamborileó con los dedos encima de la mesa, creando una sensación de suspense —**Todo el mundo está esperando a ver qué pueden hacer realmente las células madre por el ser humano, pero la lesión de la médula espinal, el párkinson… Yo no creo que sea por ahí por donde vayan a empezar. ¿Sabes cuál creo que va a ser el primer paso?**

—**Me tienes en ascuas** —contesté, sin inmutarme.

—**Estoy segura de que será la reconstrucción de la virtud.**

Volví a toser, más fuerte.

—**Por Dios santo… ¿Has dicho «la virtud»?**

—**Me has pedido que no hablara del himen, así que… Pero ¿tengo razón?**

Antes de que pudiera responder y decirle que, de hecho, su teoría me parecía muy acertada, siguió hablando.

—**Se invierten unas cantidades alucinantes de dinero en estas historias. La Viagra, por ejemplo. Cuatrocientas formas distintas de tetas postizas. ¿Cuál es el relleno más natural? Este es un mundo de hombres, Quinn. Las mujeres no se pararán a pensar que, en realidad, les estás metiendo células en pleno proceso activo de crecimiento en la vagina, nada menos. El año que viene, una de tus «no novias» se reconstruirá el himen y te regalará su nueva virginidad, Quinn.**

Se agachó, rodeó la pajita con los labios y empezó a succionar, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de los míos. Y ante aquella mirada penetrante y juguetona, noté que la polla se me empezaba a poner dura.

Al soltar la pajita, susurró:

—**Te la regalará a ti. ¿Y sabrás tú apreciar de verdad lo que implica ese regalo? ¿La clase de sacrificio que supone?**

Le brillaron los ojos, y entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas. Hostia puta, cómo me gustaba esa chica. Me gustaba muchísimo. Reclinándome hacia delante en los codos, me aclaré la garganta.

—**Ziggy, escúchame atentamente porque esto es importante. Estoy a punto de transmitirte un poco de sabiduría.**

Se incorporó inmediatamente, entrecerrando los ojos con aire cómplice.

—**La regla número uno ya la conocemos: no llames nunca a nadie antes de que salga el sol.**

Torció los labios en una sonrisa culpable.

—**Sí. Esa ya me la sé.**

—**Y la regla número dos…** —dije, negando con la cabeza muy despacio—: **no hables nunca de la reconstrucción del himen durante un almuerzo. Nunca, jamás.**

Se puso a reír a carcajadas y luego se apartó cuando la camarera le trajo su plato.

—**No te burles tan rápido. Esa idea vale un millón de dólares, miss Finanzas. Si un día de estos aparece encima de tu mesa, tendrás que darme las gracias por haberte ayudado a salir con ventaja.**

Hincó el tenedor en la ensalada y se comió un bocado enorme, y yo procuré no observarla tan descaradamente. No se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que conocía. Era atractiva —en realidad, era muy guapa— pero no era reservada ni contenida. Era graciosa y tenía mucha seguridad en sí misma, y tenía una personalidad tan arrolladora que a su lado era casi como si el resto del mundo fuese monocromático. No tenía ni idea de si se tomaba a sí misma en serio o no, pero, desde luego, no esperaba que yo lo hiciera.

—**¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?** —pregunté, y la pregunta me salió de pronto, de la nada.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y yo volví a concentrarme en mi sándwich, arrancando los minúsculos trozos de carne crujiente de los bordes.

—**Esto va a sonar a cliché.**

—**Lo dudo muy mucho, pero dispara.**

Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:

—_**Breve historia del tiempo**_**.**

—**¿Hawking?**

—**Por supuesto —**dijo, casi ofendida.

—**Eso no es un cliché. Un cliché sería si hubieses dicho **_**Cumbres borrascosas **_**o **_**Mujercitas**_**.**

—**¿Porque soy mujer? Si fuese yo la que te lo preguntase a ti y tú dijeses Hawking, ¿serías tú un cliché?**

Medité mi respuesta. Me imaginé diciendo que ese libro era mi favorito y ya oía a mis colegas de la universidad diciendo: «Claro, tía».

—**Probablemente.**

—**Pues eso sí que es una gilipollez, que en tu caso sea un cliché y no en el mío por el mero hecho de que yo tengo vagina. En fin **—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose una pequeña porción de lechuga en la boca — **el caso es que lo leí cuando tenía doce años y…**

—**¿Doce años?**

—**Sí, y me dejó alucinada. No era tanto lo que decía, porque no creo que lo entendiese todo entonces, sino más bien por el hecho de que pensase así. El hecho de que hubiese gente ahí fuera que se pasaba la vida tratando de encontrar respuestas a esa clase de cosas. Me abrió todo un mundo nuevo**— De pronto, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y sonrió con cierto aire de culpabilidad cuando volvió a abrirlos— **Me estoy enrolando como una persiana.**

—**Sí, pero últimamente siempre te enrollas como una persiana.**

Guiñándome un ojo, se adelantó unos centímetros y susurró:

—**Sí, pero a ti te encanta, me parece…**

Con la imaginación desatada, fantaseé viéndola arquear el cuello y abriendo la boca con una súplica ronca en la garganta mientras le recorría con la lengua la línea que unía el hueco de su cuello con su mandíbula. La imaginé clavando las uñas en mis hombros, la punzada aguda de dolor…, y pestañeé, me levanté y aparté la silla tan deprisa que golpeé con ella la otra silla que tenía detrás. Pedí disculpas al hombre que había allí sentado, pedí disculpas a Ziggy y prácticamente eché a correr hacia el baño.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me volví para enfrentarme a mi reflejo en el espejo. «¿A qué cojones ha venido eso, Fabray?», pensé. Me agaché para arrojarme un poco de agua fría en la cara.

Agarrando el lavabo con las manos, volví a enfrentarme a mis propios ojos en el espejo.

«Solo ha sido una imagen, una fantasía. No ha sido nada. Es una chica estupenda. Es guapa. Pero primero: es la hermana de Noah. Segundo: es la hermana de Santana, y prácticamente te lo hiciste con Santana en el cobertizo del jardín cuando tenía diecisiete años. Me parece que ya jugaste tu carta de cómo ligar con las hermanas Berry una vez. Y tercero… Agaché la cabeza y tomé aire. Tercero: has salido a correr con ella demasiadas veces para empezar a tener fantasías sexuales y pretender que ella no te haya calado todavía. Echa el freno. Vete a casa, llama a Kitty o Marley, echa un polvo y date por satisfecha».

Cuando volví a la mesa, Ziggy prácticamente se había zampado toda la ensalada y estaba observando a la gente que pasaba por la acera. Levantó la vista cuando me senté y me miró con cara de preocupación.

—**¿Problemas de estómago?**

—**¿Qué? No. No, es que… tenía que ir a llamar por teléfono.**

Mierda. Eso sonaba grosero y prepotente. Arrugué el ceño y luego lancé un suspiro.

—**La verdad es que tengo que irme, Ziggs. Llevo aquí ya un par de horas y quería hacer unos recados pendientes esta tarde.**

Maldita sea. Eso sonaba aún más prepotente. Sacó el billetero del bolso y dejó unos cuantos dólares.

—**Claro. Dios, yo también tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Muchas gracias por quedar conmigo aquí. Y gracias también por ponerme en contacto con Taylor y Cara.**

Sonriendo una vez más, se levantó, se echó el bolso al hombro, recogió las bolsas con sus compras y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Su melena tostada le relucía y le caía en cascada por la espalda.

Caminaba muy erguida, con paso firme y seguro. Tenía un culo increíble con aquellos tejanos que llevaba.

«Joder, Quinn. Esta vez sí que la has cagado bien cagada…»


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por los reviews, se agradecen mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Aquello de correr no se estaba volviendo más fácil.

—**Esto de correr se volverá más fácil —**insistió Quinn, mirando hacia abajo, donde yo estaba sentada, hecha un ovillo quejumbroso en el suelo **—Ten paciencia.**

Arranqué de la escarcha unas cuantas briznas de hierba parda, murmurando para mis adentros lo que Quinn podía hacer exactamente con su paciencia. Era temprano, el cielo seguía estando apagado y gris, y ni siquiera los pájaros parecían dispuestos a aventurarse a salir al frío. Llevábamos una semana y media saliendo cada mañana a correr juntos, y tenía agujetas en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—**Y deja de comportarte como una cría** —añadió.

Alcé la vista hacia ella con los ojos entornados y pregunté:

—**¿Qué has dicho?**

—**He dicho que muevas el culo y vengas aquí.**

Me levanté y me quedé rezagada unos cuantos pasos antes de echarme a correr para ponerme a su altura. Me miró para evaluarme.

—**¿Sigues dolorida?**

Me encogí de hombros.

—**Un poco.**

—**¿Tanto como el viernes?**

Reflexioné, dibujando círculos con los hombros y estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—**No tanto.**

—**¿Y sigues notando el pecho como si alguien te hubiese empapado los pulmones de gasolina y les hubiese prendido fuego?**

—**No —**respondí con una mirada furiosa.

—**¿Lo ves? Y la semana que viene se volverá más fácil. Y la semana siguiente anhelarás correr tal como debes desear a veces comer chocolate**.

Abrí la boca para mentir, pero Quinn me silenció con una mirada perspicaz.

—**Esta semana haré una llamada y te pondré en contacto con alguien que te mantenga en movimiento, y antes de que te des cuenta…**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «ponerme en contacto con alguien»?**

Nos pusimos a correr y alargué las zancadas para mantenerme a su altura. Me dedicó una breve mirada.

—**Alguien que corra contigo. Una especie de entrenador.**

Los árboles desnudos parecían suficientes para aislarnos porque, aunque podía ver la parte superior de los edificios y el paisaje a lo lejos, los sonidos de la ciudad parecían proceder de varios kilómetros de distancia. Nuestros pies impactaban contra las hojas caídas y la grava suelta del camino, el cual se estrechó lo justo para que tuviese que ajustar mis pasos. Mi hombro rozaba el de Quinn.

Estaba lo bastante cerca de ella para oler el aroma de jabón, menta y un toque de café que se aferraba a su piel.

—**Estoy confundida. ¿Por qué no puedo correr contigo?**

Quinn se echó a reír, dibujando un arco con la mano como si la respuesta se hallara suspendida en el aire a nuestro alrededor.

—**Para mí esto no es correr de verdad, Ziggs.**

—**Bueno, claro que no; apenas estamos haciendo jogging.**

—**No, me refiero a que se supone que tengo que entrenar.**

Miré con intención nuestros pies y luego su cara.

—**¿Y esto no es entrenar?**

Volvió a reírse.

—**Esta primavera voy a participar en el Ashland Sprint. Me hará falta correr algo más que dos kilómetros y medio unos cuantos días por semana para ponerme a punto.**

—**¿Qué es el Ashland Sprint?** —pregunté.

—**Un triatlón que se celebra en las afueras de Boston.**

—**Oh**— El ritmo de nuestros pasos resonó en mi cabeza y sentí que mis extremidades se calentaban; casi pude sentir la sangre que bombeaba a través de mi cuerpo. No era del todo desagradable —**Pues participaré contigo**.

Me miró con los ojos entornados y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron con una sonrisa.

—**¿Sabes acaso qué es un triatlón?**

—**Por supuesto. Hay que nadar, correr y dispararle a un oso.**

—**Casi lo adivinas— **dijo en tono socarrón.

—**Vale, pues ilumíname, bajista. ¿Qué longitud tiene exactamente ese triatlón?**

—**Depende. Hay la distancia sprint, la intermedia, la larga distancia y la ultra distancia. Y nada de osos, tonta del culo. Natación, carrera y bicicleta.**

Me encogí de hombros, haciendo caso omiso del constante escozor de mis pantorrillas al llegar a una cuesta.

—**¿Y en cuál participas tú?**

—**En la intermedia.**

—**Vale**— dije —**No suena demasiado mal.**

—**Eso significa que nadas más o menos un kilómetro y medio, recorres en bicicleta cuarenta y luego corres los últimos nueve kilómetros.**

Los pétalos de mi floreciente confianza se marchitaron de repente.

—**Oh.**

—**Y por eso no puedo quedarme contigo aquí, en este camino para conejos.**

—**¡Eh!** —dije, empujándola con la fuerza suficiente para que tropezase ligeramente.

Se echó a reír y recuperó el equilibrio antes de sonreírme.

—**¿Siempre ha sido tan fácil encenderte?**

Enarqué las cejas y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—**No me hagas caso** —gruñó.

El sol irrumpía por fin a través de las tinieblas cuando nos pusimos a andar. Quinn tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y su pelo asomaba por debajo de su casquete. Me encontré observándola, tratando de reconciliar a la persona que se hallaba ante mí con la chica a la que tan bien creía recordar. Ahora era toda una mujer.

Alcé la mirada justo a tiempo de pillarla mirándome fijamente el pecho.

Me agaché para mirarla a los ojos, pero ignoró mi intento de reorientar su atención.

—**Detesto preguntar lo obvio, pero ¿qué estás mirando?**

Ladeó la cabeza y me observó desde un ángulo distinto.

—**Tienes las tetas diferentes.**

—**¿Verdad que están alucinantes?**— Me cogí una con cada mano **—Ya sabes que Taylor y Cara me ayudaron a elegir sujetadores nuevos. Las tetas siempre han sido un problema para mí.**

Vi que Quinn tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—**Las tetas nunca son un problema para nadie. Jamás.**

—**Eso dirás tú. Las tetas son funcionales. Eso es.**

Me miró con auténtico fuego en los ojos.

—**Desde luego que lo son. Hacen su trabajo.**

Reí y solté un gruñido.

—**No son funcionales para ti, salida.**

—**¿Te apuestas algo?**

—**Verás, el problema con las tetas es que, si las tienes grandes, nunca puedes parecer delgada. Los tirantes del sujetador te dejan marcas en los hombros y te duele la espalda. Y a no ser que las estés utilizando para su verdadera finalidad, siempre estorban.**

—**¿Cómo que estorban? ¿Les estorban a mis manos? ¿Les estorban a mi cara? No blasfemes, anda.**

—Alzó la vista al cielo —**Esta chica no lo decía en serio, Señor. Te lo prometo.**

Ignorándola, dije:

—**Por eso me hice una reducción de mamas cuando tenía veintiún años.**

En ese momento, su expresión pasó de divertida a horrorizada, como si acabase de decirle que había preparado un estofado increíble con bebés recién nacidos y lenguas de cachorros.

—**¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? Es como si Dios te hiciese un regalo estupendo y tú le dieses una patada en los huevos.**

Me eché a reír.

—**¿Dios? Pensaba que eras agnóstica, profesora.**

—**Lo soy, pero si pudiera agarrar unas tetas perfectas como las tuyas tal vez fuese capaz de encontrar a Jesús.**

Sentí las mejillas calientes.

—**¿Es que Jesús vive en mi escote?**

—**No, ya no. Ahora tus tetas son demasiado pequeñas para que esté cómodo ahí dentro**— Sacudió la cabeza, y no pude dejar de reír —**¡Qué egoísta, Ziggs!**— dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

Tropecé un poco. Ambos nos volvimos de golpe al oír una voz:

—**¡Quinn!**

Paseé la mirada desde la animada rubia que corría hacia nosotros hasta Quinn y volví a mirarla a ella.

—**¡Hola!** —dijo ella, saludándola incómoda con la mano.

Tras adelantarnos, ella se volvió para correr hacia atrás, gritándole:

—**No te olvides de llamarme. Me debes un martes.**

La chica le dedicó una sonrisita coqueta antes de continuar por el camino. Esperé una explicación, pero no llegó. Quinn tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos ya no sonreían mientras se concentraba en el camino que se extendía ante nosotras.

—**Era guapa** —sugerí.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Era una amiga?**

—**Sí. Esa es Kitty. De vez en cuando… quedamos.**

Quedar. Vale. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente en campus universitarios para estar enterada de que en el noventa y cinco por ciento de los casos la palabra «quedar» era una de decir «hacerlo».

—**Así que no la presentarías como tu novia.**

Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos.

—**No**— dijo y casi pareció que la había ofendido —**Desde luego, no es mi novia.**

Caminamos en silencio unos momentos y miré por encima de mi hombro, cayendo en la cuenta.

Era una «no novia».

—**Tenía las tetas… puuf. Está claro que conoce a Jesús— **Quinn se partió de risa y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—**Digamos simplemente que encontrar la religión le costó un montón de dinero.**

Más tarde, cuando acabamos y Quinn hacía estiramientos en el suelo junto a mí, tocándose los dedos de los pies, la miré.

—**Esta noche tengo una fiesta** —dije con una mueca.

Bajo los pantalones de chándal se le notaban los músculos del muslo, así que casi no la oí cuando repitió:

—**¿Una fiesta?**

—**Sí. Es una especie de fiesta…, de trabajo. Bueno, en realidad no. Es como una reunión social, una fiesta interdepartamental. Nunca voy a esa clase de cosas, pero como he decidido no morir sola rodeada de gatos salvajes, he pensado que podía probar. Es jueves por la noche, así que estoy segura de que la reunión no va a ser demasiado movida.**

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza y cambiando de postura.

—**Es en Ding Dong Lounge**— Hice una pausa, mordisqueándome el labio —**En serio, ¿es un nombre inventado?**

—**No, es un local de Columbus** —Pensativa, se rascó la mandíbula —**De hecho, no está lejos de mi oficina. Aaron y yo vamos allí algunas veces.**

—**Pues un grupo de compañeros míos va a ir, y esta vez cuando me preguntaron si iba dije que sí, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no tengo más remedio que presentarme allí al menos y ver de qué va la cosa. Quién sabe, quizá pueda ser divertido.**

Me miró a través de sus gruesas pestañas.

—**¿Has respirado siquiera durante toda esa frase?** —dijo.

— **Quinn** —La observé insistentemente hasta que bajó la mirada — **¿Quieres pasártelo bien?**

Se rio y sacudió la cabeza mientras hacía otro estiramiento. Tardé un instante en entender por qué se reía.

—**¡Puaj, estás hecha una pervertida!** —exclamé, dándole un golpe de broma en el hombro —**Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Quieres pasarlo bien conmigo?**

Alzó la mirada al oír que me daba una palmada en la frente.

—**Dios, suena mucho peor. Mándame un mensaje si te interesa pasar un buen rato **—Hice una mueca y me volví para caminar por el sendero hacia mi edificio de apartamentos, deseando que el sendero se abriese bajo mis pies y me transportase a Narnia— **¡Olvídalo!**

—**¡Me encanta que me invites a pasar un buen rato contigo!**—gritó a mis espaldas **—¡Estoy deseando pasar un buen rato esta noche, Ziggy! ¿Quieres que quedemos a las ocho o prefieres que vaya a las diez? ¿Y si pasamos dos buenos ratos?**

Tras mostrarle el dedo corazón de la mano, seguí andando por el sendero. Gracias a Dios, no pudo ver mi sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quienes siguen el tic de Dando lecciones a mi hermanita van a tener un poco de paciencia, porque todavía no escribí nada y ya volví a la universidad, pero si tengo tiempo, mañana o pasado escribo un capítulo cortito. Con este no se hagan problema porque tengo muchísimos adaptados así que probablemente siga subiendo capítulo día si, día no. **

**Vuelvo a repetir, se agradecen MUCHO los re****views. Saludos.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Me dolían las piernas de estar todo el santo día sentada delante del ordenador y además tenía unas ganas locas de llegar al Ding Dong Lounge, nunca pensé que llegaría a decir algo así, sentarme junto a Ziggs en la barra y… relajarme. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien con una mujer sin estar desnudas.

Por desgracia para mí, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Ziggy, más ganas tenía de que aquello desembocara en algo que implicase estar desnudas, lo que me parecía casi una forma de escapismo, como si mi cerebro y mi cuerpo quisieran recurrir al consuelo familiar del sexo en lugar de ahondar en el lado emocional. Ziggy me empujaba, aunque no fuese consciente de ello; me obligaba a replanteármelo absolutamente todo: desde por qué hacía mi trabajo hasta por qué seguía acostándome con mujeres a las que no quería. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido ganas de coger el historial sexual de alguien y rescribirlo de arriba abajo con mis manos, mi lengua y mi sexo.

Sin embargo, con Ziggy no sabía si eso era porque el sexo sería más fácil que seguir atormentándome con la forma que tenía de ponerme el cerebro patas arriba, o si era porque quería que me pusiera patas arriba en todos los demás aspectos.

Así que no aparecí hasta las diez, dejándole espacio para que socializase y pasase tiempo con sus amigos del laboratorio.

Cuando llegué, enseguida la localicé en la barra y me senté a su lado, dándole un golpecito en el hombro con el mío.

—**Hola, guapa. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?**

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja y los ojos se le iluminaron de felicidad.

—**Hola, Quinn la irresistible seductora— **Tras una pausa impregnada con una extraña sensación de inspección mutua, añadió—: **Gracias por… venir.**

Contuve una carcajada y pregunté:

—**¿Has cenado?**

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—**Hemos ido a una marisquería que hay un poco más abajo. Hacía años que no comía mejillones.**

Cuando hice una muesca de asco, me dio un codazo con aire burlón.

—**¿Es que no te gustan los mejillones?**

—**Odio el marisco.**

Se inclinó para acercarse.

—**Pues estaban deliciosos** —susurró.

—**Sí, seguro. Blandos y viscosos, y con sabor a agua sucia de mar.**

—**Me alegro de verte** —dijo, cambiando de tema bruscamente, pero no flaqueó en ningún momento cuando la repasé de arriba abajo —**Fuera de nuestras sesiones de running, claro.**

—**Me alegro de que te alegres.**

Me miró a los ojos, a las mejillas y luego a los labios durante largo rato antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos.

—**Ese fuego tuyo podría llegar a matarme, Quinn. Y lo peor es que creo que no eres consciente de que miras así a las mujeres.**

Pestañeé, sin comprender.

—**¿Ese qué?**

—**¿Qué vas a tomar?** —me preguntó el camarero, dándonos un susto a ambos cuando depositó dos posavasos delante de nosotros y se inclinó.

Por lo visto, los colegas del laboratorio de Ziggy se habían marchado y el Ding Dong estaba inusitadamente tranquilo. Generalmente, allí los camareros solían preguntarme qué quería desde el otro extremo de la barra y mientras le servían la cerveza a otro cliente.

—**Una Guinness** —dije. Y a continuación añadí—: **Y un chupito de Johnny Gold.**

El camarero miró a Ziggs.

—**¿Y tú? ¿Vas a querer algo más?**

—**Otro té con hielo, por favor.**

Arqueó una ceja y le sonrió.

—**¿Y no quieres nada más, princesa?**

Ziggy se rio y se encogió de hombros.

—**Si tomo algo más fuerte, me quedaré dormida en quince minutos.**

—**Estoy seguro de que por aquí detrás hay cosas muy fuertes que te mantendrían despierta durante horas.**

El comentario del camarero hizo que me volviera de repente para calibrar la reacción de Ziggy. Si se había horrorizado iba a tener que darle un puñetazo a aquel tipo. Ella se echó a reír, sin hacerle mucho caso y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada porque la hubiesen tomado por abstemia en un bar, y se puso a dar vueltas al posavasos que tenía delante.

—**¿Te refieres a un café con Baileys o algo así?** —preguntó ella.

—**No**— dijo el tipo apoyando los codos justo delante de Ziggy—. **Estaba pensando en otra cosa…**

—**Solo un té con hielo** —zanjé, sintiendo cómo me subía la tensión.

El camarero hizo una mueca, se incorporó y se fue a preparar nuestras bebidas. Noté la mirada de Ziggy clavada en mí y cogí una servilleta de cóctel para tener algo en lo que entretenerme con las manos.

—**¿A qué viene ese tono tan severo, Quinn?**

Lancé un resoplido.

—**¿Es que no me ha visto sentada aquí contigo? Te estaba comiendo con los ojos. Menudo capullo** —solté.

—**¿Por preguntarme qué quería tomar?**—exclamó, mirándome con cara de perplejidad **—Sí, qué cabrón…**

—**La indirecta** —le expliqué —**Seguro que la has captado.**

—**Seguro que no lo dices en serio.**

—**¿«Por aquí detrás hay cosas muy fuertes que te mantendrían despierta durante horas»?**

Formó una pequeña «o» con la boca mientras, al parecer, captaba al fin el verdadero sentido de la frase, y entonces sonrió.

—**¿No era ese el objetivo de nuestro plan, precisamente? ¿Que me lanzaran más indirectas de esa clase?**

El camarero regresó y dejó las copas delante de nosotros, guiñando un ojo a Ziggy antes de alejarse.

—**Sí, supongo** —respondí de mala gana, y me tomé un trago de cerveza.

A mi lado, la vi enderezarse un poco y volver el taburete para colocarse frente a mí.

—**No es que quiera cambiar de tema, pero anoche vi algo de porno.**

Empecé a toser y, al dejar la cerveza en el borde redondeado de la barra, conseguí atraparla a tiempo antes de arrojármela toda por encima. Aun así, una parte se salió por el borde del vaso y me cayó en el regazo.

—**Joder, Ziggs, no te andas con tapujos.**

Cogí unas cuantas servilletas de papel y me limpié los pantalones.

—**¿Es que tú no ves pelis porno?**

Me quedé mirando fijamente el pequeño vaso de whisky y lo apuré de un trago antes de admitirlo.

—**Claro que sí.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué te resulta raro que yo lo hiciera anoche?**

—**No es raro que vieras porno, lo que es raro es que ese sea el comienzo de una conversación. Es solo que… todavía estoy acostumbrándome. Antes del proyecto Ziggy la Devorahombres, solo te conocía como la hermanita petarda y repelente. Y ahora te has convertido en esta… mujer que ve cine porno, se ha hecho una reducción de pechos y elabora teorías sobre la reconstrucción del himen. Es todo un proceso de adaptación.**

«Eso, y que además me pareces casi irresistible», pensé. Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, como quitando importancia a mis palabras.

—**Bueno, tengo una pregunta** —dijo ella.

La miré con el rabillo del ojo.

—**Dime.**

—**¿De verdad las mujeres hacen esos ruidos en la cama?**

Me quedé inmóvil, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—**¿Qué ruidos, Ziggy?**

Al parecer, no se dio cuenta de que me estaba quedando con ella, y cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar.

—**Unos ruidos como «oh, oh, Quinn…, necesito tu polla» y «más, más, dame más. Fóllame, fóllame…», etcétera.** —Había bajado la voz y ahora hablaba con voz ronca y susurrante, y me asusté al sentir cómo se me endurecía la polla. Otra vez.

—**Mmm… Algunas sí.**

Estalló en risas.

—**¡Es ridículo!**

Contuve la sonrisa, admirando sus reacciones espontáneas y su seguridad aun tratándose de un tema en el que sospechaba que no era ninguna experta.

—**Pero es que a lo mejor sí necesitan mi polla. ¿No te gustaría a ti desear a alguien tanto como para necesitar su polla?**

Tomó un prolongado sorbo de su té helado, reflexionando sobre mi comentario.

—**Pues la verdad es que sí. Me parece que nunca he deseado tanto a alguien como para suplicarle eso. ¿Una galleta? Sí. ¿Una polla? No.**

—**Pues debía de ser una galletita muy pero que muy buena.**

—**Oh, sí, lo era.**

Riéndome, pregunté:

—**¿Qué película viste?**

—**Mmm…**— Levantó la vista hacia el techo. No se sonrojó, no sentía ni siquiera una pizca de vergüenza —**¿Universitarios cachondos? Algo así. Un montón de universitarias montándoselo con un montón de universitarios. La verdad es que era fascinante, sinceramente.**

Me quedé callada, y el hilo de mis pensamientos se perdió por un rocambolesco laberinto de compañeros de universidad, el trabajo de Ziggy en el laboratorio, la esperanza de Noah de que su hermana hiciese nuevos amigos, el intento del camarero de ligar con ella delante de mis narices y la erección que todavía sentía.

—**¿En qué piensas?**— me preguntó.

—**No, en nada.**

Dejó su té y se volvió en el taburete a mirarme.

—**¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no estás pensando en nada?**

—**No estoy pensando en nada realmente importante, quiero decir— **aclaré.

—**¿Estamos hablando de porno y tú ni siquiera piensas en sexo?**

—**Por extraño que parezca, no **—dije —**Estoy pensando en lo ingenua y lo tierna que eres. Me pregunto a qué me habré comprometido cuando te dije que te ayudaría a ligar con hombres y a desenvolverte en el mundo de las relaciones sociales. Me preocupa convertirte en la mujer despampanante más vulnerable en la historia de la humanidad.**

—**¿Y estabas pensando en todo eso ahora mismo? **—Asentí.

—**Vaya. Pues a mí sí me parece realmente importante**—Hablaba en voz baja y ronca, casi empleando el mismo tono que antes, cuando imitaba las películas porno, pero con palabras reales y emociones reales. Sin embargo, cuando la miré, tenía la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana —**Pero no soy ingenua ni tierna, Quinn. Sé lo que quieres decir, pero siempre he estado un poco obsesionada con el sexo. Básicamente con la parte mecánica del sexo, por qué a la gente le atraen cosas distintas. Por qué a algunos les gusta un tipo determinado de sexo y a otros otra variante. ¿Será por la anatomía? ¿Será algo psicológico? ¿De verdad están nuestros cuerpos organizados de forma tan distinta? Cosas así.**

No tenía literalmente ni idea de cómo responder a aquello, así que me limité a beber. Nunca había pensado en esas cosas, sino que había preferido limitarme a probar absolutamente todo lo que quisiera hacer una mujer, pero descubrí que me gustaba mucho que Ziggy le hubiese estado dando vueltas al tema de ese modo.

—**Pero últimamente estoy intentando descubrir más o menos qué es lo que me gusta**— reconoció —**Y es divertido, pero es difícil no poder descubrirlo en primera persona. De ahí el porno.**

Dio un largo sorbo y luego me dedicó una sonrisa. Dos semanas antes, si Ziggy me hubiese dicho algo así habría sentido vergüenza ajena por ella por mostrarse tan franca con su inexperiencia. En ese momento pensé que quería proteger esa misma inexperiencia, solo un poco.

—**No me puedo creer que yo misma esté alentando esta conversación, pero… me preocupa que el porno pueda darte una idea falsa de cómo debería ser el sexo.**

—**¿Y eso?**

—**Porque el sexo que ves en el cine porno no es demasiado realista.**

Se echó a reír y preguntó:

—**¿Quieres decir que la mayoría de los hombres no llevan un paquete de Pringles entre pata y pata?**

Esta vez no me atraganté.

—**Esa es una diferencia, sí.**

—**Ya he tenido relaciones sexuales antes, Quinn. Solo que no he probado muchas variantes. El porno es una buena manera de saber qué es lo que puede hacerme «tilín», si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

—**Me sorprendes, Ziggy Berry.**

No respondió durante varios segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

—**Ese no es mi nombre, ¿lo sabes?**

—**Lo sé, pero así es como te llamo.**

—**¿Y siempre me llamarás «Ziggy»?**

—**Probablemente. ¿Te molesta?**

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió en el taburete para mirarme a la cara de nuevo.

—**A lo mejor un poco. A ver, es que creo que ya no me pega. Solo mi familia me llama así. No mis… amigos.**

—**No me parece que seas ninguna niña, si es eso lo que te preocupa.**

—**No, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Todo el mundo aprende a pasar de la infancia a convertirse en una persona adulta, pero yo me siento como si siempre hubiese sabido cómo ser una adulta y solo estuviese aprendiendo a ser una niña ahora. A lo mejor Ziggy era mi nombre de adulta. A lo mejor quiero soltarme un poco y hacer unas cuantas locuras.**

Le pellizqué la oreja y chilló, apartándose inmediatamente.

—**Así que has empezado a soltarte un poco viendo cine porno, ¿eh?**

—**Exactamente**— Me examinó un lado de la cara **—**

**¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas personales?**

—**¿Ahora resulta que necesitas mi permiso?**

Se rio y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

—**Hablo en serio.**

Deslicé mi vaso vacío por la barra y me volví para mirarla a los ojos.

—**Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras si me invitas a otra cerveza.**

Levantó la mano y atrajo la atención del camarero inmediatamente.

—**Otra Guinness** —dijo, señalando el vaso antes de volverse hacia mí —**¿Estás lista?**

Me encogí de hombros. Inclinándose hacia delante, me habló en un susurro.

—**A los tíos les gusta mucho hacerlo analmente, ¿verdad?**—preguntó.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—**Se llama sexo anal, sin más; no se dice «hacerlo analmente».**

—**Pero ¿les gusta?** —repitió.

Lancé un suspiro y me restregué la cara con las manos. ¿De verdad quería hablar de eso con ella?

—**Supongo. Quiero decir, sí.**

—**¿Tú lo has hecho?**

—**¿Me lo preguntas en serio, Ziggy?**

—**¿Y no piensas, cuando lo haces, que estás en…?**

Levanté la mano para pararla.

—**No sigas.**

—**¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir!**

—**Lo sé. Te conozco, Ziggs. Sé exactamente lo que ibas a decir.**

Puso cara de circunstancias y volvió a concentrar la vista en la televisión que había encima de la barra, donde los Knicks estaban destrozando al Miami Heat.

—**Los tíos pueden desconectar el cerebro y ya está. Ni siquiera puedo entenderlo.**

—**Entonces es que nunca has experimentado sexo del bueno, capaz de hacer que tu cerebro desconecte por completo.**

—**Creo que tú serías capaz de desconectar el cerebro aunque fuese un polvo de lo más mediocre.**

—**Probablemente**— admití, riéndome **—A ver, tú has comido mejillones para cenar. Eso es como… comer mierda marina, correosa y blandengue. Pero, aun así, podrías hacerme una mamada y yo no estaría pensando que acabas de comerte unos mejillones.**

Advertí un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—**Estarías pensando en lo increíblemente bien que te la chupo.**

La miré de hito en hito.

—**¿Que yo… qué?**

Se echó a reír a carcajadas, moviendo la cabeza con gesto entre divertido y resignado.

—**¿Lo ves? Ya te has quedado sin habla, y eso que todavía no he hecho nada. Eres tan simple…**

—**Es verdad. Los tíos son capaces de follarse cualquier orificio.**

—**Cualquier orificio follable.**

—**¿Qué? —**exclamé, volviéndome en mi asiento para mirarla.

—**Bueno, es que no todos los orificios se pueden follar. Como los nasales. O el de la oreja.**

—**Evidentemente, no has oído «**_**El hombre de Nantucket**_**».**

—**No.**

Arrugó la nariz y me fijé en sus pecas. Esa noche tenía los labios especialmente rojos, pero advertí que no llevaba pintalabios. Solo los tenía… encendidos.

—**Todo el mundo la conoce. Es una rima un poco guarra.**

—**¿Conocerla, yo?** —Se señaló el pecho y procuré no mirar hacia abajo **—No creo, no.**

—**«**_**Había una vez un hombre de Nantucket, capaz de chuparse su polla gigante. Decía siempre sonriente, con lefa**__**en la barbilla: "Si mi oreja fuese un coño, me la follaría a la muy pilla"**_**».**

Me miró muy fijamente.

—**Eso es… asqueroso.**

Me encantó que aquella fuese su primera reacción.

—**¿Qué parte? ¿La de la **_**lefa **_**en su barbilla o la de follarse su oreja?**

Sin contestarme, preguntó:

—**¿Tú te chuparías tu propia polla si pudieras?**

Iba a decir que de eso nada, ni hablar, pero me lo pensé mejor. Si fuese posible, seguramente lo haría aunque fuese una vez, solo por curiosidad.

—**Supongo que sí…**

—**¿Y te lo tragarías?**

—**Joder, Ziggs, me haces cada pregunta… Tendría que pensarlo.**

—**¿Tendrías que pensarlo?**

—**Quiero decir que parecería un poco hipócrita si dijese que ni hablar, que no me tragaría mi propio semen ni borracha, pero es que no me lo tragaría ni borracha. Estamos hablando de una situación hipotética en la que podría chuparme mi propia polla, y la verdad es que me gusta que las mujeres se traguen mi semen.**

—**Pero no todas las mujeres se lo tragan.**

No solo se me aceleró el corazón, sino que noté cómo me palpitaba con más fuerza en el pecho, como si me lo golpeara desde dentro. Aquella conversación parecía estar descontrolándose por momentos.

—**¿Tú te lo tragas? **—le pregunté.

Hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta y dijo:

—**Pero en el fondo no les gusta comerles el coño a ellas, ¿a qué no? Bueno, si quieres decirme la verdad.**

—**A mí me gusta comérselo a algunas, no a todas con las que me voy a la cama, y no por las razones que tú crees. Es un acto muy íntimo y no todas las mujeres se sienten completamente relajadas, por lo que a veces resulta difícil disfrutar. No sé, para mí una mamada es como una paja, solo que el placer es mucho más intenso. Pero ¿hacer un cunnilingus? A mí me parece que eso es cuando la relación ya está un poco más madura. Requiere confianza.**

—**Yo no he hecho nunca ninguna de las dos cosas. Las dos me parecen bastante íntimas.**

Me quedé inmóvil y di las gracias en voz baja al camarero cuando me puso la botella de cerveza delante, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo dominar la extraña sensación de victoria que me fluía por las venas. ¿A cuento de qué venía esa sensación? Yo no iba a ser la primera persona a la que ella le hiciera una mamada. No podía llegar tan lejos con ella. Además, Ziggy era tan directa con lo que quería…

Sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago al darme cuenta de que, si era eso lo que quería, seguramente ya lo habría dicho. Se habría plantado delante de mí, habría apoyado la mano en mi pecho y me habría dicho: «¿Quieres follarme?».

—**¿Lo ves?**— preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante para llamar mi atención **—¿Se puede saber en qué piensas ahora?**

—**En nada** —dije, llevándome la botella a los labios.

—**Si fuese una mujer violenta, ahora mismo te soltaría una bofetada en la mejilla.**

Aquello me hizo reír.

—**Está bien. Solo estaba pensando que es un poco… raro que te hayas acostado con alguien, pero que no le hayas hecho nunca una felación a nadie, o que no hayas estado nunca al otro lado.**

—**Bueno** —empezó a decir, recostándose un poco hacia atrás en el taburete —**supongo que podría decirse que hice una mamada una vez, pero no tenía literalmente ni idea de lo que hacía, así que acabé volviendo a la zona de la cara.**

—**Es muy fácil: se trata de darle arriba y abajo y ya está, disparamos el chorro.**

—**No, quiero decir…, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a mí. Cómo hacerlo y respirar a la vez, sin preocuparme por si lo muerdo o no. ¿Te has paseado alguna vez por la sección de porcelana de alguna tienda cara y has sufrido ese momento de pánico absoluto en el que estás convencida de que vas a tropezar y vas a romper todo el cristal de Waterford?**

Me incliné hacia delante, sin poder parar de reír. Joder, aquella mujer era increíble.

—**¿Así que te preocupa que, teniendo una polla en la boca, puedas llegar a… morderla?**

Ella también se echó a reír, y al cabo de un momento, los dos estábamos desternillándonos de la risa ante la idea, pero casi al mismo tiempo nos serenamos un poco y me di cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en mi boca.

—**Hay a quien le gustan los dientes** —dije en voz baja.

—**¿A ti, por ejemplo?**

Tragué saliva.

—**Sí**— admití —**Me gusta cuando las mujeres se ponen un poco brutas.**

—**¿Como cuando arañan y muerden y esas cosas?**

—**Sí.**

Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo solo de oírla decir esas palabras. Tragué saliva con dificultad, preguntándome cuánto iba a tardar en quitarme de la cabeza su imagen haciendo esas cosas.

—**¿Con cuántos tíos has estado? **—le pregunté.

Tomó un sorbo de su té helado antes de responder.

—**Con cinco.**

—**¿Nunca has hecho una mamada pero te has acostado con cinco tíos?** —Sentí que se abría un abismo en mi estómago, y a pesar de que mi indignación era absolutamente injusta e hipócrita, no podía contenerla **—Joder, Ziggs, ¿cuándo?**

Puso cara de exasperación y se rio de mí en mi cara.

—**Perdí la virginidad cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ahora que lo pienso fue el verano que trabajaste con mi padre. **—Me tapó la boca con la mano cuando quise protestar y luego añadió—: **No se te ocurra echarme ningún sermón, Quinn. Sé que tú seguramente perdiste la tuya cuando tenías trece.**

Cerré la boca y me enderecé en el asiento. Tenía razón. Con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en los labios, siguió hablando.

—**Además, estoy segura de que te has acostado con centenares de mujeres. Cinco no son tantos.**

**Me acosté con varios tíos un par de años después de eso y luego decidí que me estaba equivocando. No era muy interesante. Tuve un novio en la universidad durante un tiempo, pero… es como si no sirviese para esto, como si tuviese alguna avería. El sexo es más o menos divertido hasta que llega la parte del sexo en sí. Y entonces voy y pienso: «Mmm… No sé si habré puesto suficientes células en la placa para poder calcular mañana las curvas de respuesta según la dosis con el compuesto derivado».**

—**Eso es muy triste.**

—**Ya lo sé.**

—**El sexo no es aburrido** —le dije.

Me miró detenidamente y luego se encogió de hombros.

—**No creo que tenga que ser aburrido. Creo que es aburrido porque la mayoría de los hombres de mi edad no tienen ni idea de qué hacer con el cuerpo femenino.** —Desvió la vista y me dieron ganas de decirle que regresara, pues me estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a la llamarada que sentía cada vez que me miraba a los ojos —**No les culpo. Lo de ahí abajo es un poco complicado**— Se paseó la mano por el regazo —**Es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no conozco a nadie que me haga sentir ganas de averiguar a qué viene tanto alboroto**— Me miró a los labios antes de pestañear y desplazar los ojos hacia la pared, donde estaba la oferta de cervezas de barril del local.

Yo bajé la vista a la cerveza que tenía delante y fui dándole vueltas encima del posavasos. Por supuesto, ella tenía razón, y muchas de las mujeres que había conocido mantenían relaciones sexuales por otras razones además de por el hecho de correrse. Kitty me dijo una vez que se sentía más cerca de mí después de follar. Lo dijo justo cuando yo acababa de empezar a hacer inventario de lo que me quedaba en la nevera. Me sentía mucho más cerca de Rachel en ese momento de lo que había estado de

Kitty antes, durante o después del sexo.

Había algo en ella que me hacía tener ganas de más, como si quisiera ser tan franca como ella y tomarme mi vida con la misma calma con la que se la tomaba ella. Quería conocer a Rachel, oír sus opiniones sobre todas las cosas.

Me detuve, a punto de llevarme la cerveza fría a los labios, y caí en la cuenta de que había pensado en ella como Rachel. Era casi como si acabara de soltar una respiración contenida durante mucho… muchísimo tiempo.

«Ziggy» era la hermana de Noah. «Ziggy» era la niña que no llegué a conocer.

Rachel, en cambio, era aquella mujer desinhibida y dueña de sí misma que tenía delante y que, podía poner la mano en el fuego, estaba a punto de poner todo mi mundo patas arriba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento seguir sin poder actualizar Dando lecciones... pero es que sinceramente ahora mismo no dispongo de casi nada de tiempo. Espero que sean un poco pacientes :)**

**Estoy haciendo un trabajo, si lo termino temprano escribiré un capítulo cortito y lo subiré mañana, sino tendrá que esperar unos día.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Había tomado una decisión: si iba a monopolizar el tiempo de Quinn e insistir en entrenar con ella, tendría que…, bueno…, entrenar para algo.

Había optado por ponerme seria, dejar de verlo como un juego y comenzar realmente a tratarlo como un experimento. Empecé a acostarme a una hora decente para poder levantarme y salir a correr con ella, y aun así llegar al laboratorio lo bastante temprano para cumplir con una jornada entera de trabajo. Amplié mi vestuario de running con varios chándales de calidad y otro par de zapatillas.

Dejé de pensar en Starbucks como una cadena de cafeterías y decidí quejarme menos. Y con mucha inquietud por mi parte y muchas garantías por la suya, nos inscribimos en una media maratón que tenía lugar a mediados de abril. Estaba aterrada.

Sin embargo, resultó que Quinn estaba en lo cierto: se volvió más fácil. En solo unas semanas mis pulmones habían dejado de arder, mis espinillas habían dejado de parecerme palos quebradizos y ya no tenía ganas de vomitar cuando llegábamos al final del circuito. De hecho, habíamos incrementado la distancia y adoptado el recorrido normal de Quinn, el circuito exterior del lago. Quinn me dijo que, si yo podía aguantar los nueve kilómetros y aumentar a trece kilómetros dos veces por semana, ella no necesitaría entrenar de forma adicional sin mí.

No solo empezaba a gustarme, sino que además había comenzado a ver una diferencia. Gracias a la genética, siempre había sido relativamente delgada, pero nunca había estado lo que se dice «en forma». Mi estómago estaba un poquitín blando, mis brazos ejecutaban ese bailecillo extraño cuando saludaba, y siempre había un maldito bulto sobre la cintura de mis vaqueros si no metía la barriga.

Pero ahora… las cosas estaban cambiando, y yo no era la única en darse cuenta.

—**Bueno, ¿qué está pasando aquí?**— preguntó Taylor, observándome desde el interior del vestidor.

Me apuntó con el dedo y dibujó un círculo **—Te encuentro… distinta.**

—**¿Cómo que distinta?— **pregunté.

En realidad, lo importante del Proyecto Ziggy no era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Quinn, aunque se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi persona favorita, sino ayudarme a encontrar el equilibrio, a tener vida fuera del laboratorio. En las dos últimas semanas, Taylor y Cara habían pasado a ser una parte importante del proyecto al arrastrarme a la calle para ir a cenar o venir a mi apartamento a pasar unas horas conmigo.

Ese jueves en particular habían traído la cena y por algún motivo nos habíamos trasladado a mi habitación, donde Taylor se había impuesto la tarea de repasar mi vestidor y decidir lo que podía quedarse y lo que por fuerza tenía que desaparecer.

—**Distinta en el buen sentido**— aclaró, y acto seguido se volvió hacia Cara, que estaba tumbada en mi cama, hojeando una especie de dossier financiero de su trabajo **—¿No te parece?**

Cara alzó la mirada y entornó los ojos mientras me observaba.

—**En el buen sentido, desde luego. ¿Se siente feliz, quizá?— **Taylor asentía con la cabeza.

—**Iba a decir eso mismo. Desde luego, tienes las mejillas resplandecientes. Y esos pantalones te hacen un culo increíble.**

Miré mi reflejo, comprobé la parte delantera y me volví para ver la trasera. En efecto, mi culo parecía muy feliz, y mi delantera tampoco estaba nada mal.

—**Los pantalones me quedan un poco flojos**— observé, comprobando la talla **—Y mirad, ¡nada de michelines!**

—**Bueno, eso siempre es una ventaja**— dijo Cara con una carcajada, sacudió la cabeza y luego volvió a sus documentos.

Taylor empezó a poner algunas prendas en las perchas y a meter otras en bolsas de plástico.

—**Te estás tonificando. ¿Qué has hecho?**

—**Simplemente, salir a correr. Y muchos estiramientos. Quinn le da mucha importancia a los estiramientos. La semana pasada añadió sentadillas a nuestra rutina, y he de dejar claro que las odio con toda mi alma**— Continué observando mi reflejo y añadí—: **No recuerdo cuándo me comí una galleta por última vez, y me parece un crimen.**

—**Sigues entrenando con Quinn, ¿eh?**— preguntó Taylor, y no se me escapó la mirada que intercambiaron Cara y ella.

La mirada que decía que yo acababa de dejar caer un dato muy importante en el regazo de ambas, y que iban a discutirlo en detalle y luego diseccionarlo hasta que yo suplicase clemencia.

—**Sí, cada mañana.**

—**¿Quinn entrena contigo cada mañana?**— preguntó Taylor.

Otra mirada. Asentí y fui a recoger unas cuantas cosas que estaban desperdigadas por ahí.

—**Quedamos en el parque. ¿Sabíais que participa en triatlones? Está en muy buena forma.**

Cerré la boca de golpe al comprender que probablemente no resultaba seguro ser tan sincera con Taylor como lo era con Quinn. A aquellas alturas la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se le escapaba casi nada. Y así fue: enarcó una ceja y se puso una espesa onda de cabello rubio detrás del hombro.

—**Hablando de Quinn…**

Me puse a canturrear mientras doblaba un par de calcetines.

—**¿La ves durante el día, aparte de cuando salís a correr cada mañana?**

Sentí la atención de ambas como ardientes rayos láser en un lado de mi cara, así que asentí sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.

—**Es muy guapa**— añadió Taylor.

«Peligro, peligro», advirtió mi cerebro.

—**Sí que lo es**— afirmé.

—**¿Os habéis visto desnudas?**

Clavé mis ojos en los de Taylor.

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡Taylor!**— exclamó Cara.

—**No** — insistí —**Solo somos amigas.**

Taylor soltó una risita irritada, acercándose al vestidor con un puñado de ropa extendida sobre los brazos.

—**Vale**— dijo.

—**Salimos a correr por las mañanas y a veces quedamos para tomar un café o incluso para desayunar**— le conté, encogiéndome de hombros e ignorando que mi calibrador de sinceridad parecía entrar en la zona roja.

Últimamente habíamos desayunado juntas casi todas las mañanas y hablábamos al menos otra vez durante el día. Incluso había empezado a llamarle para pedirle consejo sobre mis experimentos cuando Liemacki estaba ocupado o de viaje…, o porque valoraba su opinión científica.

—**Solo somos amigas**— añadí mientras miraba a Cara, que tenía la vista puesta en sus papeles, pero sonreía sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**Y una mierda**— dijo Taylor, casi cantando— **Quinn Fabray no tiene a ninguna mujer en su vida que solo sea amiga suya, aparte de su familia y de nosotras dos.**

—**Eso es cierto**— convino Cara a regañadientes.

Sin decir nada, me puse a buscar un jersey en los cajones. No obstante, notaba que Taylor me observaba, sentía la presión de su mirada contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Nunca había tenido demasiadas amigas, y desde luego ninguna como Taylor, pero hasta yo era lo bastante lista para tenerle un poco de miedo. Me daba la impresión de que incluso el mismísimo Jake se lo tenía.

Encontré el cárdigan que estaba buscando y me lo puse encima de mi camiseta favorita, esforzándome por mantener una expresión neutral y la mente libre de cualquier idea relacionada con Quinn que se saliese de la zona de amistad. Algo me decía que aquellas dos se percatarían en un segundo.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que os conocéis?**— preguntó Cara — **Aaron y ella comparten mucha historia, pero yo solo la conozco desde que vine a Nueva York.**

—**A mí me pasa lo mismo**— añadió Taylor —**Desembucha, Berry. Quinn es demasiado engreída y necesitamos tener algo contra ella.**

Me eché a reír, aliviada por el ligero cambio de tema.

—**¿Qué queréis saber?**

—**Bueno, la conociste cuando estaba en la universidad. ¿Era una cretina total? Por favor, dinos que era miembro del club de ajedrez o algo así**— dijo Taylor, esperanzada.

—**¡Ja! Nada de eso. Estoy segura de que era una de esas chicas que al cumplir los dieciocho todas las madres se quieren tirar— **Fruncí el ceño, reflexionando **—De hecho, puede que Noah me contase esa anécdota exacta…**

—**Aaron dijo algo de que había salido con tu hermana, ¿no?**—preguntó Cara.

Me mordisqueé el labio y negué con la cabeza.

—**Algo hubo unas vacaciones, pero creo que simplemente se dieron el lote. Quinn conoció a mi hermano mayor, Noah, el día que llegaron a la universidad, y luego, después de la graduación, vivió con nosotros y trabajó con mi padre. Yo soy la más pequeña, así que en realidad no pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos, aparte de las comidas.**

—**Déjate de evasivas**— dijo Taylor, entornando los ojos —**Tienes que saber más.**

Me eché a reír.

—**Veamos, ella también es la más pequeña. Tiene dos hermanas mucho mayores que ella, pero no las conozco. Tengo la sensación de que fue una niña mimada. Recuerdo que una vez la oí decir que sus padres eran médicos y que se divorciaron mucho antes de que ella naciese. Años más tarde se encontraron en una convención, se emborracharon y volvieron a conectar por una noche…**

—**Y bum, Quinn** —adivinó Cara.

Asentí despacio con la cabeza.

—**Sí, pero la crio su madre. Sus hermanas tienen doce y catorce años más que ella. Era su bebé.**

—**Bueno, eso explicaría por qué cree que las mujeres están en el mundo solo para complacerla a ella**— añadió Taylor, dejándose caer en la cama junto a Cara.

No me gustó que dijera eso y me senté, negando con la cabeza.

—**No sé si es eso. Creo que sencillamente le gustan muchísimo las mujeres. Y a las mujeres también parece gustarles ella— **añadí —**Creció rodeada de mujeres, así que sabe cómo piensan y lo que quieren oír.**

—**Desde luego, sabe montárselo muy bien**— dijo Cara —**Dios, no veas las cosas que me ha contado Aaron.**

Me acordé de la boda de Noah, donde la vi desaparecer con dos mujeres a la vez sin que nadie más se percatase. Estaba segura de que aquella no era ni la primera ni la última vez que había sucedido algo así.

—**A las mujeres siempre les ha encantado**— dije —**Cuando Quinn trabajaba para mi padre, recuerdo haber oído a algunas de las amigas de mi madre hablar de ella. No os imagináis las cosas que le habrían hecho a esa chica.**

—**¡Vaya lobas!**— chilló Taylor, divertida **—Me encanta.**

—**Dios, todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de ella— **Me llevé un cojín al pecho, recordando—**Yo tenía doce años la primera vez que vino a casa con Noah, y algunas de mis amigas del colegio se inventaban excusas absurdas para visitarme. Una fingió que tenía que devolverme mi jersey el día de Nochebuena, y lo que hizo fue darme un jersey suyo. Imaginaos a Quinn a los diecinueve años, bromista, claramente enterada de cómo era el cuerpo femenino y con esa maldita sonrisa perversa. Tocaba en un grupo, llevaba tatuajes… Era el sexo con patas. Cuando se quedó con nosotros un verano, ella tenía veinticuatro años y yo dieciséis. Resultaba insoportable. Era como si le ofendiese llevar mucha ropa dentro de casa y se viese obligada a pasear semidesnuda.**

Al emerger de mi recuerdo, vi que las dos me sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Esas descripciones eran muy lascivas, Rachel**— dijo Cara.

La miré y pregunté:

—**¿He oído bien? ¿Acabas de emplear la palabra «lascivas»?**

—**Desde luego que sí**— dijo Taylor —**Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Me siento como si acabase de presenciar algo obsceno.**

Me levanté de la cama con un gruñido.

—**Así que está claro que Rachel, de adolescente, estaba un poquito colada por Quinn**— dijo Cara —**Pero lo más importante es preguntarse: ¿qué piensa Rachel de ella ahora que tiene veinticuatro años?**

Tuve que pensar unos instantes en aquello, porque, para ser sincera, pensaba mucho en Quinn y de todas las formas posibles. Pensaba en su cuerpo y su boca obscena, y por supuesto en todas las cosas que ella podía hacer con ese cuerpo y esa boca, pero también pensaba en su cerebro y su corazón.

—**Creo que es sorprendentemente tierna y absurdamente inteligente. Es una seductora irresistible, pero en el fondo es una buena chica.**

—**¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza tirártela?**

Me quedé mirando a Taylor.

—**¿Qué?**

Ella me devolvió la mirada.

—**¿Cómo que qué? Los das sois jóvenes y estáis como un tren. Ahí hay una historia. Apuesto a que sería increíble.**

Cientos de imágenes cruzaron mi mente en solo unos segundos, y aunque pensaba en tirármela más de lo que probablemente debía reconocer incluso ante mí misma, me obligué a decir:

—**De ningún modo pienso acostarme con Quinn.**

Cara se encogió de hombros.

—**Quizá todavía no**— dijo.

Me volví hacia ella.

—**¿No se supone que tú eres la recatada?**— le pregunté a Cara.

Taylor soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza, dedicándole a su amiga una falsa mirada de reprobación.

—**¡Recatada! Las que parecen dulces e inocentes siempre son las peores, créeme**— sentenció Taylor.

—**Bueno, da igual**— dije —**Quinn me considera una especie de hermana pequeña.**

Taylor se incorporó y me miró con seriedad.

—**Puedo asegurarte que, cuando Quinn conoce a una mujer, la pone en una de dos categorías: amiga inequívoca o posible candidata para tirársela.**

—**¿No va la tía y tiene citas programadas para follar**?— pregunté, arrugando la nariz.

Me gustaba la idea de salir con alguien, pero me daba la impresión de que las relaciones de Quinn poseían una estructura cuya complejidad iba mucho más allá de una simple falta de compromiso. En cuanto a tener programados encuentros regulares, lo que parecía ser su caso, no estaba segura de poder superar esa clase de límite en algo tan fluido e informe como el sexo.

Cara asintió con la cabeza.

—**Últimamente queda con Kitty los martes por la noche y con Marley los sábados por la tarde**— Canturreó reflexiva y añadió—: **Creo que ya no se ve con Lara, pero estoy segura de que hay otras que hacen cameos de vez en cuando.**

Taylor le lanzó una mirada a Cara y esta se la devolvió. Aparté la vista parpadeando para dejar que tuviesen su pequeño enfrentamiento en privado.

—**No estoy sugiriendo que se enamore de ella**— dijo Taylor —**Solo que se la tire.**

—**Solo pretendo asegurarme de que todo el mundo sabe de qué va la cosa**— contestó Cara con mirada desafiante.

—**Bueno**— empecé —**de todos modos no importa. Dado que es la mejor amiga de mi hermano, creo que podemos suponer sin temor a equivocarnos que estoy en territorio inequívocamente amistoso.**

—**¿Ha hablado de tus tetas?**— preguntó Taylor.

Noté que un rubor ardiente me subía por el cuello. Quinn hablaba de mi pecho, lo miraba y parecía idolatrarlo.

—**Pues… sí.**

Taylor esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—**Con eso está todo dicho.**

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn debía de estar convencida sin duda de que yo tomaba alguna clase de medicación que alteraba mi estado de ánimo… o de que necesitaba tomarla. Mientras corríamos, estuve distraída mientras me dedicaba a repasar mentalmente una y otra vez la conversación que mantuve con Cara y Taylor. No solo pensaba en la frecuencia con la que Quinn miraba mis tetas, hacía gestos hacia mis tetas y hasta les hablaba; por desgracia, yo me imaginaba a Quinn con las demás mujeres que había en su vida: lo que hacía con ellas, cómo se sentían cuando estaban con ella y si se divertían tanto como yo en su compañía. También me la imaginaba desnuda junto a ellas.

Eso, por supuesto, me llevó a concentrarme solamente en su desnudez, lo cual no contribuyó precisamente a mejorar mi capacidad de avanzar en línea recta por el camino que se extendía ante mí.

Me obligué a no pensar en la mujer que corría en silencio a mi lado y a centrarme en el trabajo que me aguardaba en el laboratorio, en el informe técnico que tenía que acabar y en los exámenes que tenía que ayudar a corregir a Liemacki.

Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando Quinn se inclinó sobre mí para estirarme la pierna derecha después de que prácticamente me desplomase en el camino por culpa de un calambre, me miró con tanta atención, recorriendo mi cara despacio con los ojos, que todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que había tratado de evitar volvieron a mi mente de forma precipitada. Se me encogió el estómago, y un calor delicioso se extendió desde mi pecho hasta el anhelo dormido entre mis piernas. Me pareció que iba a derretirme y a convertirme en un charco en mitad del frío suelo.

—**¿Estás bien?**— preguntó en voz baja.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño.

—**Esta mañana estás muy callada.**

—**Solo estoy pensando**— murmuré.

Apareció su sonrisita sexy, y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco y empezaba a martillearme en el pecho.

—**Bueno, espero que no estés pensando en películas porno, mamadas ni el modo en que quieres experimentar con el sexo, porque, si crees que vas a guardártelo para ti, lo tienes claro. Vamos cogiendo ritmo, Ziggs.**

Después de esa carrera tomé una ducha especialmente larga.

Nunca se me había dado bien enviar mensajes de texto. De hecho, antes de conocer a Quinn, mis únicos mensajes habían consistido en respuestas de una sola palabra para mi familia o mis compañeros de trabajo.

«_¿Vas a venir?_» «_Sí_».

«_¿Puedes traer una botella de vino?_» «_Claro_».

«_¿Piensas venir con alguien?_» «_Ignoro_».

Hasta hacía una semana, cuando por fin había sacado de su envoltorio el iPhone que Jesse me había regalado por Navidad, seguía utilizando un teléfono plegable del que Noah decía en broma que era el primer móvil fabricado. ¿Quién tenía tiempo de teclear cien mensajes cuando podía llamar y acabar con el tema en menos de un minuto? Desde luego, no parecía muy eficaz.

Pero con Quinn era divertido, y tenía que reconocer que con el teléfono nuevo resultaba más fácil.

Ella me mandaba mensajes con pensamientos que le surgían a lo largo del día, me enviaba imágenes de su cara cuando yo hacía un chiste especialmente malo o una foto de su almuerzo cuando la pechuga de pollo que le habían servido tenía forma de pene.

Por eso, tras mi ducha… relajante, cuando sonó mi móvil en la habitación contigua, no me sorprendió ver que se trataba de Quinn.

Sin embargo, lo que sí me sorprendió fue la pregunta:

«_¿Qué llevas puesto?_»

Fruncí el ceño, confusa. Era un pensamiento inesperado, pero ni de lejos lo más raro que me hubiese preguntado jamás. Habíamos quedado para desayunar en media hora y quizá le preocupaba que me presentase con el aspecto de una antisocial estudiante de posgrado, tal como le gustaba decir.

Bajé la vista hasta la toalla que llevaba en torno al pecho desnudo y tecleé:

«_Vaqueros negros, blusa amarilla, jersey azul_».

«_No, Ziggy. Quiero decir *introducir insinuación* QUÉ LLEVAS PUESTO_».

Ahora estaba realmente confusa.

«_No lo entiendo_», tecleé.

«_Te estoy sexteando_».

Hice una pausa y miré el teléfono unos segundos más antes de responder con:

«_¿Qué?_»

Ella tecleaba mucho más deprisa que yo, y su respuesta apareció casi de inmediato.

«_No es tan sexy cuando tengo que explicarlo. Nueva regla: tienes que tener una competencia mínima en el arte de sextear_».

Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza al caer en la cuenta.

«_¡Oh! ¡Y ja! "Sextear". Muy lista, Quinn_».

«_Aunque agradezco tu entusiasmo y que creas que soy lo bastante ingeniosa para haber pensado en eso _—respondió—, _yo no inventé el término. Lleva algún tiempo circulando en la cultura popular, ¿sabes? Ahora, contesta la pregunta_».

Me puse a caminar de un lado para otro, reflexionando. «Vale. Una tarea, podía hacerlo», pensé.

Traté de recordar todas las insinuaciones sexis que había oído en películas y, por supuesto, en ese momento no me vino ninguna a la cabeza. Me acordé de todas y cada una de las frases que utilizaba mi hermano Jesse para ligar…, y luego me estremecí, reconsiderando mi respuesta. Me quedé en blanco.

«_Bueno, en realidad, aún no estoy vestida_— tecleé —_Estaba aquí tratando de decidir si va contra las reglas ir sin ropa interior, porque creo que se me marca con la falda, pero detesto llevar tanga_».

Me quedé mirando el teléfono mientras los puntitos indicaban que él estaba respondiendo.

«_La hostia. Eso ha sido muy bueno, chica. Pero no digas "ropa interior". Ni "blusa". Nunca queda sexy_».

«_No te rías de mí. No sé qué decir. Me siento como una idiota, de pie aquí desnuda mandándote mensajes_».

Esperé. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que volviera a iluminarse la pantalla del móvil.

«_Vale. Es evidente que le has pillado el truco. Ahora di algo verde_».

«_¿Verde?_»

«_Estoy esperando_».

Oh, Dios. ¿Tenía tiempo de buscar algo en Google? No. Me estrujé el cerebro y tecleé la primera frase semiobscena que se me ocurrió:

«_A veces, mientras corremos y estás controlando la respiración y perdido en el ritmo, me pregunto qué sonidos emitirás durante el sexo_».

Aquello quizá fuese un poco más que semiobsceno, y durante un tiempo que se me antojó una eternidad no respondió. «¡Oh, Dios!», me dije. Dejé el teléfono, convencida de que Quinn iba a marcharse y no responder nunca más. Probablemente quería algo divertido y no tan… sincero.

Entré en el cuarto de baño, me pasé un cepillo por el pelo húmedo y luego me lo recogí encima de la cabeza. En la otra habitación, el teléfono zumbó sobre el escritorio.

«_Vaya_» fue el primer mensaje.

El segundo mensaje:

«_Menuda forma de… lanzarse. Vale, voy a necesitar un minuto. O cinco_».

«_OHNOLOSIENTIIO_» —tecleé con dedos estúpidos y torpes, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se me tragase la tierra—. «_Quiero decir que lo siento. No me puedo creer que haya dicho eso_».

«_Me tomas el pelo_— respondió —_Ha sido como estar en Navidad. Está claro que tengo que mejorar mis resultados. Un momento, puede que antes tenga que hacer estiramientos_».

Puse los ojos en blanco.

«_Espero_».

«_Hoy tenías unas tetas preciosas_».

«_¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?_», tecleé.

Francamente, me había dicho cosas más pervertidas a la cara. Y a las tetas. ¿De verdad creía estar enseñándome a ser sexy?

«_¿En serio? ¿No te ha impresionado nada?_»

«_Zzzzzzzzzzz_» —escribí en respuesta.

«_¿Puedo VERTE las tetas la próxima vez?_»

Bueno. Me dije a mí misma.

Noté las mejillas calientes, pero no pensaba reconocerlo de ninguna manera.

«_Bostezo_». Le sonreí al teléfono como una idiota.

Apareció en la ventana la pequeña burbuja de texto que indicaba que él había empezado a teclear.

Esperé. Y esperé. Por fin:

«_¿Puedo tocarlas? ¿Probarlas?_»

Me tapé los pechos con la toalla y tragué saliva, temblando. Mi cara no era lo único que estaba caliente ahora. Respondí:

«_Eso ha estado un poco mejor_».

«_¿Dejarías que te las chupase y después me las follase?_»

Se me cayó el teléfono y lo cogí como pude. «_Muy bueno_», tecleé con manos temblorosas. Cerré los ojos, luchando por apartar la imagen de las caderas de Quinn moviéndose sobre mi pecho, de su polla deslizándose sobre la piel de entre mis pechos.

Casi pude sentir su determinación a través del móvil al leer:

«_Avísame cuando necesites un minuto de tiempo A SOLAS. ¿Estás lista?_»

«No. Desde luego que no», pensé.

«_Sí_».

«_El otro día llevabas esa camiseta, la rosa. Tus tetas se veían de puta madre. Llenas y suaves. Te pude ver los pezones cuando empezó a hacer viento. Solo pude pensar en la sensación que me produciría tocarte, en lo que sentiría al notar tus pezones contra mi lengua. En cómo quedaría mi polla contra tu piel y en la sensación que me produciría correrme encima de tu cuello_».

«_Hoooostia_». «_¿Will? ¿Puedo llamarte?_»

«_¿Por qué?_»

«_Porque me cuesta teclear con una sola mano_».

Durante un minuto no respondió, y me permití imaginar que esta vez el teléfono se le había caído a él. Pero entonces respondió:

«_¡Sí! ¿Te estás tocando?_»

Me eché a reír mientras tecleaba:

«_Has picado_», y luego arrojé el teléfono a un lado y cerré los ojos.

Porque sí, lo estaba haciendo.

Como Quinn y yo habíamos quedado para desayunar en Sarabeth's, cuando acabé de «pensar» en sus mensajes me apresuré a vestirme y salí corriendo por la puerta. A pesar de la baja temperatura y de que comenzaba a nevar, noté las mejillas acaloradas hasta llegar a la calle Noventa y tres y me pregunté si sería posible sentarme frente a ella sin que se diese cuenta de que acababa de masturbarme inspirada por sus mensajes. Me daba la sensación de que las cosas se habían desmadrado, e intenté recordar cuándo había sucedido. ¿Fue en la carrera de esa misma mañana, cuando se había inclinado sobre mi cuerpo como si fuese a subírseme encima, o fue un par de semanas atrás, en el bar, cuando empezamos a hablar de películas porno y sexo? Quizá fuese incluso antes, el primer día que salimos a correr juntas y me puso un gorro en la cabeza, dedicándome una sonrisa que hizo que me sintiera como si acabara de follárseme contra una pared.

Aquello no iba bien. «Amigas, me recordé a mí misma. Misión de agente secreto. Aprender la forma de moverse de los ninjas y salir ilesa».

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha sobre la fina capa de nieve, maldiciendo el frío de marzo, mientras los copos se enredaban en mi pelo suelto. Una pareja joven salía en ese momento del restaurante y me las arreglé para cruzar la puerta abierta mientras pasaban.

—**Zig —**oí, y al alzar la mirada vi que Quinn me sonreía desde el piso de arriba. La saludé con el brazo antes de dirigirme a las escaleras, quitándome el gorro y la bufanda.

—**Me alegro de volver a verte— **dijo, poniéndose de pie cuando me acerqué a la mesa.

Me sorprendí sintiéndome irracionalmente molesta por sus buenos modales, y aún más por su pelo aún mojado y la forma en que el jersey se ceñía a su inacabable torso. Debajo llevaba una camisa blanca remangada y vi asomar las líneas de sus tatuajes. Guapísima gilipollas.

—**Buenos días**— contesté.

—**¿Estás de mal humor? ¿Quizá un poco tensa?**

—**No** —le respondí con el ceño fruncido.

Se echó a reír mientras nos sentábamos.

—**Ya he pedido lo tuyo.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Tu desayuno. Las tortitas de limón con moras, ¿no? Y ese **

**zumo de flores.**

—**Sí**— contesté, observándolo desde mi lado de la mesa.

Cogí mi servilleta, la desdoblé y me la apoyé sobre el regazo. Se inclinó para mirarme a los ojos.

Parecía un poco inquieta.

—**¿Querías otra cosa? Puedo llamar a la camarera.**

—**No…** —Inspiré hondo, abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla. Era algo muy pequeño: la comida que siempre pedía, el tipo de zumo que me gustaba, que hubiese sabido exactamente cómo estirarme esa mañana. Sin embargo, por algún motivo parecía grande, importante. Me hacía sentir un poco mal que ella hubiese sido tan amable y yo no fuese capaz de sacar la cabeza de sus pantalones —**Es que no puedo creerme que te hayas acordado de eso.**

Se encogió de hombros.

—**No es gran cosa. Es un desayuno, Zigzag. No te he donado un riñón.**

Me obligué a reprimir la actitud irrazonablemente puñetera que surgió en mi interior al oír esas palabras.

—**Bueno, ha sido bonito. A veces me sorprendes.**

Pareció un tanto desconcertado.

—**¿Cómo es eso?**

Suspiré, un poco desanimada.

—**Es que di por sentado que me tratarías como si fuese una cría**— Tan pronto como dije aquello, quedó claro que no le gustó, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y exhaló despacio, así que continué divagando —**Sé que renuncias a tu paz y tranquilidad para dejarme correr contigo. Sé que has cancelado planes con tus «no novias» y has tenido que reorganizar las cosas para tener tiempo para mí, y… quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco. Eres una gran amiga, Quinn.**

Juntó las cejas y se quedó mirando su agua con hielo en lugar de mirarme a mí.

—**Gracias. Bueno, ya sabes, solo intento ayudar a la… hermana pequeña de Noah.**

—**Vale**— dije mientras la irritación volvía a inundarme.

Me entraron ganas de coger su agua y echármela por encima de la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba de tan mal humor?

—**Vale**— repitió, parpadeando y dedicándome una media sonrisa que al instante apaciguó mi cabreo e hizo que mis partes volviesen a despertar —**Al menos, eso es lo que le contaremos a todo el mundo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, depende de ustedes cuando suba el próximo capítulo ;) **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Algo había cambiado, se había accionado algún interruptor a lo largo de los últimos días, y entre nosotras ahora se respiraba un ambiente enrarecido y tenso. Había empezado unas mañanas atrás, durante una de nuestras sesiones corriendo al aire libre, cuando ella estaba muy callada y dispersa y se había caído al sentir un calambre en la pierna. Después, en el desayuno, estaba de un humor de perros, pero la razón se veía a la legua: estaba luchando consigo misma por algún motivo. Estaba tan enfadada como yo, como si tuviéramos que ser capaces de luchar contra aquel imán que parecía empeñado en atraernos a una zona distinta. Una zona que no estaba hecha para la simple amistad.

Me sonó el móvil en la mesita del café y me incorporé de golpe al ver la foto de Rachel iluminando la pantalla. Traté de pasar por alto la agradable sensación de alivio y alegría al ver que me estaba llamando.

—**Hola, Ziggs.**

—**Ven conmigo esta noche a una fiesta** —dijo sin más, pasando olímpicamente de los saludos tradicionales. La clásica señal de que Rachel estaba nerviosa. Hizo una pausa y luego añadió, en voz baja—: **A menos que… Mierda, es sábado. A menos que hayas quedado con alguna de tus parejas sexuales fijas, esas que sienten un amor platónico por ti.**

Hice caso omiso de la retorcida segunda parte de su comentario y me centré en la primera pregunta, imaginándome una fiesta en una sala de reuniones del departamento de biología de Columbia, con botellas de refrescos de dos litros, patatas de bolsa y salsa mexicana de supermercado.

—**¿Qué clase de fiesta?**

Esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—**Una fiesta de inauguración de piso.**

Sonreí mirando al teléfono, cada vez más suspicaz.

—**¿Qué clase de piso?**

Al otro lado de la línea, Rachel dejó escapar un gemido, dándose por vencida.

—**Muy bien, te lo diré. Es una fiesta de estudiantes. Un colega de mi departamento y sus amigos acaban de mudarse a otro apartamento. Estoy segura de que es un cuchitril. Quiero ir, pero quiero que tú me acompañes.**

—**¿Así que va a ser una farra universitaria? **—pregunté, riéndome —**¿Y habrá barriles de cerveza y Fritos?**

—**Doctora Fabray**— dijo, suspirando —**No me seas esnob**.

—**No soy esnob**— repliqué —**Soy una treintañera que acabó la universidad hace años y para la que una noche loca consiste en convencer a Aaron para que se gaste más de mil pavos en una botella de un buen whisky escocés.**

—**Ven conmigo, por favor. Te prometo que lo pasarás muy bien.**

Lancé un suspiro, mirando la botella semivacía de cerveza que había en mi mesita del café.

—**¿Voy a ser la mayor de la fiesta?**

—**Probablemente**— admitió —**Pero me consta que también vas a ser la tía más buena.**

Me eché a reír y entonces pensé en qué planes tenía para esa noche sin aquella opción. Había anulado mi cita con Marley, y todavía ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué.

Mentira. Sabía exactamente por qué. Me sentía incómoda, como si tal vez estuviese siendo injusta con Rachel por estar con otras mujeres cuando ella me estaba dando a mí tanto de sí misma. Cuando le dije a Marley que no podía quedar, sé que detectó algo más en mi voz. No me preguntó por qué ni intentó quedar otro día, como habría hecho Kitty. Sospechaba que ya no volvería a acostarme con aquella castaña en particular nunca más.

—**¿Quinn?**

Suspirando, me levanté y me dirigí al rincón donde había dejado los zapatos, junto a la puerta principal.

—**Está bien, vale, iré. Pero ponte una camiseta con la que enseñes mucho las tetas, así tendré algo con lo que entretenerme si me aburro.**

Soltó una risotada jadeante y prolongada, con un aire travieso y seductor a la vez.

—**Trato hecho.**

* * *

><p>Era exactamente como lo había imaginado: el típico piso de alquiler para estudiantes muertos de hambre y la típica fiesta de universitarios. Sentí una pequeña punzada de nostalgia cuando entramos dentro del apartamento abarrotado. Los dos sofás eran unos futones desvencijados con fundas harapientas y llenas de manchurrones.<p>

La televisión estaba sobre un tablón que hacía malabarismos entre dos cajas de plástico para las botellas de leche. La mesa de café había visto días mejores antes de pasar por unos días muy malos y terminar en las manos de aquellos bárbaros, para que acabaran de destrozarla. En la cocina, una horda de _hipsters_ universitarios barbudos se arremolinaban en torno a un barril de cerveza Yuengling, y había un surtido de botellas semivacías de alcohol barato y diversos refrescos.

Sin embargo, por la expresión en la cara de Rachel, se diría que acabábamos de franquear las puertas del cielo. Se puso a dar unos saltitos a mi lado, y luego me buscó la mano y me la apretó con fuerza.

—**¡Me alegro un montón de que hayas venido conmigo!**

—**Dime la verdad, ¿habías estado antes en una fiesta?**— pregunté.

—**Una vez**— admitió, arrastrándome hacia el centro del barullo —**En la facultad. Me bebí cuatro chupitos de Bacardi y poté encima de los zapatos de un tío. Todavía no tengo ni idea de cómo volví a casa.**

La imagen hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Había visto a esa misma chica, con los ojos abiertos como platos, paseándose por el lado salvaje de la vida, en casi todas las fiestas a las que había ido durante mi vida universitaria. No soportaba la idea de que Rachel hubiese sido aquella chica alguna vez. A mis ojos, ella era demasiado lista para caer en semejante vulgaridad, más digna.

Ella seguía hablando, y me agaché un poco para oír el resto de lo que decía:

—… **noches locas las pasábamos básicamente jugando al Magic en la sala común de nuestra residencia de estudiantes y bebiendo ouzo. Bueno, mejor dicho, el ouzo se lo bebían los demás. En cuanto lo huelo, me entran ganas de vomitar**— Se volvió a mirarme por encima del hombro y aclaró—: **Es que mi compañera de habitación era griega.**

Rachel me presentó a un grupo de gente, casi todos chicos. Había un tal Sam, un Hau, un Leo y creo que un Anil. Uno de ellos le dio a Rachel un cóctel hecho con sake de ciruelas, la bebida de moda, y agua de seltz. Sabía que Rachel no bebía casi nunca, y mi instinto protector se activó de inmediato.

—**¿Prefieres tomar algo sin alcohol?**— le pregunté, lo bastante alto para que me oyeran los demás.

Menudos gilipollas, dando por supuesto que querría algo alcohólico. Todos esperaron su respuesta, pero ella dio un sorbo y emitió un ruidito.

—**Esto está muy rico. ¡Joder, está buenísimo!**

Al parecer, le gustaba.

—**Tú asegúrate de que solo me beba uno**— me susurró, arrimándose a mí —**O no me hago responsable de mis actos.**

«Mierda, genial», pensé. Con esa sola frase acababa de desbaratar el plan de hacer de hermana mayor, buena y protectora, que tenía preparado para esa noche.

Rachel se bebió el cóctel mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado encendido, acentuado por la luminosidad de su sonrisa. Me miró a los ojos y vi la felicidad que irradiaban. «Dios, qué guapa es», me dije, deseando estar a solas con ella en mi casa viendo una película y recordándome hacer todo lo posible para que eso sucediera pronto. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había ido llegando a la fiesta. La cocina estaba cada vez más llena.

Otra universitaria se sumó a nuestro pequeño corrillo en mitad de una conversación sobre los profesores más locos del departamento y se me presentó, colocándose entre Sam, que estaba a mi derecha, y yo. A mi izquierda, me percaté de que Rachel permanecía atenta a mi reacción. Era hiperconsciente de todos sus movimientos, y me veía a mí misma a través de sus ojos. Tenía razón cuando decía que siempre me estaba fijando en las mujeres, pero aunque aquella otra mujer era guapa, solo me causaba indiferencia, sobre todo teniendo a Rachel tan cerca. ¿De verdad creía Rachel que tenía la costumbre de acostarme con alguien cada vez que salía a algún sitio?

La miré a los ojos y le lancé una mirada de reprimenda. Rachel se rió y dijo en voz baja:

—**Te conozco.**

—**No tanto como tú crees**— murmuré. Y qué cojones, ya puestos, añadí—: **Todavía tienes mucho que descubrir acerca de mí.**

Se me quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos eternos. Vi cómo le palpitaba el pulso en el cuello, la forma en que se le hinchaba y deshinchaba el pecho, con la respiración agitada. Bajó la vista, apoyó la mano en mis brazos y recorrió con los dedos el tatuaje del fonógrafo que me había hecho cuando murió mi abuelo.

Nos apartamos del grupo los dos a la vez, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice y secreta. «Joder, esta chica me tiene trastornada…»

—**Háblame de este tatuaje**— murmuró.

—**Me lo hice hace un año, cuando murió mi abuelo. Él me enseñó a tocar el bajo. Escuchaba música todos los segundos de su vida, todos los días.**

—**Háblame del que no he visto nunca**— dijo, desplazando la atención hacia mis labios.

Cerré los ojos un instante, pensando.

—**Llevo la palabra «NO» escrita en la costilla inferior del costado izquierdo.**

Riéndose, se acercó un poco más, lo bastante para que llegara hasta a mí el dulce aroma a licor de ciruela de su aliento.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Me lo hice una noche que me emborraché en la universidad. Me dio un ataque antirreligioso y no me gustaba la idea de que Dios hubiese hecho a Eva a partir de una costilla. **

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose con mi risa favorita, la que le salía directamente del estómago y se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

—**Hay que ver qué guapa eres, joder…**— murmuré sin pensar, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

Enderezó la cabeza de golpe y, sin apartar la mirada de mi boca, me sacó a rastras de la cocina con una sonrisa diabólica y sibilina en los labios.

—**¿Adónde vamos?**— pregunté, dejándome llevar por un pasillo estrecho flanqueado por puertas cerradas.

—**¡Chist! Me faltará valor si te lo digo antes de que lleguemos. Tú ven conmigo.**

Ella no imaginaba que la habría seguido hasta el mismísimo infierno, aunque el pasillo estuviese en llamas. Después de todo, había acudido a aquella fiestecilla bohemia con ella, ¿no?

Rachel se paró delante de una de las puertas cerradas y esperó. Apoyó la oreja en la hoja de madera, me sonrió y cuando no oímos ningún ruido, hizo girar el pomo y soltó un gritito entusiasmado y nervioso.

La habitación estaba oscura, vacía, a Dios gracias, y todavía relativamente limpia por la mudanza reciente. Había una cama hecha en medio de la habitación y una cómoda colocada contra una esquina, pero la pared del fondo estaba todavía repleta de cajas.

—**¿De quién es esta habitación?**— pregunté.

—**No estoy segura**— Alargó el brazo, cerró el pestillo a mi espalda y luego me miró sonriendo —**Hola.**

—**Hola, Rachel.**

Abrió mucho sus preciosos ojos y se quedó boquiabierta.

—**No me has llamado Ziggy.**

—**Ya lo sé**— susurré con una sonrisa.

—**Dilo otra vez**— Lo dijo con voz ronca, como si me hubiese pedido que la tocara otra vez, que la besara otra vez.

Y tal vez cuando la había llamado Rachel, había sido como darle un beso. Desde luego, lo había sido para mí. Y una parte de mí, una parte muy importante, decidió que ya no me importaba. No me importaba que hubiese besado a su hermana hacía doce años ni que su hermano fuese uno de mis mejores amigos. No me importaba que Rachel fuese siete años menor que yo y en muchos aspectos, muy inocente. No me importaba que seguramente acabara fastidiándolo todo ni que mi pasado pudiera molestarla.

Estábamos solas, en una habitación a oscuras, y cada centímetro de mi piel estaba pidiendo a gritos que me tocara.

— **Rachel**— dije en voz baja. Las dos sílabas inundaron mi cabeza, se adueñaron de mis pulsaciones.

Esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y luego me miró a la boca. Asomó la lengua por la suya y se humedeció el labio inferior.

—**¿Qué pasa aquí, doña Misteriosa?**— susurré —**¿Qué hacemos en esta habitación tan oscura, intercambiando miradas sugerentes?**

Levantó las manos y las palabras le salieron en un torrente precipitado y jadeante.

—**Esta habitación es como Las Vegas, ¿vale? Así que lo que pase aquí dentro, se queda aquí dentro. O mejor dicho, lo que se diga aquí dentro, aquí dentro se queda.**

Asentí, hechizada por la delicada curva de su labio inferior.

—**Muy bien…**

—**Si te resulta raro o si cruzo alguna frontera de la amistad que por algún milagro no haya cruzado todavía, dímelo y nos iremos, y la situación será igual de ridícula que antes de que entrásemos aquí.**

—**Muy bien**— volví a susurrar y la observé mientras respiraba profundamente y con movimientotrémulo. Estaba un poco achispada y nerviosa. Una corriente de expectación me recorrió la nuca y laespina dorsal.

—**Me pongo muy tensa cuando estoy contigo**— dijo en voz baja.

—**¿Solo cuando estás conmigo?**— pregunté, sonriendo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—**Quiero que… me enseñes cosas. Pienso en ti a todas horas. Y sé que te sientes cómoda haciendo esto sin tener que mantener una relación…**— Se interrumpió, mirándome a los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación **—Somos amigas, ¿verdad?**

Supe con toda certeza cómo iba a acabar aquello.

—**Sea lo que sea**— murmuré —**lo haré.**

—**No sabes qué es lo que voy a pedirte.**

Riéndome, le contesté en un susurro.

—**Pues pídemelo.**

Se acercó un poco más, apoyó la mano en uno de mis pechos y cerré los ojos al sentir que deslizaba su palma cálida por mi abdomen. Por un instante, me pregunté si notaría el martilleo de mi corazón. Yo percibía mis palpitaciones en todas partes, retumbando en mi pecho y por toda mi piel.

—**Anoche vi otra peli—** dijo —**Otra peli porno.**

—**Ah.**

—**La verdad es que esas pelis son muy malas.**

Lo dijo muy despacio, como si le preocupara ofender mi sensibilidad de mujer amante del porno.

—**Sí que lo son** —convine riendo.

—**Las mujeres son unas histriónicas. Y ahora que lo pienso**— añadió, con aire reflexivo —**los hombres también, casi todo el tiempo.**

—**¿Casi todo?**— pregunté, intrigada.

—**Al final no**— dijo, bajando la voz a apenas un decibelio**—Cuando se corrió el tío… Se salió de dentro de ella y se corrió fuera.**

Deslizó los dedos por debajo de mi camisa, haciendo cosquillas en la línea que iba de mi ombligo a la parte inferior de la cintura de mis pantalones. Contuvo el aliento y desplazó las manos hacia arriba, tanteando mis pechos.

Mierda. Estaba tan excitada que me resultaba imposible contenerme y no sujetarla de las caderas con las manos, pero quería que fuera ella quien llevase la iniciativa. Era ella quien me había llevado hasta allí, quien lo había empezado todo. Quería que se desfogara antes de pasarme a mí el testigo. Y entonces no tendría forma humana de contenerme.

—**Eso es algo habitual en el cine porno**— dije —**Los tíos no se corren dentro.**

Me miró a los ojos.

—**Esa parte me gustó mucho.**

Sentí cómo se me ponía dura por momentos y tragué saliva.

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Me gustó porque parecía real. Es como si estuviera descubriendo un mundo nuevo. Nunca he probado algo así y… o a lo mejor no** **había querido experimentar con los chicos con los que he estado, pero desde que empecé a quedar contigo, no dejo de pensar en esas cosas. Quiero descubrir qué es lo que me gusta.**

—**Eso está bien.**

Me estremecí en el interior de la oscura habitación, arrepintiéndome de haber contestado tan deprisa, de parecer tan desesperada. Me moría de ganas de que me pidiera que la llevara a la cama y me la follara, que la hiciera gritar hasta que toda la fiesta se enterara de dónde nos habíamos metido y de cuánto estaba gozando.

—**La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que les gusta a los hombres. Ya sé que dices que son muy simples, pero no lo son. Para mí, no lo son.**

Me cogió la mano y, sin apartar los ojos de mi cara, se la acercó al pecho. Bajo la palma de mi mano, era tal y como la había imaginado cien mil veces. Tan redonda y suave, toda curvas turgentes y piel de terciopelo. Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en brazos y aplastarla entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

—**Quiero que me enseñes cómo**— dijo.

—**¿Qué quieres decir con que te enseñe «cómo»?**

Cerró los ojos un instante, tragando saliva.

—**Quiero tocarte y hacer que te corras.**

Inspiré hondo y miré a la cama, en mitad de la habitación.

—**¿Ahí?**

Siguió la dirección de mi mirada y negó.

—**No, ahí no. En la cama, todavía no. Solo…**— Vaciló un momento y luego preguntó, muy despacio—: **¿Eso es un sí?**

—**Mmm… Pues claro que es un sí. No creo que pudiera decirte que no, aunque sea eso lo que debería hacer.**

Reprimió una sonrisa y deslizó mi mano por su cadera.

—**¿Quieres hacerme una paja? ¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo? **—Flexioné las rodillas para mirarla a los ojos. Me sentí como una auténtica capulla por ser tan bruta, y además, toda la conversación tenía un aire absolutamente surrealista, pero tenía que ser muy clara con lo que estaba pasando allí antes de perder por completo el escaso autocontrol que me quedaba y llevar aquello demasiado lejos **—Solo lo digo para asegurarme de que te he entendido.**

Rachel tragó saliva de nuevo, avergonzada de pronto, e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—**Sí.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya no me dejan comentarios casi nunca :(**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Di un paso hacia delante y cuando percibí el tenue olor a flores de su champú, me di cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba cachonda. No me había puesto nerviosa hasta ese momento, pero justo entonces estaba aterrorizada. Me daba lo mismo cómo iba a ser, podía mostrarse torpe y vacilante, demasiado lenta o demasiado rápida, demasiado suave o demasiado ruda: sabía que me iba a deshacer en sus manos. Solo quería que ella siguiera comportándose con la misma franqueza, que siguiera siendo igual de abierta, cada segundo. Quería que el sexo fuese divertido para ella.

—**Puedes tocarme**— le dije, tratando de alcanzar un equilibrio entre mi necesidad de ser considerada y mi tendencia a ser autoritaria.

Me asió el cinturón, lo desabrochó y desplacé las manos de sus caderas hacia arriba, para llegar a través de su cintura hasta el botón superior de su camisa. A sus labios afloró una sonrisa ebria e intentó esconder la cabeza para que no la viera, pero no lo consiguió. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la expresión de mi cara, pero imaginaba que debía de tener unos ojos enormes y la boca entreabierta mientras le desabrochaba los botones con manos trémulas. Cuando le deslicé la camisa por los hombros, vi cómo vacilaba al enfrentarse con mi bragueta, con dedos inseguros, antes de apartarse para dejar que la camisa le cayera al suelo.

Se quedó de pie delante de mí con un sencillo sujetador de algodón. La rodeé con los brazos, pidiéndole permiso con los ojos antes de desabrochárselo y quitárselo por los brazos.

No estaba preparada para el espectáculo de sus senos desnudos y me quedé mirándolos, embobada.

—**Solo para que lo sepas**— susurró —**no tienes que hacerme nada si no quieres.**

—**Solo para que lo sepas tú**— repuse, con la misma voz susurrante —**ahora mismo me resultaría imposible no tocarte.**

—**Es que quiero estar muy concentrada. Y si me tocas, podrías… distraerme.**

Lancé un gemido de frustración; aquella mujer me quería matar.

—**Qué alumna tan aplicada…** —exclamé, inclinándome para besarle el vértice que formaban su cuello y el hombro —**Pero no me pidas que no me ponga a contemplar semejante belleza. A estas alturas, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que estoy un poco obsesionada con tus pechos.**

Tenía la piel suave y olía maravillosamente. Abrí la boca y la mordisqueé con cuidado, tanteando.

Dio un respingo y apretó el cuerpo contra mí, la mejor reacción posible. Por mi cerebro empezaron a desfilar imágenes de ella arañándome la espalda con las uñas mientras yo abría la boca y me lanzaba con avidez sobre sus pechos al tiempo que me balanceaba sobre ella.

—**Tócame, Rachel.** —Tomé uno de sus pechos con la mano y lo levanté más arriba, apretando.

«Joder, esta mujer está para comérsela». Había vuelto a desplazar las manos a mi bragueta, pero las dejó ahí, inmóviles.

—**Enséñame cómo se hace…**

Era probablemente lo más sensual que me había dicho una mujer. Puede que fuese el tono de su voz, un poco ronca, un poco hambrienta. Puede que fuese el hecho de saber lo hábil que era en todos los demás ámbitos de su vida y que justo ese aspecto no lo dominase en absoluto, hasta el punto de que no tenía más remedio que pedir mi ayuda. O tal vez fuese simplemente que estaba loca por ella, y que enseñarle a Rachel cómo debía complacerme era como decirle al universo entero: «Mirad, esta mujer me pertenece».

Desplacé sus manos a la cintura de mis tejanos y juntos los bajamos, junto con mis bóxer, hasta la altura de las caderas, liberando mi polla entre las dos. Dejé que me mirara mientras levantaba las manos para apartarle el pelo por detrás de la nuca, inclinándome para besarle el cuello.

—**Joder, qué rica estás…**— Estaba tan empalmada que sentía las palpitaciones a lo largo de todo el miembro. Necesitaba aliviar toda aquella tensión —**Mierda, Rachel, rodéamela con la mano.**

—**Enséñame, Quinn**— me imploró, recorriendo mi abdomen hacia arriba y hacia abajo con las manos, rozando apenas la punta de mi polla erecta. Las dos miramos hacia abajo y nos balanceamos levemente al unísono.

Tomé su mano cálida y se la envolví alrededor de mi polla antes de deslizarla arriba y abajo, a la vez que emitía un jadeo ronco y prolongado.

—**Jodeeerrr…**

Ella empezó a gemir también, un sonido brusco y excitado, y estuve a punto de estallar. Me contuve y cerré los ojos con fuerza, me agaché de nuevo para cubrirle el cuello de besos y la guie. Se movía muy muy despacio. Hacía siglos que no me hacían una paja, y prefería el sexo oral o la penetración cien mil veces, pero en ese momento, aquello era sencillamente perfecto.

Tenía los labios casi pegados a los míos. Incluso podía percibir su aliento, saborear el regusto dulzón de aquel licor de ciruelas.

—**¿No es un poco raro que te esté tocando aquí abajo y ni siquiera nos hayamos besado todavía?**— murmuró.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando hacia el lugar en que sus dedos rodeaban el grosor palpitante.

Tragué saliva, casi incapaz de dar forma a mis pensamientos.

—**Aquí no hay nada definido sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. No hay reglas**— dije.

Apartó los ojos del punto de mi boca que había estado observando completamente absorta hasta ese momento.

—**No tienes que besarme— **me respondió.

La miré perpleja. Hacía varias semanas que me moría de ganas de besarla.

—**Mierda, Rachel, sí. Tengo que hacerlo.**

Deslizó la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos.

—**Bueno**— aceptó.

Me agaché, acercándome, sin dejar de guiar su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente. Tenía los labios a apenas un suspiro de los míos, y de su boca salían pequeños ruidos cada vez que alcanzaba mi glande con la mano y yo dejaba escapar un gemido ronco. Aquello era increíble para ser una simple paja, y de pronto, todo se volvió demasiado íntimo para que fuésemos simples amigos.

La miré a los ojos y luego a la boca, antes de avanzar esos escasos milímetros para besarla.

Fue la cosa más dulce y fogosa del mundo, y nuestro primer beso fue irreal, deslizando mis labios sobre los suyos, como pidiéndole: «Deja que te haga esto. Deja que te haga esto y sea delicada y cuidadosa con cada rincón de tu cuerpo». La besé varias veces, con labios carnosos, unos besos tiernos para que supiese que me iba a dedicar a aquello todo el tiempo que ella necesitase.

Cuando abrí la boca lo justo para engullir su labio inferior, sentí una corriente eléctrica al oír el brusco jadeo de su garganta.

Joder, me moría de ganas de levantarla, follarme su boca con mi lengua y tomarla allí mismo, contra la pared, con la fiesta a todo volumen al otro lado y mis ojos clavados en su cara, observándola mientras asimilaba todas y cada una de las sensaciones.

Cuando retrocedió, estudió mi boca, mis ojos y mi frente. Me estaba estudiando a mí. No sabía si lo que sentía era una fascinación general con lo que estaba aprendiendo o era específicamente con aquel momento conmigo, pero lo cierto es que nada habría podido sacarme del trance en el que estaba; ni unos fuegos artificiales, ni un incendio en el pasillo. Mi necesidad de estar dentro de ella algún día, de poseerla por completo, me aguijoneó todo el cuerpo y se plantó debajo de mis costillas, oprimiéndome con una fuerza insoportable.

—**Me lo dirías si lo hago fatal, ¿verdad?**— preguntó en voz baja.

Me eché a reír, resollando.

—**Oh, no lo haces nada fatal. Eres increíble, joder. Esto es increíble, y eso que solo es tu mano…**

—**¿Es que…?** —empezó a preguntar con expresión insegura —**¿Es que las otras no lo hacen?**

Tragué saliva rápidamente, ofuscada ante la mención de otras mujeres en ese momento. Antes, casi quería que fuesen una presencia constante, un recordatorio para ambas partes de lo que pasaba y lo que no pasaba en un momento como aquel. Con Rachel, quería borrar sus sombras de la pared.

—**Chist…**

—**Quiero decir, ¿normalmente solo echas un polvo y ya está?**

—**Me gusta lo que estamos haciendo. Ahora mismo no quiero otra cosa, ¿quieres concentrarte en la polla que tienes en la mano?**

Se echó a reír, y yo seguí palpitando en la palma de su mano, con aquel sonido maravilloso.

—**Vale**— murmuró —**Tendré que empezar por lo básico.**

—**Me gusta que quieras aprender a tocarme.**

—**Me gusta tocarte**— murmuró en mi boca —**Me gusta que me enseñes.**

En ese momento empezamos a movernos más rápido; le enseñé cuánto podía apretar, y le hice saber que podía sujetarla con fuerza y que necesitaba que empezase a darle más rápido y más fuerte de lo que ella creía.

—**Aprieta más**— susurré —**Me gusta muy prieta.**

—**¿No te duele?**

—**No, me está matando, joder.**

—**A ver, déjame intentar…**— Me apartó el brazo suavemente con la mano que tenía libre.

De ese modo tuve acceso a sus pechos y me agaché para chuparle un pezón, al tiempo que soplaba delicadamente sobre la punta erecta. Lanzó un gemido y bajó el ritmo un momento antes de acelerar de nuevo.

—**¿Puedo seguir así hasta que termines?—** me preguntó.

Me eché a reír, pegada a su piel. Me tenía prácticamente vibrando en sus manos, luchando por no correrme cada vez que deslizaba la mano abajo y luego arriba hacia el glande.

—**La verdad es que contaba con eso.**

Le succioné el cuello, cerrando los ojos y preguntándome si me permitiría dejarle una marca allí para poder vérsela al día siguiente. Para que todos la viesen. Alrededor, el mundo me daba vueltas. Su mano era maravillosa, desde luego, pero toda ella me dejaba extasiada. El olor y el sabor de su piel suave y firme, sus gemidos de placer por el simple acto de tocarme… Era sensual, activa y curiosa, y estaba segura de que hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que nadie me ponía tan a cien. La tensión familiar fue acumulándose en mi vientre, y empecé a balancearme hacia delante y hacia atrás en su mano firme.

— **Rachel… Oh, mierda, un poco más rápido, ¿vale?**

Las palabras parecían mucho más íntimas así, apoyando mi boca en su piel, con el aliento entrecortado. Solo vaciló un segundo antes de reaccionar, tirando con más fuerza y más deprisa, y enseguida me puse al borde del éxtasis absoluto, vergonzosamente rápido, y la verdad es que me importaba una mierda. Siguió envolviéndome con sus dedos alargados y esbeltos, y me dejó succionarle el labio inferior, la mandíbula y el cuello con avidez. Sabía que iba a saber de maravilla en todas partes.

Quería enseñarle cómo se follaba.

Con esa idea, la de abalanzarme sobre ella y dentro de ella y hacer que se corriera con mi cuerpo, me aplasté contra Rachel y le supliqué me mordiera, que me clavara los dientes en el cuello, en el hombro… donde fuese. No me importaba lo que pensase; de algún modo, sabía que no se acobardaría ni se echaría atrás ante la crudeza de mis palabras.

Sin dudar ni un instante, se inclinó hacia delante, abrió la boca en mi cuello y me hincó los dientes con feroz apetito. Se me nubló el pensamiento, todo se transformó en un calor abrasador y salvaje; por un momento, fue como si todas las sinapsis de mi cuerpo hubiesen sufrido un cortocircuito, como si se hubiesen desconectado, como si se hubiesen fundido. Siguió bombeándome con la mano con rapidez, y mi orgasmo culebreó por mi espina dorsal y me corrí con un gemido suave, el calor abrasándome la espalda y estallando de mi interior a su mano y a su vientre desnudo.

Justo cuando necesitaba que lo hiciese dejó de mover la mano, pero no me soltó. Sentí su mirada clavada donde me había estado sujetando y sufrí una contracción espasmódica cuando volvió a pasear la mano por mi polla, tanteando y explorando.

—**No. Más no** —exclamé, sin resuello.

—**Perdón**— Deslizó el pulgar de la mano que tenía libre por el lugar donde me había corrido en su palma y se la restregó por la cadera, con los ojos muy abiertos, fascinados. Tenía la respiración tan agitada que el pecho le daba sacudidas con el movimiento.

—**Hostia puta** —exhalé.

—**¿Te ha…?**

La habitación parecía inundada con el eco de su pregunta inacabada y el sonido de mi respiración jadeante. Estaba un poco mareada y me dieron ganas de arrastrarla hasta el suelo conmigo y desmayarme.

—**Joder, Rachel. Ha sido apoteósico.**

Me miró, casi con aire triunfal por su descubrimiento.

—**Tenía razón…, has hecho un ruido alucinante cuando has llegado al orgasmo.**

Se abrió un abismo a mis pies cuando dijo eso, porque ahí estaba yo, perdiendo la erección en su mano, cuando lo único que quería era averiguar si hacerme aquello la había puesto húmeda.

—**¿Ahora me toca a mí?**—le pregunté, inclinándome sobre la piel suave sedosa de su cuello.

—**Sí, por favor** —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

—**¿Quieres que te lo haga con las manos?—** pregunté **—¿O prefieres algo más?**

Dejó escapar una leve risa nerviosa.

—**La verdad es que no estoy preparada para más, pero… me parece que las manos conmigo no funcionan. **

Retrocedí el espacio suficiente para que viera mi cara de escepticismo, al tiempo que le desabrochaba los vaqueros y la desafiaba a que intentase detenerme. No lo hizo.

—**Quiero decir que no sé si puedo correrme con… con los dedos dentro y eso**— aclaró.

—**Pues claro que no puedes correrte solo con que te meta los dedos dentro, pero es que tu clítoris no está dentro…** —Deslicé la mano bajo sus bragas de algodón y me quedé inmóvil al percibir el tacto de la piel desnuda y aterciopelada, sin rastro de pelo —**Mmm… ¿Rachel? No imaginaba que fueras de las que se depilan.**

Se retorció un poco, avergonzada.

—**Taylor habló de eso el otro día. Tenía curiosidad y…**

Le metí un dedo entre los labios; joder, estaba chorreando…

—**La hostia…** —gemí con voz ronca.

—**Me gusta**— admitió, apretándome el cuello con la boca **—Me gusta que me toques.**

—**Joder, ¿me tomas el pelo? Eres tan suave… Quiero chuparte hasta el último rincón ahí abajo.**

—**Quinn…**

—**Te comería ahí abajo con la boca si no estuviéramos en la habitación de un tío al que ni siquiera conozco.**

Se estremeció entre mis dedos y dejó escapar un quejido casi imperceptible.

—**No sabes la de veces que he fantaseado con eso**— dijo.

Madre del amor hermoso… Sentí cómo me iba empalmando de nuevo, instantáneamente.

—**Creo que te derretirías como un azucarillo en mi lengua. ¿Tú qué crees?**

Se rio a medias, agarrándome de los hombros.

—**Creo que me estoy derritiendo ahora mismo.**

—**Yo también lo creo. Creo que te vas a derretir en mi mano y que luego me la limpiaré con la lengua. ¿Eres de las que gritan, Ciruela? Cuando te corres, ¿te pones como una salvaje?**

Dejó escapar un sonido ahogado antes de contestar:

—**Cuando estoy yo sola, no armo mucho escándalo.**

Mierda. Eso era lo que quería oír. Podía estar un decenio entero teniendo fantasías con la imagen de Rachel despatarrada en su sofá o tumbada en mitad de su cama, masturbándose.

—**Y cuando estás sola, ¿qué haces? ¿Solo te tocas el clítoris?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Con algún juguete o…?**

—**A veces.**

—**Estoy segura de que puedo hacer que te corras así**— dije, y le metí dos dedos deslizándolos con cuidado, sintiendo cómo los apretaba con sus músculos vaginales. Le rocé la nariz con la mía **—Dime, ¿te gusta que te meta los dedos? ¿Qué te folle con ellos?**

—**Quinn…, eres una guarra.**

Me eché a reír y le mordisqueé la mandíbula.

—**Creo que te gusta. Cuanto más vicio, mejor.**

—**Creo que me gustaría tener tu boca viciosa entre las piernas**— dijo en voz baja.

Lancé un gemido y moví la mano con más rapidez y más firmeza en su interior.

—**¿Piensas en eso?**—preguntó—**¿En besarme ahí abajo?**

—**Sí**— admití —**Pienso en eso y me pregunto si conseguiré salir a respirar aire otra vez.**

Estaba completamente empapada, deshecha. Se retorcía con furia entre mi mano, emitiendo los ruidos desesperados que tanta hambre me provocaban. Saqué los dedos, haciendo caso omiso de su gemido de protesta, y tracé con ellos una línea húmeda que le subía por la barbilla y le cruzaba los labios, y seguí el mismo el trazo casi inmediatamente con la lengua, cubriéndole la boca con la mía.

Joder…

Sabía a mujer toda ella, tierna y embriagadora, y aún tenía la lengua dulzona y pegajosa del licor de antes. Sabía a ciruela, madura, esponjosa y pequeña en mi boca, y me sentí como la puta reina del mambo cuando me suplicó que la tocase «más, otra vez, por favor, Quinn, ya estaba muy cerca…».

Volví a concentrarme y le bajé los pantalones y las bragas hasta los tobillos, esperando mientras ella misma se los quitaba. Estaba completamente desnuda y me temblaban los brazos del ansia por deslizarme en el interior de su calor perfecto y abrasador. Me cogió de la muñeca y me metió la mano entre sus piernas.

—**Avariciosa…**

Abrió los ojos como platos, avergonzada.

—**Es que…**

—**Chist** — La silencié cubriéndole su boca con la mía, succionándole el labio y chupándole su melosa lengua. Me retiré y murmuré —**Me gusta. Quiero hacerte explotar.**

—**Y explotaré**— Dio una sacudida en mi mano cuando le metí los dedos entre las piernas y le acaricié el clítoris **—Nunca había estado así.**

—**Tan húmeda.**

Abrió la boca y dio un grito ahogado cuando volví a meterle los dedos dentro. Se quedó mirando mis labios, mis ojos, todas mis reacciones. Me encantaba que la curiosidad le impidiese incluso apartar la mirada.

—**Hazme un favor**— le pedí. Ella asintió con la cabeza —**Cuando estés a punto, dímelo. Yo lo sabré igualmente, pero quiero oírtelo decir con palabras.**

—**Lo haré— **jadeó —**Lo haré, lo haré, pero… por favor.**

—**¿Por favor qué, Ciruela?**

Se apoyó tambaleándose ligeramente sobre mí.

—**Por favor, no pares.**

Deslicé los dedos más adentro, más rápido, apretando el pulgar contra su clítoris y masajeándolo en círculos más pequeños y firmes. «Sí. Joder, está a punto…» Volví a empalmarme y froté mi erección contra su cadera desnuda, en el punto sobre el que ya me había corrido hacía escasos minutos, y estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo yo también.

—**Agárrame la polla, ¿quieres? Sujétala. Es que estás tan mojada, joder, y con esos ruiditos que haces…, joder, yo…**

Y entonces colocó la mano donde le pedía, sujetándome lo bastante fuerte para que me follara su puño cerrado, y toda mi mente se concentró en la suavidad alrededor de mis dedos y en la carnosidad frutal de sus labios y su lengua.

Empezó a deshacerse, y su cuerpo perdió el control por completo. Jadeaba en voz baja la misma cantinela todo el tiempo: «Oh, Dios mío…», que era justo lo que estaba pensando yo también.

—**Dilo.**

—**Me… me…**—empezó a decir entrecortadamente, y me sujetó la polla con más fuerza mientras embestía con ella su puño.

—**Dilo de una puta vez, joder.**

—**Quinn. Dios mío…** —Sus muslos empezaron a temblar y le rodeé la cintura con la mano que tenía libre para que no se cayera —**Me corrooo…**

Y con una brusca convulsión de las caderas se corrió, temblando, sudorosa y húmeda. Su orgasmo se propagó a lo largo de mis dedos mientras gritaba, clavándome las uñas en los hombros. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba yo… ¿cómo coño lo sabía? Con un leve gemido sentí cómo entraba en erupción con mi segundo orgasmo, caliente y líquido en su mano.

Jodeeerrr… Me temblaban las piernas y me recosté sobre ella, aplastándola contra la pared.

Habíamos hecho mucho ruido. ¿Demasiado ruido? Estábamos al fondo del pasillo, separados de la animada fiesta por varias habitaciones, pero yo no tenía la mínima noción de qué había ocurrido en el mundo exterior mientras me deshacía en los brazos de Rachel.

Percibí su aliento cálido y dulce en mi cuello y retiré cuidadosamente los dedos, frotándolos sobre su sexo para regodearme en su piel ardorosa y sensible.

—**¿Ha estado bien?**— le murmuré al oído.

—**Sí**— susurró, envolviéndome los hombros con los brazos y enterrando la cara en el hueco de mi cuello —**Dios, muy bien…**

Dejé la mano donde estaba, con el cerebro enfebrecido, y le recorrí delicadamente el clítoris con los dedos, antes de deslizarlos de nuevo hacia su abertura y el suave pliegue de su coño. Era, muy posiblemente, la mejor primera vez que había tenido con una mujer. Y eso que solo habíamos empleado las manos.

—**Deberíamos volver a la fiesta**— sugirió, con la voz sofocada por mi piel.

De mala gana, retiré la mano e inmediatamente me estremecí cuando encendió el interruptor de la luz, a su espalda. Mientras me subía los pantalones, la observé detenidamente, completamente desnuda en la habitación iluminada.

Vaya por Dios… Tenía unas formas suaves y bien torneadas, un cuerpo tonificado, con pechos turgentes y caderas sinuosas. Su piel todavía llameaba por el orgasmo y me regocijé con el espectáculo del rubor que se le extendía por el cuello y las mejillas mientras yo examinaba la sustancia que mi orgasmo había depositado sobre su vientre.

—**Me estás mirando…**—dijo al tiempo que se agachaba para coger una caja de pañuelos de papel del tocador. Bajó la vista, se limpió y luego arrojó el pañuelo a una papelera.

Me abroché el cinturón y me senté en el extremo de la cama, observándola mientras volvía a vestirse. Era increíblemente sexy, y no tenía ni idea.

La habitación olía a sexo y yo sabía que Rachel era consciente de que toda mi atención estaba centrada en ella, pero no se apresuró. De hecho, parecía plenamente satisfecha dejándome contemplar todos los ángulos posibles, todas las curvas de su cuerpo mientras se ponía las bragas, se enfundaba los pantalones, se ajustaba el sujetador y se abotonaba la camisa despacio.

Mirándome, se pasó la lengua por los labios y sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón al darme cuenta de que podía saborearse a ella misma a través del poso de mis dedos. Pensé que probablemente me acordaría de su sabor durante el resto de mis días.

—**¿Y ahora qué?**— pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

—**Ahora…**—Buscó mi brazo y me recorrió con los dedos la línea que iba de mi codo a la muñeca **—Volvemos ahí fuera y nos tomamos otra copa.**

La sangre se me enfrió un poco al oír que su voz recuperaba la normalidad. Ya no jadeaba ni hablaba entrecortadamente, ya no se mostraba vacilante ni esperanzada. Volvía a ser la misma Rachel efervescente, la misma que veía todo el mundo. Ya no era mía.

—**Me parece bien—** le contesté.

Me miró a la cara durante largo rato, los ojos, las mejillas, la barbilla y los labios.

—**Gracias por no estar incómoda.**

—**Pero ¿qué dices?**— Me agaché y la besé en la mejilla **—¿Por qué iba a estar incómoda**?

—**Acabamos de tocarnos nuestras partes íntimas**—susurró.

Me eché a reír y le enderecé el cuello de la camisa.

—**Sí, me he dado cuenta**— le dije.

—**Me parece que podría llevar muy bien eso de que seamos amigas con derecho a roce. Parece tan fácil, tan relajado… Bueno, volvamos ahí fuera— **dijo, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. Guiñándome un ojo, añadió—: **Y somos las únicas que sabemos que acabas de correrte en mi barriga y que yo acabo de correrme en tu mano.**

Hizo girar el pomo, abrió la puerta y dejó paso al bullicio de la fiesta. Era imposible que alguien nos hubiese oído. Podíamos hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ya había hecho aquello antes, millones de veces. Enrollarme con una mujer y luego volver al jaleo de la fiesta, mezclándome con la gente en la habitación y sumergiéndome en otra clase de diversión.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la gente allí era verdaderamente muy simpática, no conseguía quitarle el ojo de encima a Rachel y controlar lo que estaba haciendo. En el salón, hablando con el chico alto que recordaba por el nombre de Sam. Pasillo abajo, saludándome con la mano antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño. Llenándose el vaso de plástico con agua en la cocina. Mirándome desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sam volvió a encontrar a Rachel y le sonrió agachándose y diciéndole algo al oído. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, una ropa que sugería que su cuenta corriente estaba lo bastante saneada para pertenecer al sector más chic de los estudiantes universitarios, y parecía muy pendiente de ella.

Vi cómo la sonrisa de ella se ensanchaba y luego se hacía un poco más vacilante. Lo abrazó y lo observó dirigirse a la cocina. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando; me encantaba verla pasar un buen rato, pero una extraña comezón empezó a extenderse por mi epidermis, y tras de dos horas de fiesta después de nuestro escarceo particular, me di cuenta de que lo que quería era llevármela a casa, donde los dos pudiésemos explorarnos la una a la otra de verdad el resto de la noche. Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y le escribí un mensaje de texto.

«_Vámonos de aquí. Ven a casa y quédate a pasar la noche conmigo_».

Desplacé el pulgar hasta el botón de enviar antes de darme cuenta de que ella también estaba escribiendo en nuestra ventana de iMessage. Me detuve, a la espera.

« _Sam_ _acaba de pedirme que salga con él_» decía.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono antes de levantar la vista y toparme con su mirada de ansiedad desde el otro lado de la habitación. Borrando lo que había escrito, tecleé:

«_¿Y qué le has dicho?_»

Bajó la vista cuando le vibró el móvil y luego contestó:

«_Le he dicho que ya lo hablaremos el lunes_».

Me estaba pidiendo consejo, puede que incluso permiso. Hacía apenas un mes estaba acostándome regularmente con dos o tres mujeres distintas cada semana. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba con respecto a Rachel, mis pensamientos eran demasiado complejos y confusos para ayudarla a traducir los suyos en ese momento. Me sonó el móvil de nuevo y bajé la vista.

«_¿No sería un poco extraño después de lo que hemos hecho? No sé qué hacer, _Quinn».

Esto es lo que necesita, me dije. Amigos, citas, una vida aparte de la universidad. Tú no puedes ser lo único que haya en ella. Por una vez, yo buscaba lo complicado y ella estaba tratando de tomar el camino más sencillo.

«_No, qué va_— le contesté —_Se llama salir con otra gente_».


	11. Chapter 11

**Disfruten y comenten, please.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Si alguna vez me había preguntado cómo sonaba una gata en celo, ahora lo sabía. Los maullidos, gemidos y aullidos habían empezado hacía una hora más o menos y no habían hecho sino empeorar hasta que el animal sexualmente frustrado casi chillaba al otro lado de la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Sabía exactamente lo que sentía. Gracias vida, por darme la metáfora viva de cómo me sentía yo.

Con un gruñido, me puse boca abajo y alargué la mano a ciegas en busca de un cojín con el que ahogar el sonido o con el que asfixiarme. No lo tenía decidido. Hacía tres horas que había llegado a casa procedente de la cita con Sam y no había dormido ni unos minutos.

Estaba destrozada después de dar vueltas y más vueltas desde que me había metido en la cama, mirando el techo como si el secreto de todos mis problemas se hallase oculto en el yeso moteado. ¿Por qué me parecía todo tan complicado? ¿No era eso lo que yo quería? ¿Citas? ¿Vida social? ¿Tener un orgasmo en compañía de otra persona? ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

La forma en que Sam hizo saltar por los aires ese rollo de «solo amigos» era un problema. Pero el mayor problema era que habíamos ido a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos y yo estuve hecha polvo, pensando en Quinn cuando debería haber estado derritiéndome por Sam. No estaba pensando en la sonrisa de Sam cuando pasó a recogerme, en su detalle de abrirme la puerta ni en la adoración con que me miró durante toda la cena.

En lugar de eso, estaba obsesionada con la sonrisa burlona de Quinn, su expresión mientras miraba cómo le tocaba la polla, sus mejillas encendidas, las palabras exactas con las que me había indicado lo que debía hacer, los sonidos que había hecho al correrse y el aspecto que tenía su semen sobre mi piel.

Molesta, volví a ponerme boca arriba y aparté las mantas de una patada. Estábamos en marzo, había caído una nieve ligera durante todo el día y yo estaba sudada. Eran las dos de la madrugada y estaba despierta y frustrada. Muy… muy frustrada.

Lo más difícil de comprender era lo amable, tierna y atenta que se había mostrado Quinn en la fiesta y mi certeza de que todo aquello se traduciría fácilmente en sexo. Se había mostrado alentadora, diciendo todo lo que yo necesitaba oír, aunque sin empujarme nunca, sin pedirme nunca más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar. Dios, qué buena estaba. Esas manos…, esa boca. Su modo de chuparme la piel, besándome como si llevase años de necesidad acumulada y por fin se hubiese desatado.

Quería que me follase más de lo que nunca había querido nada, y era el siguiente paso más lógico del mundo: ambas estábamos allí, estaba oscuro, ella estaba encendida y Dios sabe que yo estaba a punto de explotar, había una cama…, pero no me pareció bien. No me sentía preparada.

Ella no había insistido. Yo esperaba que la situación fuese incómoda, pero no lo fue en absoluto. Era la única persona con la que quería hablar de Sam, y ella me animó. En el taxi, mientras volvíamos a casa, me dijo que debía salir a divertirme. Me dijo que ella no se iba a ninguna parte y que lo que habíamos hecho era perfecto. Me dijo que explorase y que fuese feliz. Dios, solo consiguió que la deseara aún más.

Tras decidir que aquella era una batalla perdida y que ya no me dormiría, me levanté y fui a la cocina. Metí la cabeza en el frigorífico y cerré los ojos, dejando que el aire frío flotase sobre mi piel caliente. Tenía mojada la entrepierna, y aunque habían pasado seis días desde que Quinn me había tocado allí, me sentía anhelante. Había salido a correr con ella cada día, y habíamos desayunado juntas tres de esos días. Había sido fácil; con Quinn, siempre era fácil. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba cerca me entraban ganas de preguntarle si podía tocarme otra vez, si yo podía tocarla a ella. Aún podía sentir el eco de cada caricia de sus dedos, pero no confiaba en mi memoria. No podía haber sido tan bueno.

Entré en la sala de estar y miré por la ventana. El cielo estaba oscuro, de un gris plateado, y había destellos de escarcha en las azoteas. Conté las farolas y calculé cuántas de ellas había entre su apartamento y el mío. Me pregunté si existía siquiera una posibilidad de que también estuviese despierta, sintiendo una pequeña parte del deseo que yo sentía en ese momento.

Mis dedos encontraron el pulso en mi cuello y cerré los ojos, sintiendo el ritmo salvaje bajo mi piel. Me dije a mí misma que debía volver a la cama. Quizá aquella fuese una buena oportunidad para probar el coñac que mi padre siempre guardaba en la sala de estar. Me dije a mí misma que llamar a Quinn era mala idea y que nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Yo era inteligente y lógica, y lo pensaba todo muy bien.

Estaba harta de pensar.

Ignorando la advertencia dentro de mi mente, cogí mis cosas, salí a la calle y eché a andar. La nieve compacta formaba una gruesa capa en la acera. Mis botas provocaban crujidos a cada paso, y cuanto más me acercaba al apartamento de Quinn, más se convertía el caos de mis pensamientos en un constante zumbido de fondo.

Cuando alcé la mirada me hallaba delante de su edificio. Mis manos temblaron al sacar mi teléfono móvil, encontrar su foto y teclear lo único que se me ocurrió:

«_¿Estás despierta?_»

Casi se me cayó el teléfono por la sorpresa cuando llegó una respuesta solo unos segundos más tarde.

«_Por desgracia_».

«_¿Me dejas pasar?_», pregunté.

Francamente, ¿quería que dijese que sí o que me enviase de vuelta a casa? A aquellas alturas ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

«_¿Dónde estás?_», vacilé.

«_Delante de tu edificio_».

«¿_QUÉ? Ahora bajo_».

Apenas tuve tiempo de considerar lo que estaba haciendo, volviéndome para mirar hacia el lugar del que venía, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta de la calle y Quinn salió al exterior.

—**¡Hace un frío de la hostia!** —vociferó, y luego miró detrás de mí, hacia el bordillo vacío —**¡Me cago en la puta, Rachel! ¿Has cogido al menos un taxi hasta aquí?**

—**He venido a pie **—reconocí con una mueca.

—**¿A las tres de la mañana? ¡Joder! ¿Has perdido la cabeza?**

—**Lo sé, lo sé. Es que…**

Negó con la cabeza y tiró de mí hacia el interior.

—**Entra. Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? Me entran ganas de estrangularte ahora mismo. No se puede caminar por Manhattan sola a las tres de la mañana, Rachel.**

Sentí un cálido aguijonazo en el estómago cuando pronunció mi nombre, y supe que me habría pasado toda la noche en la fría calle si eso la hubiese llevado a pronunciarlo otra vez. Sin embargo, me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y asentí con la cabeza mientras me acompañaba hasta el ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron y Quinn me miró desde la pared de enfrente.

—**Entonces, ¿acabas de volver a casa?**— preguntó; tenía un aspecto demasiado soñoliento y sexy para mi presente estado de ánimo —**La última vez que me has mandado un mensaje acababas de subirte al taxi para reunirte con Sam en el restaurante.**

Negué y bajé la vista hasta la alfombra, parpadeando y tratando de entender en qué estaba pensando exactamente cuando decidí ir allí. No estaba pensando, ese era el problema.

—**He vuelto a casa sobre las nueve.**

—**¿Las nueve?**— preguntó, nada impresionada.

—**Sí**— la desafié.

—**¿Y?**

Su tono era mesurado; su rostro, impasible. No obstante, la rapidez de sus preguntas me indicó que estaba alterada. Cambié de posición sin saber qué decir. La cita había sido un completo desastre.

Sam era amable e interesante, pero yo había estado totalmente ausente.

Me salvé de contestar cuando llegamos al piso de Quinn. Salí del ascensor detrás de ella y la seguí por el largo pasillo, mirando cómo se flexionaban su espalda y sus hombros con cada paso.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de pijama azul, y los contornos de algunos de sus tatuajes más oscuros resultaban visibles a través de la fina camiseta blanca. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de alargar el brazo y rozarlos con la punta del dedo, de quitarle la camiseta y verlos todos. Estaba claro que había más que todos aquellos años atrás, pero ¿qué eran? ¿Qué historias se ocultaban bajo la tinta de su piel?

—**Bueno, ¿vas a contármelo?** —preguntó.

Se había detenido delante de su puerta, mi mirada se clavó en sus ojos.

—**¿Qué?**— pregunté, confusa.

—**Lo de la cita, Rachel.**

—**Oh**— murmuré, parpadeando y tratando de poner orden en el caos que ocupaba mi cabeza **—Cenamos y bla, bla, bla, y luego cogí un taxi hasta casa ¿Seguro que no te he despertado?**

Exhaló un suspiro profundo y prolongado y me invitó a entrar con un gesto.

—**Por desgracia, no**— Me arrojó una manta que estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá **—Aún no he podido conciliar el sueño.**

Quise prestar atención, pero de pronto me vi rodeada de un montón de piezas de la vida de Quinn.

Su apartamento se encontraba en uno de los edificios más nuevos de la zona y era moderno, aunque modesto. Pulsó el interruptor de una pequeña chimenea situada contra una pared y las llamas cobraron vida, bañando con una luz parpadeante las paredes de color miel.

—**Caliéntate mientras te preparo algo de beber**— dijo, indicando con un gesto la alfombra que se hallaba delante de la chimenea —**Y cuéntame algo más sobre esa cita que se ha acabado a las nueve.**

La cocina resultaba visible desde la sala de estar, y vi cómo abría y cerraba armarios. Acto seguido llenó de agua una tetera de aspecto antiguo y la puso a calentar sobre los fogones. Su piso era más pequeño de lo que yo imaginaba, con suelos de madera y estanterías abarrotadas de novelas muy leídas, gruesos volúmenes sobre genética y una pared entera dedicada a lo que parecía una impresionante colección de cómics. Dos sofás de piel dominaban la sala de estar, y unos cuadros enmarcados con sencillez colgaban de las paredes. En el suelo había un revistero lleno, y sobre la repisa de la chimenea descansaba una pila de correo y un vaso rebosante de chapas de botellas.

Traté de concentrarme en lo que me preguntaba, pero cada objeto de su apartamento era una fascinante pieza del rompecabezas de la historia de Quinn.

—**La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar**— dije, distraída.

—**Rachel.**

Solté un gemido, me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en el respaldo de una silla.

—**Tenía la cabeza en otra parte, ¿sabes?—** dije, y me detuve al ver su expresión: había abierto la boca y sus ojos, como dos luceros, se movían despacio por mi cuerpo **—¿Qué?**

—**¿Qué estás…?**— Tosió —**¿Has venido hasta aquí con eso?**

Bajé la mirada y, si ello era posible, me sentí aún más mortificada que antes. Me había metido en la cama con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, y antes de salir solo me había puesto un par de pantalones de pijama, mis botas de pelo y el viejo abrigo gigante de Noah. Mi camiseta no dejaba nada a la imaginación y mis pezones estaban duros, completamente visibles bajo la tela delgada.

—**¡Oh! ¡Uy**!— Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando ocultar el hecho obvio de que fuera hacía mucho mucho frío—**Seguramente debería haber prestado más atención, pero quería… quería verte. ¿Es eso raro? Es raro, ¿verdad? Seguramente estoy infringiendo una docena de tus reglas.**

Parpadeó.

—**Esto… creo que hay una cláusula que obliga a mostrarse permisiva ante la infracción de cualquier regla mientras se lleve una ropa como esa** —dijo, logrando apartar los ojos de mi pecho el tiempo suficiente para terminar lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina.

Mi capacidad de ponerla nerviosa me produjo una insólita sensación de poder, y traté de no darme demasiados aires cuando salió con dos tazas humeantes en la mano.

—**Bueno, ¿por qué ha habido tan pocos acontecimientos de interés en esa cita?**— preguntó.

Me senté con las piernas estiradas en el suelo, delante del fuego.

—**Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.**

—**¿Como por ejemplo?**

—**Coooooomo…** —dije, arrastrando la palabra el tiempo suficiente para decidir si realmente quería abordar el tema. Decidí que sí —**Como la fiesta.**

Se hizo un instante de incómodo silencio.

—**Ya.**

—**Sí.**

—**Por si no te has dado cuenta**— dijo Quinn, lanzándome una ojeada —**yo no estaba exactamente dormida como un tronco.**

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví hacia el fuego, sin saber cómo seguir.

—**Siempre he podido controlar adónde iba mi mente, ¿sabes? Si es momento de estudiar, pienso en estudiar. Si estoy trabajando, pienso en el trabajo. Sin embargo, últimamente**— dije sacudiendo la cabeza —**mi concentración es una mierda.**

Se rio suavemente junto a mí.

—**Sé muy bien cómo te sientes.**

—**No estoy centrada.**

—**Sí.**

Se rascó la nuca y me miró a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

—**No duermo demasiado bien.**

—**Igual que yo.**

—**Estoy tan alterada que apenas puedo quedarme sentada—**reconocí.

Oí el sonido de su respiración, larga y mesurada, y solo entonces me di cuenta de cuánto nos habíamos acercado. Alcé la vista y vi que me miraba. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi cara.

—**No sé… si alguna vez me ha distraído tanto alguien— **dijo.

Estaba muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que pude ver cada una de sus pestañas a la luz del fuego, las pecas que le cubrían el puente de la nariz. Sin pensar, rocé sus labios con los míos. Abrió los ojos de par en par y noté que se quedaba rígida, paralizada. Solo fue un momento, y sus hombros se relajaron enseguida.

—**No debería querer esto— **dijo** —No tengo ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo.**

No nos estábamos besando, no de verdad; solo coqueteábamos, respirando el mismo aire. Pude oler su jabón, un atisbo de pasta de dientes. Veía mi propio reflejo en su pupila. Ladeó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se acercó para darme un beso con los labios separados.

—**Dime que pare, Rachel.**

No pude. En vez de eso, le apoyé una mano en la nuca para aproximarla más a mí. Y entonces fue ella quien se impulsó hacia delante con más fuerza, durante más tiempo, y tuve que aferrarme a su camiseta para no caerme. Abrió la boca y me chupó el labio inferior y la lengua. Sentí en el vientre un calor creciente y noté que me estaba fundiendo hasta convertirme en un corazón desbocado y unas extremidades que se retorcían con las suyas, arrastrándonos a ambas hasta el suelo.

—**No… **— empecé, sin aliento —**Dime qué debo hacer.**

Noté su forma dura contra mi cadera y me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba así, si había estado pensando en aquello tanto como yo. Me entraron ganas de bajar el brazo y tocarla, de ver cómo se venía abajo tal como le había ocurrido en la fiesta, como le sucedía en mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Sus labios se movieron por mi mandíbula y bajaron por mi garganta.

—**Relájate, todo saldrá bien. Dime qué quieres hacer.**

Pronuncié su nombre. No me gustaba nada lo débil y extraña que sonaba mi voz, pero había en ella algo nuevo, algo crudo y desesperado, y quería más.

—**Me imaginaba cómo sería tenerte encima de mí**— reconocí, sin saber de dónde salían las palabras, mientras ella apoyaba mejor su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus caderas se instalaban entre mis piernas abiertas **—Cuando estabas repantigado en el salón con mi hermano, y también cuando te quitabas la camiseta en el jardín para lavar el coche y te quedabas solo con la parte de arriba de un bikini y unos shorts.**

Dejó escapar un gemido y me puso una mano en el pelo. Deslizó el pulgar por mi cara y me presionó la piel de la mandíbula.

—**No me digas eso.**

Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa: cómo la recordaba de aquellos años y la realidad del presente.

Me resultaba imposible contar las veces que me pregunté qué aspecto tendría Quinn sin ropa, los sonidos que haría cuando persiguiese su placer. Y allí estaba, pesada sobre mí, dura entre mis piernas, bajo su ropa. Me entraron ganas de catalogar cada tatuaje, cada línea de su piel, cada centímetro de su mandíbula cincelada.

—**Te miraba desde mi ventana**— dije, y lancé un grito ahogado cuando cambió de posición y su miembro me presionó directamente el clítoris **—Dios, cuando tenía dieciséis años protagonizabas todos y cada uno de mis sueños eróticos.**

Se apartó lo justo para mirarme sorprendida. Tragué saliva.

—**¿No debería haberte dicho eso?**

—**Pues…** — empezó, y se humedeció los labios —**No lo sé**—Parecía mareada y confusa, yo no podía apartar la mirada de su boca **—Sé que debería pensar que lo que dices es sexy, pero, joder, Rachel. Si me corro en los pantalones, solo será culpa tuya.**

«¿Podía yo hacer eso?», pensé. Sus palabras me encendieron el pecho, y me entraron ganas de contárselo todo.

—**Me tocaba bajo las sábanas**— reconocí en un susurro —** Algunas veces te oía hablar… y me preguntaba… cómo sería si estuvieses allí. Me corría y me imaginaba que estabas contigo.**

Ella soltó una maldición y volvió a besarme, más hondo y más húmedo, arrastrando los dientes por mi labio inferior.

—**¿Qué decía yo?**

—**Lo agradable que era tocarme y lo mucho que me deseabas**— dije contra sus labios **—En aquella época no era muy creativa y estoy segura de que tu boca es mucho más sucia en la realidad.**

Se echó a reír, y el sonido era tan bajo y áspero que se convirtió en una presión física sobre mi cuello, donde respiraba.

—**Pues imaginémonos que tienes dieciséis años y me acabo de colar en tu habitación**— dijo con voz ligeramente insegura, poniendo su boca sobre la mía—**No tenemos por qué quitarnos la ropa si no estás preparada.**

Y no supe qué decir, porque sí, quería estar completamente desnuda debajo de ella, imaginar cómo sería tenerla desnuda y dentro de mí. Pero practicar sexo real esa noche con Quinn se me antojaba demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto. Demasiado peligroso.

—**¿Me enseñarías?**— pregunté —**No sé cómo puedes hacerlo sin quitarnos la ropa**— Hice una pausa y añadí en un susurro—: **Ni aunque nos la quitemos, supongo. Obviamente.**

Se echó a reír, me besó la oreja y gimió en voz baja mientras me mordisqueaba el lóbulo. El modo en que sus manos se movían sobre mí, el modo en que sus labios se deslizaban por mi piel…

Tocar de ese modo parecía formar parte de la naturaleza de Quinn, tanto como respirar. Él exhaló su aliento cálido contra mi cuello y susurró:

—**Muévete debajo de mí. Busca lo que te resulte agradable, ¿vale?**

Asentí con la cabeza, cambié de posición bajo su cuerpo y sentí la dura presión de su polla entre mis piernas.

—**¿Puedes notar eso?— **preguntó presionando intencionadamente contra mi clítoris **—¿Es ahí donde te gusta?**

—**Sí.**

Llevé las manos a su pelo y tiré con fuerza. La oí sisear mientras se balanceaba contra mí, cada vez más deprisa.

—**Joder, Rachel.**

Me subió la camiseta de tirantes por encima de las costillas e hizo una bola con ella. Y luego se inclinó y se metió uno de mis pezones en la boca. Me quedé sin aire en los pulmones y mis caderas se alzaron del suelo, buscándola. Le arañé la piel y me vi recompensada con maldiciones y gruñidos.

—**Eso es— **dijo** —No pares.**

Su boca seguía a sus manos y cerré los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su lengua mientras se movía sobre mí. Me besó en los labios, en la garganta. El anhelo entre mis piernas aumentó, y pude sentir lo mojada que estaba, lo vacía, lo mucho que quería su boca contra mí, sus dedos en mi interior. Su polla.

Nos deslizamos por el suelo y noté que tenía algo debajo de la espalda, pero no me importó. Lo único que quería era perseguir esa sensación.

—**Me falta muy poco**— dije con un grito ahogado, sorprendida de encontrarla mirándome, con los labios separados y el pelo sobre la frente.

—**¿Sí?** —preguntó Quinn, con los ojos abiertos como platos y encendidos de emoción.

Asentí, y el resto del mundo se fue volviendo borroso a medida que crecía la sensación entre mis piernas, volviéndose más ardiente y apremiante. Me entraron ganas de clavarme las uñas en la piel y rogarle que me quitase la ropa, que me follase, que me obligase a suplicarle.

—**Joder. No pares** —dijo ella, balanceando las caderas hacia delante, contra mí, con una combinación perfecta de calor y presión justo donde yo la necesitaba —**Ya casi estoy.**

—**¡Oh! **—exclamé.

Mis dedos se retorcieron contra la tela delgada de su camiseta al sentir que me precipitaba. Cerré los ojos mientras el orgasmo bajaba por mi columna para explotar entre mis piernas. Chillé y grité su nombre, notando cómo aceleraba sus movimientos contra mí. Sus dedos me apretaron con fuerza las caderas al empujar una y otra vez. Quinn gruñó contra mi cuello mientras se corría.

La sensibilidad volvió a filtrarse en mi cuerpo poco a poco. Me sentía pesada y lánguida, tan agotada de pronto que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Quinn se derrumbó contra mí.

Noté su aliento cálido contra mi cuello, su piel húmeda de sudor y caliente por el fuego.

Se incorporó sobre los codos y me miró con expresión soñolienta, dulce y un poco tímida.

—**Hola** —dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa torcida —**Siento haberme colado en tu dormitorio, Rachel adolescente.**

Me aparté el pelo de la frente de un soplido y le devolví la sonrisa.

—**Puedes venir siempre que quieras.**

—**Esto…**— empezó, y se echó a reír —**No pretendo salir corriendo, pero es que… necesito limpiarme.**

De pronto, me saltó a la vista lo absurdo de toda la situación y empecé a reírme. Estábamos en el suelo, tenía un zapato o algo así debajo de la espalda y ella acababa de correrse en los pantalones.

—**¡Eh, oye!— **dijo **—No te rías. Ya te he dicho que sería culpa tuya.**

De repente me entró mucha sed y me humedecí los labios con la lengua.

—**Vete** —dije, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Me besó dulcemente en los labios dos veces, se puso de pie y se marchó al cuarto de baño. Me quedé allí unos momentos mientras el sudor se me secaba en la piel y se calmaban los latidos de mi corazón. Me sentía al mismo tiempo mejor y peor.

Mejor porque estaba realmente cansada, pero peor porque el eco reciente de la polla de Quinn moviéndose entre mis piernas era una distracción mucho mayor que el recuerdo de sus dedos.

Llamé a un taxi y entré en la cocina para echarme un poco de agua fresca en la cara y beber algo.

Volvió a la habitación con un pijama diferente, oliendo a jabón y pasta de dientes.

—**He llamado a un tax**i— le aseguré, dedicándole una mirada que significaba «no te preocupes».

Por un instante pareció desanimarse, pero sucedió tan deprisa que no supe si creer lo que habían visto mis ojos.

—**Bien hecho** —murmuró mientras se me acercaba para darme mi sudadera—**La verdad, creo que ahora sí podré dormir.**

—**Necesitabas un orgasmo** —dije, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—**Lo cierto es que ya lo había intentado varias veces esta noche**— dijo con voz profunda **—pero** **hasta ahora no había funcionado…**

«Hostia puta». Toda la somnolencia que sentía se desvaneció al instante. Iba a pasarme el resto de la noche imaginando cómo sería mirar a Quinn masturbarse. No estaba segura de poder volver a dormir nunca más.

Me acompañó hasta abajo, me dio un beso en la frente al llegar a la puerta y se quedó mirando mientras caminaba hasta el bordillo, subía al taxi y me marchaba. Mi teléfono se iluminó con un mensaje suyo:

«_Avísame cuando llegues a casa_».

Vivía a solo siete manzanas de distancia; estuve en casa en cuestión de minutos. Me acosté y me agarré a la almohada antes de contestar:

«_En casa sana y salva_».


	12. Chapter 12

**Varias personas me preguntaron sobre la ****actualización de el de Lecciones... y bueno, como ya comenté antes y como los que vayan a la universidad ya sabrán, en época de exámenes no hay tiempo de nada, y menos de un hobbies, como lo es escribir; así que les pido un poco de paciencia. Les prometo que no voy a abandonar ninguna de las historias, sean adaptaciones o no, de las que estoy subiendo, solo les pido un poquito de paciencia. Si mañana tengo algo de tiempo intentaré escribir u capítulo cortito de el de Lecciones. Muchas gracias por el interés :)**

**Y como siempre muchísimas gracias a los que comentan, en serio, se agradece mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Al vivir cerca del campus de Columbia, era normal estar siempre rodeada de grandes muchedumbres de gente, pero por alguna oscura razón, el Dunkin' Donuts más próximo a mi edificio siempre parecía más lleno los jueves. Sin embargo, aunque el local hubiese estado semivacío, probablemente tampoco habría reconocido a Sam en la cola, justo delante de mí.

De manera que me llevé un buen susto cuando se volvió, abrió los ojos al reconocerme y me saludó con un efusivo:

—**¡Eh! Eres Quinn, ¿verdad?**

Pestañeé, sintiendo que acababa de pillarme desprevenida. Había estado pensando en Rachel y en las consecuencias de lo que había pasado dos noches atrás, cuando se había presentado en mi apartamento a las tantas y había acabado debajo de mí, y las dos habíamos llegado al orgasmo sin quitarnos la ropa siquiera. El recuerdo de esa noche era mi imagen favorita del momento, la que recreaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, fantaseando con ella, para ponerme a tono, para calentarme la sangre. Hacía años de la última vez que me había corrido solo con tocamientos y frotándome con una mujer con la ropa puesta, pero, joder, se me había olvidado lo sucia y excitante que era la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido.

Sin embargo, ver a aquel chico delante de mí, el tipo con el que Rachel estaba saliendo, fue como si me echaran un jarro de agua fría por la cabeza. Sam tenía la misma pinta que cualquier otro estudiante de Columbia de por allí: vestido de cualquier manera, parecía un cruce entre un sonámbulo en pijama y un vagabundo harapiento.

—**Sí**— dije, extendiendo la mano para estrecharle la suya —**Hola, Sam. Me alegro de verte de nuevo.**

Dimos un paso adelante cuando la cola avanzó y fui sintiéndome cada vez más torpe e incómoda.

En la fiesta no me había dado cuenta de lo joven que era: estaba casi todo el tiempo dando botes con ese aire entre ansioso y espitoso, como constantemente entusiasmado por algo.

Asentía mucho con la cabeza y me miraba como si fuese alguien a quien había que tratar como a una superior.

Bajé la vista y me di cuenta del aspecto tan formal que tenía yo. «¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en aquella señora que vestía formalmente? ¿Desde cuándo tenía tan poca paciencia con los universitarios veinteañeros y estúpidos? Probablemente desde el día en que Rachel me hizo una paja en el dormitorio de una fiesta de universitarios y fue la mejor experiencia sexual que he tenido en la vida», me dije.

—**¿Lo pasaste bien el otro día en lo de Denny?**

Me quedé mirándolo un buen rato, tratando de recordar cuándo era la última vez que había estado en uno de los restaurantes de la popular cadena Denny's.

—**Pues…**

—**Me refiero a la fiesta, no al restaurante—** me aclaró, riendo **—**

**El apartamento era de un amigo que se llama Denny.**

—**Ah, sí. La fiesta…** —Mi mente reprodujo de inmediato la imagen de la cara de Rachel mientras le deslizaba los dedos por las bragas y la piel desnuda. Recordaba perfectamente su expresión justo antes de correrse, como si le hubiese hecho algún puto truco de magia. Parecía estar descubriendo esa sensación por primera vez en su vida —**Sí, la fiesta fue genial.**

Se puso a toquetear el móvil, y luego levantó la vista y me miró con aire reflexivo.

—**¿Sabes qué?—** dijo acercándose un poco más a mí **—Es la primera vez que me encuentro así, de casualidad, con alguien que está saliendo con la misma chica con la que salgo yo. Da un poco de mal rollo, ¿no?**

Reprimí una carcajada. Bueno, desde luego, al menos tenía algo en común con Rachel… era igual de directo que ella.

—**¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy saliendo con ella?**

Sam se puso rojo inmediatamente.

—**Es que… en la fiesta…, como en la fiesta estabais así… parecíais…**

Esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa y decidí hacerle pasar un mal rato.

—**¿Y le pediste que saliera contigo de todos modos?**

Se echó a reír como si él tampoco pudiera creerse su atrevimiento.

—**¡Es que estaba muy borracho! Supongo que me lancé y ya está.**

Me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo. Y me di cuenta de que era la mayor hipócrita del mundo; no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho a sentirme indignada por su comportamiento.

—**No pasa nada—** dije tranquilizándolo.

Nunca había estado a aquel lado en la conversación, y por un momento me pregunté si alguna de mis amantes se habría encontrado con otra en un lugar parecido a aquel. Qué violento…

Traté de imaginarme lo que Kitty o Lara, tan alegres y sonrientes las dos, y Natalia o Marley, que no sonreían jamás, ni en sus mejores momentos, harían en aquella clase de situación.

—**Rachel y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo—** dije, encogiéndome de hombros **—Eso es todo.**

Se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza, como si eso respondiera a todas las preguntas que ni siquiera había formulado aún.

—**Me ha dicho que ahora mismo está saliendo con alguien más. Lo entiendo. Es una chica fantástica y hace un montón de tiempo que tenía intención de pedirle que saliera conmigo, así que me conformaré con lo que ella quiera darme, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?**

Miré a la cajera, rezando porque atendiese a los clientes un poco más rápido. Por desgracia, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

—**Sí.**

Volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo y sentí la tentación de hablarle de la regla del silencio: a veces, un silencio incómodo es preferible a mantener una conversación forzada.

Sam se adelantó a pedir su café y yo pude volver a la seguridad que me proporcionaban las distracciones de mi Smartphone. No volví a mirarlo a la cara mientras pagaba y se alejaba, pero sentí una especie de nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo?

De camino a la oficina, fui sintiéndome cada vez más y más incómoda. A lo largo de casi los diez años anteriores había establecido los límites de una relación con cada una de mis compañeras sexuales, antes incluso de llegar a la cama siquiera.

A veces la conversación tenía lugar cuando abandonábamos juntas algún sitio, u otras veces sucedía espontáneamente cuando me preguntaban si tenía novia y yo podía decir sin más: «Salgo con varias chicas, pero con nadie en especial en este momento». En las contadas ocasiones en que el sexo se convertía en algo más, siempre había querido dejar muy clara cuál era mi postura, me había preocupado de saber cuál era la postura de mi compañera y habíamos hablado abiertamente de cuáles eran las expectativas de ambas.

No me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto la aparición de Sam me había pillado por sorpresa: en mi mundo y, más importante aún, en el de Rachel. Por primera vez en mi vida, había dado por sentado que cuando me arrastró a aquel dormitorio en la fiesta, querría explorar el sexo conmigo… y solo conmigo.

Estaba claro que el karma era un auténtico cabrón.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana me zambullí en el trabajo, despaché tres prospectos y una pila de papeleo que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía una semana. Contesté llamadas pendientes y organicé un viaje de negocios a la zona de San Francisco para visitar unas cuantas compañías de biotecnología.<p>

Apenas paré ni para respirar. Pero cuando llegó la tarde y llevaba ya varias horas sin comer y mi dosis de cafeína hacía ya tiempo que se había diluido en mi torrente sanguíneo, Rachel volvió a abrirse paso en mi pensamiento.

Se abrió la puerta de mi despacho y apareció Aaron, que me arrojó un sándwich gigantesco encima de la mesa y se desplomó en la silla que tenía delante.

—**¿Qué pasa, Quinn? Por tu cara, parece como si acabaras de descubrir que el ADN es una doble hélice que se enrolla hacia la derecha.**

—**Es que es una doble hélice que se enrolla hacia la derecha —**repliqué **—Solo que gira a la izquierda.**

—**¿Como tu polla?**

—**Exacto**— Me acerqué el sándwich y lo desenvolví. No me di cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que lo tuve delante y percibí el delicioso olor **—Pienso demasiado, eso es todo.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué pareces una zumbada? Pensar demasiado es uno de tus putos superpoderes, tía.**

—**No, en este caso, no— **Me froté la cara con las manos, optando por la sinceridad en lugar de seguir bromeando **—Estoy un poco confusa respecto a un** **asunto.**

Dio un mordisco a su sándwich y me miró con expresión reflexiva. Al cabo de unos minutos, preguntó:

—**Es por Miss Tetas, ¿verdad?**

Lo miré con cara inexpresiva.

—**No puedes llamarla así, Aaron.**

—**No, claro que no. Al menos, no a la cara. A ver, que yo llamo a mi Cara «Miss Lengua», eso es verdad, pero ella no lo sabe.**

Pese a mi mal humor, no tuve más remedio que reírme.

—**No es verdad.**

—**No, no lo es—** Su sonrisa dio paso a una cara de fingido arrepentimiento **—Eso sería una horterada, ¿verdad?**

—**Totalmente.**

—**Aunque no he podido evitar fijarme en que Rachel tiene una delantera espectacular.**

Riéndome otra vez, mascullé:

—**Aaron, ni te lo imaginas…**

Se incorporó en la silla.

—**No, no me lo imagino, pero parece que tú sí. ¿Es que se las has visto? No tenía ni idea de que hubiese habido algún progreso más allá de tu rollo ese del mentor para ayudarla a ligar.**

Cuando levanté la vista, supe que era un libro abierto para él: me había dado fuerte con Rachel.

—**Pues sí. Hubo… ciertos progresos la otra noche. Y también hace un par de noches—** Di un mordisco a mi sándwich **—No nos hemos ido a la cama técnicamente, pero… El caso es que, desgraciadamente, esta noche va a salir con otro tipo.**

—**¿Va a hacer eso que quería hacer desde el principio, no?**

Asentí.

—**Eso parece.**

—**¿Y sabe ella que te consumes de amor por ella y vas por ahí con ojos de carnero degollado?**

Di otro mordisco a mi sándwich y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—**No—** mascullé **—capullo**.

—**Parece una tía estupenda** —se aventuró a decir, con tacto.

Me limpié la boca con la servilleta y me recosté en la silla. «Estupenda» ni siquiera empezaba a describir a Rachel. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella.

—**Aaron, lo tiene todo: es divertida, cariñosa, sincera, guapa… Estoy tan perdida… No es mi terreno, para nada.**

En cuanto pronuncié aquellas palabras, me di cuenta de lo raras que sonaban en mi boca. Un extraño silencio inundó la habitación y supe de inmediato que estaba a punto de caerme encima una tonelada de burlas. Era evidente en el leve temblor en los labios de Aaron.

Mierda. Me miró un instante antes de levantar un dedo pidiéndome que esperara y sacar el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—**¿Qué vas a hacer?— **le pregunté con recelo.

Me hizo callar y activó el altavoz para que los dos oyéramos el tono de llamada. La voz de Jake respondió al otro extremo:

— **Aaron.**

—**Jake— **dijo Aaron, recostándose en su asiento con una sonrisa enorme en la cara **—Por fin ha ocurrido.**

Lancé un gemido de protesta, apoyando la cabeza en mis manos.

—**¿Te ha venido la regla?—** preguntó Jake **—Felicidades.**

—**No, gilipollas—** dijo Aaron riéndose **—Es Quinn. Está colada por una tía.**

Una sonora palmada resonó al otro lado de la línea y supuse que el escritorio de Jake acababa de recibir un entusiasta cachete.

—**¡Genial! ¿Y está triste y deprimida?**

Aaron hizo como que me examinaba un momento.

—**El ser más triste y deprimido del mundo. Y no te lo pierdas: ella va a salir esta noche con otro tío.**

—**¡Oooh! Eso duele. ¿Y qué piensa hacer nuestra chica?—**preguntó Jake.

—**Seguir hecha polvo y sintiéndose como una mierda, supongo** —respondió Aaron por mí antes de arquear las cejas como si ahora ya pudiera responder.

—**Me quedaré en casa—** dije **—viendo el partido de los Knicks. Seguro que Rachel me contará hasta el último detalle de su cita. Mañana. Cuando salgamos a correr.**

Jake emitió una especie de zumbido al otro lado del teléfono.

—**Seguramente debería informar a las chicas.**

Protesté con un gemido.

—**No informes a las chicas, anda.**

—**Querrán ir a consolarte en plan madre—** dijo Jake **—Aaron y yo tenemos una cena de trabajo de todos modos. No podemos dejarte solo en ese estado tan lamentable.**

—**No estoy en un estado lamentable, ¡estoy bien! Joder—**mascullé **—¿para qué habré dicho nada?**

Sin hacerme caso, Jake siguió hablando.

— **Aaron, yo me encargo de esto. Gracias por decírmelo.**

Y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Taylor me apartó a un lado y entró en mi apartamento. Iba cargada con un montón de bolsas de comida para llevar.<p>

—**¿Es que has invitado a gente a cenar a mi casa?** —pregunté.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos y se fue directa a la cocina.

Cara asomó detrás de ella en el pasillo, cargada con un paquete de seis cervezas y unas botellas de agua mineral.

—**Tenía hambre— **admitió** —He hecho que Taylor pida una ración de todo.**

Abrí más la puerta para que entrase y la seguí a la cocina, donde Taylor estaba atareada desempaquetando comida suficiente para un regimiento.

—**Yo ya he comido—** admití, casi pidiendo perdón **—No sabía que ibais a traer la cena.**

—**¿Cómo no íbamos a traer la cena? Jake dijo que estabas hecha polvo, y cuando uno está hecho polvo significa que necesita **_**pad thai**_**, magdalenas de chocolate y cerveza. Además, te he visto comer— **dijo, señalando al aparador donde guardaba los platos **—Puedes comer más**.

Encogiéndome de hombros, saqué tres platos, unos cubiertos y una cerveza. Me fui al salón y coloqué los platos en la mesita del café. Las chicas me siguieron; Taylor se sentó en el suelo y Cara se acurrucó a mi lado en el sofá, y las tres nos abalanzamos sobre la comida. Comimos delante del televisor, viendo un partido de baloncesto mientras charlábamos cómodamente, callándonos de vez en cuando.

Pensándolo bien, me alegraba de que estuvieran allí. No me molestaron con un interrogatorio sobre mis sentimientos, sino que se limitaron a venir a casa, comer conmigo y hacerme compañía.

Me ayudaron a no desesperarme y hacerme un lío con todos los pensamientos que me rondaban la cabeza.

Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que alguien con quien me veía estaba saliendo a la vez con otro, pero sí era la primera vez que me importaba. Me alegraba de que Rachel estuviese saliendo por ahí y divirtiéndose. Eso era lo más raro de todo, que quería que tuviese todo lo que quisiese…, solo que quería precisamente que solo me quisiese a mí.

Quería que fuese a mi casa esa noche, que admitiese que prefería follarme a mí y olvidarse de toda esa tontería de salir con chicos y punto. Era una idea ridícula y era la mayor gilipollas del mundo por pensarlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en el pasado yo había hecho que centenares de mujeres se sintieran exactamente como me sentía yo en ese momento, pero era lo que quería.

Y joder, estaba que me subía por las paredes. En cuanto acabé de cenar, me puse a comprobar el móvil en plan obsesivo, y a mirar la hora también. ¿Por qué no me había enviado ningún mensaje?

¿No necesitaba que le respondiese a ninguna pregunta, aunque fuese solo una? ¿Ni siquiera quería decirme hola? Dios, me odiaba a mí misma.

—**¿Has tenido noticias suyas?— **me preguntó Taylor, interpretando correctamente mi ansiedad.

Negué con la cabeza.

—**No pasa nada. Seguro que está bien.**

—**¿Y qué dijeron Kitty y Marley?**— quiso saber Cara, dejando el vaso de agua encima de la mesa.

—**¿Qué dijeron respecto a qué?— **pregunté.

El silencio se adueñó del espacio que había entre nosotras y pestañeé, confusa.

—**¿Respecto a qué?—** insistí.

—**Cuando cortaste con ellas—** repuso Cara, arqueando las cejas.

«Mierda. Mieeerda», pensé.

—**Ah—** dije, rascándome la barbilla **—Es que técnicamente no he cortado con ellas.**

—**¿Así que estás colada por Rachel, pero todavía no les has dicho a tus otras dos amantes que sientes algo muy fuerte por otra mujer?**

Cogí mi cerveza y hundí la mirada en ella. No era solo el tostón de tener que mantener la desagradable conversación de poner fin a lo nuestro con Kitty y Marley; si era sincera conmigo misma, en parte también se trataba del consuelo y la distracción que las dos podrían proporcionarme si la cosa con Rachel no acababa de cuajar. Eso era una auténtica cabronada hasta para mí.

—**Todavía no—** admití **—Con ellas nunca ha habido nada serio. Siempre era sexo ocasional. A lo mejor ni siquiera tengo que decírselo…**

Taylor se inclinó hacia delante, dejó la botella y me miró hasta que la miré a la cara.

—**Quinn, te quiero mucho. De verdad que sí. Vas a formar parte activa en mi boda, vas a entrar a formar parte de nuestra familia. Quiero todo lo mejor para ti—** Entrecerró los ojos para mirarme y sentí que se me encogían los cojones **—Pero aun así, no le aconsejaría nunca a una amiga que se arriesgase a salir contigo. Le diría que te dejase echarle los polvos más inolvidables de su vida, pero que mantuviese sus sentimientos al margen porque eres una capulla de mierda.**

Me estremecí, di un chasquido con la lengua y negué con la cabeza.

—**A eso lo llamo yo ser franca.**

—**Lo digo en serio. Sí, siempre has sido sincera con todas tus parejas sexuales. No tienes nada que ocultar, pero ¿se puede saber qué tienes en contra de las relaciones?**

Lancé las manos al aire con exasperación.

—**¡No tengo nada en contra de las relaciones!—** exclamé.

—**Desde el primer momento—** intervino Cara **—das por sentado que no vas a querer otra cosa más que sexo ocasional—** Acto seguido, suavizando el tono, añadió: **—Déjame que te diga que cuando eres joven, quieres a la persona que sabe cómo se juega este juego, pero cuando eres mayor, quieres a alguien que sepa cuándo deja de ser un juego. Tú ni siquiera sabes eso todavía y ya tienes… ¿qué?, ¿treinta y uno? Puede que Rachel sea joven en años, pero es mayor en edad mental y no tardará en darse cuenta de que lo que tú le propones no es el que le conviene. Estás enseñándole a Rachel cómo hacer malabarismos con distintos amantes, cuando lo que deberías enseñarle es qué se siente al ser amada.**

Le sonreí y luego me froté la cara con las manos.

—**¿Habéis venido aquí a echarme un sermón?—** exclamé, gruñendo.

—**No— **dijo Cara.

—**Sí — **dijo Taylor al unísono.

Al final, Cara se rio y dijo:

—**Sí**.

Se inclinó y apoyó la mano en mi rodilla.

—**Eres una negada para el amor, Quinn. Eres como nuestra pequeña mascota peluda.**

—**Eso es horrible—** protesté **—Ni se os ocurra volver a decir eso.**

Volvimos a concentrarnos en el partido de baloncesto. No era una situación violenta o incómoda.

No me sentía a la defensiva. Sabía que tenían razón, solo que no estaba segura de qué podía hacer al respecto, teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo Rachel estaba con el puto Sam.

Estaba muy bien que admitiera que quería algo más con ella y que no quería que saliera con otro tipo, pero eso no tenía la menor relevancia mientras Rachel y yo estuviésemos en planos distintos. Y la verdad era que aunque quería que follara conmigo y solo conmigo, no quería que cambiasen las cosas entre las dos.

¿Verdad que no? Cogí el teléfono para ver si, por algún milagro, se me había pasado por alto algún mensaje de ella en los últimos dos minutos.

—**Joder, Quinn. ¡Mándale un maldito mensaje y ya está!—** dijo Taylor, tirándome una servilleta.

Me levanté de golpe, no tanto para obedecer las órdenes de Taylor como para moverme un poco.

¿Qué estaría Rachel haciendo en ese momento? ¿Dónde estaban? Eran casi las nueve. ¿No deberían haber acabado ya de cenar?

De hecho, conociendo su historial, lo más probable era que estuviese en casa… ¿a menos que estuviesen en la de él?

Sentí que los ojos se me abrían como platos. ¿Era posible que estuviese en su cama? ¿En la cama con él? Cerré los ojos inmediatamente, recordando boquiabierta el tacto de su cuerpo bajo el mío, sus curvas, el contacto de sus rodillas presionándome los costados. Solo de pensar que podía estar con ese fantoche… Desnuda…

«A la mierda», me dije.

Me volví y eché a andar por el pasillo en dirección a mi dormitorio, pero me detuve cuando me sonó el móvil en la mano. Nunca en toda mi vida mis reflejos para mirar la pantalla habían sido tan rápidos…, pero solo era Aaron.

«_Tu chica está aquí en el restaurante conmigo y con Ben. Has hecho un buen trabajo con el Proyecto Rachel, Quinn. Está explosiva_».

Lancé un gemido y me apoyé en la pared del pasillo mientras tecleaba.

«_¿Está besando a ese niñato?_»

«_No, pero está mirando el móvil cada dos por tres_— contestó —_Deja de enviarle mensajes, cabrona. Ahora mismo está explorando la vida, no lo olvides_».

Haciendo caso omiso de su intento de fastidiarme, me quedé mirando el texto, releyéndolo una y otra vez. Sabía que yo era la única persona que enviaba mensajes de texto a Rachel de forma regular, y no le había enviado ninguno en toda la noche. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que estuviese comprobando su móvil tan obsesivamente como yo había estado comprobando el mío?

Avancé por el pasillo y me encerré en el cuarto de baño con el pretexto de utilizarlo para lo que servía realmente, y en vez de eso me senté en el borde de la bañera. Con ella no estaba jugando a ningún juego, Cara se equivocaba en eso. Yo sabía perfectamente que no era ningún juego. Desde luego, en ese momento, maldita la gracia que tenía. Todo el tiempo que pasaba sin estar con Rachel oscilaba entre la euforia más absoluta y la ansiedad más obsesiva. ¿De eso iba todo esto? ¿De correr esa clase de riesgo, abrirle el corazón a alguien y confiar en que ese alguien tuviese la capacidad de tratar tus sentimientos como si fueran lo más delicado del mundo?

Dejé los pulgares suspendidos sobre las letras durante varias palpitaciones aceleradas y luego tecleé una sola frase y la releí una y otra vez, asegurándome de haber elegido correctamente las palabras, el estilo y el tono general de «_No estoy obsesionada por saber cómo te está yendo la noche. Qué_ _va. Para nada_».

Al final, cerré los ojos y pulsé «ENVIAR».


	13. Chapter 13

**Espero que sean buenos/as con los reviews.**

**Cuando termine los exámenes volveré a actualiza veces por semana, como antes.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

«No pensaba mandarle ningún mensaje a Quinn».

—… **y luego quizá vivir en el extranjero algún día…**

«No pensaba mandarle ningún mensaje a Quinn».

—… **quizá en Alemania. O quizá en Turquía…**

Volví parpadeando a la conversación y asentí con la cabeza mirando a Sam, que estaba sentado frente a mí y que prácticamente había recorrido el mundo entero durante nuestra conversación.

—**Eso suena muy emocionante—** dije con una amplia sonrisa.

Bajó la mirada hasta el mantel de lino. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Vale, era bastante mono.

Como un cachorrito.

—**Hubo una época en la que me planteé irme a Brasil—** siguió **—** **pero me gusta tanto ir de visita que no quiero acostumbrarme, ¿sabes?**

Asentí otra vez, esforzándome por prestar atención y controlar mis pensamientos, por centrarme en mi acompañante y no en el hecho de que mi móvil llevaba toda la noche en silencio.

El restaurante que Sam había escogido era agradable, no excesivamente romántico, pero acogedor. Luces suaves, amplias ventanas, nada demasiado serio. Nada que proclamase «cita» a gritos.

Yo había tomado _halibut_ y Sam había pedido un filete. Su plato estaba casi vacío; yo apenas había tocado el mío. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Un verano en Brasil?

—**¿Cuántos idiomas has dicho que hablas?— **pregunté, esperando acertar.

Debió de ser así porque sonrió, claramente satisfecho de que yo hubiese recordado ese detalle. O al menos que dicho detalle existía.

—**Tres.**

Me apoyé en el respaldo, impresionada.

—**Vaya, eso es… eso es realmente increíble, Sam.**

Y era cierto. Era increíble. Sam era atractivo, listo y todo lo que podía desear una chica inteligente. Sin embargo, cuando el camarero se detuvo junto a nuestra mesa para llenarnos las copas, nada de eso impidió que le echase otro rápido vistazo a mi móvil y frunciese el ceño al ver la pantalla vacía.

Ni mensajes, ni llamadas perdidas. Nada. Maldita sea. Pasé un dedo por el nombre de Quinn y releí algunos de sus mensajes del día.

«_Un pensamiento que me ha surgido: me gustaría verte colocada. La maría amplifica los rasgos de la personalidad, así que probablemente hablarías tanto que tu cabeza explotaría, aunque no sé cómo sería posible que dijeras aún más locuras que ahora_».

Y otro:

«_Te acabo de ver en el cruce de la Ochenta y uno con Amsterdam Avenue. Iba en un taxi con Aaron y te he visto cruzar la calle delante de nosotros. ¿Llevabas bragas debajo de esa falda? Pienso guardar la información en mi archivo mental porno, así que en cualquier caso di que no_».

Me había enviado el último mensaje poco después de la una de la tarde, casi seis horas atrás.

Repasé varios mensajes más antes de pulsar la casilla para teclear. Mi pulgar vaciló sobre el teclado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Quinn? Se coló en mis pensamientos la coletilla «y con quién», y noté que fruncía el ceño todavía más.

Empecé a teclear un mensaje y lo borré enseguida. «No pienso mandarle ningún mensaje a Quinn— me dije —No pienso mandarle ningún mensaje a Quinn. Ninja. Agente secreto. Consigue los secretos y escapa indemne».

—**¿Rachel?**

Alcé la vista; Sam me estaba mirando.

—**¿Mmm?**

Juntó las cejas un momento antes de soltar una risita insegura.

—**¿Te encuentras bien? Esta noche pareces un poco distraída.**

—**Sí—** dije, y comprendí horrorizada que me había pillado. Levanté el móvil de mi regazo **—Estoy esperando un mensaje de mi madre— **mentí… vergonzosamente.

—**Pero ¿va todo bien?**

—**Desde luego.**

Con un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Sam apartó su plato y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa.

—**Bueno, ¿y tú? Me parece que no he parado de hablar. Háblame del estudio que estás haciendo.**

Por primera vez en toda la noche, noté que agarraba el móvil con menos fuerza. Eso podía hacerlo.

¿Hablar de mi trabajo, mis estudios y la ciencia? Por supuesto. Acabábamos de tomarnos el postre y le había explicado que estaba colaborando con otro laboratorio de nuestro departamento en la creación de unas vacunas para el Trypansoma cruzi cuando noté que me daban un golpecito en el hombro. Al volverme, vi a Aaron de pie detrás de mí.

—**¡Hola!—** dije, sorprendida de verlo allí.

A pesar de su gran estatura, cuando se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla no pareció nada incómodo.

—**Rachel, esta noche estás absolutamente imponente.**

Demonios. Ese acento iba a acabar conmigo. Sonreí.

—**Bueno, puedes pasarle tus cumplidos a Cara; fue ella quien escogió este vestido.**

No habría creído posible que se volviese aún más atractivo, pero la sonrisa orgullosa que se dibujó en sus labios obró el milagro.

—**Lo haré. ¿Y quién es este?—** dijo, volviéndose hacia Sam.

—**¡Oh!—** dije, mirando a mi acompañante —**Lo siento, Aaron, te presento a Sam. Sam, este es Aaron, el socio de mi amiga Quinn.**

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y charlaron unos momentos, y tuve que contenerme para no preguntar por Quinn. Al fin y al cabo, había salido con otro. Para empezar, no debería estar pensando en ella.

—**Bueno, pues os dejo solos—** dijo Aaron.

—**Dale recuerdos a Cara.**

—**Desde luego. Que lo paséis bien.**

Vi cómo Aaron volvía a su mesa, donde lo aguardaba un grupo de hombres. Me pregunté si habría salido para una cena de negocios, y en tal caso, ¿por qué no había ido Quinn con él? Me daba cuenta de que no sabía gran cosa de su trabajo, pero ¿no hacían juntos esa clase de cosas?

Unos minutos después, justo cuando llegaba la cuenta, el móvil vibró en mi regazo.

«_¿Qué tal va la noche, Perla?_»

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo que esa palabra me atravesaba como si fuese una corriente eléctrica. Me acordé de la última vez que me había llamado así y noté que mis entrañas se licuaban.

«_Muy bien. Aaron está aquí. ¿Lo has enviado a vigilarme?_»

«_¡Ja! Como si él estuviese dispuesto a hacer eso por mí. Me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Dice que esta noche estás muy buena_».

Antes de conocer a Quinn nunca me ruborizaba, pero en ese momento sentí que el calor invadía mis mejillas.

«_Él también está muy bueno_».

«_No tiene gracia, Rachel_».

«_¿Estás en casa?_»

Pulsé «ENVIAR» y luego contuve la respiración. ¿Qué haría si decía que no?

«_Sí_».

Iba a tener que hablar conmigo misma; saber que Quinn estaba en casa y me mandaba mensajes no debería haberme puesto tan contenta.

«_¿Salimos a correr mañana?_», pregunté.

«_Por supuesto_».

Borré rápidamente la sonrisa de mi cara antes de que Sam se diese cuenta y guardé mi móvil.

Quinn estaba en casa, y yo podía quedarme tranquila e intentar disfrutar del resto de la noche.

—**Bueno, ¿cómo fue tu cita?**— preguntó, haciendo estiramientos a mi lado.

—**Bien—** dije **—Muy bien.**

—**¿Muy bien?**

—**Sí—** Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta más entusiasta **—Muy bien—** volví a decir **—Bien.**

Esa mañana, mi codependencia con Quinn me hacía sentir mucho peor que la noche anterior.

Tendría que poner en claro mis ideas y recordar: «Agente secreto. Como un Ninja. Aprender del mejor». Sacudió la cabeza.

—**Una brillante valoración.**

No respondí; en lugar de eso, fui a buscar la botella de agua que había dejado apoyada en un árbol situado a poca distancia. Hacía tanto frío que el agua se había convertido en granizado y se agitaba ruidosamente mientras yo trataba de abrir la botella.

Habíamos finalizado nuestro circuito, un momento en el que Quinn acostumbraba a darme un discurso de ánimo y hacer algún comentario inapropiado acerca de mis tetas, y yo acostumbraba a quejarme del frío y la falta de aseos a mano en Manhattan.

No estaba nada segura de querer tener esa conversación ese día ni de reconocer que, aunque Sam me caía muy bien, no soñaba despierta con besarlo, chuparle el cuello o mirar cómo se corría sobre mi cadera, tal como hacía con otra persona. No quería decirle que me pasaba nuestras citas constantemente distraída y que me costaba poner algo de mi parte. También me negaba a admitir que aquello de salir con hombres no se me daba bien y que quizá no aprendiese nunca a mantener relaciones informales, disfrutar de la vida, ser joven y experimentar cosas igual que hacía Quinn.

Se agachó para mirarme a los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba repitiendo una pregunta:

—**¿A qué hora volviste?**

—**Un poco después de las nueve, creo.**

—**¿De las nueve?—** dijo entre risas **—¿Otra vez?**

—**Quizá un poco más tarde. ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia?**

—**¿Dos citas seguidas acaban a las nueve? ¿Es que ese tío es tu abuelo? ¿Quiso que te acostaras temprano después de llevarte a cenar?**

—**Para tu información, tenía que estar en el laboratorio esta mañana a primera hora. ¿Y tu noche desenfrenada, seductora?** **¿Participaste en alguna orgía? ¿Quizá en un par de macro** **fiestas?— **pregunté, intentando cambiar de conversación.

—**Puede decirse que estuve en el Club de Lucha—** dijo, rascándose la mandíbula **—Aunque sin tíos ni puñetazos—** Al ver mi mirada confusa, aclaró **—Lo cierto es que cené en mi casa con Taylor y** **Cara. Eh, ¿tienes agujetas hoy?**

Recordé al instante el delicioso dolorcillo que habían dejado en mí sus dedos después de la fiesta de Denny y las molestias que notaba en el hueso pélvico tras haberme frotado contra él en el suelo de su apartamento.

—**¿Agujetas?—** repetí, parpadeando.

Me dedicó una sonrisa perspicaz.

—**Agujetas de correr ayer. Hostia, Rachel. Deja de pensar en guarrerías. Estabas en casa a las nueve, ¿de qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?**

Di otro trago de mi botella de agua e hice una mueca al notar el frío en los dientes.

—**Estoy bien.**

—**Otra regla, Perla. Solo puedes utilizar la palabra «bien» cierto número de veces en una conversación antes de que empiece a sonar falsa. Busca mejores adverbios para describir tu estado de ánimo después de las citas.**

No estaba muy segura de cómo manejar a Quinn. Esa mañana parecía un poco tensa. Creía tenerla calada, pero mis pensamientos resultaban muy confusos, un problema que iba en aumento cuando estábamos juntas y, a juzgar por la noche anterior, también cuando estábamos separadas. ¿Le importaba acaso que hubiese salido con Sam? ¿Quería yo que le importase?

Uf. Aquello de tener citas era demasiado complicado, y ni siquiera sabía con certeza si podía decirse técnicamente que Quinn y yo teníamos citas. Parecía ser una de las pocas preguntas que no podía hacerle.

—**Bueno—** empezó a decir, y me miró con una sonrisa burlona **—para que tengas claro el significado de la palabra «cita», quizá deberías salir con otra persona. Solo para ver cómo funciona. ¿Qué te parecería otro de los tíos de la fiesta? ¿Leo? ¿Y Hau?**

—**Hau tiene novia. En cuanto a Leo…**

Asintió con gesto alentador.

—**Parecía en muy buena forma— **comentó.

—**Está en muy buena forma—** convine en tono evasivo **—Sin embargo, es un poco… SN2.**

Quinn frunció el ceño, confuso.

—**¿SN2?**

—**Ya sabes—** dije, agitando las manos con torpeza **—Como cuando se rompe el enlace C-X y el nucleófilo ataca al carbono a ciento ochenta grados del grupo saliente** **—**dije a toda velocidad, sin tomar aire.

—**Oh, Dios mío. ¿Acabas de utilizar una referencia de química orgánica para decirme que Leo es gay?**

Aparté la mirada con un gruñido.

—**Creo que acabo de batir mi propio récord de sabihonda.**

—**No, ha sido divertidísimo—** dijo, y parecía sinceramente impresionada **—Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí hace diez años—** Sus labios dibujaron una mueca al considerar aquello **—Pero la verdad es que aunque es impresionante cuando lo dices tú, si lo dijese yo sería increíblemente hipócrita.**

Tragué saliva y evité mirarle los shorts.

A pesar de las bajas temperaturas y de la hora temprana, había más gente de lo habitual que había decidido desafiar el frío. Un par de estudiantes universitarios muy monos se pasaban una pelota de fútbol; llevaban casquetes oscuros en la cabeza y habían dejado en la hierba unos vasos de porexpán llenos de un café que se enfriaba rápidamente. Una mujer con una enorme sillita de bebé pasó a toda velocidad por nuestro lado, y otras personas corrían por diversos senderos. Miré a Quinn justo a tiempo de ver cómo se inclinaba delante de mí y alargaba los brazos para atarse la zapatilla.

—**Tengo que reconocértelo. Estoy muy impresionada con lo duro que estás trabajando—** me dijo por encima del hombro.

—**Sí—** murmuré, moviéndome para estirar los tendones de la corva tal como ella me había enseñado y evitando mirarle el culo **—Duro.**

—**¿Qué has dicho?**

—**Trabajo duro—** repetí **—Muy duro.**

Enderezó la espalda y seguí el movimiento, obligándome a apartar la vista antes de que se volviese.

—**No voy a mentirte—** dijo estirando la espalda **—Me sorprendió que no te rajaras aquella primera semana.**

Debería haberla fulminado con la mirada al saber que había dado por sentado que me rendiría tan deprisa, pero en cambio asentí con la cabeza, intentando mirar a cualquier parte que no fuese aquella franja de estómago que se le veía cuando estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza o la línea de músculo que le bajaba por ambos lados del abdomen.

—**Si sigues así, hasta podrías situarte entre las cincuenta primeras en la carrera.**

Mis ojos cruzaron a toda velocidad ese pequeño trozo de piel y el paisaje de músculo que se hallaba debajo. Tragué saliva, recordando al instante la sensación que me había producido notarlo bajo las puntas de los dedos.

—**Pues voy a seguir así, desde luego—** murmuré, rindiéndome y mirando directamente su piel expuesta.

Carraspeé, me aparté de ella y empecé a andar por el sendero, porque, francamente, aquel cuerpo resultaba obsceno.

—**¿A qué hora has quedado hoy?—** preguntó, al tiempo que echaba a correr para ponerse a mi altura.

—**Mañana—** le corregí.

Se rio junto a mí.

—**Está bien, ¿a qué hora has quedado mañana?**

—**Mmm…, a las seis—** Me estrujé la nariz, tratando de recordar **—No, a las ocho.**

—**¿No deberías estar segura?**

Mis ojos se posaron en ella y le dediqué una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

—**Probablemente.**

—**¿Te hace ilusión?**

Me encogí de hombros.

—**Supongo**.

Se echó a reír y me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—**¿A qué me dijiste que se dedicaba?**

—**Estudia la drosófila—** murmuré.

Me había dado una excusa para hablar de ciencia, y esa mañana yo ni siquiera era capaz de hacer eso. Estaba destrozada.

—**¡Un experto en genética!—** exclamó con voz resonante **—** **Thomas Hunt Morgan nos dio el cromosoma, y ahora laboratorios de todo el país dan a otros laboratorios minúsculas y fugitivas moscas de la fruta que vuelan por todo el edificio—**Trataba de mostrarse jovial, pero su voz era tan profunda y sexual, incluso cuando se comportaba como una friki, que hacía que me crujiesen los huesos y que mis miembros se volviesen líquidos **—¿Y es agradable ese Sam? ¿Divertido? ¿Genial en la cama?**

—**Claro.**

¡Quinn se detuvo con la mirada ensombrecida.

—**¿Claro?**

La miré.

—**Claro que lo es—** Y entonces asimilé sus palabras **—Bueno, excepto la parte de «genial en la cama». No he probado la mercancía.**

Quinn se volvió para seguir caminando en silencio y me aventuré a mirarla otra vez.

—**A propósito, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

Me miró de reojo, cautelosa.

—**Sí— **dijo despacio.

—**¿Qué es lo que acostumbra a pasar en la tercera cita? Lo he buscado en Google…**

—**¿Que lo has buscado en Google?**

—**Pues sí, y parece haber consenso acerca de que la tercera cita es la cita del sexo.**

Se detuvo y tuve que volverme hacia ella. Se había puesto colorada.

—**¿Te está presionando para acostarse contigo?**

—**¿Qué?—** Me quedé mirándola, desconcertada. ¿De dónde sacaba esa idea? **—Por supuesto que no.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas por el sexo?**

—**Cálmate—** dije **—Puedo preguntarme cuáles son las expectativas sin que él tenga que ponerse pesado. Por el amor de Dios, Quinn, solo quiero estar preparada.**

Respiró hondo antes de soltar el aire muy despacio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**A veces me vuelves loca.**

—**Lo mismo digo—** Me quedé con la mirada perdida, pensando en voz alta **—Es que parece haber una especie de tabla de progresión. Las citas uno y dos parecían más o menos lo mismo. Pero ¿cómo se llega desde ahí hasta la cita del sexo? Desde luego, si tuviera una chuleta no me resultaría tan confuso. **

—**No necesitas una chuleta. La hostia—** Se quitó el casquete y se echó el pelo hacia atrás;prácticamente pude ver cómo daban vueltas los engranajes de su cabeza **—Vale, pues… la primera cita es una especie de entrevista. Él ha echado una ojeada a tu currículo—**me miró con intención ylevantó las cejas, posando los ojos directamente en mi pecho **—y ahora es el momento de ver si estás a la altura. Está el trabajo de campo, las preguntas y respuestas, el proceso de pensamiento tipo «¿podría esta persona ser un asesino en serie?» y, por supuesto, la decisión eliminatoria «¿quiero acostarme con esta persona?». Y, seamos sinceros, si un hombre te ha invitado a salir ya quiere acostarse contigo.**

—**Vale— **dije, mirándola con escepticismo. Traté de imaginarme a Quinn en esa situación: conociendo a una mujer, llevándola a cenar, decidiendo si quería o no acostarse con ella. Estuve segura al noventa y siete por ciento de que no me gustaba **—¿Y la cita dos?**

—**Bueno, la cita dos es la respuesta. Has superado la criba preliminar, así que es evidente que a la otra parte le gusta lo que aportas, y ahora es el momento de seguir adelante. De acudir a recursos humanos y ver si tus encantadoras respuestas y tu brillante personalidad fueron pura chiripa. Y también de ver si sigue queriendo acostarse contigo. Lo cual, una vez más…**—dijo y se encogió de hombros como para decir «obvio».

—**¿Y la tercera cita?** —pregunté.

—**Bueno, es cuando la cosa se pone seria. Habéis salido dos veces y es evidente que os sigue gustando la otra persona; ha cumplido todos vuestros requisitos, así que es ahora cuando todo se pone a prueba. Sois compatibles a algún nivel y suele ser entonces cuando os desnudáis para ver si podéis «funcionar bien juntos». Los tíos acostumbran a sacar la artillería pesada: flores, cumplidos, restaurante romántico…**

—**Así que… llega el sexo.**

—**A veces. Pero no siempre—** subrayó **—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Rachel. Jamás. **

**Si me entero de que algún hombre te presiona, le arrancaré las pelotas.**

Sentí cómo se calentaban y licuaban mis entrañas. Mis hermanos me habían dicho casi lo mismo en distintas ocasiones, y puedo garantizar que sonaba muy diferente saliendo de la boca de Quinn Fabray.

—**Lo sé.**

—**¿Quieres acostarte con él?—** preguntó, intentando hablar en tono ligero, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

Ni siquiera podía mirarme, así que bajó la vista hasta un hilo del dobladillo de su camiseta y se puso a tirar de él. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna al adivinar que esa posibilidad no acababa de parecerle bien.

Inspiré hondo, pensé en ello. Mi primer instinto fue pronunciar enseguida un «no» automático, pero en vez de eso me limité a encogerme de hombros, evasiva. Sam era mono y le había dejado darme un beso de buenas noches en mi puerta, pero no era nada comparado con lo que había experimentado con Quinn. Y aquello constituía el cien por cien de mi problema. Estaba convencida de que la razón por la que Quinn tenía la capacidad de hacerme sentir tan bien era su experiencia. Sin embargo, ese era el motivo exacto por el que estaba prohibida.

—**Francamente— **reconocí **—ni siquiera estoy segura. Supongo que tendré que ver cómo me siento cuando llegue el momento.**

Cualquier duda que pudiese albergar acerca del protocolo de Quinn para la tercera cita quedó rápidamente descartada en cuanto Sam y yo entramos en el restaurante que había elegido.

Sam quería llevarme a algún sitio en el que nunca hubiese estado, algo nada difícil teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tres años en Nueva York y apenas había salido del laboratorio para comer.

Sonrió orgulloso cuando el taxi paró y nos depositó en Daniel, en el cruce de Park Avenue con la Sesenta y cinco.

Si me hubiesen pedido que hiciese un dibujo de un local romántico, habría tenido exactamente el mismo aspecto que aquel: paredes color crema, grises plateados y marrones chocolate, arcos y columnas griegas que rodeaban la zona de comedor. Mesas redondas cubiertas de manteles suntuosos, macetas por todas partes, y todo iluminado por unas enormes lámparas de cristal. Era todo lo contrario del restaurante al que habíamos ido en nuestra segunda cita. Sam había sacado su mejor artillería.

No estaba preparada. La cena empezó muy bien. Escogimos los aperitivos y Sam pidió una botella de vino, pero a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo. Me había prometido a mí misma no mandarle mensajes a Quinn, pero hacia el final, cuando Sam se disculpó para ir al lavabo, me rendí.

«_Creo que estoy fracasando en la tercera cita_».

Contestó casi de inmediato:

«_¿Qué? Imposible. ¿Has hablado con tu profe?_».

«_Ha pedido un vino caro y me parece que se ha ofendido cuando no he querido probarlo. A ti nunca te importa que no beba_», tecleé.

Apareció el icono que mostraba que Quinn había introducido texto, y a juzgar por el rato que tardaba debía de ser largo, así que esperé y miré a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que Sam no volvía a la mesa.

«_Eso es porque soy genial y sé de mates: te sirvo media copa, finges bebértela toda la noche y así el resto de la botella es para mí. Bum, soy la mujer más lista del mundo_».

«_Seguro que él no lo ve así_», tecleé.

«_Pues dile que eres mucho más divertida cuando estás despierta y no babeando en la sopa. Por cierto, ¿por qué me mandas mensajes? ¿Dónde está el Príncipe Azul?_»

«_En el lavabo. Nos marchamos_».

Pasó un minuto entero antes de que contestase:

«_¿Ah, sí?_»

«_Sí, a mi casa. Ya vuelve. Ya te contaré cómo ha ido_».

El trayecto hasta mi apartamento resultó incómodo. Estúpidas reglas, expectativas y Google, y estúpida Quinn por meterse en mi cabeza.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. En realidad, no quería nada con Quinn. Quinn tenía un programa de amantes y un pasado lleno de sombras. Quinn no quería apegos ni relaciones, y yo al menos quería estar abierta a esa posibilidad. Quinn no era una opción ni formaba parte del plan. Me gustaba el sexo; quería volver a practicarlo. ¿No era así como iba la cosa? Entonces, ¿dónde estaba la prisa, la sensación de calor subiéndome por las piernas y asentándose en mi estómago, el deseo que generaba en mí la simple idea de meter en mi cuarto a Quinn, la sensación que me había llevado a salir a la calle nevada a las tres de la mañana y el pensamiento de que podía explotar en cuanto sus manos encontrasen mi piel?

Desde luego, ahora no sentía eso. Cuando llegamos a mi edificio empezaba a nevar. Al entrar en mi apartamento encendí una lámpara, y Sam, incómodo, se quedó unos momentos junto a la puerta de la calle hasta que lo invité a pasar. Me sentía como si fuera en piloto automático. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y el zumbido constante que llenaba mi cabeza era tan fuerte que me entraron ganas de poner la música más repulsiva que pudiese encontrar solo para dejar de oírlo.

«¿Debía hacerlo? ¿No debía hacerlo? ¿Quería hacerlo siquiera?»

Le ofrecí la última copa, pronunciando exactamente las palabras

«la última copa», y él dijo que sí.

Fui a la cocina, saqué unos vasos de un armario y eché una pequeña cantidad para mí y una cantidad generosa para él, confiando en que le entrase sueño. Me volví para darle el vaso y me sorprendió encontrarlo allí mismo, invadiendo por completo mi espacio. Se coló en mi pecho la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Sin decir nada, Sam me quitó el vaso de la mano y lo dejó sobre la encimera. Las suaves puntas de sus dedos me rozaron las mejillas, la nariz. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos. Su primer beso fue vacilante, lento, de exploración. Me besó en la mejilla antes de volver a por otro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al notar el primer contacto con su lengua, sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón y deseé que se debiera al instinto y al deseo, y no al ramalazo de pánico que había empezado a crecer en mi garganta.

Sus labios eran demasiado suaves y vacilantes. Labios de almohada. Su aliento sabía a patatas.

Tomé conciencia del tictac del reloj colgado sobre los fogones, del sonido de alguien chillando en un apartamento cercano. ¿Me fijé en algo cuando besé a Quinn? Me fijé en la forma en que olía, en la sensación que me producía su piel bajo las puntas de los dedos y la sensación de ir a explotar si no me tocaba allí y más hondo. Pero nunca nada tan vulgar como los camiones de la basura retumbando en la calle.

—**¿Qué pasa?—** dijo Sam, dando un paso atrás.

Me toqué los labios; parecían estar bien, ni hinchados ni maltratados. No parecían totalmente estropeados.

—**No creo que esto vaya a funcionar—** dije.

Guardó silencio un momento y me miró a los ojos, claramente confundido.

—**Pero creía que…**

—**Lo sé—** dije **—Lo siento.**

Asintió con la cabeza y dio otro paso atrás antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo.

—**Supongo que… Si esto es por Quinn, bueno, pues felicítala de mi parte.**

Cerré la puerta detrás de Sam, me volví y apoyé la espalda contra la madera fría. El móvil me pesaba como el plomo en el bolsillo y lo saqué, busqué el nombre de la mujer que me tenía sorbido el seso y empecé a teclear. Inicié y borré una docena de mensajes diferentes hasta que me decidí finalmente por uno. Lo tecleé y esperé solo un momento antes de pulsar «ENVIAR».

«_¿Dónde estás?_»


	14. Chapter 14

**Si sois buenos/as con los reviews mañana mismo subo el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Estaba andando, caminando como si realmente tuviera que ir a algún sitio, cuando en realidad no tenía que ir a ninguna parte, y en el fondo, no tenía por qué estar encaminando mis pasos directamente al edificio donde vivía Rachel.

«_Sí, a mi casa. Ya vuelve. Ya te contaré cómo ha ido_».

Cerré los puños al recordar el mensaje de texto, tenía las palabras grabadas a fuego en la memoria, e imaginarme la imagen de ella allí, con Sam. Se me encogía el corazón solo de pensarlo y me daban ganas de romper todo lo que veía.

Hacía frío, tanto frío que veía las vaharadas de mi propio aliento, y se me adormecían las puntas de los dedos a pesar de llevarlos metidos en el fondo de los bolsillos. En cuanto recibí su mensaje de texto, salí corriendo de casa, sin guantes, con una chaqueta demasiado fina y con las zapatillas de correr, sin calcetines.

Durante siete manzanas enteras, estuve furiosa con ella por hacerme aquello. Yo era feliz hasta que había entrado en mi vida con aquella boca parlanchina y sus ojos traviesos. Era feliz hasta que irrumpió en mi plácida rutina, y casi quería que Sam se largara de una puta vez de su apartamento para poder subir y decirle a la cara que me estaba hinchando las narices, para soltarle lo cabreada que estaba con ella por haber puesto patas arriba mi plácida, estable y predecible existencia.

Sin embargo, cuando me aproximaba a su casa y vi luz en su ventana, cuando vi unas siluetas de pie y moviéndose, solo sentí un gran alivio al comprobar que todavía no estaba acostada en su cama, debajo de él.

Encasquetándome el gorro con fuerza en la cabeza, empecé a refunfuñar, mirando a ambos lados de la calle buscando alguna cafetería o algo que hacer, pero solo había más edificios de apartamentos, tiendas que habían echado el cierre hacía tiempo y, a lo lejos, un pequeño bar de barrio. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era alcohol. Y si estaba a dos manzanas del piso de Rachel, más me valía volverme a mi propia casa.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que esperar ahí abajo? ¿Hasta que volviera a enviarme un mensaje?

¿Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando salieran juntos del edificio, con el pelo alborotado y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con los recuerdos compartidos de la noche anterior, de la perfección de Rachel y la penosa inexperiencia de Sam?

Lancé un gemido y levanté la vista justo a tiempo de ver a un hombre saliendo del edificio, agachando la cabeza para protegerse del viento, subiéndose el cuello de la chaqueta. Se me aceleró el corazón. Sin ninguna duda, era Sam, y a pesar de que una poderosa oleada de alivio me recorrió todo el cuerpo, el hecho de que pudiese reconocerlo desde tantos metros de distancia hizo que me sintiese la sabandija más siniestra y rastrera del mundo.

Aguardé unos minutos para ver si volvía al piso, pero siguió andando calle abajo, sin aminorar el paso.

«Ya está— me dije —Has cruzado una línea y ahora vas a tener que volver a encontrar el camino al otro lado».

Pero ¿y si Rachel me necesitaba? Probablemente debía que darme por allí para asegurarme de que estaba bien antes de volver a mi casa. Me quedé mirando el móvil, arrugando la frente. Si me iba en ese momento, saldría a correr. Me importaba un huevo que fuesen casi las once de la noche e hiciese un frío de muerte, iba a correr varios kilómetros. Estaba tan acelerada con la mezcla de nervios, frustración y energía incombustible que apenas podía sostener en alto el pulgar para darle al icono y abrir nuestro hilo de mensajes de texto.

Di un respingo al ver que ya me estaba escribiendo algo. Los minutos se me hicieron eternos, minutos enteros durante los cuales sujeté el móvil con todas mis fuerzas, mirándolo fijamente y aguardando a que apareciese su mensaje. Cuando me lo envió al fin, vi que en lugar de la parrafada que me esperaba, solo decía:

«_¿Dónde estás?_»

Solté una carcajada, me pasé la mano por el pelo y respiré hondo.

«_Vale, no me mates_— escribí —_Estoy enfrente de tu casa_».

Rachel salió del portal del edificio con un anorak de plumas encima de un vestido azul de seda, sin medias y con unas zapatillas de la rana Gustavo. Avanzó hacia mí y descubrí que no podía moverme, casi no podía ni respirar.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— me preguntó, deteniéndose delante de donde estaba sentada, encaramada a una boca de incendio.

—**No lo sé**— murmuré. Alargué el brazo, atrayéndola hacia mí y apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

Se estremeció levemente cuando las apreté, ¿qué diablos me estaba pasando?, pero en vez de apartarse, se acercó aún más a mí.

—**Quinn.**

—**¿Sí?**— pregunté, mirándola a la cara al fin.

Estaba increíblemente guapa. Se había puesto apenas una pizca de maquillaje y se había secado el pelo al natural. Tenía los ojos encendidos con la misma expresión que había visto en ellos cuando la tenía tumbada en el suelo de mi salón o cuando le había deslizado los dedos por la suave cordillera de su clítoris. Cuando centré mi atención en su boca, desplegó la lengua y se humedeció los labios.

—**Necesito saber por qué estás aquí, de verdad.**

Encogiéndome de hombros, me incliné hacia delante y apoyé la frente en su clavícula.

—**No estaba segura de que ese tipo te gustase de verdad y me molestaba la idea de que hubiese vuelto a tu casa contigo.**

Deslizó los dedos bajo el cuello de mi chaqueta y me acarició la nuca.

—**Creo que Sam pensaba que esta noche nos iríamos a la cama.**

Sin pretenderlo, le hundí los dedos más profundamente en la carne, justo por encima de las caderas.

—**Estoy segura**— murmuré.

—**Pero… y no sé cómo llevar toda esta historia porque, debería ser fácil, ¿no? Debería ser fácil disfrutar de la compañía de la gente que me gusta. Quiero decir, que lo encuentro atractivo. ¡Lo paso bien con él! Es muy agradable y atento. Es divertido y es guapo.**

Permanecí en silencio, reprimiendo un aullido de frustración.

—**Pero cuando me besó… No perdí el sentido como lo pierdo contigo.**

Retirándome, la miré a la cara. Se encogió de hombros, con una expresión casi como de disculpa.

—**Se ha portado bien conmigo esta noche**— susurró.

—**Bien.**

—**Y ni siquiera parecía enfadado cuando le he pedido que se fuera.**

—**Bien, Rachel. Porque si te hubiese hecho pasar un mal rato juro por Dios que…**

—**¡Quinn!**

Cerré la boca, apaciguada por su interrupción y esperando que me dijera lo que necesitaba. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, como si me pedía que me arrastrara. Si me pedía que me marchase, lo haría. Si me pedía que la ayudase a subirse la cremallera del anorak, lo haría también.

—**¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?**

El corazón se me subió a la garganta. Seguí mirándola fijamente por espacio de unos segundos, pero ella no se desdijo interrumpiendo el contacto visual o riéndose de sí misma. Se limitó a estudiar mi reacción, aguardando mi respuesta. Me incorporé y ella retrocedió para dejarme espacio, pero no demasiado, porque en cuanto me incorporé prácticamente me abalancé sobre ella con el peso de mi cuerpo. Ella deslizó las manos por mis costados y las detuvo posándolas en mis caderas.

—**Si subo contigo…** —empecé a decir.

Rachel ya estaba asintiendo.

—**Sí, lo sé.**

—**No sé si podré ir despacio.**

Su mirada se ensombreció y aplastó su cuerpo contra el mío.

—**Sí, lo sé.**

Una de las luces laterales del ascensor se había fundido, sumiendo el espacio en una penumbra extraña. Rachel se apoyó en la esquina, observándome desde allí, de pie en el extremo más oscuro.

—**¿Qué estás pensando?**— preguntó. Siempre la científica curiosa, tratando de diseccionarme.

Estaba pensando absolutamente en todo a la vez, en que lo quería todo, y también en el pánico que sentía, preguntándome si no estaría cortando el último nexo de unión con el control sobre mis emociones. Estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacerle a aquella mujer cuando nos metiésemos en su cama. Estaba pensando en muchas… muchísimas cosas. A pesar de las sombras, veía su sonrisa.

—**¿Podrías ser un poco más explícita?**

—**No me gusta que ese tío haya subido a tu casa esta noche.**

Ladeó la cabeza, escrutándome.

—**Creía que eso formaba parte del ritual de salir con chicos. A veces me traeré a esos chicos a casa.**

—**Sí, lo entiendo— **murmuré —**Pero me has preguntado en qué estaba pensando. Te lo estoy diciendo.**

—**Es un buen chico.**

—**Seguro que sí. Puede ser un buen chico que no llegue a besarte nunca—** Se enderezó un poco.

—**¿Es que estás celosa?**— La miré fijamente y asentí.

—**¿De Sam?**

—**No me gusta nada la idea de que te acuestes con otra persona.**

—**Pero todo este tiempo tú has estado viéndote con Kitty y Marley.**

No me molesté en sacarla de su error, todavía.

—**¿En qué pensabas cuando estabas con él esta noche?**

Su sonrisa se desdibujó un poco.

—**Básicamente estaba pensando en ti. En si estarías con alguien.**

—**No estaba con nadie esta noche.**

Aquello pareció descolocarla un poco y se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Llegamos a su planta, las puertas se abrieron, permanecieron abiertas y luego se cerraron con un pequeño sonido tintineante. La cabina del ascensor se quedó en silencio y no volvería a moverse hasta que alguien lo llamara.

—**¿Por qué?—** preguntó —**Es sábado. Es tu noche con Marley.**

—**¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes tú eso?—** exclamé, sintiendo una rabia furibunda contra quienquiera que le hubiese dado aquella información —**Además, estuve contigo los dos sábados anteriores.**

Bajó la vista, mirándose los pies con aire pensativo, y luego me miró de nuevo.

—**Esta noche pensaba en todo lo que quería que me hicieras—** contestó y acto seguido añadió—: **Y en todo lo que quería hacerte a ti… Y en que no quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas con Sam.**

Di un paso hacia delante en la oscuridad y le recorrí el costado con la mano desplazándola hacia arriba, hacia la sinuosa curva de uno de sus pechos.

—**Dime lo que quieres ahora. Dime qué es lo que quieres que te haga, si estás lista.**

Percibí el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho, al ritmo de su respiración, cada vez más agitada. Recorrí con la yema del pulgar la cima erecta de uno de sus pezones.

—**Quiero que me comas**— dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa — **Que lo hagas hasta que me corra.**

—**Naturalmente— **susurré, riéndome a medias —**Cuando te lo haga, te correrás más de una vez.**

Separó los labios y me envolvió la muñeca con la mano, apretándome la palma con fuerza contra su pecho.

—**Quiero que te recuestes sobre mí en el sofá mientras te haces una paja y que te corras en mis pechos.**

Ya estaba completamente empalmada y encima…, joder, aquella imagen era muy gráfica.

—**¿Qué más?**

Meneó la cabeza, y al final se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—**Todo lo demás. Quiero sexo en todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Que quieras que te muerda y que veas lo mucho que me gusta morderte. Que estemos en plena faena y yo esté haciendo todo lo que tú quieras y que no solo me guste a mí, que tú también disfrutes.**

Me quedé momentáneamente sin habla, mirándola con cara de perplejidad.

—**¿Es que eso te preocupa? ¿Que solo lo haga por seguirte la corriente o algo por el estilo?**

Levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos.

—**Pues claro, Quinn.**

Me acerqué aún más a ella hasta aplastarla casi por completo, de manera que tuvo que recostar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder seguir mirándome a los ojos. Orientando las caderas, presioné el bulto rígido de mi erección contra su vientre.

— **Rachel, me parece que nunca en toda mi vida he deseado nada tanto como te deseo a ti. De verdad que no, nunca**— dije — **No pienso en nada más que en besarte, durante horas y horas. Todo el puto día pensando en lo mismo. ¿Sabes a qué clase de besos me refiero? Unos besos que bastan y sobran para que no puedas ni pensar en otra cosa más que en seguir besando.**

Negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar el aliento sobre mi cuello en ráfagas bruscas y entrecortadas.

—**No sé qué clase de besos son esos, porque nunca hasta ahora había querido esos besos.**

Rachel deslizó las manos por debajo de mi chaqueta y mi camiseta. Las tenía calientes, y los músculos de mi abdomen se contrajeron y se tensaron bajo sus dedos.

—**Pienso en tenerte despatarrada sobre mi cara**— dije **—Y en arrojarte al suelo en mi apartamento porque no puedo esperar a llegar a ninguna otra parte más cómoda de la casa. Últimamente no quiero estar con nadie más, y eso significa que paso un montón de tiempo saliendo a correr a las horas más intempestivas, o con la mano en la polla pensando que ojalá fuese la tuya en lugar de la mía.**

—**Salgamos del ascensor** —dijo ella, empujándome con delicadeza por las puertas abiertas hacia el rellano.

Sacó con torpeza la llave de su piso y trató de acertar a meterla en la cerradura mientras, con manos temblorosas, yo alargaba los brazos y recorría su silueta desde la cintura hasta las caderas.

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no arrebatarle las llaves de las manos y meterlas yo misma en la cerradura.

Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta al fin, empujé a Rachel dentro de la casa, cerré de un portazo a nuestra espalda y la aplasté contra la pared cuando apenas llevábamos recorridos unos metros. Me agaché, le succioné el cuello y la línea de la mandíbula, acariciándola por debajo del vestido para deleitarme con la piel suave de sus caderas.

—**Vas a tener que pedirme que pare si voy demasiado deprisa.**

Le temblaban las manos cuando las hundió en mi pelo y me hincó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.

—**No lo haré.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente y tan esperado capítulo.**

**Un consejo: escuchad la ****canción de Octubre, de Carmen Boza; no sé por qué, pero siempre me ha recordado un poco a esta historia, la podéis encontrar aquí ****/watch?v=bLRZPMqoacE&spfreload=10 No sé si os gustará, pero sinceramente yo amo esa canción.**

**Y sé que a veces Quinn es exasperante, os recuerdo que yo también he leído el libro y he sufrido con él xD pero en el fondo Quinn no hace las cosas con mala intención, es muy buena persona, solo tiene que aprender de sus errores. **

**Muchísimas gracias por seguí ahí, leyendo y comentando.**

**Un saludo.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

**Capítulo 14**

Fui subiendo con mis labios por la barbilla hasta su boca, lamiendo y mordisqueando, saboreando cada centímetro de sus carnosos labios y su lengua dulce y hambrienta. Quería que ella me lamiera también, que me dejara marcas en los pechos y sentir sus dentelladas sobre la piel de mis caderas, mis muslos, mis dedos. Me sentía casi como una criminal desenfrenada, chupándola y mordiéndola, separándome de ella únicamente el tiempo suficiente para quitarnos las chaquetas, arrancarme la camiseta por la cabeza, quitarme el sujetador, bajarle la cremallera del vestido y arrojarlo al suelo. Le desabroché el sujetador con un simple movimiento con los dedos, y ella acabó de quitárselo sacudiendo los hombros y se arrojó en mis brazos. Aplastó los pechos contra los míos y me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella, engullirla y abrirme paso sin dilación en su interior.

Me empujó hacia atrás, me cogió de la mano y me guió por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, sonriéndome maliciosamente por encima del hombro.

Era una habitación ordenada y espartana. Había una cama de matrimonio junto a una pared, y además de Rachel, eso fue prácticamente lo único que vi. Estaba de pie ante mí en bragas, con el pelo suelto y sedoso alrededor de los hombros mientras deslizaba los ojos por mis pechos en dirección ascendente, por mi cuello y luego mi rostro. En la habitación el silencio era abrumador.

—**Me he imaginado esto tantas veces…**— dijo, acariciándome el vientre con las manos y luego pellizcándome levemente un pezón. Recorrió el trazo del tatuaje en mi hombro izquierdo y deslizó los dedos hacia abajo por mi brazo **—Dios, es como si hubiese estado esperando esto toda mi** **vida. Pero solo de tenerte aquí de verdad… Estoy nerviosa.**

—**No tienes por qué estar nerviosa.**

—**Me ayuda mucho que me digas lo que tengo que hacer**— admitió con un hilo de voz.

Le rodeé un pecho con la mano, lo levanté y agaché la cabeza para engullir el pico erecto con avidez. Ella dio un respingo y hundió las manos en mi pelo. Sonreí y le mordí bruscamente la curva turgente bajo el pezón.

—**Podrías empezar por bajarme los pantalones.**

Me desabrochó el cinturón y luego fue liberando uno a uno los botones de mis vaqueros. Me había obsesionado con el recuerdo de sus manos temblorosas cuando estaba así de excitada y un poco nerviosa también. Estudié su cuerpo semidesnudo bajo la tenue luz de la calle que se filtraba desde el exterior: su cuello y sus pechos, la suave hondonada de su cintura, sus caderas redondas y sus piernas largas y sedosas. Adelanté las manos, le recorrí el ombligo con dos dedos y luego el camino que se abría entre sus muslos y, acto seguido, los deslicé bajo la tela de sus bragas.

Sumergí un nudillo bajo el encaje y lo hundí en el néctar embriagador que manaba de su cuerpo.

—**Me encanta tu piel, me encanta sentirte húmeda —**

—**Quítate los pantalones del todo**— dijo con timidez **—Puedes tocarme toda la noche.**

Pestañeé al darme cuenta de que tenía los vaqueros en los tobillos y que estaba en ropa interior. Rachel no me los había quitado, ya fuese porque aún estaba nerviosa o porque quería dejarse algo para el final; a mí no me importaba. Me aparté de los vaqueros, dejándolos olvidados en el suelo, y la conduje de espaldas hacia la cama, haciéndole señas para que se tumbara.

Se tendió muy despacio, retrocediendo hasta la cabecera mientras yo me encaramaba sobre ella. Sus enormes ojos marrones me miraban con expresión expectante, mi dulce presa ansiosa y jadeante.

Llevaba unas bragas azul celeste. Tan solo el lunar diminuto que tenía junto al ombligo insinuaba que era remotamente real.

—**¿Te pusiste esas bragas para él?—** le pregunté antes de que mi cerebro tuviese tiempo de arrepentirse.

Ella se miró la tela de encaje y yo desplacé la mirada a sus pechos turgentes y rotundos mientras contestaba:

—**Ni siquiera le dejé que me quitara la camisa, así que no, no creo que me las pusiera para él.**

Cubrí de besos el sendero descendente hasta la tira elástica de sus bragas. Rachel nunca se había mostrado tímida ni apocada, pero aquello era nuevo para ella. Estaba recostada sobre los codos, observando. Por debajo de donde yo me apoyaba sobre ella, estaba temblando, y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que veía las palpitaciones de su ritmo acelerado en su cuello. Aquello había dejado de ser una escena entre mentora y alumna. Aquello parecía demasiado real, y Rachel estaba demasiado perfecta, allí tendida casi desnuda ante mis ojos.

Estaría dándome cabezazos contra la pared durante el resto de mi vida si se me ocurría meter la pata y fastidiar lo nuestro.

—**Bueno, entonces haré como si te las hubieses puesto para mí.**

—**Es que, a lo mejor, así es.**

Tiré del elástico con los dientes y lo solté bruscamente, de manera que le fustigó con fuerza sobre la cadera.

—**Y haré como si, ya sea vestida o desnuda, te pasaras el día pensando en mí**— levantó la vista, escrutándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—**Últimamente, creo que eso es justo lo que hago. ¿Te preocupa?**— Le recorrí todo el cuerpo devorándola con la mirada.

—**¿Por qué habría de preocuparme? **—repuse.

—**Ya sé de qué va esto, Quinn. No espero de ti que seas alguien que no eres.**

No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería; a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que aquello podía llegar a ser o dejar de ser, y por una vez en mi vida, no quería definirlo ni dejar las cosas claras antes incluso de que empezase. Fui subiendo lentamente hasta dejar la cara suspendida justo encima de la suya y me incliné para besarla.

—**No sé por dónde empezar**— susurré.

Estaba en un estado salvaje y desenfrenado, con ganas de comérmela entera, follármela de una puta vez y sentir aquellos labios alrededor de mi polla. Por un momento, temí que aquellas fuesen a ser unas pocas horas fugaces, un encuentro de una sola noche, y tenía que encontrar la manera de condensarlo todo en un corto espacio de tiempo.

—**No te voy a dejar dormir en toda la noche**— Abrió los ojos con entusiasmo y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—**No quiero dormir—** Ladeando la cabeza, añadió —**Y empieza por lo primero que te he dicho cuando estábamos en el ascensor.**

Fui dejándole un reguero de besos por el cuello, el pecho, las costillas y el vientre. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba terso y suave, y se estremecía bajo mis labios, encendido de deseo. No cerró los ojos en ningún momento, ni siquiera una vez. Había estado con mujeres a las que les gustaba mirar, pero nunca de aquella manera, tan íntima y en conexión absoluta.

A medida que me acercaba al espacio entre sus piernas veía tensarse sus músculos y oía el jadeo de su respiración entrecortada. Torcí levemente la cabeza y le succioné la parte interna del muslo.

—**Joder, voy a volverme loca aquí, con la boca en todo tu cuerpo.**

—**Quinn, dime qué quieres que haga**— dijo con voz tensa —**Yo nunca…**

—**Ya lo sé. Eres perfecta— **le dije** —¿Te gusta mirar?**

Hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

—**¿Por qué, Ciruela? ¿Por qué miras todo lo que te hago?**

Vaciló unos instantes antes de contestar, resistiéndose a decir la verdad mientras tragaba saliva.

—**Tú sabes cómo…**— Dejó que las palabras se fueran apagando y terminó su reflexión encogiéndose de hombros con aire cohibido.

—**¿Quieres decir que te gusta mirarme porque sé cómo hacer que te corras?**

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, abriendo aún más los ojos cuando le bajé las bragas y se las deslicé por encima de las caderas.

—**Puedes correrte tú sola con una mano. ¿Te miras la mano cuando te masturbas?**

—**No.**

Seguí bajándole las bragas y deslizándoselas por las piernas, hasta quitárselas y arrojarlas al suelo, a mi espalda, antes de volver a concentrarme en el espacio de colchón que se extendía entre sus piernas abiertas.

—**¿Tienes algún vibrador? **—Asintió, con la mirada aturdida.

—**Con eso puedes correrte perfectamente. ¿Cuando miras el vibrador también te pones así de húmeda?**

Hundí un dedo en su interior, y volví a incorporarme y a situarme encima de ella para meterle el mismo dedo en la boca. Lanzó un gemido, chupando el dedo con avidez y atrayéndome hacia ella para que la besara. Sus labios sabían a sexo, a deseo enfebrecido y, joder…, lo que yo quería era paladearla directamente.

—**¿Es porque te gusta verme haciéndote esto?**

—**Quinn…**

—**No te me pongas tímida ahora**— La besé y le succioné el labio inferior **—¿Eres como una estudiante de ingeniería, observando el proceso mecánico de cómo se chupa un coño? ¿O es la imagen de mi boca haciéndotelo lo que te verdad te pone?**

Me recorrió los pechos con las manos, las fue bajando por mi vientre y las envolvió alrededor de mi polla, por encima de mis calzoncillos, al tiempo que apretaba, despacio pero con fuerza.

—**Me gusta mirarte a ti.**

—**Y a mí me gusta cuando me miras—** acerté a decir entre gemidos —**Pierdo la cabeza cuando me miras con esos ojos marrones tuyos.**

—**Por favor…**

—**Ahora suelta, para que puedas verme la boca.**

—**Quinn** —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—**¿Sí?**

—**Después de esto…, por favor, no me hagas daño.**

Me detuve y escudriñé su rostro. Su voz parecía asustada, pero su cara era de apetito voraz.

—**Descuida**— dije besándola en el cuello, sobre los pechos, succionando, mordiendo.

Me desplacé hacia abajo por su cuerpo y le temblaron los muslos cuando se los separé, al tiempo que soplaba con delicadeza sobre su carne encendida.

Volvió a apoyarse en los codos y le dediqué una sonrisa antes de zambullirme con la cabeza entre sus piernas y abrir la boca para perderme entre los suaves pliegues de su hendidura. Cerré los ojos ante el calor que manaba de aquella parte de su cuerpo y lancé un gemido, chupando delicadamente. Con un alarido tembloroso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó las caderas en la superficie de la cama.

—**Oh, Dios mío…**

Le sonreí, trepando con la lengua por una cadera y descendiendo luego por la otra antes de cubrirle el clítoris con la lengua y empezar a trazar círculos con ella, una y otra vez.

—**No pares**— susurró.

No iba a parar. No podía parar. Acompañé a mi lengua con los dedos, deslizándolos unos centímetros más abajo, en el rincón secreto más húmedo y más dulce, y el contacto electrizante cuando le hundí los dos dedos dentro hizo que diese una brusca sacudida hacia atrás, tanteando a ciegas el cabecero de la cama. Mientras la observaba, volvió la cabeza y se colocó la funda de la almohada entre los dientes, tirando de ella con fuerza. Mis movimientos le arrancaban de los labios quejidos suplicantes de impaciencia y de placer insoportable, y yo hice todo lo posible por mantener el ritmo, por no perderlo ni un puto segundo.

Estaba a punto, al borde del precipicio. Seguí follándola con los dos dedos, adentrándome con ellos hasta el fondo, succionando con tanta fuerza que se me hundían las mejillas, levantando la vista y contemplando el espectáculo de su cuerpo, sus pechos perfectos y su cuello esbelto.

Cuando retorcí la muñeca, arqueó la espalda por completo, hasta levantarse del colchón, y se aplastó contra mi boca. Rachel dejó escapar otro grito, y otro más mientras se convulsionaba alrededor de mis dedos.

«Uno», pensé.

Estaba tan empalmada que prácticamente me estaba follando el colchón y percibí cómo se tensaban los tendones de sus muslos, regodeándome al comprobar que los sonidos que emitía eran cada vez más desesperados, más agudos, y empezó a buscarme con las manos, para hincar los dedos en mi pelo, y entonces…, joder, entonces empezó a mecerse contra mí, abriendo las piernas por completo y acelerando el ritmo de las caderas, follándose mi cara sin contemplaciones durante largo rato, durante unos minutos perfectos. El sexo oral nunca se había parecido tanto al acto de follar en sí como con aquella mujer, y me entregué a él por completo, como un animal, devorándola sin piedad.

Se corrió de nuevo con un grito, dulce y febril, tirándome con tanta fuerza del pelo que creí estar a punto de irme con ella yo también. No podía cerrar los ojos, no podía, ni por un segundo, apartar la mirada del espectáculo que tenía lugar encima de mí, en la cama. Seguí chupando y chupando la seda de su piel, perdido por completo en su abandono absoluto.

—**Por favor…**— imploró con un gemido ahogado, con las piernas temblorosas y los ojos más oscuros e intensos que nunca. Se recostó sobre un codo y siguió tirándome del pelo con la otra mano —**Sube aquí arriba.**

Me bajé los bóxer y arrastré mi miembro erecto por encima de su pierna mientras me deslizaba por su cuerpo, saboreándola, paladeando la hondonada de su ombligo, las lomas de sus senos, la tensa cumbre de sus pezones.

Quería follarme hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo: el valle entre sus pechos y la carnosidad dulce de su boca, el trazo curvilíneo de su trasero y sus manos suaves y hábiles. En ese momento, sin embargo, solo quería deslizarme dentro de ella, al calor de su sexo. Se abrió aún más de piernas al tiempo que sacaba una caja de condones de su mesita de noche. Me quedé mirando embobada el rubor que le encendía el pecho mientras me acariciaba sin pensar la extensión de mi erección, hasta que me percaté de que me estaba ofreciendo la caja.

—**Empecemos con uno**— dije, riendo.

Me depositó la caja en las manos y asintió, con mirada arrebatada y suplicante.

—**Pues anda, saca uno**— le ordené con voz ronca.

—**Es que no sé cómo colocarlo**— protestó con voz melosa, tratando de abrir la caja con dedos torpes.

Lo abrió de cualquier manera, rasgando el cartón, y una ristra de condones cayeron de golpe sobre su vientre. Arranqué uno de los envoltorios del resto del paquete y se lo di, antes de dejar el resto encima de la mesita, a su lado.

—**Es muy fácil. Sácalo de ahí y pónmelo en la polla, desenrollándolo.**

Al ver cómo le temblaban las manos, deseé que fuese de expectación y no de nervios, pero rápidamente sentí un gran alivio al ver que se precipitaba ávidamente sobre mí y me cubría el glande con el látex… Aunque me di cuenta de inmediato de que lo había colocado al revés: no se desenrollaba.

Tras varios segundos frustrantes, ella también se percató y lo arrancó y lo tiró, lanzando un resoplido y una imprecación antes de coger otro del paquete.

Yo estaba completamente empalmada e hinchada, y tan cachonda y ansiosa que me rechinaban los dientes cuando sacó el segundo condón, examinándolo con atención, y esta vez lo colocó correctamente. Tenía las manos muy calientes, y la cara tan cerca de mi polla que sentía su aliento de excitación sobre mis muslos.

Necesitaba follármela.

Lo desenrolló con torpeza, con dedos demasiado toscos e inseguros, y tardó una eternidad en completar el proceso. Fue deslizándolo sobre mi polla muy muy despacio y con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera hecha de cristal y no a punto de follármela tan salvajemente que la cama sin duda iba a romper el techo de los vecinos de abajo.

Cuando llegó a la base de mi polla lanzó un suspiro de alivio, se tumbó de espaldas y me ofreció sus caderas, pero acto seguido, esbozando una sonrisa diabólica, me quité el condón y lo tiré.

—**Hazlo otra vez**— le dije, entre dientes, luchando con mi propia agonía —**Con más seguridad. Ponme el condón en la polla para que te pueda follar de una puta vez.**

Se me quedó mirando boquiabierta, con un mar de confusión en aquellos ojos marrones. Al final, sus dudas se disiparon y un brillo cómplice le iluminó la mirada, como si pudiese leerme el pensamiento: «No quiero que te sientas insegura conmigo ni por un segundo. Nadie en toda mi vida me la había puesto tan dura como tú en este momento, acabo de chuparte el coño hasta hacerte gritar y no me ando con miramientos de ninguna clase».

Sin apartar los ojos de los míos, se llevó el envoltorio a los dientes, lo abrió de una dentellada y sacó la goma de látex. Palpó el contorno, le dio la vuelta en la mano, me lo desenrolló sobre el pene tieso con suavidad y rapidez, y al llegar a la base, lo apretó con firmeza. Deslizó la mano aún más abajo, me tiró con delicadeza de las pelotas y luego deslizó la mano por la parte interna del muslo.

—**¿Lo hago bien?**— murmuró, acariciando la piel sensible, sin acompañar sus palabras de una sonrisa, sin arrugar la frente, solo con la necesidad de saberlo, simplemente.

Asentí y le pasé el pulgar por la mejilla.

—**Lo haces perfectamente.**

Esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, se reclinó hacia atrás y yo la seguí, deslizándome despacio por la superficie en llamas de su hendidura, torturándola, torturándome a mí misma y…, hostia puta…, ¡cuánto la deseaba, joder! Tenía las caderas en tensión, listas para arquearse y empezar las embestidas salvajes, con la columna vertebral ardiendo de la necesidad de explotar en el interior de aquella mujer.

No estaba preparada para la sensación del roce de mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo, de sus muslos enroscándose alrededor de mis caderas. Era demasiado. Rachel era demasiado.

—**Méteme dentro de ti.**

Ella dio un grito ahogado y hundió la mano entre ambos. No le había dejado demasiado espacio.

Estaba tendida completamente encima de ella, piel ardiente contra piel ardiente, pero me encontró y me guió hasta que supe hallar el hueco de su abertura, y a continuación me guió más arriba, retozando con mi polla y deslizándola sobre el promontorio líquido de su clítoris y los pliegues sedosos y llameantes de su sexo.

—**Puede que me ponga un poco bruta.**

Exhaló una bocanada de aire y exclamó, sin resuello:

—**Bien. Muy bien…**

Me incorporé sobre las manos y la observé mientras me frotaba sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos y sus labios dejaron escapar un leve gemido.

—**Es solo que… hace mucho tiempo de la última vez**—susurró.

La miré a la cara y la vi humedecerse los labios con la lengua, al tiempo que abría los ojos para poder mirar al espacio entre ambas, verse a sí misma jugar conmigo.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo?**— le pregunté.

Volvió a mirarme a los ojos, pestañeando, y su mano se quedó inmóvil entre los dos.

—**Unos tres años**— Arrugó la frente ligeramente cuando añadió —**Me he acostado con cinco hombres, pero es probable que solo haya practicado el sexo propiamente dicho unas ocho veces. De verdad que no sé lo que hago, Quinn.**

Tragué saliva y me agaché para besarle la mandíbula.

—**En ese caso, a lo mejor no seré tan bruta** —susurré, pero ella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—**Tampoco quiero que seas muy delicada.**

Le miré los pechos, el vientre, el punto por donde me sujetaba entre sus piernas. Quería sentir su piel desnuda sobre mi polla. Nunca en mi vida lo había hecho a pelo y tenía tantas ganas de sentirla piel contra piel que se me ponía más dura aún solo de pensarlo.

—**Te lo haré muy bien—** le dije, hablándole al recoveco de piel de su cuello —**Pero deja que te sienta tal como eres.**

Rachel dio una sacudida bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, apretándome contra su hendidura, cerrando los ojos mientras yo la penetraba.

Una llamarada de rubor se apoderó de su cuello y separó los labios con un dulce suspiro. Para mí era abrumador ver cómo ella iba asimilando lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, y vi el momento en que sucedió, cuando realmente comprendió en toda su magnitud que estábamos a punto de follar de verdad. Volvió a abrir los ojos y al desplazar la mirada a mis labios, se dulcificó, se calmó momentáneamente del frenesí. Me acarició los pechos con las manos y murmuró:

—**Hola.**

Esa mirada, esa ternura en sus ojos, hicieron que comprendiera por primera vez qué era lo que me estaba pasando: me estaba enamorando.

—**Hola**— repuse con voz ronca, agachándome para besarla.

Fue un alivio tan grande que me robó el aire de los pulmones y mi beso se hizo mucho más profundo, y me pregunté en ese momento si se habría dado cuenta, por la intensidad de mi reacción, que acababa de poner nombre a lo que estábamos haciendo: hacer el amor; o si simplemente saboreaba el sabor de su propio sexo en mi boca y no comprendía que todo mi mundo acababa de salirse disparado de su órbita programada.

Retiré la cabeza hacia atrás, pero adelanté las caderas, empujando y arqueándome para sentir la esencia de su cuerpo completamente aplastado contra el mío; solo quería hundirme en lo más hondo de ella y quedarme allí sumergida para siempre. Joder. Qué bueno era aquello… Joder, la hostia… Jodeeerrr…

Me miró mientras me hundía más adentro, pero ahora ya no parecía capaz de enfocar la mirada y verme la cara. Tenía los ojos empañados, saturados, y unos jadeos leves y sincopados acompañaban su respiración cada vez que inhalaba el aire. Un brusco estremecimiento de dolor se apoderó de su rostro.

Solo había conquistado unos pocos centímetros y su sexo estaba muy prieto, pero la sensación era pura gloria. Oí el sonido de mi propia voz, pero parecía provenir de muy lejos.

—**Ábrete para mí, mi Ciruela. Muévete conmigo.**

Rachel se relajó y levantó más las piernas para que yo pudiera hundirme más aún y las dos dejamos escapar un gemido tenso. Ella quiso experimentar torciendo las caderas, atrayéndome así hasta el fondo, por completo, y la sensación de tener sus muslos ardientes enroscados sobre mis caderas me arrancó un gruñido bronco y prolongado.

—**No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto**— me susurró, quedándose inmóvil bajo mi peso.

—**Ya lo sé.**

Le besé la mandíbula, la mejilla y la comisura de los labios. Asintió, incorporándose, transmitiéndome de forma inconsciente con su cuerpo que necesitaba moverse.

Me retiré hacia atrás y empecé las acometidas a un ritmo suave, entregándome al calor de su cuerpo. Aceleraba el ritmo, succionándole el cuello con apetito voraz, cada vez más salvaje y enfebrecida, y luego aminoraba la velocidad y me detenía por completo, besándola intensamente, deleitándome con la manera en que sus manos exploraban mi espalda, mi trasero, mis brazos y mi rostro.

—**¿Estás bien?— **le pregunté, moviéndome de nuevo, aunque despacio **—¿No te hago mucho daño?**

—**Estoy bien **—susurró, volviendo la cabeza hacia mi mano cuando le aparté un mechón sudoroso de la frente.

—**Estás increíblemente perfecta ahí, debajo de mí.**

Quería llevar su deseo hasta las cumbres más altas, hacer que sintiese cada vez más urgencia y que explotase como una bomba cuando se corriese al fin conmigo dentro de ella. Se ponía a temblar cuando aceleraba el ritmo, pero gruñía de frustración cuando frenaba de nuevo. Sin embargo, sabía que confiaba en mí, y quería enseñarle lo bueno que podía ser el sexo si no había prisa, cuando no había necesidad de hacer otra cosa más que aquello durante horas y horas.

La besé, le succioné la lengua y engullí cada uno de los sonidos que le arrancaba de la garganta con mi boca, devorándolos como una cabrona avariciosa. Me encantaban sus gemidos roncos, las veces que imploraba «por favor», cómo dejaba que fuera yo quien impusiera los tiempos de lo que hacíamos. La realidad de su cuerpo, sudoroso y complaciente bajo mi peso, fue consumiendo poco a poco toda mi calma, y pasé de los envites indolentes a embestidas mucho más rápidas y hambrientas.

Ella correspondió con movimientos equivalentes con las caderas, arqueándose contra mi cuerpo, y supe que esta vez estaba muy cerca y que no podría parar ni reducir el ritmo o la intensidad.

—**¿Te gusta?**— exclamé con voz ronca, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Ella asintió, sin habla, incapaz de responder con palabras, agarrándome el culo con las manos y clavándome las uñas con ferocidad en la carne. Le levanté una pierna, aplastándole la rodilla sobre el hombro y di rienda suelta a mis embestidas, bombeando rápido y duro, y tan pegada a ella como fuera posible.

La forma en que su orgasmo iba cobrando fuerza antes de estallar era salvaje, irreal, explosiva, primero en forma de intensa llamarada y luego en la tensión de sus músculos, hasta que empezó a temblar, a sudar y a suplicar palabras ininteligibles bajo mi cuerpo, a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

—**Así, muy bien** —susurré, luchando desesperadamente por contener mi propia descarga a pesar de la presión insoportable en mi vientre —**Joder, Ciruela, ya estás a punto…**

La vi apretar los ojos con fuerza y abrir la boca mientras su cuerpo se catapultaba hacia arriba desde la cama y ella gritaba extasiada. No paré en ningún momento, dándole cada segundo de placer que pudiese arrancar de su cuerpo. Dejó caer los brazos a un lado, inertes, y yo me apoyé en las manos, bajando la mirada hacia el punto donde penetraba en ella, percibiendo sus ojos sobre mi rostro.

—**Quinn…**— exhaló, y oí el lánguido alborozo en su voz **—Dios mío…**

—**Joder. Qué bueno. Estás empapada…**

Alargó el brazo y me metió el dedo en la boca para que pudiera paladear el sabor dulzón de su esencia. Situé una mano entre los dos y le acaricié el clítoris, consciente de que no tardaría en estar cansada y dolorida, pero necesitando a la vez sentir cómo se corría conmigo dentro otra vez.

Al cabo de escasos minutos, arqueó la espalda y aceleró el balanceo de las caderas, a mi ritmo.

—**Quinn… Quinn…**

—**Chist…— **murmuré, observando el movimiento de mi mano en ella, al tiempo que deslizaba la polla dentro y fuera **—Dame uno más.**

Cerré los ojos y mi cerebro se abandonó al deleite de las sensaciones en estado puro: sus muslos temblorosos alrededor de mi cuerpo, las rítmicas contracciones de su vagina mientras se corría otra vez con un grito ronco de sorpresa. Solté el último amarre de mi autocontrol, embistiendo más adentro y con más fuerza, prolongando su orgasmo y oprimiéndole el clítoris con el pulgar. Rachel tenía la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás en la almohada, sujetándome el culo con las manos, tirando de mí hacia delante mientras seguía meciéndose, conmigo dentro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios separados y el pelo alborotado en la almohada. Nunca en mi vida había visto un espectáculo tan hermoso.

Me recorrió la espalda con las uñas, observando mi rostro, fascinada. La sensación era demasiado para mí: sus manos enfebrecidas, aquel cuerpo suave debajo y su mirada de fascinación.

—**Dime que te gusta**—murmuró, con los labios hinchados y húmedos, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo empapado en sudor.

—**Claro que me gusta**— exclamé precipitadamente, sin resuello **—No puedo…, joder, no puedo ni pensar…**

Me hincó las uñas con fuerza, clavándomelas con ferocidad, y supe de inmediato que con la punzada de dolor de sus uñas y el dulce placer de su cuerpo húmedo, contrayéndose a mi alrededor, no iba a resistir mucho más. El placer inundó mis venas, como un torrente de llamas, frenético.

—**Más duro**— imploré.

Se enroscó alrededor de mi cuerpo y se deslizó dándome mordiscos desde el hombro hasta los pechos.

—**Córrete**— exclamó, con voz ahogada, trazando surcos con las uñas en mi espalda con movimiento posesivo —**Quiero sentir cómo te corres.**

Fue como si alguien me hubiese enchufado a la corriente, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo electrizado y llameante de calor. Bajé la vista y la miré: sus pechos moviéndose con la fuerza de mis embestidas, la piel sudorosa y perfecta, las marcas furiosas de mis dentelladas diseminadas por su cuello, sus hombros y su barbilla. Pero cuando levanté la vista y fui al encuentro de su mirada, perdí la razón. Me estaba mirando, y era ella: Rachel, la chica la que veía todas las mañanas y de la que me estaba enamorando más y más cada vez que abría la boca.

Aquello era increíblemente real. Con un fuerte alarido, me desplomé sobre ella, entre convulsiones salvajes y desbordada por un placer tan intenso que apenas era consciente del calor que manaba de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, de la presión de sus besos cuando me quedé inmóvil encima de ella, y solo percibí a medias lo que decía cuando susurró:

—**Quédate así, encima de mí, para siempre.**

—**No dejes nunca de ser tan franca y directa—** murmuré, mirándola a la cara —**No dejes nunca de pedir lo que quieres.**

—**No lo haré**— susurró —**Esta noche sí te he sorprendido, ¿verdad?**

Y fue así, sin más, como se ganó mi corazón.


	16. Chapter 16

**Perdón por el retraso, pero se me estropeó el ordenador y sigo de exámenes (tengo la sensación de que no van a terminar nunca), por lo que no me fue posible corregir el capítulo y subirlo antes.**

**Un Guest me preguntó por el apodo de Rachel, se ve que se confundió un poco al ver que Quinn la llamaba Ciruela (yo también me confundí cuando lo leí por primera vez). Te explico, Ziggy, Ziggs etc es el apodo "oficial" de Rachel, pero a veces Quinn la llama Perla o Cieruela (lo de Ciruela normalmente se lo dice en la cama). Espero haber aclarado un poco tus dudas.**

**Nadie me dijo si le gustó la canción que les recomendé en el capítulo pasado :(**

**Bueno, no me alargo más, espero que disfruten del capítulo y que me dejen algún comentario.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Me despertó el movimiento del colchón, el sonido que hicieron los muelles cuando Quinn salió de la cama. Una débil luz azulada se filtraba por la ventana y parpadeé en la oscuridad, tratando de distinguir la forma de los objetos cercanos: la puerta, mi cómoda, su silueta desapareciendo por la puerta del baño…

Sin que Quinn encendiese las luces, oí que corría el agua y que la puerta de la ducha se abría y volvía a cerrarse. Consideré la posibilidad de unirme a ella, pero me pareció que no podía moverme: notaba los músculos de goma, el cuerpo pesado y hundido en el colchón. Había un dolorcillo profundo e insólito entre mis piernas y me estiré, apretando los muslos para volver a sentirlo. Para recordar.

Ahora mi habitación olía a sexo y a Quinn. Me sentí mareada por ello, por causa de su proximidad y la idea de toda su piel desnuda justo al otro lado de la pared. Brazos, piernas, un estómago como el granito. ¿Cuál era exactamente el protocolo en este caso? ¿Tendría la suerte de que volviese y lo hiciéramos todo otra vez? ¿Funcionaba así?

Cruzaron por mi mente pensamientos sobre Kitty y Marley, y me pregunté si esa noche habría sido igual que todas las demás noches que ella había pasado con otras muchas mujeres. Si las abrazaba del mismo modo, si hacía los mismos sonidos, si les brindaba las mismas promesas sobre lo bien que haría que se sintiesen. Quinn no pasaba cada noche conmigo, pero pasábamos muchas de ellas juntas.

¿Cuándo las veía? Una parte de mí quería preguntarlo para poder conocer en detalle cómo nos encajaba a todas en su vida, pero una parte mayor no quería saberlo.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo enmarañado y pensé en esa noche: en Sam y nuestra desastrosa cita, en Quinn y en la sensación que me produjo comprender que había estado en la puerta de mi apartamento. Preocupándose. Esperando. Deseando. En las cosas que habíamos hecho y en lo que me había hecho sentir. Yo no sabía que el sexo pudiera ser así: tanto duro como suave, y alternando entre las dos modalidades durante un tiempo que me había parecido una eternidad. Fue un sexo salvaje.

Las manos y los dientes de Quinn me provocaron deliciosos cardenales, y hubo momentos en que creí que estallaría en un millón de pedazos si no podía tenerla aún más hondo dentro de mí. Por encima del chorro de agua sonó el chirrido familiar del grifo y volví la cabeza hacia la puerta.

El ruido de la ducha fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer del todo y escuché a Quinn salir, coger una toalla del toallero colgado en la pared y secarse. Cuando salió no pude apartar los ojos de su cuerpo desnudo, que se movía iluminado por la luna del cielo nocturno. Me incorporé y me arrastré hasta el borde de la cama. Ella se detuvo justo delante de mí, y su polla se alargó ante mi mirada.

Con cuidado, Quinn me pasó los dedos por el pelo enredado, bajó por un lado de mi cara y, finalmente, me acarició los labios con la punta de un dedo. No se agachó para mirarme a los ojos.

Era como si supiese que la estaba observando. Como si quisiera que me limitase a mirarla.

Juro que pude oír mi corazón martilleándome en los oídos. Quería tocarla. Quería más que eso, quería saborearla.

—**Me da la impresión de que quieres ponerme la boca encima— **dijo con voz grave y áspera.

Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza.

—**Quiero ver qué sabor tienes.**

Deslizó la mano por su miembro y se acercó un poco más, pasándome el extremo de la polla por los labios y pintándome con la gota de humedad que había allí. Cuando saqué la lengua para saborearla y saborearla a ella dejó escapar un suave gemido, deslizando su mano por la base mientras yo le rodeaba la punta con la boca, chupando un poco.

—**Sí— **susurró **—Qué… bien.**

No sé qué esperaba yo, pero no era eso. No esperaba excitarme tanto con el acto en sí ni sentirme tan poderosa por ser la persona que llevaba a aquella mujer tan hermosa a perder la compostura. Me puso las manos en el pelo y cerré los ojos.

Respiraba de forma entrecortada mientras yo movía la boca más y más lejos. Finalmente oí que tragaba saliva, ahogaba un grito e inspiraba de forma temblorosa.

—**Para, para—** me pidió, y dio un paso atrás. Parecía haber disputado una maratón **—Joder, Rachel, no tienes ni idea de cuánto me encantaría dejarte jugar con la lengua y con esos labios— **Deslizó el pulgar por la curva de mi barbilla **—Pero quiero tener cuidado contigo la primera vez que me tomes en tu boca, y ahora mismo me siento demasiado descontrolada y demasiado ávida.**

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. El cuerpo me vibraba, el pulso me martilleaba en el cuello y volví a apretar los muslos, sintiendo cómo crecía el dulce e impaciente anhelo. Se inclinó, me besó y susurró:

—**Date la vuelta, Perla. Quiero follarte boca abajo.**

Asentí y me tumbé sobre el estómago. Tenía la mente demasiado ofuscada para pensar una respuesta. La cama se hundió y la noté detrás de mí, colocándose entre mis piernas abiertas. Su mano me recorrió la parte posterior de los muslos y el culo. Quinn se agarró a mis caderas, y sus dedos me quemaron la piel al ponerme de rodillas y arrastrarme por la cama hacia su cuerpo.

Sentía lo húmeda que estaba, lo sentía en sus dedos, que se movían contra mí, sobre mis muslos. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho y traté de olvidarlo todo salvo el calor de su piel, el roce de sus labios y su pelo en mi espalda.

Siempre había entendido por qué deseaban a Quinn las mujeres. Era visceral e imperfecta, oscura y muy muy perspicaz. Daba la sensación de que podía mirar a una mujer y adivinar al instante todas las necesidades que tenía.

Pero ahora sabía por qué las mujeres perdían la cabeza por ella.

Porque, al fin y el cabo, conocía de verdad todas las necesidades que tenía una mujer, que tenía yo. Había echado por tierra mis posibilidades de estar con cualquier otra persona antes incluso de tocarme por primera vez. Y cuando se inclinó detrás de mí, me rozó la oreja con los labios sin llegar a besarme y me preguntó si creía que esa vez, cuando me corriese, también gritaría. Me sentí perdida.

Alargó el brazo por encima de mí y cogió un condón de la pila. Oí desgarrarse el papel de aluminio, el sonido que produjo cuando Quinn hizo una bola con él. Aún recordaba el aspecto que tenía ese delgado trozo de goma estirado al máximo en torno a su miembro. Quería que se apresurase.

Necesitaba que se apresurase y me follase, que hiciese desaparecer ese anhelo.

—**Así puedo llegar más hondo—** dijo, y se inclinó para darme otro beso en la espalda **—Pero dime si te hago daño, ¿vale?**

Asintiendo con gesto frenético, empujé contra sus manos, deseando que apagase el hambre enajenada que había en mi interior. La palma de su mano estaba sorprendentemente fría y ahogué un grito de sorpresa cuando la apoyó en mis riñones para sujetarme. ¿Estaba temblando? En la oscuridad pude ver mi mano contra el blanco puro de la sábana, ver la tela retorcida en mi puño, tenso como el resto de mi cuerpo.

—**Limítate a sentir**— dijo como si adivinase mis pensamientos; su voz era tan profunda que parecía más una vibración que un sonido —**Ahora mismo solo quiero que recibas, ¿vale?**

Sentí sus piernas moviéndose entre las mías, la punta de su polla mientras se situaba. Con cada deslizamiento de su piel contra la mía, yo arqueaba la espalda, levantando el culo para cambiar el ángulo y esperando que esa vez, por fin, pudiera deslizarse en mi interior.

Noté su boca en mi hombro, mi espalda y mis costillas. Aún era temprano, aún hacía frío en mi habitación, y me estremecí cuando el aire aterrizó en la piel que ella acababa de besar, saborear y rascar con los dientes.

Y cuando me susurró al oído que tenía un aspecto increíble desde su posición y que me deseaba un montón, me dio la impresión de que el corazón iba a estallarme bajo las costillas. En esa postura, con ella detrás de mí, fuera de mi vista, mis sensaciones eran muy distintas. No podía ver su intensa expresión ni contar con la seguridad de su mirada fija en mi rostro. Hube de cerrar los ojos y prestar atención a sus manos temblorosas, a la rigidez de Quinn mientras se deslizaba hacia delante por encima de mi clítoris. Escuché su respiración entrecortada y sus minúsculos gruñidos, me apreté contra ella y sentí que el placer inundaba mi pecho cuando el contacto entre sus muslos y mi culo lo hizo gemir.

Tenía el miembro muy grueso y rígido, y me quedé sin respiración cuando retrocedió para poder situarse contra mi piel tierna y, por fin, entró poco a poco.

—**Oh—** dije, un sonido que pareció haber sido arrancado de mi garganta, porque fue la única palabra que se me ocurrió.

«Oh. No sabía que me produciría esa sensación».

«Oh. Duele, pero de la forma más deliciosa».

«Oh. Por favor, no pares nunca. Más, más».

Como si hubiese pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, Quinn asintió contra mi piel, moviéndose más despacio, más profundo. Acabábamos de empezar, pero ya era demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto. Sentía su movimiento en lo más hondo de mí, muy cerca de ese lugar que me llevaba al borde de una minúscula explosión.

—**¿Todo bien?—** preguntó, y asentí con la cabeza, abrumada.

Empezó a mover las caderas con pequeños empujones que me impulsaban colchón arriba, que me impulsaban más cerca de ese punto en el que todo en mi interior amenazaba con hacerse añicos

—**¡Joder, qué guapa estás!**

Noté su mano en mi hombro y luego en mi pelo; sus dedos se enredaron en los mechones para sujetarme y mantenerme justo donde ella quería.

—**Abre más las piernas—** gruñó **—Apóyate en los codos.**

De inmediato hice lo que decía, gritando por lo profundo de la postura. Una sensación de calor se instaló en mi estómago y entre mis piernas ante la idea de que ella utilizase mi cuerpo bien dispuesto para correrse. Estaba convencida de que nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido más sexy.

—**Estaba segura de que sería así—** dijo, y no pude comprender sus palabras.

Me pareció que iba a desplomarme y deslicé los brazos hacia abajo, con la cara apretada contra la almohada y el culo en el aire, mientras Quinn continuaba follándome. La tela estaba fresca contra mi mejilla y cerré los ojos, humedeciéndome los labios con la lengua mientras escuchaba los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose juntos, su respiración desigual. Quinn era muy buena, y alargué los brazos por encima de la cabeza, rozando el cabecero de la cama con las puntas de los dedos, con el cuerpo tan estirado debajo de ella que me pareció que había perdido espesor, que podía partirme por la mitad cuando por fin me corriese.

Su pelo mojado goteaba sobre mi espalda, e imaginé qué aspecto debía de tener: situada encima de mí, soportando su peso con los brazos mientras se inclinaba sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso, enterrándose en mí una y otra vez al tiempo que la cama se balanceaba debajo de nosotros.

Recordé cuando solía esconderme bajo las sábanas e imaginar eso mismo, tocándome con gestos vacilantes e inexpertos hasta que me corría. Me producía la misma sensación, igual de obscena y prohibida. Sin embargo, esto era mejor que todas las fantasías y todos los sueños secretos combinados.

—**Dime lo que quieres, Perla—** logró decir, con una voz tan ronca que casi resultaba inaudible.

—**Más—** me oí decir **—Entra más hondo.**

—**Tócate—** dijo con voz áspera **—No voy a correrme sin ti**.

Deslicé la mano entre el colchón y mi cuerpo sudoroso y encontré mi clítoris, suave e hinchado.

Quinn estaba muy cerca de mí, lo bastante cerca para que pudiese sentir el calor de cada respiración y el contacto resbaladizo de su piel. Sentí cómo temblaban sus músculos, cómo cambiaba su respiración y cómo se hacían más fuertes los sonidos que emitía. Entonces modificó el ángulo de sus caderas y entró tan hondo que arqueé la espalda de forma involuntaria.

—**¡Joder, Rachel! ¡Córrete para mí!—** me pidió, acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas.

Para correrme solo necesité un momento y unos cuantos círculos de mis dedos. Me atraganté con los sonidos que quedaron atascados en mi garganta. Me sumergió una oleada tan potente que juro que mis huesos vibraron.

Un zumbido constante llenó mis orejas. Sentí el choque de su piel contra la mía y cómo se ponía rígida detrás de mí. Sus músculos se tensaron, y exhaló un gemido grave y largo contra mi cuello.

Estaba agotada; tenía las extremidades flojas y me parecía que las articulaciones se me iban a descoyuntar. Tenía la piel acalorada, y estaba tan cansada que no podía abrir los ojos. Noté que Quinn cogía la base del condón y lo agarraba bien antes de sacarlo. Hubo una serie de movimientos antes de que se levantase de la cama y se fuese al baño, y luego otra vez el sonido del agua.

Cuando se hundió el colchón y regresó su calor, apenas estaba consciente.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y noté que olía a café; oí el sonido que hacía el lavavajillas al abrirse y un estrépito de platos. Miré al techo parpadeando y los últimos restos de sueño se desvanecieron de mi cerebro mientras me asaltaba la realidad de la noche anterior.<p>

Lo primero que pensé fue: «Aún está aquí», seguido de «¿y ahora qué?».

La noche anterior se había desarrollado fácilmente; yo había dejado de pensar y había hecho lo que me apetecía, lo que deseaba. Lo que deseaba era a Quinn, y por algún motivo ella también me deseaba a mí. Pero ahora, con el sol entrando a raudales por las ventanas y el mundo exterior despierto y respirando, me sentía llena de inseguridad, sin saber cuáles eran nuestros límites o en qué punto nos hallábamos.

Tenía el cuerpo rígido y dolorido en los sitios más dispares. Me sentía como si hubiese hecho un millar de sentadillas. Me dolían los muslos y los hombros. Tenía la espalda rígida. Y entre las piernas notaba una tierna palpitación, como si Quinn me hubiese embestido durante horas y horas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Imagínate eso. Me levanté de la cama, fui de puntillas al baño y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Siseé al oír el fuerte chasquido del pestillo. No quería que la situación se volviese extraña ni estropear la cálida relación que siempre habíamos tenido. No sabía qué haría si la perdíamos.

Tras cepillarme los dientes y peinarme, me puse un par de shorts de chico y una camiseta de tirantes, y me dirigí a la cocina, decidida a hacerle saber que podía asumir la situación y que no tenían por qué cambiar las cosas. Quinn estaba de espaldas, de pie ante los fogones, vestida con solo un bóxer negro y un sujetador, dándoles la vuelta a lo que parecían ser unas tortitas.

—**Buenos días—** la saludé mientras atravesaba la habitación e iba directamente hacia la cafetera.

—**Buenos días—** dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

Se inclinó, retorció la tela de mi camiseta y la utilizó para atraerme hacia ella y darme un beso rápido en los labios. Ignoré las minúsculas mariposas que invadían mi estómago y cogí una taza, procurando dejar una larga franja de encimera entre nosotros.

Cuando estábamos de vacaciones, mi madre nos preparaba el desayuno cada domingo en esa cocina, y había insistido en que fuese lo bastante grande para que cupiese en ella toda la familia. Esa cocina era el doble de grande que las demás cocinas del edificio, y tenía unos relucientes armarios de cerezo y unas cálidas baldosas. Una de las paredes estaba ocupada por unas ventanas amplias que daban a la calle Ciento uno; a lo largo de otra se extendía una ancha encimera con taburetes suficientes para todos nosotros. La amplia extensión de mármol de la encimera había sido siempre demasiado grande para el apartamento, y ahora que solo yo vivía en ese piso parecía un derroche de espacio. Sin embargo, con el recuerdo de la noche anterior dando vueltas en mi cabeza y con tanta piel desnuda de Quinn a la vista, me sentía como si estuviera dentro de una caja de zapatos, como si las paredes se estrechasen y me empujasen cada vez más hacia esa mujer sexy y extraña. Desde luego, necesitaba un poco de aire.

—**¿Cuánto hace que te has levantado?—** pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros, y los músculos de su espalda se flexionaron con el movimiento. Vi el extremo del tatuaje que le rodeaba las costillas.

—**Un rato.**

Eché un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Era temprano, demasiado temprano para estar despiertas un domingo sin ningún plan, sobre todo después de la noche que habíamos pasado.

—**¿No podías dormir?**

—**Algo así—** contestó Quinn, dándole la vuelta a otra tortita y colocando dos más en una fuente.

Me serví el café, clavando la mirada en el líquido oscuro que llenaba la taza, en el vapor que se retorcía a través de un rayo de sol. La encimera estaba preparada, con un mantelito individual y un plato para cada una, y sendos vasos de zumo de naranja a un lado. Me asaltó una imagen de Quinn con una de sus «no novias», y no pude evitar preguntarme si formaría parte de la rutina prepararles el desayuno a sus damas antes de dejarlas solas en su apartamento con las piernas temblorosas y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza al volver a colocar la jarra en su sitio y cuadré los hombros.

—**Me alegro de que sigas aquí—** dije.

Sonrió mientras rascaba los últimos restos de masa del cuenco.

—**Bien**.

El silencio llenó la cocina mientras yo añadía azúcar y leche a mí café para trasladarme a un taburete situado al otro lado de la encimera.

—**Quiero decir que me habría sentido ridícula si te hubieses marchado. Así es más fácil.**

Le dio la vuelta a la última tortita y me habló por encima del hombro:

—**¿Más fácil?**

—**Menos incómodo—** dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Sabía que debía mantener la informalidad de la relación, impedir que hubiese nada serio entre nosotros. No quería que Quinn pensase que yo no podía manejar la situación.

—**No estoy segura de entenderte, Rachel.**

—**Es que es más fácil sobrellevar ahora esa parte tan incómoda de: «Te he visto desnuda». Más tarde será más difícil, cuando tratemos de recordar cómo interactuar con la ropa puesta.**

Durante un instante, pareció confusa mientras observaba la sartén vacía. No había asentido ni se había reído, no me había dado las gracias por decirlo antes de que tuviese que hacerlo ella. Y ahora era yo quien se sentía confusa.

—**No tienes muy buena opinión de mí, ¿verdad?— **dijo volviéndose por fin.

—**Por favor. Sabes que prácticamente te tengo por una diosa. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te entre la neura y pienses que espero algún cambio.**

—**A mí no me está entrando ninguna neura.**

—**Solo digo que ya sé que lo de anoche significó cosas diferentes para cada uno de nosotros—** Juntó las cejas.

—**¿Y qué fue para ti?**

—**Una pasada. Me recordó que, aunque fracasé miserablemente con Sam, puedo divertirme con el sexo. Puedo soltarme y disfrutar. Sé que es probable que lo de anoche no haya cambiado quién eres tú, pero tengo la impresión de que a mí sí me ha cambiado un poco. Así que gracias.**

Quinn entornó los ojos **—¿Y quién crees que soy exactamente?**

Me acerqué a ella y me estiré para darle un beso en la barbilla. Su teléfono móvil sonó en la encimera, y el nombre «Kitty» iluminó la pantalla. Esa pregunta quedaba contestada. Inspiré hondo y me concedí un momento para dejar que todas las piezas se alineasen en mi cabeza. Y luego me eché a reír, indicando con un gesto su móvil, que continuaba zumbando al otro lado de la encimera.

—**Una mujer muy buena en la cama—** Frunció el ceño, cogió el móvil y lo desconectó.

—**Rachel…—** Me atrajo hacia sí, y luego me dio un beso en la sien —**Lo de anoche…**

Suspiré al ver lo fácilmente que encajábamos, lo perfecto que sonaba mi nombre en su boca.

—**No tienes que darme explicaciones, Quinn. Siento haber creado una situación incómoda.**

—**No, yo…—** Con una mueca, le apoyé los dedos en los labios.

—**Dios, debes detestar el proceso que sigue al sexo, y no lo necesito, te lo juro. Puedo soportar todo esto.**

Sus ojos observaron mi cara y me pregunté qué buscaba. ¿No me creía? Le di un beso en la mandíbula y sentí cómo desaparecía la tensión de su cuerpo. Apoyó sus manos en mis caderas.

—**Me alegro de que lo lleves bien—** dijo por fin.

—**Así es, te lo prometo. Nada de cosas raras.**

—**Nada de cosas raras **—repitió.


	17. Chapter 17

**Una semana más y termino los exámenes *_* **

**Gracias por seguir ahí :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Yo salía a correr todos los días sin excepción, salvo que estuviera gravemente enferma o si tenía que coger un avión para ir a algún sitio, así que el lunes por la mañana me odié a mí misma un poquito por apagar la alarma del reloj y darme media vuelta en la cama.

Simplemente, no tenía ningún interés por ver a Rachel.

Sin embargo, en cuanto hube formulado ese pensamiento, no tuve más remedio que recapacitar. A quien no quería ver era a Ziggy, tan dicharachera y llena de energía como siempre, como si no hubiese hecho temblar el suelo bajo mis pies dos noches atrás, con su cuerpo, con sus palabras y sus necesidades cuando esa noche era Rachel. Y sabía que si era Ziggy quien aparecía esa mañana, actuando como si el sábado anterior no hubiese pasado nada, me dolería.

Me había criado una madre soltera, junto con dos hermanas mayores que no me dieron más opción que comprender a las mujeres, conocer a las mujeres y, sobre todo, amar a las mujeres.

En una de las dos relaciones serias que había mantenido en mi vida, había hablado con mi novia sobre la posibilidad de que aquel buen entendimiento con las mujeres me hubiese funcionado muy bien cuando alcancé la pubertad, y eso hizo que acabara queriendo mantener relaciones sexuales con todas las chicas a las que conocía. Creo que esa novia había tratado de insinuarme, de una forma nada sutil, que yo manipulaba a las mujeres fingiendo escucharlas. No llegué a profundizar demasiado en el asunto; rompimos poco después.

Sin embargo, mi buen entendimiento sobre el tema no parecía ayudarme demasiado en el caso de Rachel. Para mí, era como una criatura de otro mundo, una especie completamente distinta.

Con ella, mi experiencia no me servía para nada.

El caso es que cuando volví a dormirme, empecé a soñar que me la follaba sobre una pila gigantesca de material deportivo. En el sueño se me clavaba un stick de lacrosse en la espalda, pero no me importaba. Solo la veía balancearse encima de mí, con la mirada transparente clavada en la mía y recorriéndome los pechos con las manos.

Me sonó el móvil, que tenía incrustado en la columna, debajo del cuerpo, y me desperté sobresaltada. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que me había dormido: eran casi las ocho y media.

Respondí sin mirar a la pantalla, dando por sentado que sería Aaron preguntándome dónde coño estaba para nuestra reunión del lunes por la mañana.

—**Sí, tío. Estaré ahí dentro de una hora, ¿vale?**

—**¿Quinn?—** Mierda.

—**Ah, hola.**

El corazón me golpeaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que lancé un gemido y me tapé la boca con la mano para sofocarlo.

—**¿Todavía estás durmiendo?—** preguntó Rachel. Parecía estar sin aliento.

—**Sí, estaba durmiendo.**

Se calló y el viento que se oía al otro lado azotó la línea. Estaba en la calle y con la respiración jadeante: había salido a correr sin mí.

—**Perdona si te he despertado.**

Cerré los ojos y me llevé un puño a la frente.

—**No, no importa.**

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos eternos y exasperantes, y en ese tiempo mantuvimos varias conversaciones distintas en mi cabeza. En una me decía que me comportaba como una gilipollas. En otra me pedía disculpas por insinuar que pudiese ser tan considerada con lo ocurrido la intensa noche que habíamos pasado juntas. En otra se ponía a hablar sin parar sobre cualquier cosa, al más puro estilo Ziggy. Y en otra me preguntaba si podía ir a mi casa.

—**He salido a correr—** dijo **—Creí que habrías empezado sin mí y fui a ver si te encontraba en el recorrido.**

—**¿Creías que había empezado sin ti?—** exclamé, riendo **—Eso sería de muy mala educación.**

No dijo nada, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo que había hecho, no presentarme, no molestarme siquiera en llamarla, era igual de malo.

—**Mierda, Ziggs, lo siento— **La oí tomar aire profundamente.

—**Así que hoy soy Ziggy… Interesante.**

—**Sí—** murmuré, y luego me odié a mí misma inmediatamente— **No. Mierda, no sé quién eres esta mañana— **Aparté las sábanas de un puntapié, obligando a mi cerebro embotado a despertarse de una puta vez **—Mi cerebro se confunde si te llamo Rachel.**

«Hace que piense que eres mía», me dije a mí misma, sin añadirlo en voz alta. Soltó una risotada, y cuando echó a andar de nuevo, el viento azotó con más fuerza el teléfono.

—**Supera tu angustia Quinn. La otra noche nos acostamos. Se supone que precisamente tú deberías saber mejor que nadie cómo manejar esta situación. No te estoy pidiendo las llaves de tu apartamento— **Hizo una pausa y se me encogió el corazón al darme cuenta del mensajeque, con mi distanciamiento, le estaba transmitiendo: creía que me la estaba quitando de encima, quetrataba de ahuyentarla.

Abrí la boca para sacarla de su error, pero ella fue más rápida:

—**Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a repetirlo, maldita cabrona engreída—** Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Pedí a mis amigos que adelantásemos nuestro almuerzo de los martes al lunes con la excusa de que había perdido las pelotas y la cabeza, y nadie se opuso. Por lo visto, mi enamoramiento había alcanzado tal nivel de empalago que darme caña había dejado de ser un pasatiempo divertido para mis amigos.<p>

Quedamos en Le Bernardin, pedimos lo de siempre y, aparentemente, era como si la vida siguiese igual que en los nueve meses anteriores: Aaron besando a Cara hasta que ella se lo quitó de encima, y Jake y Taylor haciendo como que se odiaban mientras daban cuenta de la ensalada que ella misma había insistido que compartieran para almorzar, escenificando una forma un tanto extraña de coquetear para ponerse a tono. Lo único aparentemente distinto es que me bebí la copa de alcohol con la que acompañaba el almuerzo en menos de cinco minutos y nuestro camarero habitual enarcó una ceja cuando le pedí otra.

—**Creo que yo soy Kitty—** dije cuando se alejó el camarero. Al ver que la conversación enmudecía de repente, me di cuenta de que mis amigos habían estado charlando alegremente de cualquier gilipollez mientras mi pobre cerebro se sumía en la desesperación delante de sus narices **—Me refiero a lo mío con Rachel—** aclaré, escrutando sus rostros para captar alguna señal de si me seguían o no— **En nuestra relación, yo soy Kitty. Yo soy la que dice que me basta con que nos enrollemos y ya está, pero no es verdad. Soy yo la que dice que me parece bien que echemos un polvo el tercer jueves de los meses impares con tal de poder estar un rato con ella. Es ella la que dice: «Oh, no necesito que volvamos a enrollarnos».**

Me encontré con la palma abierta de la mano de Taylor delante de mi cara.

—**Espera un momento, Quinn. ¿Te la estás follando?**

Me incorporé de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y a la defensiva.

—**Tiene veinticuatro años, no trece, Taylor. ¿Qué cojones…?**

—**Me importa un bledo que te la estés tirando… Lo que me molesta es que te la hayas follado y que no nos haya llamado a ninguna de las dos inmediatamente. ¿Cuándo ha sido?**

—**El sábado. Hace dos días, cálmate— **murmuré.

Se recostó hacia atrás y su rostro se dulcificó un poco. Más relajado, fui a coger mi nueva copa en cuanto el camarero la depositó delante de mí en la mesa, pero Aaron fue más rápido y la quitó de mi alcance antes de que pudiera levantarla.

—**Esta tarde tenemos una reunión con Albert Samuelson y te necesito muy despejada—** Asentí y me incliné para frotarme los ojos.

—**Os odio a todos.**

—**¿Por tener razón?—** dedujo Jake correctamente. No le hice ningún caso.

—**Bueno y al final, ¿has cortado ya oficialmente con Kitty y Marley?—** quiso saber Cara.

Mierda. Aquello otra vez. Negué con la cabeza.

—**¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No hay nada entre Rachel y yo.**

—**Solo que sientes algo muy fuerte por ella—** insistió Sara, arrugando la frente.

No soportaba que no aprobase mi conducta. De todos mis amigos, Cara solo me echaba la bronca y me daba caña cuando realmente me lo merecía.

—**Es que no sé si es buena idea montar un drama innecesario ahora mismo—** fue mi patética justificación.

—**¿Ha llegado a decir Rachel realmente que no quiere nada más **

**contigo?**— preguntó Taylor.

—**Creo que es evidente por la forma en que reaccionó el domingo por la mañana.**

Asintiendo ya con la cabeza, Aaron añadió:

—**Detesto señalar lo obvio, pero ¿se puede saber por qué no has tenido la típica charla de Quinn Fabray con ella? No te estás poniendo precisamente como ejemplo de eso que siempre nos dices con respecto a tus ligues: que es mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio que dejar los temas sin resolver.**

—**Porque es fácil mantener esa conversación cuando ya sabes lo que quieres y lo que no quieres—** expliqué.

—**Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que sabes?— **insistió Aaron, apartándose un poco para que el camarero pudiese dejarle el plato delante.

—**Sé que no quiero que Rachel folle con nadie más—** mascullé.

—**Bueno…—** empezó a decir Jake con cara de intriga **—¿y si te dijera que la otra noche vi a Kitty enrollándose con otro tío?—** Sentí una enorme oleada de alivio.

—**¿De verdad?**— Negó con la cabeza.

—**No, pero, desde luego, tu reacción es más que elocuente. Soluciona las cosas con Rachel. Deja las cosas claras con Kitty—** Cogió el tenedor y añadió **—****Y ahora, cállate de una puta vez para que podamos comer a gusto.**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, me levanté a las cinco y esperé debajo del edificio de Rachel. Sabía que ahora que se había acostumbrado a salir a correr, saldría todos los días. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella…, solo que no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo todavía.<p>

Se paró en seco al verme y abrió los ojos con expresión de sorpresa antes de colocarse una máscara de serenidad e indiferencia.

**—Ah, hola, Quinn.**

**—Buenos días.**

Echó a andar y pasó a mi lado, dejándome atrás, con la mirada fija hacia delante. Me rozó el hombro con el suyo al pasar, y supe por la forma en que se estremeció que había sido sin querer.

**—Espera—** dije, y se paró, pero no se volvió **—Rachel. **

Lanzó un suspiro.

**—Y hoy vuelvo a ser Rachel** **otra vez.**

Me acerqué hasta donde se había parado, la miré a la cara y le apoyé las manos sobre los hombros.

Percibí el leve temblor de su cuerpo. ¿Era enfado o la misma excitación que sentía yo al entrar en contacto?

—**Siempre has sido Rachel—** Su mirada se ensombreció.

—**Pues ayer no lo era.**

—**Ayer la cagué, ¿vale? Siento no haber aparecido para ir a correr y siento haberme comportado como una capulla—** Me miró con recelo.

—**Una capulla integral.**

—**Sé que se supone que soy yo la que sabe qué hago aquí, pero admito que el sábado por la noche para mí fue distinto—** Vi que su mirada se dulcificaba y relajaba los hombros, yo seguí hablando, con voz más serena**—: Fue muy intenso, ¿vale? Y ya sé que parece una locura, pero me quedé un poco desconcertada cuando vi que al día siguiente estabas tan… tan tranquila, como si tal cosa.**

Le solté los hombros y di un paso atrás para darle espacio. Me miró como si acabara de salirme la cabeza de un lagarto en la frente.

—**¿Y cómo se suponía que tenía que estar? ¿Rara? ¿Enfadada? ¿Enamorada?—** Sacudiendo la cabeza, añadió **—No estoy segura de qué fue lo que hice mal. Creía que lo había llevado bastante bien. Creía que había actuado como tú me habrías dicho que lo hiciera si me hubiese acostado con otra persona y no contigo.**

Se ruborizó intensamente y tuve que meterme las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera para no tocarla. Inspiré hondo. Era el momento en que podía decirle: «Siento algo por ti, algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie. Llevo luchando contra esos sentimientos desde el momento en que te vi, hace semanas. No sé qué significan esos sentimientos, pero quiero averiguarlo».

Pero no estaba preparada para eso. Levanté la mirada al cielo. Estaba muy perdida y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Para empezar, podía estar así simplemente por el hecho de estar acostándome con alguien a cuya familia conocía de toda la vida, podía ser un ansia protectora, la necesidad de tener mucho cuidado con los sentimientos de ambas. Necesitaba más tiempo para poner las cosas en orden.

—**Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a tu familia—** dije, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo **—No es lo mismo que tener una historia con cualquier otra persona, aunque las dos queramos que esto solo sea un simple rollo. Para mí, eres algo más que alguien con quien quiero mantener encuentros sexuales y…—** Me recorrí la cara con la mano **—Solo intento ir con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?**

Me dieron ganas de pegarme una patada en el culo. Me estaba acojonando. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero era una verdad a medias bastante endeble. No era solo que la conociese desde hacía tantos años: era el hecho de querer seguir conociéndola, así, íntimamente, durante muchos años más.

Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, estaba mirando a un lado, a un punto indefinido, a lo lejos.

—**Vale—** murmuró.

—**¿Vale?—** Al final, levantó la vista, me miró y sonrió.

—**Sí**.

Ladeó la cabeza para indicarme que nos pusiéramos en marcha, se volvió y enseguida nuestros pies empezaron a golpetear el pavimento de la acera a un ritmo pausado y regular, pero yo no tenía ni idea de a qué conclusión acabábamos de llegar.

Hacía un día precioso, por primera vez en muchos meses, y a pesar de que probablemente estábamos aún por debajo de los cinco grados, el ambiente era primaveral. El cielo estaba despejado, sin rastro de nubes amenazadoras, solo luz, sol y aire fresco. A tres manzanas de su casa empecé a tener demasiado calor y reduje un poco el ritmo para quitarme el polar de manga larga y anudármelo alrededor de los pantalones de deporte.

Oí el ruido de un golpe contra la acera y antes de darme cuenta de qué ocurría, vi a Rachel en el suelo y sin resuello, como si acabara de perder todo el aire de los pulmones.

—**Madre mía, ¿estás bien?—** le pregunté, arrodillándome a su lado y ayudándola a incorporarse.

Aún tardó unos segundos en recobrar la respiración, y cuando lo hizo, fue con ansia y desesperación. Era la sensación más horrible del mundo, la de quedarte sin aire en los pulmones.

Había tropezado con una grieta en la acera y aterrizado en el suelo con gran estruendo, y en ese momento apretaba los brazos contra las costillas. Tenía los pantalones rotos a la altura de la rodilla y se sujetaba un tobillo.

—**Ay…—** aullaba de dolor, meciéndose.

—**Mierda—** mascullé, agachándome para pasarle la mano por detrás de las rodillas y la cintura y levantarla del suelo **—Vamos a tu casa a ponerte hielo.**

—**Estoy bien—** acertó a decir, forcejeando para que no la levantara en brazos.

—**Rachel—** Tratando de darme manotazos, suplicó:

—**No me cojas en brazos, Quinn, te los vas a romper.**

Me eché a reír **—No creo. No pesas nada, y solo son tres manzanas.**

Al final cedió y me envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—**¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Rachel no me contestó, y cuando incliné la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, se puso a reír.

—**Que te has quitado la sudadera.**

—**Llevaba otra camiseta debajo, boba—** murmuré, confusa.

—**No, quiero decir que te he visto los tatuajes—** Se encogió de hombros **—Solo te los había visto en otras dos ocasiones, pero el sábado pasado los vi mucho rato, y eso me ha hecho pensar…, me los he quedado mirando y…**

—**¡¿Y te has caído?!—** exclamé, riéndome a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Rachel lanzó un gemido de protesta.

—**Sí—** murmuró **—Y no digas nada.**

—**Bueno, puedes mirármelos si quieres mientras te llevo en brazos—** le dije** —Y no te cortes y dame mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja, si quieres mientras—** susurré, sonriendo **—Ya sabes que me gustan tus dientes.**

Soltó una carcajada, pero la risa no duró mucho, y en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la tensión se materializó en un espeso silencio entre las dos. Seguí avanzando por la acera en dirección a su edificio, y con cada paso que daba, aquella tensión monumental seguía creciendo. Eran las palabras tácitas, la forma tan despreocupada en que había aludido a lo que ella sabía que me gustaba en la cama, la realidad del lugar adonde nos dirigíamos: su apartamento, donde nos habíamos pasado toda la noche del sábado follando.

Estuve hurgando en mi cerebro para tratar de decir algo, pero las únicas palabras que cabeceaban en la superficie eran palabras sobre nosotras, o sobre esa noche, o sobre ella, y mi jodido cerebro hecho un lío. La dejé en el suelo cuando llegamos al ascensor y tuve que pulsar el botón de subida. El aparato anunció su llegada con un tintineo y ayudé a Rachel a entrar a la pata coja.

Se cerraron las puertas, pulsé el botón de la planta veintitrés y la cabina dio una sacudida con el impulso inicial. Rachel se situó en la misma esquina que había ocupado la última vez que habíamos estado allí juntas.

—**¿Estás bien?—** le pregunté en voz baja.

Asintió, y todo lo que habíamos dicho allí dentro hacía dos noches inundó el espacio del ascensor como si fuera humo ascendiendo del suelo. «Quiero que me comas. Que lo hagas hasta que me corra».

—**¿Puedes mover el tobillo?—** pregunté de sopetón, sintiendo una opresión insoportable en el pecho de puras ganas de acercarme a ella y besarla.

Volvió a asentir, sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

—**Me duele, pero creo que no me he hecho nada.**

—**Aun así—** dije **—deberíamos ponerte hielo.**

—**Vale.**

El engranaje del ascensor emitió un crujido y alguna pieza encajó en su lugar con un sonoro estruendo. «Quiero que te recuestes sobre mí en el sofá mientras te haces una paja y que te corras en mis pechos».

Me humedecí los labios, dejando que mis ojos se posaran sobre su boca, mientras mi cabeza se recreaba en el recuerdo del placer que me daba besarla. El eco de sus palabras resonaba con tanta fuerza en mi cerebro que era como si las hubiese dicho en voz alta: «Quiero sexo en todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Que quieras que te muerda y que veas lo mucho que me gusta morderte».

Di un paso para acercarme a ella, preguntándome si se acordaría de haber dicho: «Que estemos en plena faena y yo esté haciendo todo lo que tú quieras y que no solo me guste a mí, que tú también disfrutes». Y si se acordaba, me pregunté si vería en mis ojos que había disfrutado, lo mucho que había disfrutado; tanto que me daban ganas de arrodillarme a sus pies en ese preciso instante.


	18. Chapter 18

**El lunes termino los exámenes.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Llegamos a su planta y esta vez accedí cuando insistió en recorrer el pasillo cojeando, pues necesitaba romper la tensión de algún modo. Una vez dentro del apartamento, saqué una bolsa de guisantes congelados del congelador, la conduje al baño y la hice sentarse en la tapa del retrete mientras yo rebuscaba en su armario para encontrar algún antinflamatorio o alguna clase de antiséptico. Me contenté con un poco de agua oxigenada.

Solo llevaba un agujero en una de las rodillas del pantalón, pero la otra también estaba llena de rozaduras, por lo que supuse que debía de tener las dos bastante magulladas. Le subí las dos perneras del pantalón, ignorando sus intentos de impedírmelo y apartarme las manos cuando vi que no se había depilado las piernas.

—**No sabía que ibas a tocarme las piernas hoy—** dijo, riéndose a medias.

—**Anda, basta ya.**

Cuando le limpié los arañazos con una bola húmeda de algodón, sentí un gran alivio al ver que solo eran superficiales. Estaban sangrando, pero no era nada que no pudiese curarse en un par de días y sin necesidad de dar puntos. Al final bajó la vista y estiró una pierna mientras yo le limpiaba la otra.

—**Parece como si hubiese estado andando de rodillas. Menuda pinta tengo…**

Cogí un par de bolas limpias de algodón y le empapé los cortes con agua oxigenada, tratando en vano de sofocar una sonrisa. Se inclinó para verme mejor la cara.

—**Eres una pervertida, por sonreír así al verme las rodillas todas llenas de magulladuras.**

—**¡Eres tú la pervertida! Por saber por qué sonrío…**

—**¿Te gusta la idea de ponerme a andar de rodillas y llenármelas de magulladuras?—** preguntó, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia ella también.

—**Lo siento—** dije, moviendo la cabeza con una falta de sinceridad absoluta **—pero la verdad es que sí.**

Su sonrisa se fue diluyendo lentamente mientras me recorría la barbilla con el dedo, examinando la pequeña cicatriz que tenía allí.

—**¿Cómo te hiciste eso?**

—**Fue en la universidad. Una chica me estaba haciendo una mamada cuando no sé que le entró y me mordió la polla. Me golpeé la cara contra el cabecero de la cama.**

Abrió los ojos con expresión horrorizada: su peor pesadilla con el sexo oral hecha realidad.

—**¿De verdad?**

Estallé en carcajadas, incapaz de seguir adelante con la historia.

—**No, no es verdad. Me di un golpe con un stick de lacrosse cuando tenía dieciséis años.**

Cerró los ojos, haciendo como que no le hacía gracia, pero la vi disimular una sonrisa. Al final me miró de nuevo.

—**¿Quinn?**

—**¿Mmm…?**

Tiré la última bola de algodón y cerré el tapón del bote de agua oxigenada mientras le soplaba con delicadeza encima de los cortes. Cuando los hube limpiado todos, pensé que ni siquiera iba a necesitar tiritas.

—**He oído eso que has dicho de que quieres ir con cuidado con nuestra historia. Y siento que el otro día pensaras que me lo había tomado como si no pasara nada, como si tal cosa.**

Le dediqué una sonrisa, acariciándole distraídamente la pantorrilla con la mano, antes de darme cuenta de la familiaridad que implicaba ese gesto.

Se mordió el labio inferior un momento antes de susurrar:

—**He estado pensando en lo que pasó el sábado por la noche casi constantemente desde entonces.**

Fuera, en la calle, sonó un claxon, los coches pasaban a toda velocidad por la Ciento uno y la gente corría para ir al trabajo, pero en el apartamento de Rachel reinaba un silencio absoluto.

Ella y yo nos mirábamos fijamente. Sus ojos fueron agrandándose cada vez más, impregnados de ansiedad, y me di cuenta de que cuanto más tardaba en contestarle, más abochornada se sentía ella.

Yo ni siquiera conseguía hacer pasar el aire por el nudo que me atenazaba la garganta, hasta que al final, acerté a decir:

—**Yo también.**

—**Nunca creí que el sexo pudiese ser así.**

Vacilé un momento, preocupada porque no me creyera cuando le dije:

—**Yo tampoco.**

Levantó una mano y la dejó suspendida en el aire, a su lado, antes de alargarla. Deslizó los dedos entre mi pelo y repitió el mismo movimiento con el cuerpo, con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras me cubría la boca con la suya.

Lancé un gemido mientras el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza contra el esternón y la piel se me encendía al tiempo que crecía mi erección; cada rincón de mi cuerpo tenso y rígido.

—**¿Bien?—** preguntó, retirándose un momento, con la mirada ansiosa.

La deseaba tan ardorosamente que temía no poder controlarme y obrar con delicadeza.

—**Joder, mejor que bien… Tenía miedo de no poder tenerte otra vez.**

Se puso de pie con las piernas trémulas y tiró del borde de su camiseta hacia arriba para quitársela por la cabeza. La piel le brillaba con una tenue capa de sudor y tenía el pelo alborotado, pero yo solo quería enterrarme en ella y dejar que se entregara a mí durante horas.

—**Llegarás tarde al trabajo—** le susurré, mirándola mientras se quitaba el sujetador de deporte.

—**Y tú también.**

—**Me da igual.**

Se quitó los pantalones y, meneando el culo con un rápido movimiento, se dio media vuelta y se fue dando saltitos al dormitorio.

Yo me desnudé mientras caminaba, quitándome la camiseta, el sujetador y luego los pantalones, y dejándolo todo desperdigado por el suelo en el pasillo. Encontré a Rachel en su cama, tumbada encima del edredón.

—**¿Necesitas más primeros auxilios?—** pregunté, sonriendo mientras me encaramaba encima de ella, dejándole un reguero de besos desde el vientre hasta sus pechos **—¿Te duele algo más?**

—**Adivina—** dijo con un suspiro.

Sin tener que preguntar, estiré el brazo y abrí el cajón donde guardaba los condones. Sin mediar palabra, arranqué uno del paquete y se lo di. Ya tenía la mano extendida con aire expectante.

—**Mierda. Deberíamos jugar un poco primero—** le dije, enterrando la boca en su cuello mientras percibía el tacto de su mano desenrollando el condón sobre mi pene erecto.

—**Llevamos jugando en mi imaginación desde el domingo por la mañana—** susurró **—Me parece que no necesito más calentamiento.**

Tenía razón. Cuando me situó encima de ella y buscó luego mis caderas, atrayéndome hacia dentro con un único movimiento pausado y firme, ya estaba húmeda y lista, y rápidamente me empujó las nalgas para que acelerara y la bombeara con más fuerza.

—**Me gusta cuando estás hambrienta, como ahora—** murmuré en su piel **—Es como si nunca fuera a tener bastante. Así, aplastándote contra mí, debajo de mí.**

—**Quinn…—** Empujó la pelvis hacia arriba, hundiéndome dentro de ella y deslizando las manos sobre mis hombros.

Oía el crujido de las sábanas que acompañaba a nuestros movimientos, los sonidos húmedos de nuestros cuerpos acoplándose… y absolutamente nada más. El resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido, parecía haber enmudecido de repente.

Ella también estaba callada, mirando fascinada, con la vista fija abajo, donde yo entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Deslicé una mano entre los dos, jugué con su cuerpo, extasiada al ver cómo arqueaba la espalda en la cama, con las manos encima de la cabeza, tratando de sujetarse al cabecero. Joder…

Estiré la mano que tenía libre hacia arriba, la sujeté de las muñecas y dejé que todo mi ser se disolviera en ella, ausente y encendida, el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos trabajando al unísono, estremecidos y húmedos de sudor. Le succioné y le mordisqueé los pechos, aplastándole las muñecas y sintiendo la inminencia de mi orgasmo, que con su familiaridad habitual se apoderaba de mis caderas, de la parte baja de mi espalda. Me estremecí encima de ella, dándole cada vez más fuerte y más duro, deleitándome con el ruido de mis caderas al entrechocar con sus muslos.

—**Oh, joder, Ciruela…**

Abrió los ojos, enardecidos de placer y de salvaje excitación al comprender que estaba al borde del éxtasis.

—**Casi— **susurró** —Estoy a punto.**

Le acaricié el clítoris más rápidamente, friccionando con las yemas de los dedos planos, y sus jadeos roncos se hicieron cada vez más tensos y más agudos, al tiempo que el revelador rubor de su piel se le extendía por todo el cuello. Forcejeó, tratando de liberar sus muñecas de mis puños en actitud de completo abandono, y entonces se corrió con un grito ensordecedor, contoneando las caderas en espasmos salvajes, con pequeñas contracciones que no daban tregua a mi miembro, dentro de ella.

Aguanté aún una milésima de segundo más, con movimientos rápidos e implacables hasta que su cuerpo quedó inerte y abandonado, y entonces llegué yo también, con la voz ronca y quebrada.

—**Me corro…**

Salí de ella en ese momento, me arranqué el condón y lo tiré antes de cogerme la polla y apretármela mientras seguía acariciándomela.

Rachel tenía los ojos en llamas de pura expectación y se recostó sobre los codos, con la mirada fija en el punto donde mi mano bombeaba mi sexo, entre las dos. Su atención, tan intensa, y lo mucho que disfrutaba observando… me abrumaba.

Una ola abrasadora me recorrió las piernas y la espina dorsal, y mi espalda se arqueó en una contracción animal. Mi orgasmo reverberó por todo mi cuerpo con una intensidad sobrecogedora y me arrancó un intenso gemido de la garganta mientras me corría. Por mi cerebro desfilaban imágenes de Rachel, con los muslos abiertos bajo mi cuerpo, la piel resbaladiza, los ojos abiertos y diciéndome sin palabras lo mucho que disfrutaba. Lo mucho que la hacía disfrutar.

Una oleada palpitante de calor abrasador… y todo mi cuerpo se abandonó por completo. Mi mano se apaciguó y abrí los ojos, mareada y sin resuello. Ella tenía los ojos en llamas, de un marrón oscuro y fascinados mientras se recorría el vientre con los dedos y examinaba embobada mi orgasmo sobre su piel.

—**Quinn—** Pronunció mi nombre como una especie de ronroneo.

No habíamos terminado aún, imposible. Apoyé una mano en la almohada junto a su cabeza, mirándola.

—**¿Te ha gustado?**

Asintió, con el labio inferior atrapado maliciosamente entre sus dientes.

—**Demuéstramelo. Mastúrbate para mí.**

Al principio pareció vacilar, pero su inseguridad se transformó en decisión. La observé mientras se recorría el torso con la mano, rozando durante un momento mi polla, aún erecta, tocándome primero a mí y luego a ella. Deslizó dos dedos por encima de su clítoris, arqueándose al percibir el contacto.

Planeé con mi mano por su costado y encima de su pecho, y me agaché para besarle el pezón firme antes de decirle que siguiera tocándose hasta correrse.

—**Ayúdame—** dijo con los ojos entornados.

—**Yo no estoy contigo cuando haces esto sola. Enséñame lo que haces. A lo mejor a mí también me gusta mirar.**

—**Quiero que mires mientras me ayudas.**

Aún tenía la piel ardiendo tras la fricción de nuestros sexos, la carne suave, y estaba completamente húmeda, chorreando. Con mis dedos dentro y los suyos fuera, nos acompasamos a un mismo ritmo, ella se acariciaba mientras yo bombeaba, y fue el espectáculo más increíblemente alucinante del mundo, verla desinhibida por completo y salvaje, alternando entre bajar la vista a donde yo me había corrido sobre ella y al punto entre los dos donde yo estaba volviendo a empalmarme.

No tardó mucho en estar al borde del abismo y enseguida empezó a empujarse contra mi mano, con las piernas rígidas a los lados, extendidas, y los labios cada vez más separados a medida que incrementaba la tensión, y entonces estalló con un grito.

Estaba muy hermosa cuando se corría, con la piel reluciente y los pezones tiesos; no pude evitar saborear su piel, mordisquearle la parte inferior del pecho y reducir el movimiento con la mano mientras ella se apaciguaba. Se fijó de repente en el aspecto que teníamos: ambas empapadas en sudor y mi semen sobre su vientre.

—**Me parece que necesitamos una ducha—** Me eché a reír.

—**Sí, creo que tienes razón.**

Pero no nos duchamos. Teníamos intención de levantarnos, pero entonces yo le besaba el hombro, o ella me mordía el mío, y todas las veces nos desplomábamos de nuevo sobre el colchón, hasta que al final se nos hicieron las once de la mañana, cuando hacía rato que los dos habíamos descartado ya por completo la idea de ir a trabajar.

Cuando los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad de nuevo y yo volví a poseerla tumbada de espaldas sobre la orilla de la cama, cuando me hube desplomado sobre ella, se volvió a medias, me miró y se puso a toquetearme el pelo sudoroso.

—**¿Tienes hambre?**

—**Un poco.**

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero yo se lo impedí empujándola hacia la cama de nuevo, besándole el estómago.

—**No lo bastante hambrienta para levantarme todavía—** Me fijé en un bolígrafo que tenía en la mesita de noche y lo cogí sin pensar, murmurando **—No te muevas—** Le quité el capuchón con los dientes y apreté la punta del bolígrafo sobre su piel.

Había dejado entreabierta la ventana que había junto a la cama, y escuchamos los ruidos de la ciudad mientras yo dibujaba mis garabatos sobre la porción de piel suave de su cadera. No me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, ni siquiera parecía importarle en realidad. Deslizó las manos por mi pelo y me acarició luego los hombros y la barbilla. Recorrió muy despacio el trazo de mis labios, las cejas y el puente de la nariz, palpándome como lo haría si hubiese sido ciega, tratando de memorizar todos los detalles.

Cuando terminé, me recosté hacia atrás, admirando mi obra de arte. Había escrito un fragmento de mi cita favorita en letra diminuta, desde el hueso de la cadera hasta la zona púbica desnuda.

«_Todo lo raro y singular, para los raros y singulares_».

Me encantaba la imagen de la tinta negra sobre su piel, y aún más verla en mi propia letra.

—**Quiero tatuarte eso en la piel.**

—**Nietzsche—** susurró **—En general, es una buena cita, a pesar de todo.**

—**¿A pesar de todo?—** repetí, acariciando con el pulgar la piel sin marca de debajo, pensando en todas las cosas que podría añadir ahí.

—**Era un poco misógino, pero tiene algunos aforismos que no están del todo mal.**

«Joder, con el cerebro de esta mujer…»

—**¿Como por ejemplo?— **pregunté, al tiempo que soplaba sobre la tinta casi seca.

—**«**_**Muchas veces la sensualidad se adelanta a la maduración del amor, de manera que la raíz queda poco profunda y es fácil de arrancar**_**» **—citó.

Vaya, vaya… Levanté la vista a tiempo de ver cómo sus dientes soltaban sus labios y sus ojos emitían un brillo divertido. Aquello era interesante.

—**¿Y qué más?**

Me acarició con el dedo la cicatriz de la barbilla y escudriñó mi rostro detenidamente.

—**«**_**No es oro todo lo que reluce. Un brillo tenue caracteriza al metal más precioso**_**».**

Sentí que se me desdibujaba la sonrisa.

—**«**_**Al final, el ser humano ama el deseo y no al objeto de su deseo**_**».**

Ladeó la cabeza, pasándome la mano por el pelo.

—**¿Crees que eso es verdad?**

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome atrapada. Estaba demasiado confusa en mi propia maraña de pensamientos para saber si estaba escogiendo citas significativas sobre mi pasado o simplemente estaba poniéndose filosófica.

—**Creo que a veces es verdad.**

—**Pero lo de todo lo raro y singular, para los raros y singulares…—** dijo en voz baja, mirándose la cadera **—Me gusta.**

—**Bien—** Me incliné para nivelar una letra y oscurecer otra, tarareando una canción.

—**Has estado cantando esa canción todo el rato, mientras escribías**— susurró.

—**¿De verdad?— **No me había dado cuenta siquiera de estar haciendo ruido. Canturreé un poco más, tratando de recordar qué era lo que estaba cantando: «_She Talks to Angels _» **—Mmm…, un clásico antiguo pero muy bueno—** dije soplándole sobre el ombligo para secar la tinta.

—**Recuerdo haber oído a tu grupo tocándola.**

Levanté la vista para mirarla, sin saber a qué se refería.

—**¿A mi grupo? ¿En un disco? Me parece que ni siquiera tengo esa canción.**

—**No—** contestó en un susurro **—En directo. Había ido a visitar a Noah a Baltimore el fin de semana que tu grupo la tocó. Me dijo que vosotros siempre tocabais una canción distinta en cada actuación para no tener que volver a tocarla nunca más. Estuve allí cuando tocasteis esa.**

Sus ojos ocultaban algo más cuando dijo aquello.

—**Ni siquiera sabía que estabas allí.**

—**Nos saludamos antes del concierto. Tú estabas en el escenario, ajustando el amplificador—** Sonrió, humedeciéndose los labios **—Yo tenía diecisiete años, y fue justo después de que estuvieras trabajando con papá, en las vacaciones de otoño.**

—**Ah— **dije, preguntándome qué habría pensado la Rachel de diecisiete años de aquel concierto.

Yo todavía lo recordaba, aun después de tanto tiempo. Habíamos tocado como fieras esa noche, y el público había estado increíble. Seguramente había sido uno de nuestros mejores conciertos.

—**Tú tocabas el bajo—** dijo dibujando pequeños círculos con los dedos en mis hombros **—pero cantaste esa canción. Noah me dijo que normalmente no cantabas casi nunca.**

—**Es verdad—** convine **—No se me daba muy bien cantar, pero con esa no me importaba. Era más emoción que otra cosa.**

—**Te vi coqueteando con una chica gótica que estaba delante. Tuvo su gracia que sintiera celos cuando nunca en toda mi vida me había puesto celosa por nada. Me parece que fue porque, como vivías en nuestra casa, sentía casi como si nos pertenecieras—** Me sonrió **—Dios, esa noche habría matado por ser ella.**

Observé su cara mientras rememoraba el recuerdo, esperando a oír cómo acabó aquella noche para ella. Y para mí. No recordaba haber visto a Rachel cuando vivía en Baltimore, pero hubo un millón de noches como aquella, en un bar con el grupo, una chica gótica, o pija, o hippy en la fila de delante, y luego, más tarde, conforme avanzaba la noche, encima o debajo de mí. Se humedeció los labios.

—**Le pregunté a Noah si luego quedaríamos contigo y él se puso a reír.**

Seguí tarareando la canción, sacudiendo la cabeza con aire divertido y recorriéndole el muslo con la mano.

—**No me acuerdo de lo que pasó después del concierto.**

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mal que sonaba eso, pero la realidad era que si quería estar con Rachel, tarde o temprano acabaría sabiendo la verdad de lo desenfrenada que había sido mi vida sexual.

—**¿Era esa la clase de chicas que te gustaban? ¿«Se pinta los ojos de negro como la noche más negra»?**

Lancé un suspiro y me encaramé encima de ella para situarme cara a cara.

—**Me gustaban las chicas de todas clases. Creo que eso ya lo sabes.**

Traté de poner énfasis en el tiempo pasado, pero me di cuenta de que no había conseguido mi propósito cuando oí lo que me susurraba.

—**Estás hecha una seductora irresistible. **

Lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero a mí no me gustó nada. No me gustó nada oír el deje de su voz y saber que así era exactamente como me veía ella: capaz de follarme a cualquier cosa que se me pusiera por delante, y ahora a ella, en aquella maraña de brazos y piernas, labios y placer.

«Al final, el ser humano ama el deseo y no al objeto de deseo», pensé. Y no tenía defensa posible; había sido verdad durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Rodando en mis brazos, me rodeó el pene semierecto con la mano y empezó a acariciarlo, ejerciendo una leve presión.

—**¿Y cuál es tu tipo ahora?**

Estaba dándome una salida. Ella tampoco quería que fuese verdad. Me incliné y le besé la barbilla.

—**Mi tipo se parece más a una diosa del sexo de ascendencia escandinava y que responde al nombre de Ciruela.**

—**¿Por qué te ha molestado cuando te he dicho que eres una seductora?**

Lancé un gemido y me aparté de sus manos.

—**Te lo pregunto en serio.**

Me tapé los ojos con el brazo, tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos.

—**¿Y si ya no soy esa mujer?— **dije al fin **—¿Y si han pasado doce años desde que era esa mujer? Soy muy sincera con mis conquistas sobre lo que quiero. No juego con ellas.**

Se echó un poco hacia atrás y me miró con una sonrisa divertida.

—**Eso no te convierte en un ser sensible y profundo, Quinn. Nadie dice que porque seas una seductora tengas que ser una gilipollas—** Me restregué la cara.

—**Creo que esas palabras, «mujeriega» o «seductora», tienen unas connotaciones que no encajan conmigo. Siento que me esfuerzo mucho por portarme correctamente con las mujeres con las que estoy, por hablar sobre lo que hacemos juntas.**

—**Bueno—** dijo **—pues conmigo no has hablado de qué es lo que quieres.**

Vacilé, con el corazón latiéndome desbocado. No lo había hecho, y era porque con ella era completamente distinto de las otras veces que había estado con una mujer. Estar con esa mujer no implicaba únicamente un intenso placer físico, también hacía que me sintiera relajado, entusiasmada y… comprendida. No había querido hablar de aquello porque no quería que ninguna de las dos tuviese la posibilidad de ponerle límites. Respiré profundamente y murmuré:

—**Eso es porque contigo no estoy del todo segura de que quiera sexo.**

Se apartó de golpe y se incorporó muy despacio. Las sábanas se deslizaron de su cuerpo y buscó la camisa a los pies de la cama.

—**Ah. Bueno…, esto es un poco incómodo, la verdad.**

No, mierda. No me había expresado bien.

—**No, no—** dije, incorporándome yo también y besándole el hombro. Le arrebaté la camisa de las manos y la arrojé al suelo. Le lamí la espalda con la lengua y le rodeé la cintura con la mano y la deslicé hacia arriba, apoyando la palma sobre su corazón **—** **Estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de decir que quiero algo más que sexo. Siento algo por ti que va más allá de lo puramente sexual.**

Se quedó inmóvil, paralizada por completo.

—**No es verdad.**

—**¿No es verdad?—** Me quedé mirando su espalda rígida, con el pulso acelerado de rabia más que de angustia **—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

Se levantó y se envolvió en la sábana. Se me heló la sangre en las venas, paralizándome cada rincón del cuerpo. Me incorporé, observándola perplejo.

—**¿Es que te…? ¿Qué haces?**

—**Lo siento, pero… tengo que resolver unas cosas—** Se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó algo de ropa de los cajones **—Tengo que ir al trabajo.**

—**¿Ahora?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Te digo que siento algo por ti y tú me echas de tu casa?—** Se volvió para mirarme de frente.

—**Tengo que irme ahora mismo, ¿vale?**

—**Sí, ya lo veo— **dije, y se fue cojeando al baño.

Me sentía humillada y furiosa. Y aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuese el final.

¿Quién habría pensado que lo fastidiaría todo con una chica por enamorarme de ella? Quería largarme de allí cuanto antes, y quería salir de la cama y sacarla a rastras del cuarto de baño. A lo mejor las dos necesitábamos recapacitar sobre unas cuantas cosas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hace u rato empecé a escribir un capítulo del tic de Lecciones; y aunque no puedo prometer que lo vaya a subir mañana prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Perdón por la demora y gracias por la paciencia.**

**Agradecería**** mucho que me dejaran algún review.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y respiré hondo varias veces. Necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba un minuto para comprender qué demonios estaba pasando. Esa mañana creía haber sido solo una más de las numerosas conquistas de Quinn, ¿y ahora decía que quería más? «¿Qué coño había pasado?»

¿Por qué complicaba las cosas? Uno de los aspectos que más me gustaban de Quinn era que la gente siempre sabía a qué atenerse con ella. Ya fuese bueno o malo, siempre sabías lo que pasaba. Nunca había complicación alguna en la relación con Quinn: solo sexo, sin más. Fin de la historia. Todo resultaba más fácil cuando yo no tenía la opción de considerar otras posibilidades.

Había sido la chica mala, la tía buena con la que mi hermana se morreaba en un cobertizo del jardín trasero. Había sido el objeto de mis primeras fantasías. Y no es que me hubiese pasado la juventud echándola de menos, más bien al contrario, porque, de algún modo, saber que podía desearla pero que en la realidad no tendría ninguna oportunidad lo hacía todo más fácil.

Sin embargo, ahora, poder tocarla y que me tocase, oírla decir que quería más cuando en modo alguno podía decirlo en serio… complicaba las cosas.

Quinn Fabray no conocía el significado de «más». ¿Acaso no había reconocido que no había tenido ni una sola relación monógama a largo plazo? ¿Que nunca había encontrado a nadie que mantuviese su interés el tiempo suficiente? ¿No recibió un mensaje de una de sus «no novias» nada menos que la mañana después de que nos acostásemos por primera vez? No, gracias.

Y es que, por más que me encantase estar con Quinn y por muy divertido que fuese fingir que podía aprender de ella, yo nunca sería una seductora. Si le permitía ir más allá de mis bragas, si la dejaba meterse en mi corazón y me enamoraba de ella, me hundiría.

Decidí que realmente tenía que irme a trabajar y abrí el grifo de la ducha. Observé el vapor que llenaba el baño. Me situé bajo el chorro de agua caliente, solté un gemido y dejé que mi barbilla bajase hacia mi pecho, deseando que el ruido del agua ahogara los de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y me miré el cuerpo, la tinta negra corrida sobre mi piel.

«Todo lo que es raro para los raros».

Las palabras que con tanto cuidado había escrito sobre mi cadera se mezclaban ahora unas con otras. Había marcas en los puntos en que la tinta se le había quedado a Quinn en las manos, y una alternancia de cardenales y leves caricias había dejado un reguero de huellas emborronadas entre mis pechos, sobre mis costillas y más abajo.

Por un momento me permití admirar la suave curva de su letra, recordando la expresión decidida de su rostro mientras trabajaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el pelo caído hacia delante, cubriéndole un ojo. Me sorprendió que no se lo apartase, un hábito que me resultaba cada vez más atrayente, pero estaba tan concentrada, tan inmersa en lo que estaba haciendo, que lo ignoró y continuó escribiendo las palabras sobre mi piel con gesto meticuloso. Y luego lo había estropeado perdiendo los papeles.

Y a mí me había entrado la neura.

Cogí la esponja y puse una generosa cantidad de gel de baño. Empecé a frotar las marcas, la mitad de las cuales había desaparecido ya por el calor y la presión del chorro de agua. El resto se disolvió en una porquería espumosa que se deslizó por mi cuerpo y cayó por el desagüe.

Con la tinta y las últimas huellas de Quinn eliminadas de mi piel y el agua enfriándose, salí de la ducha y me vestí deprisa, tiritando de frío.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré caminando de un lado a otro, vestida con su ropa de running y con un casquete en la cabeza. Me pareció que no sabía si marcharse o no. Se quitó el gorro de un manotazo y se volvió hacia mí.

—**Menuda gilipollez**— murmuró.

—**¿Cómo dices? **—pregunté, enfureciéndome otra vez.

—**No eres tú quien tiene derecho a enfadarse**— dijo.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—**Yo…, tú…, ¿qué?**

—**Te has marchado— **me espetó.

—**A la habitación contigua**— aclaré.

—**Seguía jodida, Rachel.**

—**¡Necesitaba espacio, Quinn! **—exclamé y, como para confirmar mis palabras, salí del dormitorio y eché a andar por el pasillo. Ella me siguió.

—**Lo estás haciendo otra vez**— dijo **—Regla importante: no te pongas hecha una furia y te alejes de alguien en tu propia casa. ¿Sabes lo difícil que me lo has puesto?**

Me detuve en la cocina.

—**¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Tienes idea de la bomba que me has lanzado? ¡Tenía que pensar!**

—**¿No podías pensar aquí?**

—**Estabas desnuda**—Sacudió la cabeza.

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡No puedo pensar cuando estás desnuda! Es demasiado**—Señalé su cuerpo con un gesto, pero enseguida decidí que no era muy buena idea —**Es que… me ha entrado el pánico, ¿vale?**

—**¿Y cómo crees que me he sentido yo?**

Me fulminó con la mirada, apretando los músculos de la mandíbula. Al ver que yo no contestaba, negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. No fue buena idea. Se le deslizó hacia abajo la cintura de los pantalones de chándal y se le levantó la camiseta. Desde luego, verle esa pequeña franja de estómago tonificado y el hueso de la cadera no me ayudaba. Me obligué a reanudar la conversación.

—**Acabas de decirme que no sabías lo que querías, y luego has dicho que tenías sentimientos que iban más allá de lo sexual. Tengo que serte sincera: no me parece que entiendas muy bien nada de lo que está pasando aquí. La primera vez que nos acostamos pasaste de mí, ¿y ahora vas y me dices que quieres más?**

—**¡Oye!—** vociferó **—No pasé de ti. Te dije que me resultaba molesto que te lo tomaras tan a la ligera…**

—**Quinn— **repliqué con voz firme **—llevo doce años oyendo las anécdotas que me cuenta mi hermano sobre ti. Vi las consecuencias de que te enrollaras con Santana. Mi hermana se quedó colgada de ti durante meses y meses, y me dirás que no tenías ni idea. Te he visto escabullirte con damas de honor o desaparecer en reuniones familiares, y no ha cambiado nada de nada. Te has pasado la mayoría de tu vida adulta actuando como una tía de diecinueve años, ¿y ahora crees que quieres más? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa eso!**

—**¿Y tú sí? ¿De repente lo sabes todo? ¿Por qué das por sentado que yo supe que aquello con Santana tuviese tanta trascendencia? No todo el mundo habla tan abiertamente como tú de sus sentimientos, de su** **sexualidad y de todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú.**

—**Pues teniendo en cuenta tu historial, desde un punto de vista estadístico teniendo en cuenta tu historial, eso es mucho decir.**

No sé cómo se me ocurrió aquello, y tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca supe que había ido demasiado lejos. De pronto, las ganas de pelea parecieron abandonarla. Vi que dejaba caer los hombros y que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Se quedó mirándome, y sus ojos perdieron la pasión hasta quedar simplemente… apagados.

Luego se marchó.

Caminé tantas veces por la vieja alfombra del comedor que me pregunté si estaría cavando un surco en ella. Estaba hecha un lío y el corazón no paraba de aporrearme el pecho. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder, pero notaba la piel y los músculos rígidos y tensos. Temía haber perdido a mi mejor amiga y el mejor sexo de toda mi vida.

Necesitaba algo familiar. Necesitaba a mi familia. El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que lo cogiese Santana.

—**¡Ziggy!**— exclamó mi hermana **—¿Cómo está mi rata de laboratorio?**

Cerré los ojos, apoyándome en la puerta que se hallaba entre el comedor y la cocina.

—**Bien, bien. ¿Cómo está la fábrica de bebés?—** pregunté. Y añadí enseguida **—Y, desde luego, no estaba hablando de tu vagina.**

Al otro lado de la línea estalló una carcajada.

—**Así que aún no te ha brotado un filtro verbal. Algún día vas a volverle la cabeza del revés a alguien, ¿sabes?**

No lo sabía ella bien.

—**¿Cómo te encuentras?** —pregunté, dirigiendo la conversación hacia aguas más seguras.

Santana estaba casada y muy embarazada del primer y muy anunciado nieto de los Berry. Me extrañaba que mi madre la dejase sola más de diez minutos seguidos. Santana suspiró, y pude imaginármela sentada a la mesa de su cocina amarilla mientras su enorme labrador negro acudía a tumbarse a sus pies.

—**Estoy bien**— dijo —**Cansadísima, pero bien.**

—**¿Te trata bien el nene?**

—**Siempre— **contestó, y pude oír la sonrisa en su voz **—Este bebé va a ser perfecto. Espera y verás.**

—**Por supuesto que sí— **dije **—Solo tienes que mirar a su tía.**

Ella se echó a reír.

—**En eso estaba pensando.**

—**¿Ya habéis elegido el nombre?**

Santana se había obstinado en no conocer el sexo de su hijo hasta el día en que naciese. Eso me hacía mucho más difícil mimar a mi nuevo sobrino o sobrina.

—**Creo que hemos reducido las posibilidades.**

—**¿Y?—** pregunté, intrigada.

La lista de nombres de género neutro que habían elaborado mi hermana y su marido era casi cómica.

—**No pienso decírtelo.**

—**¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?—** gimoteé.

—**Porque siempre encuentras algo malo en todos los nombres.**

—**Eso es ridículo—** protesté con un grito ahogado.

Aunque… tenía razón. Los nombres que mi hermana había escogido hasta el momento eran terribles. Por algún motivo, ella y su marido, Rob, habían decidido que los nombres de árboles y los tipos de aves eran de género neutro y perfectamente válidos.

—**¿Qué novedades tienes?—** preguntó **—¿Cómo ha mejorado tu vida desde tu enfrentamiento épico con el jefe el mes pasado?**

Me eché a reír, a sabiendas de que, por supuesto, se refería a Noah y no a papá, ni tampoco a Liemacki.

—**Voy a correr y salgo más, es decir, hemos encontrado una especie de… solución intermedia.**

A Santana no se le escapó el detalle.

—**Una solución intermedia. ¿Con Noah?**

En las últimas semanas había hablado con Santana unas cuantas veces, pero había evitado comentarle mi creciente amistad, relación o lo que fuese con Quinn. Por razones obvias. Pero ahora necesitaba la opinión de mi hermana sobre todo aquello, y sentí que se me tensaba el estómago hasta convertirse en una inmensa bola de pavor.

—**Bueno, ya sabes que Noah me sugirió que saliese más—** hice una pausa, pasando el dedo por un dibujo en forma de voluta tallado en la alacena antigua del comedor. Cerré los ojos e hice una mueca

al decir **—Sugirió que llamase a Quinn.**

—**¿A Quinn?— **preguntó, y se produjo un instante de silencio durante el cual me pregunté si ella recordaría la misma muchacha alta y guapa que recordaba yo **—Espera… ¿A Quinn Fabray?**

—**A esa misma—** dije.

El simple hecho de hablar de ella hacía que se me retorciera el estómago.

—**Vaya. No me esperaba eso.**

—**Yo tampoco— **murmuré.

—**¿Y lo hiciste?**

—**¿Que si hice qué?—** pregunté, lamentando al instante cómo había sonado mi pregunta.

—**¡Pues llamarle!—** dijo entre risas.

—**Sí. Y, en cierto modo, por eso te llamo hoy.**

—**Tus palabras no presagian nada bueno—** dijo en tono de broma.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer aquello, así que empecé por el detalle más simple e inocuo de todos:

—**Bueno, vive aquí, en Nueva York.**

—**Eso tenía entendido. ¿Y? Hace siglos que no la veo. Me muero de ganas de saber cómo le ha ido. ¿Cómo está?**

—**Oh, está… bien—** dije, intentando hablar en tono neutro **—De vez en cuando quedamos.**

Hubo una pausa en la línea, un momento en el que casi pude ver arrugarse la frente de Santana y entrecerrarse sus ojos mientras intentaba hallar el sentido oculto de mis palabras.

—**¿Quedáis?—** repitió.

Gruñí y me froté la cara.

—**¡Oh, Dios mío, Ziggy! ¿Te estás tirando a Quinn?**

Lancé un gruñido, y una carcajada invadió la línea. Me eché atrás y miré el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

—**No tiene gracia, Santana.**

—**Sí, sí que la tiene—** dijo exhalando.

—**Fue tu… novia.**

—**Oh, no, no lo fue. Para nada. Creo que nos dimos el lote durante unos diez minutos.**

—**Pero… ¿y el código de las chicas?**

—**Vale, pero hay una especie de límite de tiempo, o de etapa. En nuestro caso, creo que solo nos dimos algún que otro beso de tornillo. Aunque en aquella época yo estaba completamente dispuesta a dejarle llegar hasta el final, no sé si me entiendes.**

—**Pero te quedaste destrozada después de aquellas Navidades.**

Ella empezó a partirse de risa.

—**No tanto. En primer lugar, no llegamos a enrollarnos. Solo nos metimos mano detrás de las herramientas de jardinería de mamá. Ostras, apenas me acuerdo.**

—**Pero si estabas tan disgustada que ni siquiera viniste a casa el verano en el que Quinn estuvo trabajando con papá.**

—**No fui a casa porque me había pasado todo el curso sin dar un palo al agua y tenía que ponerme al día durante el verano—** dijo **—** **Y no te lo conté porque papá y mamá se habrían enterado y me habrían matado.**

—**Me siento muy confusa— **dije mientras me pasaba una mano por la cara.

—**No tienes por qué—** dijo. Y añadió en tono preocupado **—Dime, ¿qué está pasando realmente entre vosotras?**

—**Hemos estado viéndonos mucho. Me gusta de verdad, Santana. Quiero decir que probablemente es la mejor amiga que tengo aquí. Nos enrollamos, y al día siguiente estuvo rara. Después ha empezado a hablar de sentimientos, y me parece que me está utilizando para alguna clase de experimento sobre la expresión de las emociones, dado su historial con las chicas Berry.**

—**Así que le has dado la patada porque cuando tenías doce años creíste que era la chica de mis sueños y que me dejó sola y hecha polvo.**

—**Ese es uno de los motivos—** dije con un suspiro.

—**¿Y el otro?**

—**Es una mujeriega que no recuerda ni a una mínima parte de las mujeres con las que ha estado. **

**Pero va y, menos de veinticuatro horas después de pasar de mí, me dice que no quiere solo sexo.**

—**Vale—** dijo ella, reflexionando **—¿Eso ha dicho? ¿Y tú qué quieres?**

—**No lo sé, San—** contesté con un suspiro **—Pero aunque ella lo haya dicho y aunque yo quisiera, ¿cómo podría confiar en ella?**

—**No quiero que te comportes como una idiota, así que voy a contarte algún secretillo. ¿Preparada?**

—**Para nada—** dije.

Ella siguió de todos modos.

—**Antes de que yo conociese a Rob, él era un putón verbenero. Te juro que su pene había estado en todas partes. Pero ahora es un hombre distinto. Adora el suelo que yo piso.**

—**Sí, pero quería casarse—** dije **—No solo se acostaba contigo.**

—**Desde luego, cuando empezamos a salir solo pensábamos en follar. Mira, Ziggy, a una persona le pasan muchas cosas entre los diecinueve y los treinta y un años. Hay muchos cambios.**

—**Ya lo creo—** murmuré, imaginando la voz de Quinn, aún más profunda, sus dedos expertos, su pecho ancho y sólido.

—**No estoy hablando solo de que el cuerpo se desarrolle, ¿sabes**?— Hizo una pausa y añadió **—Aunque eso también. Y ahora que lo pienso, tienes que enviarme una foto de Quinn Fabray a los treinta y un años.**

—**¡San!**

—**¡Es broma! —**vociferó entre risas a través del teléfono, y luego hizo una pausa **—Bueno, en realidad hablo en serio. Envíame una foto. Pero la verdad es que no me gustaría nada que dejases escapar la ocasión de estar con ella solo porque esperas que siempre actúe como una mujeriega de diecinueve años. La verdad, ¿no te parece que has cambiado mucho desde que tenías diecinueve años?**

No dije nada; me limité a mordisquearme el labio y continuar pasando el dedo por los adornos de la antigua alacena de mi madre.

—**Y solo han pasado cinco años desde que tenías esa edad, así que piensa en cómo se siente ella. Tiene treinta y un años. Se puede adquirir mucha sensatez en doce años, Ziggs.**

—**Joder—** dije **—No me gusta nada que tengas razón.**

Ella se echó a reír.

—**¿Debo suponer que tu cerebro lógico ha estado utilizando todo eso como una especie de campo de fuerza para protegerse del encanto de Fabray?**

—**Al parecer, no demasiado bien.**

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé contra la pared.

—**Oh, Dios, es increíble. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas llamado hoy. Estoy enorme y embarazada, y en este momento me muero de aburrimiento. Lo que me cuentas es asombroso.**

—**¿No se te hace raro?**

Se hizo un instante de silencio mientras ella consideraba mi pregunta.

—**Supongo que podría hacérseme raro, pero, si quieres que te sea franca, Quinn y yo… Bueno, ella fue la primera persona**

**con la que tuve ganas de acostarme, pero eso es todo. Lo superé dos segundos después de que Brandon Henley se hiciera el piercing en la lengua.**

Me tapé los ojos con la mano.

—**¡Qué asco!**

—**Sí, no te hablé de eso porque no quería estropearte ni quería que me lo estropeases a mí investigando cómo afectaba el piercing a la contractilidad del músculo o algo así.**

—**Esta ha sido la conversación más incómoda del mundo. ¿Puedo colgar ya?**

—**¡No seas tonta!**

—**La verdad es que la he cagado—** gruñí, frotándome la cara **—San, me he comportado como una auténtica capulla.**

—**Me da la impresión de que tienes que besarle el culo a alguien.** **¿Le van a Quinn esa clase de cosas?**

—**¡Oh, Dios mío!—** exclamé **—¡Voy a colgar!**

—**Vale, vale. Mira, Zig. No veas el mundo a través de los ojos de una cría de doce años. Deja que Quinn se explique. Trata de recordar lo que tiene entre las piernas y que eso la convierte en una idiota, pero en una idiota simpática. Ni siquiera tú puedes negarlo.**

—**Para de decir cosas lógicas.**

—**Imposible. Ahora ve a ponerte tus bragas de mayorcita y arregla la situación.**

* * *

><p>Me pasé todo el trayecto hasta el apartamento de Quinn intentando diseccionar todos mis recuerdos de aquella Navidad y reconciliarlos con lo que Santana me había dicho. Tenía doce años y estaba fascinada por Quinn, fascinada por la idea de Quinn y mi hermana juntas.<p>

Sin embargo, después de oír la versión de Santana de los acontecimientos de aquella semana y lo que había venido después, me pregunté cuánto de aquello era real y cuánto era invención de mi dramático cerebro. Y ella tenía razón. Esos recuerdos me habían ayudado a meter a Quinn en un molde en forma de mujeriega y me habían hecho casi imposible imaginarla fuera de ese molde. ¿Quería más ella? ¿Era capaz? ¿Y yo?

Solté un gruñido. Tenía que pedirle muchas disculpas. No abrió la puerta cuando llamé; no contestó ninguno de los mensajes que le envié estando allí. Así que hice lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza: mandarle mensajes con chistes verdes malos.

«_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un pene y la nómina?_», tecleé. Al no recibir respuesta, continué.

«_Una mujer siempre estará dispuesta a soplarte la nómina_».

Nada.

«_¿Qué le dice una teta a la otra?_» Y cuando no obtuve respuesta:

«_Conduce tú, que estoy mamada. Madre mía, qué malo_».

Decidí probar con uno más.

«_¿Qué viene después del sesenta y nueve?_»

Había mencionado su número favorito, confiando en que eso pudiera bastar para sacarlo de su cueva. Casi se me cayó el móvil cuando la palabra «_Qué_» apareció en la pantalla.

«_Enjuague bucal_».

«_Joder, Rachel. Ese ha sido malísimo. Sube hasta aquí y dejemos de hacer el ridículo_».

Prácticamente fui corriendo hasta el ascensor.

Su puerta estaba abierta, y cuando entré vi que estaba preparando la cena: ollas hirviendo sobre los fogones, la encimera manchada… Llevaba una vieja camiseta Primus y unos vaqueros rotos y descoloridos. Estaba para comérsela. Cuando entré en la cocina no alzó la vista; mantuvo la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en el cuchillo y la tabla de cortar.

Crucé la habitación con pies inseguros, me quedé a su espalda y le apoyé la barbilla en el hombro.

—**Soy una impresentable—** dije.

Inspiré hondo, queriendo memorizar su olor. Porque, ¿y si había ocurrido lo peor? ¿Y si se había hartado de la tonta de Ziggy, de sus preguntas idiotas, de su torpeza en la cama y de su manía de sacar conclusiones precipitadas? Yo me habría dado una buena patada en el culo hacía siglos.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió dejando el cuchillo en la encimera y volviéndose hacia mí. Parecía desdichada, y sentí una punzada de culpa en el estómago.

—**Puede que no conozcas los detalles sobre lo de Santana—** dijo **—pero eso no significa que no hubiese otras. Algunas a las que ni siquiera recuerdo—** Su voz sonaba sincera, arrepentida incluso **—He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa, y parece que estoy pagando las consecuencias.**

—**Por eso me aterró que me dijeses que querías más—** dije **—Porque ha habido muchas mujeres en tu pasado y me doy cuenta de que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuántos corazones has destrozado, ni tal vez de como evitar destrozarlos. Me gusta pensar que soy demasiado lista para ser una víctima más.**

—**Lo sé—** dijo ella **—y estoy segura de que eso forma parte de tu encanto. No estás aquí para cambiarme. Solo estás aquí para ser mi amiga. Haces que piense más que nunca en las decisiones que he tomado, y eso es bueno—** Vaciló **—Y reconozco que me dejé arrastrar por nuestro momento poscoital… Simplemente me dejé llevar.**

—**No pasa nada— **Me estiré para darle un beso en la mandíbula.

—**Ser solo amigas me parece bien—** dijo **—Ser amigas con derecho a roce me parece aún mejor—**Me apartó para mirarme a los ojos** —Pero creo que este es un buen lugar en el que quedarse por ahora, ¿vale?**

Traté de interpretar su expresión, de entender por qué parecía considerar cuidadosamente cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—**Lamento lo que dije. Me entró el pánico y te hice un comentario hiriente. Me siento como una idiota.**

Alargó el brazo, metió un dedo en una de las trabillas de mi cinturón y me atrajo hacia sí. Me dejé arrastrar de buen grado hasta notar la presión de su pecho contra el mío.

—**Las dos somos idiotas—** dijo, y sus ojos se posaron en mi boca **—Y, para que lo sepas, me dispongo a besarte.**

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de puntillas para estar más cerca. No fue un auténtico beso, aunque no supe muy bien de qué otro modo llamarlo. Sus labios rozaron los míos, cada vez con un poquito más de presión que la vez anterior. Su lengua me lamió suavemente, tocándome apenas, antes de atraerme más hacia sí, de ahondar más. Noté que metía los dedos bajo la tela de mi camiseta y los dejaba allí, apoyados en mi cintura.

De repente mi mente se vio asaltada por ideas de cosas que quería hacerle, por la necesidad de estar muy cerca de ella. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su piel. Quería memorizar cada línea y cada músculo.

—**Quiero hacerte una mamada—** dije, y ella retrocedió lo justo para calibrar mi expresión **—Y esta vez de verdad. O sea, hacer que llegues al orgasmo y todo.**

—**¿Sí?**

Asentí, pasándole las puntas de los dedos por la mandíbula.

—**¿Me enseñas a hacerte una mamada increíble?**

—**Eres la hostia, Rachel—** dijo entre risas, y me dio otro beso.

La noté ya empalmada contra mi cadera y deslicé la mano por su cuerpo para apoyar la palma sobre su polla.

—**¿Vale?— **pregunté.

Quinn abrió más los ojos y me miró confiada. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el sofá. Vaciló un momento antes de sentarse.

—**Puede que me desmaye si sigues mirándome así.**

—**¿No se trata de eso?—** Sin esperar a que me invitase, me puse de rodillas en el suelo, entre sus piernas **—Dime cómo quieres que lo haga.**

Me miró fijamente, con expresión intensa. Me ayudó con su cinturón, me ayudó a bajarle los pantalones por las piernas y me miró mientras me inclinaba y le besaba la punta. Cuando me incorporé hizo una breve pausa y calibró mi expresión. Y luego se agarró la base de la polla.

—**Lame de la base a la punta. Empieza despacio. Atorméntame un poco.**

Me incliné y le pasé la lengua por la parte inferior del miembro, a lo largo de la gruesa vena, hasta alcanzar la tensa corona. Goteaba un poco en el extremo y me sorprendió con su dulzor. Besé la punta, succionando para obtener más. Lanzó un gemido.

—**Otra vez. Empieza por abajo. Y vuelve a chupármela un poco en el extremo.**

—**Sabes explicarte muy bien—** susurré con una sonrisa, y le besé la polla.

Pero ella parecía incapaz de devolverme la sonrisa; sus ojos azules me miraban con intensidad.

—**Tú me lo has pedido—** masculló **—Te estoy diciendo paso a paso lo que he imaginado un centenar de veces.**

Volví a empezar. Me encantaba verla así. Parecía un poco peligrosa, y a su lado, su mano libre se había cerrado en un puño. Quería que se soltase, que enredase sus manos en mi pelo y empezase a empujar con fuerza contra mi boca.

—**Ahora chúpamela.**

Asintió mientras lo rodeaba con los labios y luego con la boca, utilizando la lengua para darle unos golpecitos.

—**Chúpamela más. Con fuerza.**

Hice lo que me pedía, cerrando los ojos un instante y tratando de no dejarme arrastrar por el miedo a atragantarme y perder el control. Al parecer, lo hacía bien.

—**¡Joder, sí, justo así!—** gimió cuando rodeé su miembro con mis labios **—Con mucha saliva…Usa un poco los dientes en el tronco.**

La miré en busca de una confirmación antes de dejar que mis dientes le rozaran la piel. Lanzó un gruñido y levantó las caderas con una sacudida hasta chocar con el fondo de mi garganta.

—**Eso es. Lo haces de puta madre.**

Fue justo el cumplido que necesitaba para tomar el control, chupársela con más fuerza y soltarme, desatarme.

—**Sí, oh…—** Sus caderas se movieron con más fuerza, con más violencia. Tenía los ojos clavados en mi rostro, las manos enterradas en mi pelo tal como yo quería **—Muéstrame cuánto te gusta.**

Cerré los ojos, gimiendo alrededor de su miembro. Me había puesto a chupárselo con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí que salían de mi garganta unos ruiditos, y todo lo que pude pensar fue: «Sí, más y deshazte».

Sus profundos gruñidos y su respiración entrecortada eran como una droga para mí, y noté que mi propio anhelo aumentaba a medida que su placer crecía y crecía. Encontramos un ritmo; mi boca y mi puño trabajaban complementados por los movimientos de sus caderas, y me di cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo, de que lo estaba haciendo durar.

—**Con los dientes—** me recordó en un siseo, y gimió aliviado cuando obedecí.

Con la punta de un dedo siguió el contorno de mis labios en torno a su miembro mientras la otra mano permanecía enredada en mi pelo, guiándome y sujetándome al tiempo que empujaba hacia arriba con cuidado. Se hinchó contra mi lengua, y su mano se cerró en mi pelo en un apretado puño.

—**Me corro, Rachel. Me corro.**

Sentí que los músculos de su estómago saltaban y se ponían rígidos, que sus muslos se tensaban.

Le chupé la polla por última vez, de forma prolongada, antes de apartarme cogiéndosela con las manos y, tras deslizarlas deprisa y con violencia, agarrársela como a ella le gustaba, apretando.

—**Jodeeerrr…—** gimió.

Y se corrió, caliente sobre mis manos. No paré de moverme, no paré de darle lentas chupadas hasta que fue demasiado y me apartó, sonriendo mientras me atraía hacia sí.

—**Joder, aprendes rápido—** dijo, besándome la frente, las mejillas, las comisuras de la boca.

—**Porque eres una profesora excelente.**

Se echó a reír y apoyó su sonrisa contra la mía.

—**Puedo asegurarte que eso no lo he aprendido por experiencia**—Se apartó y sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi rostro **—¿Te quedas a cenar conmigo?**

Me acurruqué contra su costado y asentí con la cabeza. No había ningún otro sitio en el que prefiriese estar.


	20. Chapter 20

**A partir de ahora voy a subir 2 capítulos por semana porque se me hace imposible subir más.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me acurrucaba en el sofá con una mujer que se me había olvidado lo maravilloso que era. Aunque con Rachel era prácticamente como estar en el cielo, porque podía disfrutar al mismo tiempo de una cerveza, un partido de baloncesto, un poco de conversación sobre ciencia para iniciados y una mujer con curvas espectaculares a mi entera disposición.

Apuré mi copa de un sorbo y luego miré a Rachel, que tenía los ojos vidriosos, a punto de quedarse dormida.

No me sentía orgullosa de haber dado marcha atrás ante su reacción de esa mañana, pero tal como estaba aprendiendo a marchas forzadas, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Si Rachel quería que lo nuestro siguiese basándose en el sexo sin compromiso, eso es lo que haríamos. Si quería que fuésemos solo «follamigas», podía fingir sin problemas. Podía ser paciente, podía darle tiempo. Yo solo quería estar con ella, y por muy patético que pudiese sonar, aceptaría cualquier cosa que me diese.

De momento, no me importaba ser la Kitty de la relación.

—**¿Estás bien?—** murmuré, besándole la cabeza.

Asintió, canturreando, y sujetando más firmemente la cerveza que tenía en el regazo. La suya estaba casi llena y seguro que, a aquellas alturas, ya debía de estar caliente, pero me gustó que se hubiese tomado una de todos modos.

—**¿No te gusta la cerveza?—** le pregunté.

—**Esta está muy amarga, sabe a agujas de pino.**

Me reí y le retiré el brazo de detrás de la nuca mientras me inclinaba hacia delante para dejar mi cerveza vacía en la mesa.

—**Eso es por el lúpulo.**

—**¿Eso es con lo que se hace la fibra de la ropa de marihuana?**

Me incliné aún más, riéndome con más ganas.

—**Eso es el cáñamo, Rachel. Joder, eres increíble.**

Cuando la miré, vi que estaba sonriendo y me di cuenta de que, naturalmente, se acababa de quedar conmigo. Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con aire condescendiente y yo me zafé de ella.

—**Me alegro—** dije **—de haberme olvidado, aunque solo sea por un momento, de que seguro que te has memorizado el nombre de todas las plantas del mundo.**

Rachel se desperezó y los brazos le temblaron levemente por encima de la cabeza mientras ronroneaba de placer. Naturalmente, aproveché la oportunidad para admirar su delantera. Resultaba que, además, llevaba una camiseta muy molona de Doctor Who que nunca le había visto antes.

—**¿Estás mirando la mercancía?— **exclamó, al abrir un ojo y sorprenderme, bajando los brazos despacio.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Tanto te gustan las tetas?— **preguntó.

En lo que claramente se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, hice caso omiso de la pregunta implícita sobre otras mujeres, y decidí que no iba a volver a hablar de nada que tuviese relación con aquella conversación tabú… de momento. Rachel se quedó callada a mi lado y supe que se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta: «¿Se ha acabado esta conversación?».

Nos salvó la campana, o en este caso, el timbre de mi móvil, encima de la mesita del café. Un mensaje de texto de Aaron iluminó la pantalla.

«_Me voy a tomarme unas pintas con Maddie. ¿Te vienes?_»

Le enseñé el móvil a Rachel, en parte para que viese que no era una mujer la que me escribía un martes por la noche y en parte también para ver si le apetecía venir. Arqueé las cejas, preguntándoselo sin palabras.

—**¿Quién es Maddie?**

—**Maddie es una amiga de Aaron, la dueña de Maddie's, un bar de Harlem. Casi nunca hay nadie y tienen una cerveza muy buena. A Aaron le gusta por la horrible comida inglesa que sirven.**

—**¿Quién va?—** Me encogí de hombros.

— **Aaron. Probablemente Cara—** Me callé, pensando. Era martes, así que lo más probable era que Cara y Taylor quisieran ponerme a prueba para ver si estaba con Kitty. Seguramente, todo aquello era una especie de trampa para controlarme **—Seguro que Taylor y Jake también vienen.**

Rachel ladeó la cabeza, mirándome con atención.

—**¿Y salís mucho de bares entre semana? Parece un poco raro, tratándose de gente tan seria como vosotros, altos ejecutivos y todo eso.**

Lancé un suspiro, me levanté y la arrastré a ella conmigo.

—**Si te digo la verdad, creo que están intentando controlar mi vida sexual.**

Si sabía que los sábados eran las noches que reservaba para estar con Marley, entonces tal vez sabría también que los martes solía pasarlos con Kitty. Más me valía ser sincera con ella desde el principio sobre lo entrometidos que podían llegar a ser mis amigos.

Su expresión permaneció inescrutable y no supe adivinar si estaba enfadada, celosa, nerviosa o tal vez simplemente escuchando sin más. Me moría de ganas de saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, pero era una insensatez volver a sacar el tema de nuevo y hacer que saliera huyendo. Yo era una mujer, una mujer perfectamente capaz de aceptar que otra mujer solo quisiese sexo conmigo, aun en las circunstancias emocionales más turbias.

Sobre todo cuando esa mujer era Rachel. Me agaché a recoger las botellas de cerveza.

—**¿Y no será un poco incómodo si voy? ¿Están al corriente de lo nuestro?**

—**Sí, están al corriente. No, no será incómodo, para nada—** Parecía escéptica y apoyé las manos en sus hombros.

—**La única regla es la siguiente: las cosas solo son incómodas si tú permites que lo sean.**

Puesto que el bar estaba a apenas quince manzanas de mi casa, decidimos ir andando. A finales de marzo, en Nueva York el cielo siempre estaba tapado y hacía frío, o estaba despejado y hacía frío, y por suerte la nieve se había derretido al fin y estábamos disfrutando de una primavera bastante agradable.

A solo una manzana de mi apartamento, Rachel me buscó la mano.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y uní las dos palmas. En cierto modo, siempre había esperado que el amor fuese principalmente un estado mental, así que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a las manifestaciones físicas de mis sentimientos por ella: cómo se me encogía el estómago, el ansia que sentía mi piel de entrar en contacto con la suya, la forma en que el pecho me oprimía las costillas y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, bombeando sangre a toda velocidad por mis venas.

Me apretó la mano antes de preguntar:

—**¿Y de verdad te gusta practicar el sesenta y nueve? Quiero que me digas la verdad.**

Pestañeé, mirándola con perplejidad, me eché a reír y…, joder, me quedé aún más prendada de ella y sus ocurrencias.

—**Sí. Me encanta.**

—**Pero… Y no me odies cuando te diga esto…**

—**¿Me lo vas a estropear, a que sí?**

Me miró y se tropezó un momento con una grieta que había en la acera.

—**Ah, pero es que ¿eso es posible? **

Consideré mi respuesta.

—**Probablemente no.**

Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró de nuevo. Al final se decidió.

—**Es que prácticamente tienes la cara en el culo de otra persona, ¿no?**— soltó.

—**No, no es verdad. Tienes la cara en la polla de alguien o en el coño de alguien**— Ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—**No. Supongamos que yo estoy encima de ti y…**

—**Me gusta esa hipótesis—** Esperaba con ansia el momento en que ella llevase la iniciativa y se montase encima de mí.

En realidad, tenía tantas ganas que, en cuanto visualicé la imagen, tuve que pararme un momento a recolocarme discretamente los tejanos con la mano que me quedaba libre. Haciendo caso omiso de mi indirecta, siguió hablando.

—**Eso significa que tú estás debajo de mí. Yo tengo las piernas abiertas encima de tu cara, así que mi culo… está a la altura de tus ojos.**

—**Sí, perfecto.**

—**Es mi culo. A la altura de tus ojos.**

Le solté la mano y le coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—**Esto no será ninguna sorpresa para ti, pero no siento ninguna aversión por los culos. Creo que deberíamos probarlo.**

—**¿Y no da un poco de vergüenza?**

Me detuve en seco y le volví la cara para que me mirara a los ojos.

—**¿Hemos hecho algo que te haya dado un poco de vergüenza?**

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y parpadeó al mirar calle abajo.

—**No—** murmuró.

—**¿Y me crees cuando te digo que haré que disfrutes con todo lo que hagamos?**

Volvió a mirarme, con mirada dulce y cómplice.

—**Sí.**

La tomé de la mano de nuevo y seguimos andando.

—**Entonces, ya está. Solucionado. Pondremos algún sesenta y nueve en nuestro futuro.**

Caminamos en silencio durante varias manzanas, escuchando el gorjeo de los pájaros, el viento, el ruido del tráfico en ráfagas que orquestaban los semáforos.

—**¿Crees que alguna vez podré enseñarte yo algo?— **preguntó justo antes de que llegáramos al bar.

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

—**Eso no lo dudes—** respondí con un gruñido, y luego abrí la puerta del Maddie's para Rachel y le hice señas para que entrara ella primero.

Mis amigos, sentados en una mesa junto a la minúscula pista de baile, nos vieron en cuanto entramos. Taylor, de cara a la puerta, fue la primera en vernos y sus labios dibujaron una «o» diminuta de sorpresa que borró casi inmediatamente. Jake y Cara se volvieron en sus asientos, disimulando hábilmente cualquier reacción, pero el cabrón de Aaron estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una expresión triunfal.

—**Vaya, vaya—** dijo, poniéndose de pie para acudir al encuentro de Rachel y darle un abrazo de bienvenida **—Mira quién está aquí.**

Rachel sonrió y fue saludando a todos alternativamente con abrazos y con la mano, y luego sacó una silla en un extremo de la mesa. Hice que Aaron se cambiara de asiento para poder sentarme junto a ella, y no pasé por alto su sonrisa burlona y el «estás colada, tía» que murmuró por lo bajo.

La propia Maddie en persona se acercó a nuestra mesa, dejó dos posavasos más y nos preguntó qué queríamos tomar. Enumeró las cervezas de barril y como sabía que a Rachel no le gustaría ninguna, me acerqué y le susurré al oído:

—**También tienen otras bebidas o refrescos.**

—**Los refrescos están terminantemente prohibidos—** soltó Aaron inmediatamente **—Si no te gusta la cerveza, hay whisky.**

Rachel se puso a reír e hizo una mueca de asco.

—**¿Te beberías un vodka con 7-Up?—** me preguntó, anticipando nuestro numerito habitual en el que ella se pedía una copa y era yo la que acababa bebiéndomela.

Negué con la cabeza e hice una mueca de asco, me apoyé con la frente prácticamente pegada a la de ella.

—**Probablemente no.**

Siguió pensando mientras ronroneaba.

—**¿Y un whisky con Coca-Cola?**

—**Eso sí me lo bebería—** Miré a Maddie y dije **—Un whisky con Coca-Cola para ella y yo me tomaré una Green Flash.**

—**Ooh…, ¿y eso qué es?—** quiso saber Rachel.

—**Es una cerveza muy amarga—** le dije, besándole la comisura de la boca **—No te gustaría.**

Cuando Maddie se fue, me separé de Rachel y eché un vistazo alrededor en la mesa, y descubrí cuatro rostros muy interesados en todos nuestros movimientos.

—**Parecéis entenderos muy bien—** señaló Aaron.

Rachel hizo un movimiento vago con la mano y explicó:

—**Es nuestro sistema: yo solo me tomo un par de sorbos de mi copa y ella se la termina. Todavía estoy aprendiendo qué es lo que pide.**

Cara dejó escapar un gritito de entusiasmo y Taylor nos sonrió como si fuésemos una pareja de tortolitos. Les lancé una mirada de advertencia. Cuando Rachel preguntó dónde estaba el baño y se encaminó luego en esa dirección, me incliné hacia el resto del grupo y los miré a todos a los ojos.

—**Esto no va a ser el show de Quinn y Rachel, ¿eh, chicos? Estamos tanteando el terreno. Comportaos con normalidad.**

—**Vale—** dijo Cara, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos **—Pero que conste que hacéis muy buena pareja y como todos sabemos que os habéis enrollado, es muy valiente por su parte haber querido venir aquí con todo el grupo esta noche.**

—**Ya lo sé** —murmuré, al tiempo que cogía al cerveza en cuanto Maddie me la sirvió y le daba un sorbo.

El amargo sabor del lúpulo se fue transformando en un agradable regusto a malta. Cerré los ojos y emití un gemido mientras los demás charlaban.

—**¿Quinn?—** dijo Cara en voz baja, para que solo la oyera yo. Se volvió y miró a su espalda antes de volverse de nuevo y mirarme a mí **—Por favor, haz esto que estás haciendo con Rachel si estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres.**

—**De verdad que te agradezco que te entrometas, Cara, pero deja de entrometerte.**

Endureció la expresión y me di cuenta de mi error. Rachel era un poco mayor que Cara cuando había empezado a salir con aquel desgraciado del congresista de Chicago, pero yo tenía exactamente la misma edad que él: treinta y uno. Cara seguramente consideraba su deber preocuparse por otras mujeres que pudiesen ser víctimas de la misma situación en la que estuvo ella durante tanto tiempo.

—**Mierda, Cara—** dije **—Entiendo por qué te metes, pero es que esto… es diferente. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

—**Siempre es diferente al principio, eso es lo que sé— **respondió **—Se llama encoñamiento, y hace que seas capaz de prometer cualquier cosa.**

No es que no hubiese estado encoñada antes con una mujer, me había pasado otras veces, pero siempre había mantenido la cabeza fría, siempre había sabido cómo sacar el máximo partido a la parte física de la relación y tomarme el lado emocional con más calma, o incluso separarlo por completo.

¿Qué tenía Rachel que hacía que quisiera renegar de ese modelo y tirarme de cabeza al fondo de la piscina, donde el agua estaba más fría y todo era más peligroso? Rachel regresó y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de sentarse y tomar un sorbo de su copa. Tosió y me miró, abriendo mucho los ojos y saltándosele las lágrimas, como si tuviera la garganta en llamas.

—**Sí, es verdad—** dije, riendo **—Maddie prepara las bebidas más bien fuertes. Debería haberte avisado.**

—**Lo mejor es que sigas bebiendo—** le aconsejó Jake **—Luego es más fácil, cuando ya tienes la garganta anestesiada.**

—**Eso dicen siempre— **bromeó Taylor.

La risa de Aaron retumbó por toda la mesa y yo puse cara de resignación, esperando que Rachel no hubiese pillado el chiste. No reaccionó de ninguna forma especial, sino que se limitó a tomar otro sorbo y esta vez bebió con normalidad.

—**Está bueno. Estoy bien. Madre mía, debéis de pensar que no he probado el alcohol en toda mi vida. Os prometo que a veces bebo, es solo que…**

—**Que no le sienta muy bien—** terminé la frase, riendo.

Debajo de la mesa, Rachel me cubrió la rodilla con la palma de su mano y la deslizó hacia arriba, hacia mi muslo. Encontró allí mi mano y entrelazó los dedos con los míos.

—**Me acuerdo de la primera vez que me tomé una copa—** explicó Cara, sacudiendo la cabeza con aire risueño **—Tenía catorce años y me acerqué a la barra en la boda de mi prima. Pedí una Coca-Cola y la mujer que había a mi lado pidió otra pero con algo de alcohol. Me confundí y cogí la suya sin querer y regresé a mi mesa. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba a mi bebida ni por qué tenía aquel sabor tan raro, pero os diré que fue la primera y última vez que esta chica blanca se puso a bailar unos movimientos de breakdance en una pista de baile.**

Todos nos echamos a reír, sobre todo al imaginarnos a nuestra dulce y reservada Cara haciendo el robot o algún giro espectacular. Cuando cesaron las risas, fue como si todos hubiésemos pensado lo mismo, porque concentramos las miradas sobre Taylor casi al unísono.

—**¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?— **pregunté.

—**¿Sabes una cosa, Quinn?— **dijo, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa

—**Creo que es la primera vez que me preguntas por la boda.**

—**Pasé cuatro días en Las Vegas con estos impresentables. —**Señalé a Jake y Aaron con la cabeza **—Así que no es que no sepa lo que se cuece. ¿Quieres que ate los lacitos de los arreglos** **florales o algún rollo de esos?**

—**No— **contestó, riéndose **—Y los preparativos van… bien.**

—**Más o menos— **masculló Jake.

—**Más o menos— **convino Taylor.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y ella se echó a reír otra vez, apoyándose en el hombro de él.

—**¿Qué significa eso?— **inquirió Cara **—¿Otra vez problemas con el catering?**

—**No— **contestó Jake, antes de tomar un sorbo de cerveza **—Lo del catering está solucionado.**

—**Gracias a Dios— **apostilló Taylor.

Jake siguió hablando.

—**Es que es increíble las cosas que llegan a hacer las familias cuando hay una boda de por medio.**

**Salen a la luz toda clase de historias melodramáticas. Os juro por Dios que si conseguimos llevar esto adelante sin que ocurra ningún homicidio cuádruple, seremos unos putos héroes. **

Reflexionandosobre aquellas palabras, apreté la mano de Rachel con más fuerza.

Tras un breve instante, ella hizo lo propio y se volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos escudriñaron los míos y luego se iluminaron con una sonrisa. Estaba pensando en ella y en mí. Estaba pensando en su familia y en que, en los últimos doce años, se habían convertido en mi familia adoptiva en la Costa Este, y en ese momento fugaz, visualicé ese mismo futuro para mí, enamorarme, casarme, decidir formar una familia, desfilando ante mis ojos.

Le solté la mano y me restregué la palma en el muslo al tiempo que sentía el pulso de mis venas palpitándome en el cuello. Joder, ¿qué coño le había pasado a mi vida? En tan solo un par de meses, todo había cambiado radicalmente.

Bueno, no todo. Mis amigos seguían siendo los mismos, mi situación económica era desahogada.

Todavía salía a correr (casi) a diario, aún pillaba los partidos de baloncesto por la tele cada vez que podía, pero… Me había enamorado. ¿Cuántas veces se ve venir una cosa así?

—**¿Estás bien?—** me preguntó.

—**Sí, sí. Estoy bien**— murmuré **—Es solo que…** —No podía decir nada; habíamos acordado que solo éramos amigas. Le había dicho que eso era lo que quería yo también **—Es alucinante ver a tus ****amigos pasando por el aro— **dije, gesticulando y señalando a Taylor y Jake, escudándome en ellos **—No me imagino para nada a mí misma.**

Y a partir de ese instante, todas las miradas volvieron a concentrarse en nosotras y en cada uno de nuestros movimientos, ya fuese un intercambio de miradas o un simple roce entre Rachel y yo. Los miré con ojos asesinos y me puse de pie. La silla chirrió contra el suelo e hizo mi incomodidad aún más evidente. No me importaba ser el centro de atención en aquel grupo, ya fuese cuando era yo quien me metía con alguno de ellos o cuando ocurría lo contrario. Sin embargo, aquello era distinto. Podía soportar las bromas sobre mis ligues habituales o mi pasado más que mujeriega, pero en ese momento me sentía asquerosamente vulnerable en aquella situación con Rachel, nueva para mí, y no estaba acostumbrada a ser el blanco de las miradas cómplices.

Me limpié las manos sudorosas en las perneras de los tejanos.

—**¿Por qué no…? No sé—** Miré a mi alrededor con impotencia.

«Deberíamos habernos quedado en mi puto sofá— pensé —A lo mejor deberíamos haber follado otra vez ahí en el salón. Deberíamos haber seguido a lo nuestro hasta que las cosas hubiesen estado un poquitín más claras entre nosotras».

—**¿Por qué no bailamos?**

La arranqué de su silla y la saqué a la pista de baile vacía, sin darme cuenta hasta ese momento de que sería aún peor que aquello de lo que trataba de escapar. Nos había alejado a las dos de la seguridad del grupo en la mesa para que saliéramos a lo que era básicamente un escenario. Rachel dio un paso hacia mí, me colocó las manos alrededor de su cintura y desplazó las manos por mi pecho hasta llevarlas a mi pelo.

—**Respira, Quinn.**

Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan incómoda.

Pensándolo bien, nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido incómoda en realidad.

—**Estás un poco rara—** me dijo, riéndose, al oído cuando la atraje hacia mí **—Nunca te había visto tan perdida. Tengo que admitir que, en cierto modo, es hasta conmovedor.**

—**Todo el puto día de hoy ha sido muy raro.**

Maddie había puesto una música suave y melodiosa de estilo _indie_ y aquella canción en particular solo era instrumental. Era muy tierna, casi un poco melancólica, pero tenía exactamente la clase de ritmo que quería para bailar con Rachel: lento, apretadas. La clase de baile en el que podía hacer como que bailaba cuando, en realidad, solo estaría de pie y la abrazaría durante unos minutos lejos de la mesa.

Dando una vuelta muy despacio, me volví y vi que mis amigos ya no nos miraban, que habían vuelto a centrarse en su conversación. Taylor charlaba animadamente de algo, gesticulando con los brazos, y estaba casi segura de que estaría relatándoles alguna hecatombe relacionada con la boda.

Ahora que había pasado el incómodo trámite de la «inspección de Quinn», me sentía dividida entre quedarme allí bailando con Rachel o volver a la mesa para escuchar las rocambolescas situaciones que estarían viviendo Jake y Taylor. Me imaginaba que tenían que ser toda una epopeya.

—**Me gusta estar contigo—** dijo Rachel, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Puede que fuesen las luces del bar o tal vez su estado de ánimo, pero ese día sus ojos eran de un color más intenso. Me recordaban a la primavera, a cuando la estación estallaba de lleno en pleno corazón de Nueva York. Tenía ganas de que pasase el invierno. Creo que necesitaba que todo a mí alrededor sufriese una transición para no sentir que era la única que atravesaba una fase fundamental de su vida.

Se detuvo y posó la mirada en mis labios.

—**Siento lo de antes— **Me eché a reír.

—**Eso ya lo has dicho—** le susurré **—Te disculpaste con palabras. Y luego con tu boca en mi polla.**

Se rió y escondió la cabeza en mi cuello, y yo pude imaginarme que estábamos solas, bailando en mi sala de estar o en el dormitorio. Solo que si estuviéramos allí, no estaríamos bailando, precisamente. Apreté la mandíbula con firmeza, tratando de contenerme e impedir que mi cuerpo reaccionase a la proximidad del suyo, al recuerdo de cuando la estrechaba entre mis brazos, de cuando me habían hecho la mamada de mi vida, antes, y a la posibilidad de convencerla para que volviera a mi casa luego, otra vez. Aunque solo quisiese acurrucarse contra mí y dormir, me parecería genial.

Después de la intensidad de lo ocurrido aquel día, no quería de ninguna manera que se fuese a su casa después de aquello.

—**Supongo que lo que pasa es que no sé qué hacer— **admitió **—Ya sé que hemos hablado antes de esto, pero siento como si todavía fuese todo un poco raro.**

Lancé un suspiro.

—**Pero ¿por qué es complicado?**

Las luces de la pista de baile proyectaban una telaraña de sombras sobre su rostro, y estaba tan increíblemente hermosa que creía que iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. La pregunta me inundaba la garganta como si fuera humo hasta que no pude seguir conteniéndome.

—**¿Es que esto no es bueno?—** Sonreí para que pensase que yo sabía que lo era; tal vez creería por un instante que, en realidad, no necesitaba que ella me lo confirmara.

—**La verdad es que es alucinante lo bueno que es—** susurró **— Siento como si antes no te conociera en absoluto, a pesar de que creía que sí te conocía. Eres una científica brillante, con el cuerpo lleno de unos tatuajes increíbles. Corres triatlones y mantienes una excelente relación con tu madre y tus hermanas, a quienes te sientes muy unida—** Me arañó levemente el cuello con las uñas **—Sé que siempre has sido una mujer muy sexual, una máquina del sexo. Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando tenías diecinueve años, hasta ahora, doce años más tarde. Y la verdad es que me gusta mucho estar contigo por esa razón precisamente, porque me estás enseñando cosas sobre mi cuerpo que yo no sabía, y también a descubrir lo que me gusta. Creo que lo que tenemos ahora mismo es, sinceramente, perfecto.**

Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de besarla, de recorrerle el torso con la mano para palpar el contorno de sus costillas y las vértebras de su columna. Quería tumbarla en el suelo y sentirla bajo mi peso.

Pero estábamos en un bar. «Maldita idiota, Quinn». Aparté la vista de ella y miré involuntariamente a mi grupo de amigos, a su espalda. Los cuatro volvían a tener la mirada fija en nosotros. Jake y Cara habían llegado incluso a recolocar sus sillas para poder vernos sin tener que forzar el cuello, pero en cuanto se percataron de que los había pillado, dirigieron la vista a otra parte: Aaron a la barra, Cara miró al techo y Jake consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Solo Taylor siguió mirándonos, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

—**Lo de venir aquí no ha sido buena idea—** dije. Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—**Pues no estoy de acuerdo. A mí me ha sentado bien salir un rato de tu casa y hablar un poco.**

—**¿Es eso lo que hemos hecho?—** pregunté, sonriendo **—¿Hablar de que no necesitamos hablar de eso?**

Su lengua asomó para humedecerse los labios.

—**Sí. Pero creo que ahora prefiero volver a tu casa y hacer otras cosas mientras hablamos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ya casi nunca me dejan reviews :(**

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

Saqué el llavero del bolsillo y busqué la que necesitaba entre el manojo de llaves.

—**No vas a subir aquí a tomarte una taza de té y luego irte a casa, lo sabes, ¿no?— **Asintió con la cabeza.

—**Sí, ya lo sé, pero mañana sin falta tengo que ir al laboratorio. Me parece que nunca había hecho lo de hoy, no aparecer por allí en todo el día.**

Abrí la puerta de entrada y la hice pasar a ella primero. Se fue directa a la cocina.

—**No, te equivocas de dirección. No es por ahí…**

—**No me iré después de tomarme un té— **me aseguró, volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro **—Pero quiero una taza. Me ha entrado sueño con la copa que me he tomado en el bar.**

—**¡Pero si solo te has tomado dos sorbos!**

Habíamos dejado su whisky con Coca-Cola casi entero encima de la mesa mientras Jake y los demás se esforzaban al máximo por convencernos para que no nos fuésemos y no solo nos acabásemos aquella copa, sino que nos tomásemos otra más.

—**Me parece que esos dos sorbos eran el equivalente de siete chupitos—** dijo Rachel.

Me acerqué a la cocina, cogí la tetera y me volví para llenarla de agua.

—**Entonces eres una borracha muy aburrida. Si yo me hubiese tomado siete chupitos, estaría subida a una mesa haciendo un striptease.**

Se rió, abrió la nevera, rebuscó en el interior y al final se decidió por una zanahoria. Se acercó luego a la encimera, a mi lado, y se encaramó a ella, balanceando las piernas. A pesar de lo novedoso de la situación para las dos, era como si llevase años yendo a mi casa.

Se le había empezado a soltar el pelo y unos mechones rizados le caían alborotadamente por la nuca. El calor del bar, o puede que los dos sorbos de alcohol, le había teñido las mejillas de un rubor sonrosado y tenía los ojos brillantes. Pestañeó despacio al volverse para mirarme y le sonreí.

—**Estás muy guapa—** dije, apoyándome en la encimera, junto a ella.

Dio un mordisco a la zanahoria.

—**Gracias.**

—**Me parece que te voy a echar el polvo del siglo dentro de un ratito.**

Se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado, haciéndose la interesante, y murmuró:

—**Vale.**

Pero entonces me buscó con las piernas y me atrajo hacia sí, entre los muslos.

—**A pesar de eso del trabajo que te he dicho antes, me parece que podrías tenerme despierta toda la noche igualmente, si de verdad quieres.**

Alargué el brazo y le desabroché con la mano el botón superior de la camisa.

—**¿Y qué quieres que te haga esta noche?**

—**Lo que quieras—** Arqueé una ceja.

—**¿Lo que quiera?**

Reflexionó un instante antes de decir en un susurro:

—**Todo lo que quieras.**

—**Me encanta—** dije, acercándome y deslizándole la nariz por la curva del cuello **—Me encantan estas sesiones de sexo en las que descubro todo lo que te gusta, en las que descubrí todos los sonidos que eres capaz de emitir.**

—**No sé… —**empezó a decir, dibujando con la zanahoria un círculo impreciso en el aire, junto a mi cabeza **—Porque el mejor sexo… ¿no es el sexo con alguien con quien llevas mucho tiempo? ****Como cuando una chica está en la cama, durmiendo, y su pareja y ella se acerca rodando instintivamente hacia ella, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Y entonces… ella entierra la cara al calor de su cuello, y su pareja le acaricia todo el cuerpo con las manos, y entonces ella se quita las bragas, y su pareja ya está dentro de ella antes incluso de que se quite la parte de arriba del pijama. Puede que la pareja ya sepa lo que le espera. A lo mejor no puede esperar a estar dentro de ella primero. Ya no tiene que quitarle la ropa en un orden determinado.**

Retrocedí un paso y la miré embobada mientras ella daba otro mordisco a la zanahoria. Por lo visto, tenía una imagen muy vívida de cómo eran esos momentos. Personalmente, nunca habría dicho que el sexo con una pareja estable es el mejor sexo. Que sería sexo del bueno, eso seguro.

Pero por la forma en que lo había descrito, el modo en que había bajado la voz y entrecerrado los ojos, joder, sí, sonaba como el mejor sexo del mundo. Podía visualizar esa clase de vida con Rachel, una vida en la que compartíamos una cama, una cocina, la economía doméstica y las peleas. La veía cabreándose conmigo, y luego me veía a mí yendo a buscarla, pasado un rato, para hacer las paces y hacer uso de todas las triquiñuelas que había aprendido con el tiempo porque era mía y, siendo Rachel como era, no podía evitar dejar soltar por la boca todos y cada uno de los pensamientos y deseos que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Mierda. No era sexy en ninguno de los sentidos habituales del término. Era sexy porque no le importaba que la mirase mientras se zampaba una zanahoria, o si llevaba el pelo recogido de cualquier manera en una simple cola de caballo que no se había molestado en adecentar desde que estábamos tiradas en el sofá, un rato antes. Estaba tan cómoda en su propia piel, tan cómoda sintiéndose observada… Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Nunca daría por hecho que la miraba para juzgarla. Daba por hecho que la miraba embobada porque la estaba escuchando. Y la estaba escuchando. Me pasaría la vida entera oyéndola hablar del sexo con una pareja estable, el sexo anal y el cine porno.

—**Me estás mirando como si fuera comida—** Me ofreció la zanahoria y sonrió maliciosamente **—¿Quieres un poco?**

Negué con la cabeza.

—**Te quiero a ti.**

Levantó las manos, se desabrochó los botones de la camisa y se la quitó deslizándosela por los hombros.

—**Dime lo que te gusta—** le dije, acercándome más aún y besándole el hueco del cuello.

—**Me gusta cuando te corres encima de mí—** Me reí, enterrando mi aliento en su cuello.

—**Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué más?**

—**Cuando me miras mientras te mueves dentro de mí.**

Negué con la cabeza y dije:

—**Dime qué es lo que te gusta que te haga.**

Rachel se encogió de hombros un instante y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por mis pechos antes de llegar al borde de la camisa y quitármela por la cabeza.

—**Me gusta cuando me colocas como tú quieres, cuando haces lo que quieres conmigo. Me gusta cuando actúas como si mi cuerpo fuese tuyo.**

Se oyó el silbido de la tetera al fuego, su sonido estridente perforando el silencio de la cocina, y me alejé el tiempo justo de llenarle la taza con agua hirviendo e introducir en ella una bolsita.

—**Cuando te toco—** le dije, dejando la tetera** —tu cuerpo es mío. Solo mío, para que pueda besarlo, follarlo y saborearlo.**

Enarcó una ceja y me sonrió.

—**Bueno, pues cuando te toco yo, tu cuerpo también es mío, ¿sabes?**

Perdí la cabeza por completo cuando inclinó el cuerpo sobre la encimera, buscó el tarro de la miel y echó un poco en la taza.

Le quité la cuchara de madera, limpié el exceso de miel del borde del tarro y luego extendí la pegajosa sustancia por la parte superior de su pecho mientras ella observaba todos mis movimientos tras, aparentemente, haberse olvidado por completo del té.

—**Pues lleva tú la batuta—** le dije, besándole la barbilla **—Dime lo que tengo que hacer a continuación.**

Vaciló apenas un instante.

—**Chúpala.**

Lancé un gemido al oír la orden y lamí el reguero de miel antes de succionar su piel con la boca con tanta fuerza que le dejé una marca roja y pequeña.

—**¿Qué más?**

Deslizó las manos a su espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador mientras le recorría la piel con la lengua. Me desplacé hasta su pezón y soplé ligeramente sobre la punta erecta antes de introducírmela en la boca.

—**Lámelo—** exclamó, dando un respingo.

Me agaché e hice exactamente lo que me pedía, lamiéndole los pechos, succionándolos ávidamente, chupándole la piel con la lengua una y otra vez hasta dejarla reluciente.

—**Te las voy a follar muy pronto.**

—**Los dientes…—** susurró **—Muérdeme.**

Con un gemido, cerré los ojos y le mordisqueé en pequeños círculos la carne de aquellos senos turgentes, descubriendo en su piel pequeños restos de la miel anterior. Descendí con las manos hasta sus tejanos y se los bajé, junto con las bragas, hasta los tobillos para que pudiera quitárselos y arrojarlos al suelo. Me acarició los hombros con las manos y se abrió de piernas.

—**¿Quinn?**

—**¿Mmm…?—** Fui descolgándome por sus costillas, levantándole ambos pechos con las manos.

Reconocía aquel tono de voz; sabía lo que estaba a punto de suplicarme que le hiciera.

—**Por favor…**

—**Por favor, ¿qué?— **le pregunté, hincándole delicadamente los dientes en los pezones**—Por favor… ¿qué te pase el té?**

—**Tócame.**

—**Ya te estoy tocando…**

Soltó un débil gruñido de protesta.

—**Tócame entre las piernas.**

Sumergí el dedo en el pequeño tarro de miel y lo presioné sobre su clítoris, restregándolo sobre la piel mientras le mordisqueaba la delicada carne de sus pechos. Siguió gimiendo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y apoyó los pies en la encimera, con las piernas completamente abiertas.

Me agaché y la recorrí con la lengua, ni siquiera con la intención de torturarla un poco, no habría podido. La miel estaba caliente por la temperatura de su piel y sabía de puta madre.

—**La hostia…—** murmuré, succionando con cuidado entre los delicados pliegues de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Hundió la mano en mi pelo, tirando de él, pero no para reclamar más placer aún. Me hizo levantarme hasta situarme a la altura de su cara y echó el cuerpo hacia delante para besarme.

Se había puesto miel en la lengua también, y en un destello fugaz, supe que a partir de entonces asociaría aquel sabor con Rachel para siempre.

Sus débiles jadeos conquistaron el espacio entre nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas, resonando con fuerza, aumentando en intensidad cuando situé la mano entre ambas y le deslicé los dedos por la piel, recreándome allí donde estaba más húmeda y caliente. La encimera quedaba unos centímetros más arriba del nivel de mis caderas, pero no sería ningún problema si se empeñaba en que folláramos en la cocina.

—**Voy a coger un condón.**

—**Vale— **dijo ella, apartando los dedos de mi pelo.

Di media vuelta y eché a andar descalza por el pasillo, desabrochándome los tejanos. Saqué un paquete de la caja de mi mesita de noche y me volví para regresar a la cocina, pero Rachel estaba de pie en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio.

Estaba completamente desnuda, y sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió a la cama y se subió en el centro. Apoyándose sobre los talones, se sentó con una mano sobre la rodilla, esperándome.

—**Quiero hacerlo aquí.**

—**Vale—** dije, y me bajé los tejanos hasta las caderas.

—**En tu cama.**

«Sí, ya te he oído», pensé. Era evidente que quería que lo hiciésemos en mi cama, ella allí desnuda y yo con el condón en la mano… Pero entonces me di cuenta de que, en realidad, me estaba formulando una pregunta. Me estaba preguntando si la cama era un lugar prohibido, si era de esa clase de gente que nunca se llevaban a sus ligues a casa ni follaban en el sanctasanctórum de su dormitorio.

¿Iba a ser siempre así? ¿Siempre iba a tener que responder a sus preguntas implícitas, a su incertidumbre sobre si lo que compartía con ella era realmente nuevo o especial? ¿No bastaba con que le estuviera entregando secretamente mi corazón en bandeja?

Me reuní con ella en la cama y empecé a abrir el paquete de condones con los dientes antes de que ella adelantara la mano y me lo quitara.

—**Joder…— **mascullé, viéndola agacharse para pasarme la lengua con vacilación por la punta de la polla **—Hostia puta… Me vuelve loca follarte la boca.**

Me besó el glande, envolviéndome por completo con la lengua, engulléndome en su boca.

—**Me gusta mirarte— **farfullé.

Estaba tan sumamente cachonda solo con verla haciendo aquello…, no estaba segura de poder resistir mucho más**—Me parece que me voy a correr.**

—**Pero si apenas te he tocado…— **dijo, claramente orgullosa de sí misma.

—**Ya lo sé, pero es que… es demasiado.**

Cogió el condón, lo desenrolló para ponérmelo y se tumbó en la cama.

—**¿Estás lista?**

Me abalancé sobre ella, inspeccionando nuestros cuerpos antes de situarme en la posición para penetrarla y deslizarme en su interior. Estaba ardiente, completamente húmeda, y yo quería prolongar aquel momento solo un poco más. Retiré ligeramente las caderas hacia atrás y le di unos golpecitos suaves en el clítoris con la polla.

—**Quinn…—** aulló, levantando las caderas.

—**¿Te das cuenta de lo mojada que estás?—** Bajó la mano temblorosa hasta colocarla entre ambos y se tocó.

—**Oh, Dios…**

—**¿Es por mí? Ciruela, me parece que nunca en toda mi vida se me había puesto tan dura.**

Sentí cómo la sangre me bombeaba por todo el miembro, palpitando con fuerza. Entonces me sujetó, tomó aire y susurró:

—**Por favor…**

—**Por favor, ¿qué?—** Abrió los ojos.

—**Por favor…—** susurró de nuevo **—Dentro…—** Sonreí, deleitándome en su dulce y desesperada agonía.

—**¿Es que sientes como un escozor en el coño?**

—**¡Quinn!**

Se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo, palpándome y buscándome con las manos y las caderas. Me llevé sus dedos a la boca, succionando para paladear su sabor dulzón. A continuación, hundí la mano entre ambos e hice un pequeño masaje circular con el dedo sobre su hendidura empapada.

—**Te he preguntado que si te escuece esto de aquí.**

—**Sí…**

Intentó levantar las caderas, para conseguir que le metiera el dedo al fin, pero lo desplacé hacia arriba y le acaricié el clítoris, arrancándole un ruidoso gemido. Volví a desplazar el dedo hacia abajo, hundiéndolo en aquella humedad empantanada.

—**¿Te arden los muslos? ¿Y estos dulces pétalos de aquí arriba…?— **le dije, agachándome e introduciéndome el pezón en la boca, retozando con mi lengua **—¿Están tensos y doloridos estos ****también?— **Dios, sus pechos… Tan increíblemente suaves y calientes, joder **—Dios, Ciruela… — **susurré, desesperada **—Esta noche te lo voy a hacer tan bien… Voy a hacerte disfrutar hasta volverte loca de placer.**

Se arqueó en la cama y hundió las manos en mi pelo, por mi cuello, arañándome la espalda. Fui deslizando el dedo por su coño y bajándolo más aún, hasta presionarle con él el agujero del culo.

—**Estoy segura de que ahora mismo podría hacerte hacer cualquier cosa. Podría follarte ahí también.**

—**Cualquier cosa—** convino ella **—Pero…, por favor…**

—**¿Me estás… suplicando?**

Asintió con frenesí y luego me miró directamente a la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada enfebrecida. El pulso le palpitaba en la garganta.

—**Quinn. Sí.**

—**Y esas chicas que salen en las pelis porno que tanto te gustan…—** susurré, sonriendo mientras mecía las caderas. Las dos lanzamos un gemido cuando la corona de mi polla se deslizó sobre la cresta erecta de su clítoris **—Las que suplican. Dicen que lo necesitan…— **Ladeéla cabeza, apretando la mandíbula para vencer el impulso de hundirme en ella, de empotrarla contra la cama —**¿Dirías ahora mismo que lo necesitas?**

Lanzó un gemido y me clavó las uñas en el pecho, justo debajo de la clavícula, hincándolas con tanta fuerza que dejó un reguero de marcas rojo fuego que iba del esternón al ombligo.

—**Esta noche haré lo que tú quieras, pero haz que me corra primero.**

Era incapaz de seguir jugando y torturándola por más tiempo.

—**Méteme dentro—** dije con voz ronca.

Desplazó velozmente las manos hasta mi polla, la rodeó con los dedos y se la restregó antes de introducírsela dentro, levantando las caderas del colchón para hundírsela hasta el fondo. Se me encendió la piel y dando un gruñido, acudí al encuentro de sus movimientos, hincándome en ella y abriéndole las piernas a los lados para poder llegar hasta el fondo, para poder acceder a donde realmente me necesitaba.

Agarré las sábanas con los puños a cada lado de sus hombros, luchando por contenerme.

Estaba tan mojada… Tan increíblemente caliente… Cerré los ojos con fuerza, con la sangre palpitándome en las venas y empujé de nuevo, una vez más, con ferocidad, hasta el fondo.

Sus ruidos, débiles gemidos y jadeos que eran música para mis oídos, me daban las ganas de hincarme aún más adentro, de empotrarme en el fondo, de hacer que se corriese una y otra vez, encadenando un orgasmo tras otro, hasta que fuese incapaz de imaginarse con otra persona dentro de ella nunca más. Ahora ya sabía que yo podía aguantar toda la noche, y que no sería solo esa primera noche que habíamos compartido. Yo siempre la tendría despierta durante horas y horas. Con Rachel, raro sería el día en que fuese a acabar rápido.

Estaba perfecta, radiante y salvaje, explorándome la cara con las manos, metiéndome el pulgar en la boca e implorándome con sus jadeos y aquellos ojos gigantescos, suplicantes. Pero cuando cerró aquellos ojos, en trance, me detuve, con un prolongado gemido y murmuré con voz ronca:

—**Mírame, esta noche no voy a ser delicada contigo.**

Me miró a la cara, no bajó la mirada a la polla, así que pudo ver el desfile de sensaciones que se apoderaron de ella: vio que no bastaba ni siquiera con mis embestidas de castigo y mis manos salvajes recorriéndole cada centímetro de la piel; vio cómo me deleitaba con sus movimientos cuando empezó a corcovear, y todo encajó en su lugar, el mundo entero encajó en su lugar, y me reí con un gruñido, viendo cómo se le agitaba el pecho y su primer orgasmo se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, arrancándole de la garganta gritos enloquecidos y frenéticos; vio que yo quería ir más despacio, disfrutar de la prolongada arremetida de mi polla en su sexo, el cálido zumbido en mis venas, recorrerle con el dedo el valle entre sus pechos y percibir su sudor, reducir el ritmo lo bastante para hacer que me suplicara de nuevo.

Me tiró de los hombros, implorando más rudeza.

—**Qué exigencias…— **le susurré, saliendo de ella y colocándola boca abajo para lamerle la espalda, mordisquearle el culo y los muslos. Le dejé un sendero de marcas rojas en la piel.

La atraje hacia el borde de la cama, haciendo que se inclinara sobre el colchón y volví a hundirme en ella, tan sumamente hondo que las dos emitimos un prolongado alarido. Cerré los ojos, pues necesitaba esa sensación de distancia. Antes, con todas las mujeres, quería verlo todo porque necesitaba ese último estímulo visual cuando estaba lista para llegar, pero con Rachel era demasiado.

Ella era demasiado. No podía mirarla cuando estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, no podía ver la forma en que arqueaba la columna, ni cómo me miraba por encima del hombro, con los ojos llenos de preguntas, esperanza y esa dulce adoración que me perforaba directamente entre las costillas.

Sentí cómo empezaba a ceñirme con fuerza y perdí el control al notarla aún más húmeda cuando la agarré del pelo, cuando me abalancé como un animal sobre sus pechos con mis manos hambrientas y le di un manotazo en el culo que resonó como el restallido de un látigo, seguido de su gemido ansioso.

Los sonidos que salían de su garganta se transformaron en pequeñas exclamaciones de aliento cuando le mordí el hombro y le dije que se corriera de una puta vez, llamándola «Ciruela». Y cuando se vino al fin, traté de aguantar, traté de no visualizar la imagen de nosotras dos allí acopladas, del aspecto que debíamos de tener.

Cerré la mano con fuerza sobre su cadera y le sujeté el hombro con la otra mientras yo la atraía con brutalidad hacia mí con cada nueva embestida, hasta que estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que sentí cómo iba culebreando por la parte baja de mi espalda.

Dijo mi nombre en voz alta, se empujó dentro de mí y de repente sentí como si cayese en un abismo insondable, dando vueltas y más vueltas en la oscuridad. Abrí los ojos de golpe, sujetándome firmemente a ella con las manos para no caerme mientras me corría, inundando el condón de semen con un alarido. Seguí embistiéndola, follándola al compás de las pequeñas réplicas de su orgasmo, al tiempo que la cabeza me daba vueltas y más vueltas, con las piernas en llamas. Era como si estuviera hecha de goma y apenas pudiese sostenerme.

Salí de su sexo y me desprendí del condón, observándola mientras se deslizaba hacia el centro de la cama. Estaba increíblemente perfecta allí en mi cama, con el pelo revuelto, la piel señalada de mordiscos, sonrojada y sudorosa, con parches relucientes aquí y allá en las partes del cuerpo donde aún conservaba restos de miel. Me encaramé a la cama, me desplomé a su lado y la envolví con los brazos alrededor de la cintura. La naturalidad de la escena le confería algo familiar. Era la primera vez que Rachel dormía en mi cama y, sin embargo, me sentía como si llevase durmiendo allí toda la vida.


End file.
